When Things Get Tough
by breanna.gray.73
Summary: This my take if there was a second season of Hollywood Heights. It takes place on the plane right after the last episode. Will Leddie last when the drama they thought had ended finally gets worse? What happens when even more obstacles get in their way? Will love be enough?
1. Chapter 1 - New Beginings

**Hey guys! This is my first Fan Fiction. I am not sure how good it will be! I would love reviews and ideas on how I can write and make the story better enjoy. This story is taking place right after the last episode of Hollywood Heights. I do not own any rights to the show or the characters.**

**When things get tough**

**Chapter One – New Beginnings**

**Eddie stared down at Loren she had finally fallen asleep after about an hour of badgering him incessantly about what had happened to him after his argument with Chloe. It was hard for him to talk about he hated relieving the days when the world thought he was supposedly dead. It was one of the most miserable times of his life being separated from Loren and being hit on by Leah when he was in a vulnerable state.**

**Loren had woken up with her head in Eddie's lap. She stared up at Eddie and noticed he was lost in his own thoughts, she slowly sat up and kissed Eddie on the cheek breaking him out of his daze making Eddie smile.**

**Eddie gave Loren a soft kiss and pulled back.**

**Eddie: (worriedly) **Are you sure you're not mad about Leah kissing me?

**Loren: (smiles) **Of course not! I know you would never do anything to hurt me. You were in a vulnerable state I know that I was in the same state as you probably worse, because I need you way more than you need me.

**Eddie: **That is not even close to the truth! Without you in my life I do not know where I would be, probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

**Loren: (jokingly) **I have no doubt.

**They both laughed. Eddie leaned in to give her a passionate kiss. Loren teasingly gave him a small peck then jumped up and ran to the bathroom.**

**Eddie groaned. She knew just what to do to make him go crazy. Eddie loved Loren more than anything. He was tired of people like Leah, Chloe, and Tyler trying to break them up. I didn't want anything to come between them and he knew just how to fix it, but first he had to ask his dad a favor….**

**Sorry it's short, but I wanted to see how you guys liked it before I continue. Please review! Love Ya!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Right Decision, Maybe?

**Hey guys! Decided I would post a longer chapter tonight! Hope you like if you have any ideas of twists or turns I could add let me know! **

**Chapter 2 – The Right Decision, Maybe?**

**As soon as Loren was out of sight Eddie went to find his dad, Eddie and Loren had been in the back to spend time alone together. Eddie walked out and saw everyone asleep except his dad who was playing Tetris on his phone. Papa Max was obsessed with that game even though he was awful; he was determined to get better. **

**Max looked up from his phone and saw Eddie watching him with an amused look on his face.**

**Max: **What is so funny?

**Eddie: (smiling) **Nothing, nothing. Pop can I talk to you about something?

**Max:** Of course son. What is it? Is something wrong with Loren?

**Eddie: (laughing) **No Pop! Calm down I have not even said anything yet, but yes it has something to do with Loren.

**Max: (smiling) **Sorry, I just don't want you to do something stupid, you have made some pretty dumb mistakes, but you did right by finding and holding on to Loren. She's a keeper.

**Max winked and Eddie laughed. He loved how close Papa Max and Loren had gotten while he was "dead."**

**Eddie: (nervous) **Would you think I was crazy if I wanted to take my relationship with Loren to the next level?

**Max: (confused) **You may need to elaborate I am an old man you know.

**Eddie:** I want to ask Loren to marry me. Do you think it's too soon or do you think she is too young? Oh no! I don't want to scare her away! I just want us to be together forever. She is my soul mate I don't want anyone to come between us…..

**Eddie kept rambling as Max was smiling from ear to ear. Max loved Loren, she was like a daughter to him and they had bonded when Eddie was missing. He loved the idea of Loren as his daughter-in-law. **

**Eddie stopped his rambling as he saw Max grinning.**

**Eddie: (confused) **Why are you smiling? I am over here psyching myself out and hyperventilating and you are over there just smiling!

**Max: **Eddie I will support you no matter what decision you make. You know I love Loren like she is my own daughter, but it is not my decision to make it's yours.

**Eddie: **Pop since when are you the rational one? You have always been the spontaneous one. The guy who proposed to his soul mate on stage in front of thousands of people.

**Max: **I know I know… I have always been that way, but being spontaneous and doing crazy things out of love is what makes life fun.

**Eddie: **Am I crazy for wanting to ask Loren to marry me? We have not been dating very long, but pop she is my Katy. My soul mate.

**Max: **People do crazy things when they are in love. The real question is, is this the right decision for you or are you jumping into things because of your vulnerability of just getting Loren back?

**Eddie thought about how his conversation with Papa Max went. He loved Loren with every bone in his body and he wanted to be able to call Loren his wife. He knew he would marry her someday, but was now the right time or was he letting what happened to him cloud his judgment?**

**Loren was watching Eddie, she had gotten back from the bathroom awhile ago, but Eddie hadn't said anything he seemed deep in thought and she didn't want to interrupt him. Instead Loren went to look for her mom. She was hoping she was awake now she felt like she needed a good mother-daughter talk right about now.**

**Nora was reading when she saw Loren walk in.**

**Nora: (smiling) **Hey sweetie, how are you?

**Loren: **I am good, Eddie seemed to be busy with his own thoughts so I thought I could come have a talk with you, we haven't had a real talk in awhile with everything that has been going on.

**Nora: **Of course sweetie! You don't even have to ask, I always want to talk to my best friend.

**Eddie was shaken out of his thoughts by Loren. He smiled and gave her a kiss. Loren turned her head deepening the kiss then pulled away reluctantly.**

**Loren: (breathless) **Eddie we are landing in a couple minutes.

**Eddie: **Are you nervous for your performance tonight?

**Loren: **Surprisingly no. I have you back in my arms again, I feel like I can do anything as long as you're with me. I love you Eddie Duran with everything in me.

**Eddie: (smiling) **I love you too Loren, forever and always. You are my Katy.

**Loren was grinning from ear to ear. She loved Eddie so much and she knew that would never change. Even though they had not been together very long she felt like she had known Eddie her whole life. She knew she could never live without him in her life. She decided then and there she would stand by Eddie no matter what obstacles came their way. She was not giving up on her one true love.**

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss and climbed onto his lap as Eddie wrapped his arms around her. This was all she ever needed. Wrapped up in Eddie's arms was the best feeling ever.**

**Eddie knew Loren was his soul mate. He decided he wanted to risk asking her to marry him. She wouldn't say no would she? She said she loved him. No, no more doubts he was making the right decision, maybe?**

**Hey! Wanted to add another chapter tonight! I hope you guys like it keep reviewing I love the feedback! If you have any requests of something to write in this story let me know! Drama will be heading their way soon! ;) Love ya! Breanna**


	3. Chapter 3 - Unexpected

**Hey guys! I have so many different ideas for this story they are starting to get jumbled so I decided I would write down this chapter before I went all crazy writing random things! : P Anyways hope you guys enjoy most of these chapters are introductory so far. But, soon things are going to be changing so bare with me!**

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected**

**Loren was shaking, not just shaking she felt like she was having a seizure! Eddie did not know what to do so he just sat there following Loren with his eyes as she paced back and forth backstage.**

**Eddie: (standing up) **Babe relax! You look like you are going to have a heart attack!

**Loren: (panicking) **Eddie what if I faint up there? What if my voice gives out? Ugh I am not cut at for this will you please just take me home?

**Eddie: **Loren you will be fine. You are the most beautiful and talented person I know. The crowd is going to love you, but not as much as I love you always remember that.

**Loren smiles and gives Eddie a soft kiss.**

**Loren: **You are right Eddie. I have you here with me; I can do anything and everything as long as I have you by my side.

**Eddie smiled and was about to respond, but was interrupted by Kelly.**

**Kelly: **Loren you are on! We need to go now!

**Loren began walking on stage.**

**Eddie: **Good luck babe! You will be amazing! I love you.

**Loren: (blowing Eddie a kiss) **I love you too babe!

**Loren began singing her first song Mars, Eddie quickly turned searching the backstage for Nora. She had to be here somewhere; he was a man on a mission.**

**Nora ran to the backstage, she was late! How in the world had she been this late, Loren was already performing. Well that was an easy answer. She turned towards the problem.**

**Max yelped as Nora yanked him harder as she kept running through the backstage area. Max came to a stop almost yanking Nora's arm out of the socket.**

**Nora: **Ouch! Max why did you stop we need to get to the stage!

**Max: **Loren will be fine, she is a big girl Nora, it's not like it is her first concert.

**Nora was going to respond to Max that he was right, Loren was independent, but it didn't mean she wasn't going to be at every concert cheering her on. Nora turned when she heard someone yelling her name.**

**Nora: **Hey Eddie! Was my baby okay? I cannot believe I was late! Max you are in so much trouble.

**Max: **Hey! You got your payback already! I am going to have to have shoulder surgery when we get back to LA!

**Nora said she was sorry. Max pulled Nora into a tight embrace and kissed her.**

**Eddie: (amused) **You guys know that I am still here right? I can leave if you want to continue, but at the pace you were going I suggest going back to the hotel!

**Nora blushed from embarrassment as she pulled away from Max.**

**Max: (with a smirk) **Sorry Eddie Nora here just gets carried away sometimes.

**Nora punched Max in the arm then turned back to Eddie.**

**Eddie: **Nora I need to talk to you about something important.

**Nora: **Of course Eddie! Let's go talk in Loren's dressing room. Max will you go wait by the stage? We will meet you there in a few minutes.

**Max smiled and gave Nora a kiss on the cheek, then exchanged an amused smirk with Eddie as he walked toward the stage.**

**Nora: (closing the dressing room door) **What do you need to talk to me about Eddie?

**Eddie: (smiling nervously) **I wanted to talk to you about…. Loren….

**Nora: **I something wrong?

**Eddie: **No of course not. I wanted to ask your permission if it would be okay if I asked Loren to marry me….

**Nora: **Oh Eddie! You don't even have to ask. I know how much you love Loren. She is still really young though. Can you promise me something?

**Eddie: (happy) **Of course Nora anything!

**Nora: **Don't rush straight into proposing to her. Wait until you feel the time is right.

**Eddie: **I already know the perfect moment. What do you think about the night of her graduation?

**Nora happily agreed, she was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the dressing room door opening and saw a face she had hoped to never see again.**

**Nora: (angrily) **I thought I told you to stay away from her at the concert at MK!?

**Trent: **Nora, I know but I want to have a relationship with my daughter and no it is not because she is now famous!

**Eddie: (recognition clouding his face) **Wait you are Loren's dad? How could you even have the guts to show up here after all the pain you caused her?!

**Trent was shocked by Eddie's sudden anger. He knew they would be angry, but he thought he could convince them otherwise. He knew one thing for sure, he was not going to be able to get anything past Eddie and Max. He just had to convince Nora he was here for the right reasons even though he knew the real reason he was here. He was determined to get back the things he left behind and benefit on Loren's career along the way.**

**Trent: **And you are Eddie Duran. I don't blame you for being protective of her. But I promise my intentions are pure. However, I will leave, but trust me this is far from over.

**Trent left the room, an angry Eddie turned to see Nora sobbing. Eddie opened his arms and she began sobbing on his chest.**

**Trent was upset. This was supposed to be easy. He needed to get Nora away from Eddie or Max he knew that they could see right through them, but he also got Nora to fall in love with him once, he could get her to do it again.**

**Loren walked off the stage to the smiling faces of Max, Eddie, and her mom. **

**Eddie: **Babe you did amazing! Just like I knew you would be!

**Nora: **I agree! I cannot believe my baby is all grown up!

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss and her mom a hug. She then turned to Max, he hadn't said anything which was so unlike him. **

**Max was grinning from ear to ear, he was so proud of Loren. He pulled out a blue box with a white bow and handed it to a shocked Loren.**

**Loren looked down at the beautiful white gold bracelet with diamonds and sapphires embedded in it. She turned it over in her hand and read **_**"To my amazing daughter. I love you with all my heart." **_

**Loren: (sobbing) **Oh Max! I love it! Thank you so much, I am never going to take it off. I love you!

**Max: (grinning) **I love you too! And one more thing, call me pop. You will always be considered my daughter.

**Loren: (hugging Max) **Thank you Pop! You are the best dad a girl could have.

**Eddie was attempting to help Loren put the bracelet on as she was jumping up and down from excitement. He just hoped she would be this thrilled when he asked her to marry him in a few weeks.**

**Two Weeks Later ~**

**Eddie: **Babe let's go! The reservations are not going to last all night. I am sure you look beautiful.

**Eddie was sitting on the couch in Loren's living room. Today had been a stressful, but happy day. Loren had finally graduated she was so excited! He hoped that excitement would continue as he pulled out the black velvet box and opened it. His mom's ring looked up at me. It was simple yet elegant ring that just screamed Loren when he looked at it. He guessed Papa Max had thought so to since he practically forced him to take it. Eddie quickly shoved the box into his pocket as Loren was walking out.**

**Loren smiled when Eddie's jaw dropped as she walked out. She was wearing I tight plum dress that curved in just the right places. She wore it purposely, Eddie seemed to be acting a little distant and nervous and she couldn't figure out why. She knew it had something to do with tonight, with a little coaxing she could probably get him to spill, she knew all his weaknesses.**

**Eddie: (kissing Loren) **Babe you look amazing as always. I am the luckiest guy in the world, I love you.

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you too. Forever and always.

**Eddie then leaded Loren out. They were going to Loren's favorite Italian restaurant. He couldn't wait to show her off to everyone there. Everything was in place. After dinner they would go up to their spot and he would get down on one knee and pour his heart out to her, he just hoped she would accept.**

**Hope you liked it! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights. I wasn't going to add Trent, but I ended up doing so, it was just where the story led me. So I have so many thoughts in my head of where I would want this story to go, but I thought I would ask you guys! Please review and vote.**

**Should Mel and Ian get together?**

**Should the Chloe drama be over or should I keep it going?**

**Should I add Leah to replace the Chloe drama or keep them both?**

**Should Kelly and Jake get together?**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Best Day

**Hey! I looked at some of your reviews and thought about where I wanted this story and finally came up with a decision. I am not going to write about Chloe or Tyler, I feel like they had their time in season one and I do not want to worry about them. I am definitely going to add some Mel and Ian romance I love the idea of them together. I may add Leah and Jeremy getting started in their music career but I am not going to add drama with her and Leddie I want them to be friends and show the nice side of Leah. However, I am going to keep the drama with Trent going. I want to see where it goes! Hope you enjoy! I do not own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 4 – The Best Day**

**Loren was watching Eddie. They had just had an amazing dinner and he was driving her somewhere. She had begged him to tell him where, but he refused he said he had to surprise her when he had the opportunity because he could barely ever get anything past her. **

**Eddie was beginning to panic. This was it! He was going to ask someone to spend the rest of their life with him. He knew he was ready, he had done it before. He hated to think about Chloe though he was thankful that she dropped the charges. He stuck true to his deal of not filing charges against her, however Papa Max's private investigator did not agree and passed on the information to the cops. Chloe was no serving anywhere from 10 to life in prison. At least she would never bother him again. He stopped himself from thinking about his past, this night was not about his past, it was about his future. He saw Loren starring him down from the corner of his eye.**

**Eddie: (laughing) **Babe stop starring at me! I swear you have not blinked once. I am not giving in this is going to be a surprise!

**Loren: (blushing) **Nobody ever has gone out of their way to make me feel like a queen, but you always do. You prove your love for me every day. I love you Eddie Duran.

**Eddie: **I love you too Loren Tate.

**As Eddie pulled up to their spot Loren squeaked. She looked out the window and saw candles and her favorite flowers Lilies scattering along the ground. It was so beautiful. The love she had for Eddie swelled in her chest. She waited as Eddie walked around the car to open her door. Eddie always did everything he could for her. Loren decided that she finally wanted to prove to Eddie how much she loved him. Tonight would be a night they would both never forget. **

**Eddie's hands were shaking as he went to open Loren's door. He wanted this proposal to be perfect. As Loren stepped out of the car he saw the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. He loved her so much. He was making the right decision he couldn't live without Loren.**

**Eddie: **Do you like it?

**Loren: **Oh Eddie I love it! You have thought of everything! Thank you for loving me so much.

**Eddie: **Thank you for loving me.

**Loren leaned in and kissed Eddie. He pulled her close to him and deepened the kiss as Loren's tongue invaded his mouth. Eddie pulled away and smiled, Loren smiled in return.**

**Eddie took Loren's hand and they walked through the candle lit pathway to look at the view. When Loren was distracted, Eddie got down on one knee and pulled the black velvet box out and opened it.**

**Eddie: (smiling) **Loren….

**Loren turned to Eddie and gasped in shock. Was this really happening?**

**Eddie: (tears began to fall down his cheeks) **Loren I love you more than anything in this world. I would give up my money, career, and even my lifestyle just to be with you. Nothing else matters to me anymore. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know how I have lived without you all these years. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I never want what we have to end. You are my soul mate, my Katy, and I will love unconditionally for the rest of my life if you will have me. Loren will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

**Loren was crying now, Eddie was on one knee declaring his love for her and how he couldn't live a day without her. This had only happened in her dreams. Her dream had finally become a reality. She looked at the man she loved more than anything in her life. The man she would give up anything for and she instantly knew what her answer was.**

**Loren: (crying) **Eddie you waltzed into my life unexpected. I always had my future planned out, but you came and everything changed. Once I met you nothing mattered anymore as long as I was with you. My wildest dreams have finally become a reality because of you. You are my soul mate. I love you so much.

**Eddie: (smiling) **So is that a yes?

**Loren: (smiling) **Yes! A million times yes!

**Eddie jumped up and slid the ring onto Loren's finger. He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. **

**Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. This was the best moment of her life. **

**Eddie: (yelling) **You all can come out now!

**Before Loren could ask what he was talking about Nora, Max, and Mel came running out engulfing Eddie and Loren in a big group hug. Mel and Nora were crying and laughing at the same time demanding to see the ring. All Max could do was smile and pat Eddie on the back. When everything calmed down Max turned to Loren.**

**Max: **Welcome to the family! Although you are technically already my daughter.

**Loren: (beaming) **Thanks Pop!

**Everyone got in the cars and headed for Rumor to celebrate. Mel elected to ride with Eddie and Loren instead of Max and Nora. Loren turned around to look at Mel who was still happy about the news.**

**Loren: **Mel I was just wondering where Adam was?

**Mel's smile immediately faded making Loren regret asking.**

**Mel: (plastering a phony smile on her face) **I don't know… It's not that big of a deal, I am sure he had something more important to do.

**Loren: **Mel you know Eddie and I love you, just tell us the truth!

**Eddie: **Yeah Mel! I consider you like a sister to me.

**Mel smiled at Eddie's comment. She had always thought of him as a brotherly figure and she was glad he felt the same way about her.**

**Mel: **Okay… The truth is I am planning on breaking things off with Adam. I love him, but I don't love him love him anymore. Do you know what I mean?

**Loren: **Absolutely! Like when Cam was always hitting on me and telling me he loved me.

**Eddie: **Excuse me? Who was hitting on my wife?!

**Loren loved how Eddie called her his wife. She liked the sound of it and couldn't wait to be Mrs. Eddie Duran.**

**Loren: (blushing) **Nothing you need to worry about babe. You won me fair and square. No one even compares to you.

**As they pulled into the parking lot Eddie turned towards Loren and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Loren pulled away a minute later breathless, to Mel smirking in the back seat.**

**Eddie: (opening Loren's door) **After you Mrs. Duran.

**Loren: (laughing) **Why thank you Mr. Duran!

**Eddie pulled Loren close and whispered in her ear "You have made this the best day of my life." Loren pulled Eddie in for a kiss "I couldn't agree more." She whispered back.**

**Hope you guys liked it! I haven't had the best day today so I felt like writing something happy! Please review and let me know what you think! If you have any requests of something you want me to write about I would be happy to!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Possible Romance?

**Hey, I am having some writers block. I don't know exactly where I want this chapter to go so I guess I will just write and see what happens. Please review! I try to post a chapter everyday more if I have time. I do not own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 5 – Possible Romance?**

**Eddie and Loren were finally pulling up to the apartment building after about an hour of Loren trying to peel herself away from Mel, telling her she will talk to her tomorrow. **

**Loren: **So does that mean I can start planning the wedding!? Can we set a date?

**Eddie: (laughing) **Of course! I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into though! I want you to be happy and have no regrets.

**Loren: **Eddie there will never be any regrets when it comes to you.

**Loren leaned over and kissed Eddie on the cheek as he was trying causing him to smile.**

**Loren: **But, in all seriousness I do not want a long engagement! I cannot wait to be Mrs. Eddie Duran!

**Eddie: **You are already Mrs. Duran to me. I like the idea of a short engagement!

**Eddie parked the car and opened Loren's door. They walked hand and hand into the apartment building. **

**Jeffery: (smiling) **Well if isn't the happy couple! It's good to see you Ms. Tate. Or should I say Mrs. Eddie Duran?

**Loren: (shocked) **How many people did you tell Eddie?

**Eddie: **You have no idea! I was so excited I couldn't hide it.

**Loren smiled and thanked Jeffery as he told them congratulations. As the elevator doors closed Loren pulled Eddie into a rapidly intensifying kiss. Eddie pushed her against the wall of the elevator not breaking the kiss. They walked into the apartment and over to the couch never breaking the kiss. Eddie pulled away breathing heavily.**

**Eddie: **Loren are you sure about this? I do not want to do anything you will regret later.

**Loren didn't respond she just pulled him into another passionate kiss. Eddie picked her up bringing her to the bedroom laying her on the bed. Loren pulled Eddie's shirt off as he began kissing her neck. She loved this man with everything in her and now she could show she loved him body and soul. **

**The next morning ~**

**Eddie awoke with Loren cuddled in his chest with her eyes open watching him.**

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful.

**Loren: **Good morning handsome.

**Eddie pulled Loren closer and gave her a soft kiss.**

**Eddie: **I love you Mrs. Duran.

**Loren smiled; she would never get tired of hearing him say that.**

**Loren: **I love you Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: (nervously) **No regrets?

**Loren: **No regrets.

**Eddie was about to pull Loren into another deep kiss when there was a knock at the door. Eddie groaned and reluctantly pulled away from Loren and threw on a pair of sweatpants. **

**Eddie: **Ian?!

**Ian: (pulling Eddie into a hug) **Hey mate! How have you been?

**Eddie: **I have been great. Fantastic actually! How have you been? What are you doing in town?

**Ian: **I am taking a short vacation and I wanted to come see my best mate and his….. Fiancé?

**Loren: **Yes his fiancé!

**Eddie and Ian both jumped at Loren's voice. Both jaws dropped as Loren walked out in one of Eddie's T-shirts and her underwear. Eddie saw Ian and pushed his jaw up, smirking at him.**

**Loren walked up and wrapped her arms around Eddie's bare chest.**

**Loren: **How have you been Ian? Long time no see.

**Ian: (getting back his composure) **I have been great love, just very busy with the career.

**Loren: **Well that sounds great! Speaking of careers, Eddie we have our tour schedule meeting today around 1:00 o'clock.

**Eddie: (sighing) **Okay sounds great! Ian can we grab a quick lunch then we can do something after the meeting?

**Ian: **Yeah we can grab lunch, but I am coming to the meeting with you guys.

**Eddie and Loren: **What?

**Ian: **Mate how could you forget? I promised you I would be your personal photographer on the next tour.

**Loren: (excited) **Really?! That is so cool!

**Ian: (smiling) **I will be your personal photographer as well love!

**Loren: **Well at least Mel can have some company now.

**Ian: **Mel is coming?

**Eddie: **Mel is Loren's and my personal videographer. I am sure you guys will have a lot of things to talk about on the tour!

**Ian smiled and Loren swore she saw something more in his face and as she glanced at Eddie she knew he was thinking the same thing. **

**Loren: **Well I am going to get dressed and head out to go get ready at my house.

**Loren began walking up to the bedroom and Eddie knew this was as good a time as any to ask her.**

**Eddie: **Ian hold on a sec. Make yourself comfortable.

**Ian: **Sure thing mate!

**Eddie walked in as Loren was changing.**

**Eddie: **Babe can I ask you something?

**Loren could tell he was nervous as she went and sat by him on the bed and grabbed his hand.**

**Loren: (squeezing his hand) **Of course anything!

**Eddie: **Will you move in with me?

**Loren saw doubt flash across Eddie's face when she did not respond right away. She loved him and was going to spend the rest of her life with him, so why not start a little early.**

**Loren: (smiling) **Yes! I would love to move in with you!

**Eddie jumped up and spun her around kissing her passionately. Loren giggled as he set her down.**

**Loren: **Ian I insist that you stay in the guest room with us!

**Ian: **Really? Thanks love!

**Loren gave Eddie a quick kiss and smiled at Ian as she walked out of the penthouse heading home.**

**Later at Rumor ~**

**Eddie and Ian went to lunch alone, because Loren wanted to talk to Nora about moving in with Eddie.**

**Eddie: **So Ian I couldn't help, but notice your excitement when you knew Mel was coming.

**Ian: (about to deny it, but then changed his mind) **I can't help it every since I met her at that party in Tarzana I have not been able to get her out of my mind. She is so unique and sassy. I love how she speaks her mind and doesn't care what people think about her. She reminds me a lot of myself.

**Eddie: **Well I think you guys would make a cute couple. But do not use her as another one night stand. Mel is special and she is like a sister to me and Loren.

**Ian: (smiling) **Of course not! This is going to be different, this one is special. But, I am glad to know that you approve.

**Tate house ~**

**Loren: (yelling as she closed the door) **Mom are you home?

**Nora ran into the living room thrilled to see Loren.**

**Nora: (smiling) **Hey sweetie! How was your night?

**Loren: **Great! Eddie is so amazing.

**Nora: **You don't have to tell me that he is just like his dad.

**Loren: **Can you believe we both have found two amazing guys that we are going to spend the rest of our lives with?

**Nora: **I cannot believe it for me, but you are a beautiful and talented young woman it's no shock to me that your dreams came true. I always knew they would.

**Loren: **Thanks mom…. I need to tell you something.

**Nora just looked at her curiously as Loren continued. **

**Loren: **Eddie asked me to move in with him and I said yes. I felt like it would be ok since we are going to be getting married.

**Nora: **Of course it's ok! As long as we have daily lunches or dinners to plan the wedding! I am so excited!

**Loren smiled and pulled her mom into a tight hug. Everything was going to work out. No more drama.**

**Management Office ~**

**Eddie and Ian arrived at the same time as Loren. Loren had brought Melissa along with her, because she would be coming along on the tour with them. Melissa had been talking her ear off the whole time she was so excited.**

**Loren: **Mel! I know your excited, but could you shut your yap for a second?

**Melissa just laughed.**

**Loren stepped out of her car and saw Eddie. She ran to him as soon as she saw him and hugged him. **

**Loren: **I missed you!

**Eddie: (smiling) **Not as much as I missed you!

**Eddie hugged Loren tightly and pulled her into a deep kiss. As Mel and Ian just watched in awe of the love they had for each other. Ian glanced over and noticed Mel.**

**Ian: (smiling) **Why if it isn't the headstrong spunky Mel.

**Mel: (shocked) **You remember me?

**Ian: **You are not someone easily forgotten.

**Mel blushed as Ian offered her his arm as they followed Eddie and Loren into the office who were oblivious of everyone accept each other.**

**Hey hoped you guys liked it! I had a hard time writing this chapter with my writers block. Let me know if you have any ideas of what I could write about! Please Review! ~ Breanna**


	6. Chapter 6 - Happily Ever After

**Just letting the story taking me. This chapter came into my mind and I decided I would write it down before I forgot.**

**Chapter 6 – Happily Ever After **

**Loren, Eddie, Mel and Ian had just finished their meeting with Kelly and Jake. Their combined tour would start at the beginning of September three months from now. Loren was beginning to feel the pressure she wanted to marry Eddie before their world tour. The tour was scheduled to be nine months and she could not wait that long to marry Eddie. **

**Eddie: **Babe is everything okay you have been really quiet since the meeting?

**Loren: **Everything is fine, I just am starting to feel pressure. Eddie I want to marry you before our tour begins, but I don't want to rush you into it.

**Eddie: **Babe if I had the option I would marry you tonight! I want to marry you before the tour! So let's set the date?

**Loren: **How about August 14th? We can get married and then have a three week long vacation just us.

**Eddie smiled from ear to ear, he loved Loren so much. He leaned in and kissed her.**

**Eddie: **That sounds absolutely perfect! I love you so much.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**About three months later, Eddie and Loren's wedding day.**

**Loren was freaking out. She loved Eddie and knew she was making the right decision she was just worried he wasn't as in love with her as she was with him. She blamed her dad him walking out on her had made her as skeptical as she could get until Eddie came into her life. He had broken down her walls and made her happier than she ever thought she could be. Loren looked at a picture of her and Eddie that she had taped to the mirror. She was being crazy Eddie loved her more than anything. Today was going to be perfect, it was finally time to have her happily ever after. She turned as the door opened and she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her.**

**Loren: (angrily) **What are you doing here?!

**Trent: **Loren please just let me explain!

**Eddie was finally starting to get nervous. He couldn't believe he was finally going to marry the woman he loved more than anything. Eddie's thoughts were interrupted by Loren's voice shouting in anger. He turned and ran out the door heading towards the sound of Loren's voice.**

**Eddie: **Babe what's wrong?!

**Loren ran to him and immediately threw her arms around him sobbing. Eddie looked up to see Trent standing there.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here I thought I told you to stay away from her?!

**Trent: **I just wanted to visit my daughter on her wedding day and see if she would let me be a part of it.

**Loren stopped Eddie before he could respond by squeezing his hand.**

**Loren: **Trent you have no right to be a part of this wedding. You choose to leave and that was your decision. I don't want you in my life period especially on the happiest day of my life.

**Trent: **Loren I….. okay I'll go.

**Trent began to leave.**

**Loren: **No wait. **(ignoring the look on Eddie's face) **I want you to stay….

**Trent: **Oh Loren!

**Loren: ** It's not what you think Trent. I want you to stay to see the great life me and my mom have without you. I want you to see how happy I am without you and when it's over I never want to see you again.

**Trent nodded as Eddie opened the door telling him he needed to leave.**

**Eddie: (pulling Loren into an embrace) **Are you sure you are ok?

**Loren: (looking up at him and smiling) **Yes, I am fine. I needed to get my anger out and now he can see I don't need him anymore I already have a mom and dad and most of all I have you.

**Eddie kissed Loren on the forehead then left so she could get ready.**

**Nora, Mel and Adriana: **Loren you look absolutely stunning!

**Loren was wearing a Vera Wang satin ball gown. It hugged her figure then flowed out at her hips with jewels all over. Her hair was in a lose curly side up-do and she wore simple jewelry. **

**Nora: (beginning to cry) **Eddie won't even be able to stand on his feet when he sees you. I cannot believe my baby girl is getting married.

**Loren: (tears in her eyes) **Oh mom don't make me cry! I will be a mess right before I have to go out! I love you mom so much, and I am not going anywhere.

**Nora simply nodded and pulled Loren into a hug.**

**Adriana and Mel: **It's time to go Loren, they are ready for you.

**Eddie stood next to the judge under a rod iron archway entwined with different colored lilies. He looked at his groomsman. Ian and Phil nodded reassuringly at him. He heard a loud gasp. He turned to look down the beach and felt weak at the knees, Ian grabbed his elbow to keep him standing. **

**Loren smiled at Eddie's reaction to how she looked. Her dream wedding was sitting before her. A small wedding with only family and friends on the beach with lilies scattered along the aisle. It was perfect, but none of that mattered anymore all that mattered was the man she was walking towards. Loren grabbed Papa Max's arm and began walking down the aisle.**

**Max: (whispering) **You look absolutely gorgeous. Who knew someone like me could have a daughter as amazing as you!

**Loren's eyes filled with tears as she leaned in and gave Max a kiss on the cheek.**

**Loren: **You are the best dad in the world I love you.

**As the reached Eddie Max pulled Loren into a tight embrace and kissed her on the cheek. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and they began walking forward.**

**Eddie: (tearing up) **You look amazing. I love you so much.

**Loren smiled in response as the judge began to talk.**

**Judge: **I just wanted to say a few words about Eddie and Loren. I am a family friend. I married Eddie's parents Max and Katy; those two were perfect for each other they were soul mates. As I look at Eddie and Loren I see Max and Katy, their love for each other is nothing like anything I have ever experienced. These two are perfect for each other. The couple has decided to recite their own vows. Eddie you may start.

**Eddie: (with tears in his eyes) **I love you more than life itself. I could never see myself living without you. I fell in love with you before we had even met. You were just a fan who sent me tweets of poetry and lyrics. But, when you won my contest and I met you for the first time I knew you were the one. I tried to convince myself otherwise. But when I was at my lowest point you were there and you stole my heart in the process. Loren you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you with every part of my being. You are my soul mate.

**Loren: (crying) **Eddie I am not exaggerating when I say I have loved you my whole life. I was just a girl who was a crazy fan who had dreams about marrying you. They were just dreams, but when I won your concert and we became friends I fell in love with Eddie not Eddie Duran the rock star. That first time we kissed I knew I wanted to be with you forever. You were it for me. You have always been it for me. I love you to the moon and back. My love grows stronger for you every day by the little things you do for me. I will love you for the rest of our lives together.

**Judge: **Eddie do you have a token of your love for Loren?

**Eddie: **I do your honor.

**Judge: **Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Eddie: (sliding the ring on her finger) **With this ring I thee wed.

**Judge: **Loren do you have a token of your love for Eddie?

**Loren: **I do your honor.

**Judge: **Repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed.

**Loren: (sliding the ring on his finger) **With this ring I thee wed.

**Judge: **I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Eddie Duran. You may now kiss the bride.

**Eddie pulled Loren close and kissed her passionately. The guests all jumped up and clapped loudly, everyone was crying because of the love they felt during the ceremony. Loren pulled away and smiled. Eddie scooped Loren up bridal style and began walking down the aisle.**

**Later at the reception ~**

**Eddie and Loren had made their rounds thanking everyone for coming. Ian and Mel had made sure to video tape and photograph the ceremony and reception and now they had mysteriously disappeared. **

**Max walked up to the microphone and said now it's time for the father-daughter dance. Loren gave Eddie a kiss then walked over to Max's outstretched hand. Max held her close as they began to dance.**

**Loren: **Have I told you yet that you are the best dad in the world?

**Max: **Of course, but I never get tired of hearing my beautiful daughter say that.

**Nora smiled as she watched Loren and Max dance. She loved how close they were. She loved Max so much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, she hoped he would propose soon he had been hinting at it the whole time they had helped Loren plan her wedding. She looked over her shoulder and saw Trent still standing over in the corner. He had been there since the ceremony, but she ignored him she knew Loren knew he was there and obviously they had talked but she wasn't going to worry about it now.**

**Eddie: **May I have this dance?

**Nora: **Of course!

**Trent watched as Eddie pulled Nora onto the dance floor. He was fuming inside first off Max was having the father daughter dance with Loren and now Nora was completely ignoring him. I guess he couldn't expect to be welcomed with open arms, but how could Max have the nerve to say he was Loren's father? He had a few things he needed to change and soon.**

**Eddie: **Can I interrupt?

**Max: (smiling and giving Loren a kiss on the cheek) **Of course!

**Eddie took Loren in his arms as Max took Nora in his.**

**Eddie: **I love you Mrs. Duran.

**Loren: **I love you Mr. Duran.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a tight embrace, while placing an ardent kiss on her lips.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Let the Craziness Begin

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the supportive reviews, keep them coming I love reading them! I decided for this chapter I was going to skip ahead to after the honeymoon. We all know what happens on honeymoons I don't think I need to give a detail upon detail description, but I will mention some things about it haha! **** Hope you enjoy! I do not own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 7 – Let the Craziness begin**

**Nora was running around trying to get the house cleaned up. She had always been a neat freak, but after she started dating Max she started slacking off on housework to spend time with him. She shook herself out of her thoughts and continued to clean at a rapid pace, Eddie and Loren were getting back today and they promised to stop by a visit for awhile. **

**Eddie: **I am not ready to be back yet.

**Loren: **Well you think nine months on a hot, sweaty bus sounds appealing to me? At least we get to stay in hotels sometimes.

**Eddie: **It's a lot more fun than you think it will be! This tour is going to be absolutely amazing though because I have you there with me.

**Loren leaned forward and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **Absolutely! Plus we get to hang out with Ian and Mel. I wonder if they are finally going to admit that there is something between them.

**Eddie: **Oh they will, Mel can never keep a secret for very long if she is excited about it.

**Max looked down at the small blue box in his hands. He was nervous, he knew he wanted to take this step with Nora especially with Eddie and Loren coming home today, he felt it was the right time. Max's driver dropped him off at the same time Eddie and Loren arrived.**

**Eddie and Loren: **Hey pop!

**Max: **Hey guys! How was the honeymoon?

**Loren: (smiling as Eddie pulled her close to him) **Amazing! We didn't want it to end!

**Eddie pulled Loren into a deep kiss and then reluctantly pulled away.**

**Eddie: **So pop are you ready to ask the "big question?"

**Max: **I sure hope so!

**Loren: **Oh pop you will be fine! Of course she is going to say yes, I think she loves you more than she loves me!

**Max now relaxing was about to respond when Nora ran out the front door and pulled Loren and Eddie into a huge hug.**

**Nora: **Oh I missed you guys so much!

**Loren: **Mom you're suffocating us!

**Nora: (pulling away) **I am sorry I just cannot believe we only get one night to spend with you and then you are going to be gone for nine months.

**Eddie: **Don't were momma Tate I will take good care of Loren, and we will make sure to call every chance we get!

**Nora began to cry as she pulled Eddie into a tight hug. She couldn't believe how good he was for Loren. **

**Loren: (laughing) **Can I have my husband back; I don't really like to share him.

**Nora laughed as she released Eddie and he wrapped his arm around Loren's waist and gave her a kiss. Nora then noticed Max.**

**Nora: **Max! I didn't see you there. Where have you been I have not seen you for awhile?

**Max: (nonchalantly) **I have just been really busy with business stuff.

**Nora instantly became suspicious. Max was lying, she was his office manager and she knew if he was doing things for the business. It seemed like Max had been avoiding her. She hoped not.**

**Nora: **Oh of course…. Business…..

**Eddie decided to quickly break the awkward silence.**

**Eddie: **Why don't we go inside? I know Loren and I would love to just sit and relax, we have a big day tomorrow.

**Nora: **Of course Eddie! Let's go.

**At Rumor ~**

**Mel: **Babe I feel bad that I haven't told Lo about us yet. I mean I know she probably already knows because she is Loren, but I feel like I should tell her myself.

**Ian: **Of course love! They are over at momma Tate's now, why don't we go tell them?

**Mel leaned in and gave him a kiss then got up to leave.**

**Back at the Tate's ~**

**Eddie, Loren, Max, and Nora were all sitting around the table talking after having an amazing home cooked meal and Nora's life changing pecan pie. Nora smiled as she saw Loren's and Eddie's chairs pulled as close together as they could get and their hands sitting on the table clasped. She was amazed at their love for each other. She looked over at Max, but he was looking down at the table.**

**Max knew this was the perfect moment, but he was just so nervous he couldn't get himself to even look at Nora. He was angry at himself, he knew he loved Nora and he wanted to marry her why was he so nervous. He then realized he just needed to ask.**

**Max: **Nora I need to ask you something.

**Nora: (shocked at hearing his voice) **okay…. What is it?

**Max got down on one knee. Nora gasped.**

**Max: **Nora Tate you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

**Nora: **Yes!

**Max slid the ring on Nora's finger and gave her a kiss. Eddie and Loren were smiling. Loren glanced at the clock and decided they had better head out.**

**Loren: (turning to Eddie) **Babe we need to go it's getting late and we have to get up really early.

**Eddie: **Yeah we better head out.

**After a happy yet tearful farewell with Nora and Max they were out the door. As they were walking to their car they saw Ian and Mel walking up. Loren and Mel ran to each other and hugged.**

**Mel: **Hey Lo, Eddie! How was the trip?

**Eddie: **It was amazing! How have you guys been?

**Ian: **Great! We actually stopped by to talk to you guys about something.

**Loren and Eddie smiled at each other.**

**Loren: **If you guys are going to tell us you're dating, we already know.

**Mel and Ian laughed.**

**Mel: **Yeah I knew you did, I just wanted to tell you myself.

**Loren and Eddie got in their car and began to drive to the penthouse. Mel and Ian were following them in Mel's car. They had decided to stay in the guestroom since they all had to be at the office extra early.**

**Next Morning at the office ~**

**Everybody had been running around all morning trying to get everything done quickly so they could head out. Loren and Eddie had decided to sit down because every time they offered to help then just got in the way.**

**Eddie looked over at Loren and saw the anxiety on her face from all the craziness.**

**Eddie: **Babe are you ok?

**Loren: **Yeah I am just a little nervous.

**Eddie: (pulling her towards him) **A little?

**Loren: (leaning into Eddie's chest) **Ok a lot!

**Eddie: **Lo everything is going to be fine, and don't forget I will be by your side every step of the way. I love you.

**Loren: ** You are so great; you always know how to make me relax. I love you too.

**Eddie pulled Loren into an intense kiss. They had been kissing for nearly two minutes until Mel walked in with Ian and whistled.**

**Loren: (pulling away reluctantly) **Really Mel? I was having a private moment with my husband.

**Mel: **Well Lo you cannot really have a private moment in a public place.

**Everyone laughed, as Kelly and Jake walked in.**

**Jake: **Come on guys we need to get moving!

**They all stood up and followed him and Kelly out the door toward the tour bus.**

**Tate/Duran household ~**

**Nora was helping Max unpack his bags, she had insisted he move in after he proposed since he would when they were married anyway. She was so excited to be getting married, but she was sad they would have to wait almost a year because she wanted Eddie and Loren there. Nora's thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell.**

**Nora: (giving Max a quick kiss) **I'll get it.

**Nora: (angrily) **What do you want Trent? Loren isn't here. She and Eddie went on tour today, not that she would have talked to you anyway.

**Trent: **I know I came to talk to you.

**Nora: **Why on earth would you want to talk to me?

**Trent: **I am still in love with you Nora. I want you back.

**Nora began to laugh sarcastically, but was taken by surprise when Trent pulled her in and kissed her. Max walked out as soon as Trent pulled her in, he felt like his heart and just been broken into a million pieces.**

**Nora: (pulling away and seeing Max) **Max! It's not what it looks like I can explain!

**Max: (pushing past Nora and Trent and walking out the door) **No need.

**Nora was heartbroken; she may have just lost her true love. Well not if she could help it.**

**It took me forever to write this chapter. But, please review and give some ideas if you have any.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Can We Make It?

**Want to give a shout out to HollywoodHeightsFan12! Thanks for the ideas and I will incorporate them into this chapter. Another shout out to Maggie I will add your ideas in sometime not sure if they will get into this chapter, but they will really soon! I decided I wanted to add some drama for Leddie, but trust me I am a huge Leddie fan so I will not do anything that will cause them to break-up! Hope you like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 8 – Can We Make It?**

**Nora turned and smacked Trent across the face as hard as she could. She turned and grabbed her purse and ran to her car without turning around. She was not going to let Max get away this easily. **

**Trent smiled. He did exactly what he came here to do. He caused an argument between Nora and Max, he would let them make up and give them space. He would come back when the tour was over. This was far from over.**

**Max angrily walked into the club. Not even acknowledging Grace's hello. He stormed up to his apartment slamming the door behind. About a minute later Nora ran into the apartment.**

**Max: **What are you doing here?

**Nora: **You didn't even let me explain! He forced himself on me Max! You know I would never do that to you! I love you so much I don't want to lose you!

**Max immediately felt awful as Nora began to cry. How could he really believe she would do that to him? He knew in his heart she would never purposely hurt him.**

**Max: **Oh sweetie I am so sorry! I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I love you too. Please forgive me.

**Nora didn't respond she just ran into his arms and kissed him passionately.**

**Nora: **Let's go home.

**9 months later ~**

**Eddie was so thrilled to be done with the tour. He loved his fans and Mel and Ian, but truthfully he was so sick of having no alone time with Loren. I mean sure Jake and Kelly had purposely given them free weekends so they could spend time together, but all he wanted was to take his wife home and just be with her.**

**Loren hated saying it, but she was so sick of Mel, Ian, Kelly, and Jake, she loved them all, but oh my goodness having to spend nine months with them 24/7 was enough to kill a person! She was excited to actually be able to go home with Eddie and actually be able to experience life alone together. They never really got to live alone as a married couple yet and she couldn't wait. **

**As the plane landed Loren and Eddie said a quick goodbye to everyone, they needed to run over and say hello to mom and pop then they were heading home to just be alone together.**

**Tate Household ~**

**Loren: **Mom! Pop!

**Loren and Eddie walked into the house, Eddie picked up a note off the table.**

**Loren: **What does it say?

**Eddie: **Mom says pop took her on a surprise trip, so she will call us when they get back.

**Loren: (smiling) **Well lets go home Mr. Duran, I want nothing more than to spend some much needed quality time with my husband.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed her. He scooped her up in his arms ignoring Loren's laughing protests as he walked to the car.**

**Mel's apartment ~ **

**Ian: **Mel I wanted to ask you something.

**Mel: **okay shoot!

**Ian: **I was wondering if you wanted to come stay in Australia with me for a couple months, while I get my things in order before I move to L.A.

**Mel: (smiling) **I would love to! But on one condition.

**Ian: **Anything love.

**Mel: **I want you to meet my parents before we go,

**Ian: **But of course.

**Mel smiled as Ian pulled her into a soft kiss.**

**Ian: (hesitantly) **Mel I…. I love you.

**Mel: (beaming) **I love you too!

**Eddie and Loren's penthouse ~**

**Eddie and Loren and been kissing for the past 10 minutes. Loren pulled away breathless then stood up and started walking towards the bedroom, she slowly turned and smiled at him as Eddie jumped up from the couch to follow her. He wrapped his arms around her and began carrying her up the stairs as she kissed him.**

**Loren and Eddie laid in bed wrapped in each other's arms. They were just talking about random silly things. It was nice to be able to just be with each other without the constant watching of other people.**

**Eddie: **This is all I ever need.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **Having the woman I love wrapped in my arms.

**Loren: (pulled him into a kiss) **I love you so much Eddie.

**Eddie: **Back at ya beautiful!

**Loren laughed, she thought about the first time she blurted out that she loved Eddie like a dork. He had simply responded back at ya beautiful, now it had changed into a saying that had so much love in it and an inside joke.**

**Eddie needed to take a shower, so he pulled Loren out of bed to join him. After they were done, they went downstairs to watch a movie. **

**Eddie: **You have never seen Inception?

**Loren: **No! Quit looking at me like I'm crazy!

**Eddie: **I'm sorry! You are so deprived!

**Loren: **Well I guess we will have to watch it so I can see what I'm missing.

**Loren gave Eddie a kiss.**

**Loren: **Put in the movie, I will go make some popcorn.

**Loren was confused. She couldn't understand what was going on in this show. Eddie laughed when he saw Loren's expression.**

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **You have no idea what's going in the show do you?

**Loren: (narrowing her eyes at him) **I take that as a challenge. Once the movie is over I promise I will understand it.

**Eddie: **How about we make this interesting?

**Loren: **Ok you got my attention.

**Eddie: (smiling) **If I win you have to do exactly what I say for an entire week.

**Loren: (smirking) **Fine, but if I win you have to exactly what I say for an entire week.

**Eddie: (stuck out his hand) **Shake on it.

**Loren shook his hand then returned to watching the movie. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled up in his chest. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.**

**Eddie: (confused) **Huh that's funny I told Jeffery no interruptions.

**Eddie opened the door to see an unexpected face.**

**Eddie: **Jeremy?

**Jeremy: **Hey Eddie, I wanted to stop by and talk to you about something.

**Eddie: **Sure, come in!

**Eddie let Jeremy in then and shut the door behind him. Eddie turned to see Loren completely engrossed in the movie. He smiled she was so competitive, but he loved her for it. Eddie went and paused the movie.**

**Loren: **Babe!

**Eddie: **Lo, I want you to meet Jeremy.

**Loren: (looking back and forth between Eddie and Jeremy) **Wait the Jeremy? The one who helped you when you were gone?

**Jeremy: (sticking out his hand to shake) **Yup that's me.

**Loren surprised him by pushing away his hand and wrapping him into a tight embrace with tears in her eyes.**

**Loren: **Thank you so much for taking care of Eddie! I don't know where I would be without him.

**Jeremy: **It's the least I could do. I suppose congratulations are in order. I heard you and Eddie got married.

**Eddie: **Thanks man that means a lot! Hey I heard Jake was able to get someone to sign you?

**Jeremy: **Yeah he got another big record label to sign me and Leah and he got us a manager as well.

**Loren: **That's amazing!

**Eddie: (wrapping his arm around Loren) **So what did you need to talk to me about.

**Jeremy: **Well it's about the manager thing.

**Eddie and Loren just looked at Jeremy.**

**Jeremy: **Its Loren's manager Kelly that signed us.

**Loren: (trying to sound excited) **That's great…

**Eddie: (watching Loren) **Yeah great…

**Jeremy: **Well I am glad you are okay with it. Leah and I will see you guys around.

**Eddie walked him out then turned to see Loren sitting on the couch.**

**Eddie: **Babe….

**Loren: **Eddie I'm fine, a girl who kissed you even though she knew you had a girlfriend has the same manager as me, no big deal.

**Eddie: (sighed) **Lo I know you won't feel comfortable with Kelly as Leah's manager, why don't you just talk to her about it. I am sure Kelly can get them another Manager.

**Loren: (smiling) **You're right babe. Thanks for keeping me sane. I love you.

**Eddie: (pulling Loren into a kiss full of desire) **I love you too Mrs. Duran.

**Loren pulled away and pressed play on the movie. Eddie groaned as Loren just smirked and went back to watching the movie.**

**Sander's house ~**

**Mel: (looking at Ian) **Are you ready for this?

**Ian: (pulling Mel close) **I have never been more ready for anything.

**Mel gave a deep kiss then pulled away and knocked on the door.**

**Mel: **Prepare yourself for an interrogation.

**Ian: **Love I can handle anything.

**Ian knew he could just use his charm and everything would be fine, or so he thought. The door opened and a very intimidating man and woman answered the door.**

**Gus: **You must be Ian, come in.

**Mel grabbed Ian's hand and they walked into the house. Mel looked over at the couch and saw someone she didn't expect to see.**

**Mel: **What the heck!? Why are you here?

**Adam: (smirking) **Lisa and Gus invited me; they thought if I came you might come to your senses.

**Ian was too shocked to say anything. Melissa's parents had not even met him yet and already he was bad for their daughter.**

**Mel: (turning to her parents) **How dare you do this! I love Ian! I bring him home to let you guys meet the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with and you do this. Invite my ex-boyfriend!?

**Mel's voice had risen to a full on shout by the end.**

**Lisa: **Mel… You know we only want what's best for you.

**Mel: **Obviously not if you can't see how great Ian is for me.

**Mel turned to look at Ian and she squeezed his hand.**

**Mel: **Ian I love you. Let's just go.

**Ian: **I love you too Mel. **(Ian turned to Lisa and Gus) **I know you guys don't think I am right for your daughter. I know I have my faults. I am not perfect. But, your daughter brings out the best in me and I love her more than anything in this world.

**Mel gave Ian a kiss then turned to her parents.**

**Mel: **I am going with Ian to Australia for a couple months. Maybe when I get back we can talk. That's a big maybe.

**Lisa and Gus: **Melissa wait!

**Melissa ignored them as her and Ian walked hand and hand out the door.**

**Mel: **I told you to prepare yourself. Do you still want to be with me even though my parents are crazy?

**Ian: **I love you too much to let you go because of your parents.

**Ian pulled Mel close and kissed her passionately.**

**Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter I wanted to add some time with Mel and Ian together and Leddie together please review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9 -One Story Ends another Begins

**Hey guys! This week is going to be really busy, but I will continue to try and post a chapter every day. So I was thinking about this story and I decided that I don't want to do any drama that will affect Loren and Eddie's relationship. I want to write something where they are happy and can rely on each other when bad stuff happens. Hope you like this chapter please review! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

**Chapter 9 – One Story Ends another Begins**

**Loren woke to the sound of her phone vibrating. She looked at the clock, it said 2:00 am. Who would be calling at 2:00 am? Loren silently pulled out of Eddie's arms and grabbed her phone and walking downstairs as she answered.**

**Loren: (tiredly and a little annoyed) **Hello?

**Mel: **Hey Lo, I know it's late, but I wanted to talk to you before I got on the plane.

**Loren: (confused) **Wait what? Where are you going?

**Mel: **Ian asked me to go with him to Australia with him for a few months and I said yes and we decided to leave tonight. I am sorry it is such short notice Lo, I just need to do this you know?

**Loren: **Yeah of course, I know you have been going through a lot with breaking up with Adam and your parents and Adriana and Phil's new baby.

**Mel: **You are not mad that I am leaving?

**Loren: **No! I mean I am going to miss you, but I know this is what you need. You need to begin a new life with Ian. One story may be ending, but an amazing one is about to begin. Just know I will always be here for you Mel.

**Mel: **I know, I will call you when we get there, thanks for understanding see you in a few months!

**Loren: **Ok, bye Mel

**Mel: **Bye Lo.

**Loren ended the call and turned to see Eddie walking down the stairs.**

**Eddie: **Babe? What are you doing up? Who were you talking to?

**Loren: **Mel, her and Ian are going to Australia for a couple of months.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: (beginning to choke up) **Yeah, and my best friend is leaving and didn't even bother to say goodbye in person.

**Eddie: (opening his arms to Loren) **Oh babe…

**Loren rushed into Eddie's arms and began to cry. She needed him. Mel was leaving, she most likely would be losing her manager and her mom and dad were gone. As Loren thought this she began to cry harder. What would she do if she did not have Eddie in her life? Eddie leaned in to kiss Loren's forehead, but Loren pulled him into a kiss. **

**Eddie was taken by surprise when Loren began kissing him so passionately. He knew she was upset, but he also knew that she needed him now more than ever. He picked Loren up and carried her towards the bedroom.**

**Hotel ~**

**Nora rolled over and looked at Max's sleeping face. She loved him so much, but she was ready to go home. It's not that she didn't love their alone time, she did. It's just that she missed Loren and Eddie so much and she wanted to see them.**

**Max: (opening his eyes) **It's time to go home isn't it?

**Nora: **Yeah, its time.

**Plane ~ **

**Ian looked over at Mel, she hadn't said much since her conversation with Loren. He knew it couldn't be easy for her to leave her best friend. **

**Ian: **Mel darling are you sure you are ok?

**Mel: **Yeah, it's just I know Loren was upset that I didn't say anything to her before we left, I probably should have. She is my best friend the last thing I want is for her to be mad at me.

**Ian: **Mel, I think this would be good for you two. You guys are together all the time. Eddie and Loren need a chance to be a married couple and you need a chance to experience living and being in charge of your own life.

**Mel: (laying her head on his shoulder) **Yeah your right, this will be good for us.

**Loren and Eddie's Penthouse ~**

**Loren opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 8:00 am. She knew she needed to get ready so she could go to the office to talk to Kelly about her concerns, but she was so comfortable in Eddie's arms. She ran her hand down the side of his face and Eddie's eyes fluttered open immediately. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead.**

**Eddie: **Good morning beautiful, are you feeling better?

**Loren: **I am thanks to you. Thanks for being such an amazing husband. I love you handsome.

**Eddie: **I love you more.

**Loren: **Not possible.

**Eddie smiled from ear to ear and pulled her into a deep kiss. Loren reluctantly pulled away after a few minutes. **

**Loren: **I need to go talk to Kelly.

**Eddie: **I will come with you, I need to talk to Jake about something anyway.

**Eddie and Loren got up and got ready then headed for the office.**

**Kelly: **Hey Loren!

**Loren: **Hey Kelly.

**Eddie gave Loren a quick kiss than walked in to Jake's office giving them time to talk.**

**Kelly: **Is something wrong? You and Eddie are supposed to be on vacation?

**Loren: **I wanted to talk to you about Leah and Jeremy. I don't like the idea of you managing them.

**Jake walked up and saw Eddie walking through the door.**

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo! You should see the amazing feedback from your tour!

**Eddie: **That's great! That's sort of why I came to talk to you.

**Jake: **Sure what is it?

**Eddie: **Since the feedback has been amazing since me and Loren have been doing performances together, I was wondering if there was a possibility of me and Loren becoming a duo?

**Jake: **I think that would be a great idea! It would benefit both your careers tremendously, but I am not Loren's manager I cannot make that decision.

**Jake and Eddie were interrupted by yelling from the other room, they ran out to see Loren and Kelly having a full blown argument.**

**Kelly: **How dare you say who I can and cannot manage!

**Loren: **That's not what I was saying at all! I was just expressing my feelings! If you want to manage them fine, but you just lost me as a client.

**Loren stormed away, she walked out the office door and Jake took off after her.**

**Jake: (grabbing Loren's arm) **Loren wait!

**Loren: (wiping her tears away frustrated) **What Jake?

**Jake: (pulling Loren into a hug) **Loren can I be your manager?

**Loren: (smiling) **You really want to be my manager?

**Jake: **Of course, and I also want to talk the possibility of turning you and Eddie into a duo.

**Loren was so excited, Eddie walked through the door and smiled. Loren ran to him and pulled him into a fierce hug. He always took care of her.**

**Loren: **Thank you for always looking out for me! You are the best husband ever.

**Eddie: **Oh I know I am babe…..

**Loren laughed at Eddie's sarcastic smirk and pulled him into a kiss.**

**Loren: **I love you!

**Eddie: **I love you too, more than you could ever imagine.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Too Good to be True?

**Hey guys! Today as been stressful yet fun! I asked someone to sweethearts, so I was running all over trying to get things ready, so I thought I would sit and relax and write. Thanks for all the encouraging reviews I love them! I am going to add Leah and Jeremy, but nothing is going to happen to Leddie and I am going to add Chloe and Tyler, but I am going to have Chloe fighting to get Tyler back instead. (Shout out: Thanks Maggie for the advice!)**

**Chapter 10 – Too Good to be True?**

**Loren was stressed, I mean yeah she was excited to become a duo with Eddie, but she was shocked at how much her life had changed in the past year. She became a rock star; she was married to the famous Eddie Duran, and was now becoming a duo. Her mom Nora was even getting married. Could all this be too good to be true? No she knew it wasn't, however she never thought that just a few hours from now her world would feel like it was crumbling.**

**Loren: (grabbing her phone) **Hey Adriana! How have you been?

**Adriana: (happy to hear her voice) **I have been busy with the baby! How have you been and how was the tour?

**Loren: **I have been great and the tour was amazing. Actually I was calling, because I could really use a break with some one of my best friends. How do you feel about lunch?

**Adriana: (excited) **Sure! Where to?

**Loren: **Meet me at Rumor in about a half hour?

**Adriana: **Sounds great! See you then.

**As Loren hung up the phone, Eddie walked up behind her and wrapped her in his arms kissing the back of her head.**

**Eddie: **Hey babe. Who were you talking to?

**Loren: **Adriana, we are going to grab some lunch, I just really need a friend to talk to right now.

**Eddie: **Yeah, I think that would be good for you, but what am I going to do all day while you're gone.

**Loren: (laughing at his pouting face) **I think you can manage… I….

**Loren was interrupted by the phone ringing.**

**Loren: (answering) **Hello?

**Adriana: **Hey Lo! I was wondering if Eddie would be willing to go hang out with Phil. We dropped the baby off at Lisa's and I think he could use some guy time.

**Loren: **Yeah he would love to!

**Eddie gave Loren a confused look, she just smirked in response. As she said goodbye and hung up the phone she turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: (smiling) **I have something for you to do today while I'm gone.

**Eddie: (walking away with his hands up) **Oh no! I am not having planned "guy time."

**Loren: (following behind Eddie as he walked to the kitchen) **Eddie please? Phil needs to get out of the house.

**Eddie: (frustrated) **Babe, I'm sorry, but no. You know I am not the biggest fan of Phil and he likes Adam better anyway.

**Loren: (frustrated) **Well Adam is not in the picture anymore and I just thought my husband would want to become friends with my friend's husband.

**Eddie: (not happy) **Fine, but I am not happy about this.

**Loren: (smiling because she won) **Thank you babe I love you so much!

**Eddie: (getting a glass of water) **Yeah, yeah, but you owe me. Big time.

**Loren: **I think I know how…..

**She pulled him into a passionate kiss full of desire. Then pulled away and smiled at the look on Eddie's face.**

**Loren: (giving him a quick peck) **We have to go. You are going to drop me off, Adriana and Phil we meet us there, then you and Phil can go have your guy time.

**Eddie: (groaning as he grabbed his keys) **Let's go before I change my mind.

**Loren: **Oh you know you would never do that.

**Eddie narrowed his eyes at her as she smirked, he knew she was right. She had him wrapped around her finger. Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss and he smiled when he heard her groan as he pulled away and walked to the door of the penthouse.**

**Mom and Pop's house ~**

**Nora: (sitting on the couch) **It feels so good to be home.

**Max: **I couldn't agree more, but I have to head to the club to make sure everything is ok.

**Nora: **I will get everything put away and then I will meet you there later and we can stop and grab something to eat later.

**Max: **That sounds great!

**He pulled her into a quick kiss and walked out the door.**

**Rumor ~**

**Eddie and Loren pulled up, Phil and Adriana stepped out of their car when they saw them pull up. Eddie smiled and waved as he walked around the car to open Loren's door.**

**Loren: **Hey Adriana, Phil how have you been?

**Phil: **I have been good. Nice to finally have a break and just be able to relax.

**Loren: (linking her arm with Adriana's) **Yeah I bet! Well I hope you guys, have fun! Bye Eddie I love you.

**Eddie: **Love you too babe.

**Loren gave him a kiss, Adriana pulled her away and they walked into the restaurant. Eddie turned to see Phil staring at him. This is going to be interesting he thought to himself.**

**Loren: (as they were walking into the restaurant) **Thanks for coming to lunch with me!

**Adriana: **Of course! Thanks for being so accepting and such a good friend to me, even though I wasn't always nice to you. You don't know how much it means to me.

**Loren was about to respond when she was interrupted.**

**Woman: (smiling) **Well, well, well…. If it isn't Loren Tate.

**Loren: (confused) **Loren Duran actually, I am sorry, but who are you?

**Woman: **Oh I apologize, my name is Leah.

**Loren: (shocked) **You must be the girl who helped out my husband while he was gone.

**Loren had stressed the my husband part so that Leah got the message.**

**Leah: **Why yes I am. I am shocked that you are even taking the time out of your day to talked too little old me.

**Loren was surprised by her tone towards her. What had she ever done to her?**

**Loren: **I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you are trying to imply here.

**Leah: **What I am trying to imply is what Eddie sees in you. I mean obviously you are just a conceded pop star.

**Loren was about to respond when Adriana spoke up.**

**Adriana: (scoffing) **That could not be further from the truth! You have no idea how amazing Loren is. Eddie is lucky to have her!

**Leah: **I personally think Eddie must be the biggest idiot on the planet if he cannot see right through her.

**Loren was about to say something very inappropriate when she was interrupted by Adriana's fist slamming into the side of Leah's face. Leah fell to the ground and looked up shocked. She jumped up and stormed out of the restaurant.**

**Loren: (smiling at Adriana) **I didn't know you had a right hook like that!

**Adriana: (smirking) **There is a lot you don't know about me Lo.

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie walked in and sat on the couch. His outing with Phil had been interesting. Once they got past the awkwardness it had been an actually decent afternoon. However, Phil had been called into work, so Eddie just decided to go back to the penthouse. Loren was still not back yet, so he decided to work on some songs he had running through his head. He was interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. He jumped up and opened the door and was immediately going to slam it shut, he stopped when the visitor spoke.**

**Man: **I wouldn't do that if I were you.

**Eddie: **And why is that you have no right to be here.

**Man: **But, I think you will take an interest in what I am about to say.

**Eddie: **Well spit it out Trent I am not in the mood.

**Trent was about to respond when Loren walked up. Could this day get any worse? Maybe everything was too good to be true.**

**Loren: **What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay away from me and my family.

**State Prison ~**

**Tyler had finally got through security. Why did Chloe call him here? He had just gotten back from filming a new prison movie with Oz; he didn't feel like being in another one, especially when he had to visit Chloe. I looked up and saw Chloe walking towards him in her orange jumpsuit. Orange was not her color was all he could think.**

**Chloe: **Hey Tyler!

**Tyler: **Chloe why did you call me here?

**Chloe: **I need you to get me out of here.

**Tyler: **And why would I do that?

**MK ~**

**Nora was calling Loren for the fifth time. Why wasn't she answering? Was she mad she hadn't been home when she got back from her tour? She needed to see her. She was going to go over and see if she was at the penthouse.**

**Nora: **Max, I am going to go stop by Loren and Eddie's. We will stop by and grab you for dinner.

**Max: **Okay! Bye love you.

**Nora: **Love you too.

**Penthouse ~**

**Nora walked up to the penthouse and saw Trent standing in the doorway. Loren turned to look at her with tears in her eyes, with Eddie's arm wrapped protectively around her shoulder.**

**Loren: **Mom how could you?

**Hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you want to happen!**


	11. Chapter 11 - Big Changes

**Sorry about ending on a cliff hanger last time, I just love them so much it makes continue to read, because you want to know what happens next! I am not sure where I want to go with this chapter, so hope you enjoy it and we will see where it goes. I do not own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 11 – Big Changes**

**Nora knew instantly what Loren was talking about. She shoved past Trent and went into the penthouse.**

**Nora: **Loren you know I would never lie to you. Yes, Trent did kiss me, but that's just it. Trent kissed me, I didn't kiss him I shoved him away from me. I love Max so much, I would never do anything to hurt him, and especially you Loren, I love you more than anything and I can't lose you because of this.

**Nora began to cry. Loren rushed over and pulled her into a tight embrace.**

**Loren: **Mom I know you never lie to me, I believe you, and I know you would never betray Max or me. But, we need to fix this and I know just how to do it.

**Loren ignored her mom's confused look and turned towards Trent.**

**Loren: **Get out, and expect a restraining order in your hand by the morning. I do not want you anywhere near me or my family.

**Trent angrily stormed out of the building. How could he let this happen? He had lost this battle. He should have made his decisions more carefully, but there was nothing he could do about it at the moment, he just got in his car and drove away thinking about the things he could have done differently.**

**Loren: **Mom, can Eddie and I meet you for dinner around 8:00? I really just need some time to think.

**Nora nodded and gave Loren and Eddie a hug and then left. Loren went and sat on the couch and began to cry. Eddie went and sat down and pulled Loren onto his lap. She instantly curled into his chest and cried harder. **

**Loren: **I just don't know what to do anymore. First, Leah then my dad, can this day get any worse?

**Eddie: **What you saw Leah?

**Loren: **Yeah, she confronted me and Adriana at Rumor, but its ok Aid punched her in the face.

**Eddie was so happy Loren had Adriana to rely on while Mel was gone. Now he knew Loren would be safe all the time as long as she had him and Adriana and mom and pop.**

**Eddie: **Lo, I wrote a song for you, do you want to hear it?

**Loren: (beginning to smile) **You wrote a song about me?

**Eddie lifted her off his lap and walked over to the piano. Loren went and sat next to him as he began to play.**

_I'm coming home to you _

_Every night_

_I'm the colorless sunrise_

_That's never good enough_

_I'm the wind that's in your hair_

_That ruffles you up_

_If you could find a reason _

_You can let me know_

_I won't blame you_

_I'll just turn and go_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_My mind is made up _

_Nothing can change that_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Searching to find myself_

_But all I find is you_

_I can hardly stand myself_

_So what am I to you?_

_If you can find a reason_

_You could let me know_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_My mind is made up_

_Nothing can change that_

_In coming home to you_

_Every night_

_No matter, no matter_

_No matter what we're facing_

_It don't matter, don't matter_

_Cause the reason that I'm here _

_Is the same through all these years_

_Not changing, not changing_

_Anything at all_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_My mind is made up _

_Nothing can change that_

_I'm coming home to you _

_Every night_

**As Eddie ended the song, Loren was sobbing. She pulled him into a wet, but passionate kiss. **

**Eddie: **Loren, I love you so much and I just want you to know I am never going anywhere and anyone or anything is not going to change that.

**Loren: **Oh Eddie, I love you too! How did I get so lucky as to have someone as good as you?

**Eddie: **I am only good when you're around.

**Loren: **We bring out the best in each other. That's what soul mates do.

**Eddie pulled Loren off the piano bench and began kissing her. She pulled away and smirked than ran towards the bedroom, while Eddie was in close pursuit.**

**Australia ~**

**Mel had called Loren a few times, but she hadn't answered. She had texted her to tell her they got their safely and she had responded I'm glad, nothing else. Mel figured she must be busy, no matter how mad Loren was at her she never ignored her calls unless she didn't have her phone or didn't hear it. **

**Ian: **Hey love, are you ready to go meet the fam?

**Mel: **Sure, why not?

**Ian smiled and grabbed Mel's hand. He didn't know how he could have been so lucky to have gotten Mel in his life, and he intended to keep her there.**

**Tyler's ~**

**Tyler was angry. He had everything going for him at the moment. He had an amazing girlfriend. He had met her on the set of his new movie and they had instantly clicked. His career was now going great. He had nothing to do with Eddie and Loren anymore. It's not like he didn't like them. He was happy that they were happy. They were perfect for each other and he only hoped he could find his soul mate one day. But, he knew in his heart Chloe was about to ruin everything. She had threatened to go to court taking him down for a shorter sentence unless he could find some way to get her out. He knew he had to, he couldn't afford to go to jail right now. Everything was going perfect, he just needed to help Chloe so he could get her out of his life forever.**

**Café ~**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting across the table from Max and Nora. They had been having a pleasant conversation, but Loren was preoccupied with her own thoughts. She couldn't believe that song Eddie had played for her. She had loved it so much, and she was certain he would never leave her no matter what. She was going to be turning twenty this year, her and Eddie's birthdays had passed on the tour. She kept having the same thoughts pop into her head. **

**Am I ready to have a baby?**

**Eddie kept glancing at Loren, she seemed preoccupied. He wasn't sure what was going on, but when she looked up and made eye contact with him, he got the message.**

**Eddie: **Mom, pop, I am really tired. It has been a long day. How about we meet for brunch tomorrow?

**Nora: **Sure Eddie, that sounds great! How about Rumor at 11:00?

**Loren: **That sounds great mom see you then.

**Loren turned to papa Max and gave him a hug.**

**Max: (whispering so Eddie or Nora couldn't hear) **Loren I am always here if you need to talk. I love you.

**Loren: (smiling) **Thanks pop, I love you too.

**Eddie and Loren: **Bye!

**Loren and Eddie walked out to their car, as soon as the driver started to drive away Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Babe, what's going on? You were really quiet at dinner.

**Loren: **I am fine, I just need to talk to you about something.

**Eddie was beginning to worry when Loren looked uncomfortable.**

**Eddie: (grabbing her hand) **Babe, you can tell me anything. Don't be nervous.

**Loren: **Well, I know we are going to be having a lot of changes lately with becoming a duo and everything, but I wanted to talk about maybe the possibility of starting a family…..

**Eddie was smiling from ear to ear, he loved the idea of having a baby with Loren. He couldn't wait to be a dad.**

**Loren: **I know we are going to be busy, but I am going to be twenty soon and I know I am still young, but I really want to take this next step with you. But, if you think it would be better till everything dies down, we can wait.

**Eddie: **No! I would love to start a family, there is nothing I want more.

**Loren: (snuggling into Eddie's chest) **Really?

**Eddie: (wrapping his arms around her) **Yes, especially with you.

**One Month Later ~**

**Loren thought about everything that had happened this month as she sat on the bathroom counter with Adriana. She had set a restraining order against her dad so he could not talk to her and Eddie or Max and Nora. She had been helping plan her mom's wedding. Her and Eddie had become a duo and had been trying to work on new songs with no such luck. Mel and not been talking to her for the past month, she hoped everything would be okay when she got back.**

**Loren: (groaning) **This has to be the longest two minutes of my life….

**Adriana: **Lo just relax it will…..

**Adriana was interrupted by Loren gasping. **

**Loren: **It's positive! Oh my gosh I'm pregnant.

**Adriana: **Congrats Lo!

**Loren: **I think I am going to throw up!

**Loren ran to the toilet and threw up while Adriana held her hair.**

**An hour later ~**

**Eddie walked into the penthouse.**

**Eddie: **Lo are you here?

**Loren: **Yeah, babe I am in the kitchen.

**Eddie walked into the kitchen to see Loren sitting on the counter while gripping a glass of water in her hands.**

**Eddie: **Babe are you ok?

**Loren: **Eddie… I'm pregnant.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Really?

**Loren: (smiling) **Yes!

**Eddie picked Loren up and twirled her around, they were both laughing.**

**Eddie set her down on the counter and kissed her. Loren pulled away a few minutes later and wrapped her arms around him.**

**Eddie: **Babe maybe we should go tell mom and pop.

**Loren: **Yeah, I was heading over there anyway tonight to help mom with wedding stuff.

**They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Loren looked at Eddie curiously then followed behind him as he went to answer the door.**

**Eddie: **Can I help you officer?

**The police officer walked into the penthouse.**

**Officer: **I just came to tell you that Chloe Carter has been released from prison on parole.

**Loren: **How can that be? She killed Eddie's mom and falsely accused Eddie of trying to kill her. How could she get out after only serving a year?

**Officer: **Tyler Rorke helped her claim mental instability. She now just has to visit a therapist twice a week and have a psyche exam every other week.

**Eddie: (getting upset) **That should not have even been an option!

**Loren walked up and wrapped her arms around Eddie trying to comfort him.**

**Officer: **I know Mr. Duran. I apologize for all of this, I agree completely with you that that should not have been an option. That's why I came by. I was wondering if you wanted to file a restraining order against her.

**Eddie just ran a hand through his hair and excused himself. **

**Loren: **I am sorry, this is probably really hard on him. The person who killed his mom doesn't even get punished for it.

**Officer: **I understand completely, please let me know if you are having any problems or want to file a restraining order. Here is my card.

**Loren took the card from the officer and walked him to the door.**

**Loren: **Thank you officer, I will be sure to let you know what we decide.

**Officer: **No, thank you Mrs. Duran.

**Loren shut the door and went to find Eddie. She found him in the bedroom sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Loren went and sat next to him. Eddie looked up with tears in his eyes and instantly collapsed into her arms.**

**Loren: **Eddie, everything is going to be ok. I am here for you, whatever you need.

**Eddie: **I know you will be. I just don't understand how she doesn't have to pay for what she did.

**Loren: **Eddie I think we should file a restraining order so that we can feel safer especially with this baby on the way.

**Eddie: **Okay, I will call the officer and tell him.

**Chloe's ~**

**Chloe walked to the door and opened it.**

**Chloe: **Can I help you officer?

**The officer walked in, Chloe shutting the door behind him.**

**Officer: **No, I just need to bring you some news.

**Chloe just looked at the officer waiting for him to say more.**

**Officer: **Mr., and Mrs. Duran have filed a restraining order and I suggest you follow it or you will find yourself back where you started.

**Chloe smiled.**

**Hope you guys liked it. The song was "Every Night" by Imagine Dragons. I love that song. Please review and let me know what you think! Shout out to all of you guys that reviewed! You know who you are thanks for the advice!**


	12. Chapter 12 - Truth or Lie?

**Hey guys! Keep the reviews coming I love the advice! I have been having trouble deciding what I want to write in this chapter, so hopefully you like it.**

**Chapter 12 – Truth or Lie?**

**Chloe was still smiling as she closed the door after the police officer left. This is exactly the leverage she needed. She had to get Tyler back, she also needed to get her career back on track and Tyler was the key to that. She just needed someone's help, someone who appeared innocent and persuasive. She needed Loren Duran.**

**Plane ~**

**Mel: **Ian I am sorry I wanted to leave early.

**Ian: **It's ok love, I completely understand.

**Mel had loved meeting Ian's family and visiting Australia had been amazing, but she missed Loren and Eddie she wanted to come back so she could fix everything between her and Loren. She had not had the guts to call Loren and talk to her. She knew now that had been a mistake and she hoped Loren would forgive her.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren and Eddie were getting ready so they could go sign the contracts to officially become a duo. Loren was really excited, but she hadn't been in the office since her fight with Kelly, and Jake still hasn't told her that he was Loren's new manager and she and Eddie were becoming a duo.**

**Eddie: **Babe are you ready to go?

**Loren: **Yeah I am coming!

**Loren came down the stairs in a white sundress and gray boots. She quickly grabbed her purse and she and Eddie rushed out the door. **

**The Office ~**

**Eddie opened the office door for Loren and she walked in. Kelly was sitting at her desk talking to Leah and Jeremy. Jeremy smiled when he saw them and he ran up and hugged Loren and Eddie. Leah however just stood there staring.**

**Jeremy: **Hey Lo! I hear congratulations are in order?

**Loren: (smiling as Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist) **Thanks Jeremy!

**Leah: **What are you guys talking about?

**Loren felt Eddie stiffen up and he pulled her closer.**

**Jeremy: **Loren and Eddie are now soon to be parents and they are becoming a duo!

**Leah just glared and walked out as Jeremy apologized and followed her out.**

**Loren looked over and noticed Kelly, she was sitting at her desk and she did not look happy. Jake then walked into the office and Kelly jumped up from her desk.**

**Kelly: (angrily) **How could you steal my client then make her into the next MK? You took all my hard work and you took the credit!

**Jake: **I suggest you stop talking to me that way! Have you forgotten that I am your boss!? First I did not steal your client. She fired you and I offered to manage her because Eddie and already requested to becoming a duo.

**Loren looked up at Eddie and smiled. He just squeezed her tighter in response. Before Kelly could respond Loren spoke up surprising Eddie.**

**Loren: (annoyed) **Really Kelly? How can you say, you have all the credit for who I am? You spent all your time trying to make me something I'm not! I think the credit belongs to Eddie, my parents, and Jake. Jake was there for me when Eddie was missing and all you did was through me into work hoping it would bring you a big payday. How dare you even try to pull that crap! What's wrong with you?

**Loren then turned to Jake.**

**Loren: **Do you have those contracts Jake?

**Jake: **Yeah in my office.

**Loren then turned and walked into Jake's office without looking back. Eddie looked at Jake and Kelly and saw their stunned expressions. **

**Eddie: (smiling) **Can you believe that's my wife!?

**Eddie walked into the office after Loren.**

**Kelly: **How could you just stand there and let her say that to me?

**Jake: **Because, she wasn't lying Kelly. Everything she said was the truth, I think you should go home for the day I really need to rethink you working here.

**Kelly glared at him and stormed out of the office. This was not over was all she could think as she left. She would have her client back soon enough.**

**A few months later ~**

**Loren looked in the mirror and saw her now growing belly. She felt so funny, to think that she had another human being growing in her. Loren was excited when Mel had returned from Australia, but something was different between them and they had not been talking. She really wished they were. She wanted her best friend to be a part of her pregnancy. She decided she would go and talk with her. She was in a baby blue sweater and white skinny jeans with black stilettos. Eddie smiled when he saw her. He had to admit she was the prettiest pregnant girl he had ever seen. **

**Eddie: **Hey babe where are you going?

**Loren: **I am going to stop by Mel's and see if I can talk to her. I am sick of things being so awkward between us.

**Eddie: **Okay, be careful and call me when you get there.

**Loren: (laughing) **Yes mom, I will be sure to call you when I get there.

**Eddie laughed; Loren gave him a kiss then grabbed her purse and walked out the door. Loren smiled as she walked towards the elevator; she loved how protective Eddie was of her. She was happy that this baby had brought them closer together. She didn't even know it was possible for them to grow closer, but they had. Loren was interrupted out of her thoughts be her phone ringing. She didn't recognize the number, but she was waiting for the elevator anyway so she answered it.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Person: **Well, well, well. If it isn't Loren Duran.

**Loren almost dropped her phone. She knew that voice, it was Chloe.**

**Loren: **What do you want Chloe?

**Chloe: **No need to be aggressive. I see you have not filed that restraining order yet. I'm glad; because I am pretty sure you are going to want to hear what I have to say.

**Loren: **I highly doubt I want to hear anything you have to say.

**Chloe: **Well would you rather meet me at the café to talk, or do you want me to cause a big seen causing plenty of drama for you and your growing family?

**Loren: **Fine what time?

**Chloe: **Meet me in a half hour.

**Loren didn't respond she just hung up. She did not want to meet Chloe, but she also didn't want a huge seen especially with her and Eddie now becoming a duo. She got in the back of the car and told the driver to take her to the Café.**

**Café ~**

**Loren walked into the café and saw Chloe sitting there. **

**Loren: (sitting down) **What do you want?

**Chloe: (looking at Loren's stomach) **I guess congratulations are in order.

**Loren: **Yeah, yeah, now let's cut to the chase. Why did you call me here? What could I possibly do to help you?

**Chloe: **I need your help to get Tyler back and my career back on track.

**Loren: (laughing) **You're serious? Why would I ever help you?

**Chloe: **Because I swear if you help me I will never come near you or your family. I will sign the restraining order myself. All I want is Tyler and my chance at a career.

**Loren: (narrowing her eyes) **How can I trust you?

**Chloe: **You just have to decide if you want your family safe or not.

**Loren: **Fine! But, I don't see how much help I can give.

**Chloe: **Oh Loren, you really are naïve. You have no idea how much pull you have in this business, especially with the new baby Duran on the way.

**Without waiting for a response, Chloe walked out of the café without turning back. Loren decided she would hurry and stop by Mel's then go tell Eddie what happened. He would understand, she hoped.**

**Mel's apartment ~**

**Mel heard a knock at the door and went to answer it and was surprised by who she saw.**

**Mel: **Lo, what are you doing here?

**Loren: **I just wanted to talk. I think we need to.

**Mel let Loren in and they went and sat on the couch.**

**Mel: **Lo, you look great. Best pregnant woman I ever saw.

**Loren: (smiling) **Thanks! How have you been Mel?

**Mel: **I have been busy with this new job. I am the assistant to a big movie director.

**Loren: (sadly) **That's great Mel.

**Mel: **What's wrong Lo?

**Loren: **I just wished that everything was the way it was before. You are my best friend Mel. I don't want to lose you. I want my baby to know their aunt.

**Mel: (beginning to cry) **Really I will be the baby's aunt?

**Loren: **Of course! Who else would it be?

**Mel pulled Loren into a tight hug and it was as if nothing had ever changed. They began filling in each other on everything that had happened. Loren later called Eddie and asked him to pick her up and he happily agreed.**

**Eddie: (as Mel opened the door) **Hey Mel! How are you?

**Mel: (laughing as Eddie was searching for Loren) **I have been great. But, obviously I cannot be the center of attention anymore.

**Eddie laughed, Loren instantly responded when she heard Eddie's laugh and ran to the door into his arms. She hoped this wouldn't be the last time she got to do that after what she was going to tell him.**

**Loren: **I love you so much!

**Eddie: **I love you too babe.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss and Mel groaned.**

**Mel: **When are you guys ever going to get past that love dovey stage?

**Loren and Eddie: (smiling at each other) **Never.

**Hope you liked it. Sorry I have been busy today and the guy I asked to sweethearts said yes today! So excited! Anyways please review!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Demons

**This chapter is going to be interesting, I am kind of just letting it flow and whatever happens happens. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 13 – Demons**

**Loren wanted to talk to Eddie about Chloe, but she was so tired when she got home. Stupid pregnancy she was always tired. She awoke with a start around 2:00 am wrapped in Eddie's arms. She was so frustrated everything was just building up inside of her she was sick of dealing with all of this on her own, but she just didn't want to burden Eddie with it. She had to face her own demons. Loren got up and walked down to the piano, she had a perfect idea for a song.**

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail _

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth _

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed _

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all _

_When the lights fade out _

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade _

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth _

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

**Loren turned at a noise. Eddie was standing by the stairs with tears in his eyes. Loren realized he had been there the whole time. All she could do is go and collapse onto the couch in tears. Eddie walked up and sat next to her, he didn't wrap his arms around her or say it was going to be ok. He just stared at her with hurt in his eyes.**

**Eddie: (hurt) **Why won't you let me in? Why do you build up these walls, so that I cannot even see the real you?

**Loren: **I am trying to protect you. You will not like the person you see if I let my walls down.

**Eddie: (rubbing his head in his hands frustrated) **Loren I love you, whatever you are dealing with I want to help you with the burdens you are facing.

**Loren: **No. I don't want you to have to deal with all I have to deal with.

**Eddie: **I don't want to deal with everything. I want to help you deal with it.

**Loren: **Eddie you don't get it! You have lived a perfect life. You will never have to deal with the things I had and still have to deal with!

**Eddie: (standing up angrily) **My life perfect? Please, Loren you know better than anyone my life is not perfect.

**Loren: (feeling guilty) **Eddie I know. I am sorry I didn't mean it. I just am dealing with so much it is overwhelming.

**Eddie: (sadly) **Why won't you let me help you?

**Loren sat on the couch, she knew she had to open up to Eddie for this marriage to work, it was just so hard. She had always kept these feelings to herself. She was scared to reveal her demons to the person she loved more than anyone in this world, would this bring them closer or ruin everything?**

**Loren: (sadly) **Well it is going to be a long night.

**Eddie went and sat on the couch by her as Loren began to tell him everything.**

**Plane ~**

**Nora and Max were returning from their honeymoon. Nora couldn't believe she was finally married to the perfect man. She was beyond happy. She turned to Max and smiled. How could she have been so lucky as to find him?**

**Max: **Did you have a nice nap?

**Nora: **Yes I did! Max, I was thinking, why don't we get our own apartment in the city?

**Max: **Are you sure?

**Nora: **Yeah, I want to start fresh, I mean this is the start of our lives together.

**Max smiled, he sure was lucky to have Nora in his life.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren: **Eddie how can I let all these bad past memories go? I feel like my past is constantly haunting me.

**Eddie: **I don't know, but we will get through this together.

**Loren: **I don't think I can, unless somehow you can show me how.

**Eddie felt his heart breaking as Loren began sobbing into his chest. He wanted nothing more than to see Loren smile. **

**Eddie: **Loren I will do anything and everything in more power to see you smile again.

**Loren: **I can only think of one solution to that.

**Eddie: **And what is that?

**Loren: **I need to talk to my dad, I need to know why he left all those years ago. It's the only way that I can let these demons go.

**Eddie nodded sadly as Loren laid her head in his lap falling asleep. Eddie picked her up and brought her up to the bedroom. However, he couldn't sleep, so he did the one thing he always did when he was confused. Song writing.**

_Who knows how long_

_I've been awake now?_

_The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

_They keep calling me, beckoning_

_Who knows what's right?_

_The lines keep getting thinner_

_My age has never made me wise_

_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on…_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_There's nothing left to say now_

_Below my soul_

_I feel an engine _

_Collapsing as it sees the pain_

_If I could only shut it out_

_I've come too far_

_To see the end now_

_Even if my way is wrong_

_I keep pushing on and on and on and on…_

**Loren was lying in bed, she had heard everything Eddie said I finally realized she had down the right thing by telling him. As Eddie walked into the bedroom, Loren sat up. **

**Loren: **I have to tell you something.

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **It has to do with Chloe.

**Eddie immediately stiffened for an argument. Could this night get any better? He was now starting to realize he had his own demons he had to deal with, but they were real people not memories and the number one demon was Chloe.**

**Loren woke up to knocking at the door. She slid out of Eddie's arms and walked down stairs. As she opened the door she was immediately engulfed in a huge hug. As Loren pulled away she saw her mom and papa Max standing there.**

**Loren: (smiling) **Hey guys! Come in, I will run upstairs and get Eddie.

**Loren slid into the bed and woke Eddie up, as his eyes fluttered up he smiled and pulled Loren into his chest. **

**Loren: **Good morning handsome. Mom and pop are downstairs and wanted to treat us to breakfast.

**Eddie: (groaning) **I just want to lay in bed all day, with you.

**Loren: (smiling) **I would love that, but they just got back the least we can do is go to lunch with them.

**Eddie: (sighs) **Alright I will get up.

**Eddie gets up and pulls Loren up as well, she was starting to get bigger and she needed help to be able to stand up.**

**Loren: **Ugh! I am so sick of being fat.

**Eddie started laughing and Loren punched him in the arm and walked into the bathroom to get ready. About a half hour later Loren and Eddie went downstairs. Mom and pop were sitting on the couch waiting for them. **

**Nora: (shocked) **I can't believe how big you have gotten.

**Loren blushed, while Eddie laughed. Loren punched him in the arm and smiled.**

**Max looked and saw his daughter in yellow sundress with white flip-flops and her hair was curled. He saw her round stomach and instantly smiled. He couldn't wait to be a grandpa. Loren noticed Max looking at her and smiled.**

**Max: **Well are you guys ready to go? I don't know about you, but I am craving Denny's build your own pancake special.

**Everyone laughed and followed Max out the door. As they pulled into the parking lot Nora and Max smiled as Eddie helped Loren out of the car and gave her a kiss. They loved how much love Loren and Eddie showed for each other, it just proved to them every day that there was such thing as soul mates. **

**As Loren walked into the restaurant holding hands with Eddie she saw the last person she expected to see, but the one person she needed to see.**

**Hope you guys liked! Songs were "Demons" and "Nothing left to say" by Imagine Dragons. Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Big News

**Hope you guys like it! It took me awhile to write I couldn't decide what I wanted to write.**

**Chapter 14 – Big News**

**Loren walked straight up to Trent, ignoring Nora, Max, and Eddie's pleas.**

**Loren: **I need to talk to you.

**Trent: (smiling) **Okay.

**Loren: (pointing to a chair) **This won't take long.

**Loren looked straight at Trent with no emotion until Trent began to feel uncomfortable.**

**Loren: **I just have one question for you. Why did you leave?

**Trent: (reaching for Loren's hand) **Does it matter? I am here now.

**Loren: (yanking her had away) **Yes it does matter!

**Trent: (angry) **Fine! I left because my life was not what I wanted! I knew I could do so much more for myself and that did not include you and your mom.

**Loren: (standing up with tears in her eyes) **You are despicable. I am so glad I already have a husband and mom and dad that love me. I will never need you.

**Trent: **You don't have any other dad. I am your only dad.

**Loren: **Maybe biologically, but Max is more of a dad than you will ever be.

**Trent was about to say something, but Max walked up and wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulder, telling her to go sit down. Loren nodded and walked to the table and Eddie wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Max turned towards Trent after he noticed Loren was situated.**

**Max: **I think you need to leave.

**Trent: **This is a public place. I can stay if I want.

**Max: **Haven't you caused enough problems for one day? I suggest you leave my daughter alone or you will have to deal with me.

**Trent: **She is my daughter, not yours.

**Max: **No she is my daughter. I don't care if it is not by blood, I am her father.

**Max didn't wait for a response he just went and sat at the table. As he sat down Nora grabbed his hand. Trent was furious, but the last thing he wanted to do was cause a scene and, get kicked out so he just left. This was far from over. **

**Loren was happy she got the answer she did. She now knew her dad was just a selfish person and did not deserve to be in any part of her life. **

**Loren and Eddie had to stop by the office after breakfast to go over some details with the record label. Loren and Eddie were not looking forward to it, they always hated business meetings.**

**Eddie looked over at Loren. She was really quiet and was leaning her head against the window. **

**Eddie: **Babe are you okay?

**Loren: **Yeah I just really don't feel good.

**Eddie pulled her into his arms; she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep instantly. As they arrived at the office and woke her up gently.**

**Eddie: **Babe how about I just go in and I will meet you back at the penthouse?

**Loren: **No Eddie its ok really, I can handle it, we won't be here for very long.

**Eddie kissed Loren gently.**

**Eddie: **I love you. You never think about yourself.

**Loren: **Well that's your job isn't it?

**Eddie and Loren both laughed. Loren leaned in and kissed him again.**

**Loren: **I love you too. If I can't handle it you will be the first to know.

**Eddie smiled and helped Loren out of the car, he led her into the office, his hand resting on the small of her back.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys!

**The people from the record label smiled in response as the saw Eddie and Loren walk in. Loren looked beautiful as always and Eddie looked happy just to be with her. Matt from the record label walked over.**

**Matt: **Hey guys! Loren, beautiful as always. Eddie I have no idea how you got someone like her to fall for you.

**Eddie: **Yup, I am the luckiest guy in the world.

**Loren: (smiling) **I think it's the other way around.

**Eddie smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. Matt noticed Loren didn't seem to be feeling good so he quickly cut to the chase.**

**Matt: **So, we need around 15 songs for the album. Each of you will sing your own five songs, and then five will be duets.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds good to me.

**Loren: **Do we have a deadline?

**Matt: **Just try to get them done as soon as you can. There is no specific deadline right now. We don't have to worry about the fans getting bored when there is a baby Duran on the way.

**Loren smiled, they went over a few more details, but then Matt told them to go and get some rest, because Jake and him could figure out the rest of the details.**

**Penthouse ~ **

**Loren and Eddie were taking a nap when Eddie woke up to see Loren crying at the foot of the bed.**

**Eddie: **Babe what's wrong?

**Loren: **I can't see my feet.

**Eddie laughed making Loren laugh and cry at the same time. **

**Loren: **Eddie do you think I am pretty?

**Eddie: (brushing hair out of her face and caressing her cheek) **You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

**Loren: (blushing) **Do you still love me even though I am moody and the size of an elephant?

**Eddie: (laughing) **Babe you are in no way close to being the size of an elephant, you are tiny. And I will love you no matter what.

**Loren just smiled in response and pulled him into a kiss. Loren pulled away when there was a knock at the door. Eddie helped Loren up then went down to answer the door.**

**Eddie: (angry) **What do you want?

**Person: **No need to be feisty. I am not here to see you anyway.

**Eddie: **Chloe I really don't have time for this, and I am positive Loren is not in the mood to see you either.

**Chloe: **I guess we will see about that.

**Loren then walked into the room. Chloe was jealous, she even looked pretty when she was pregnant how was that fair?**

**Loren: **Can I help you?

**Chloe: **I have held up my end of the bargain, now you need to hold up yours.

**Loren: **Fine, but I can't at this moment. I have a doctor's appointment that we have to go to.

**Chloe: **Fine, there is a premiere for Tyler's new movie tonight and I got you and Eddie on the guest list as well. Be there.

**Chloe walked out of the penthouse not waiting for a response. Loren was irritated, but knew she had to hold up her end of the bargain. She didn't want to risk Eddie and her baby's safety. **

**Loren: **Babe will you come help me put my shoes on?

**Eddie laughed and scooped Loren up carrying her up the stairs. He set Loren down on the bed and put her shoes on. Loren laughed as he picked her up again and carried her down the stairs.**

**Doctors office ~**

**Eddie and Loren sat in the room. Loren was lying on the bed as Eddie held her hand and rubbed her forehead to help her relax.**

**Doctor: **How are you doing today?

**Loren: **I'm alright I have just been really tired lately.

**Doctor: **Well that is to be expected. So we are going to have the ultrasound that will show what sex the baby is. Do you want to know the sex?

**Eddie: **Yes, we already decided we wanted to a while ago.

**Doctor: **Alright then let's get started.

**The doctor did the ultrasound pictures then left the office to develop them. A couple minutes later the doctor returned.**

**Nora and Max ~**

**Nora was pacing, she knew Loren and Eddie had gone to the doctor today and they were going to stop by to tell them the sex of the baby and she couldn't wait! Max was sitting on the couch watching her with his eyes.**

**Max: **Sweetheart, calm down!

**Nora: **How can you be so calm?!

**Max was about to respond, but was interrupted by Eddie and Loren walking in.**

**Nora: **So is it a boy or a girl!

**Eddie and Loren smiled at each other, Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren, as she turned to look at Nora and Max.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Is it going to be a boy or a girl? Please vote! I will have it be the one with the most votes! **


	15. Chapter 15 - From Bad to Worse

**Hey guys! I decided what I wanted to do. Shout out to all of you who reviewed. I tried to include everyone's suggestions, so everyone could be happy. Hope you enjoy and please review! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 15 – From Bad to Worse**

**Loren: **It's a boy!

**Nora was about to react, but was shocked by Eddie's next statement.**

**Eddie: **And a girl!

**Max: **Wait what?!

**Nora: **You are having twins?

**Loren: **Yes…. Mom what's wrong I thought you would be excited about this?

**Nora: **I need some air. She walked out the backdoor.

**Eddie: **I thought she was excited about the pregnancy now she isn't?

**Max: **I have no idea Eddie. Maybe she is just in shock?

**Max went and hugged Loren tightly, but she pulled away fast.**

**Loren: **Babe, take me home.

**Eddie nodded, he gave papa Max a quick hug then walked her out to the car.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren angrily threw her stuff on the table then went up to the bedroom. Eddie stood in the doorway for a second rubbing his forehead. He then followed upstairs to find Loren lying on her side in the bed. He got in and wrapped his arms around her. **

**Eddie: **Babe, it's going to be okay, I promise.

**Loren: (turning towards him) **How do you know Eddie? I mean I know I am young, but it was my decision to start a family. Why did she decide to have a mental breakdown now!?

**Loren groaned in frustration when Eddie just shrugged his shoulders.**

**Loren: **Eddie you know what I need?

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren:** I need a night just with our close friends; can we have Mel and Ian over?

**Eddie: **Of course! Anything for you, can I do anything else to make you feel better?

**Loren: (smiling) **Well when you put it that way, can you go get me some ice cream?

**Eddie laughed as he reached for his keys he gave her a kiss and was heading for the door when Loren grabbed his hand.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie's heart melted at those words.**

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren woke up from her nap to pounding on the door. Loren opened the door and was about to shut it when the person shoved the door open and walked in.**

**Loren: **What do you want?

**Person: **I need to talk to you.

**Loren: **What could you possibly have to say that you haven't already said Trent?

**The words stung Trent and he didn't know why. He thought it was mostly because she showed no emotion on her face or in her voice, and the way she put emphasis on Trent hurt him.**

**Trent: **I deserve a second chance.

**Loren: (getting angry) **You in no way deserve a second chance. You walked out on us, because we weren't good enough for you. Why would you want to come into my life now, because of the benefits of having a famous daughter and son-in-law?

**Trent: **Of course not! I have plenty of money, you know that.

**Loren: **Yes I have noticed. I have read the articles and seen the advertisements. I honestly think you are fine without us. You have your model wife and perfect daughter, who is my age, so obviously you were out screwing around, when you had the perfect life at home.

**Trent: **That's beside the point. Everyone deserves a second chance.

**Loren: **You threw us away like we were nothing but trash. You chose to have your own life and not even stay in contact with me. You blew it. You blew ever having the chance of even having some type of relationship with me, when you walked out on a four year old girl that wanted nothing more than her daddy there to protect her. I had to grow up fast, stay strong for my mom. You screwed me up for life. I build up walls and let no one in because of you! Stay away from me and Eddie and our children. Get out!

**Trent: **Fine, I will go. But trust me Loren when I say this is far from over. I will get everything that I want. I always do.

**Loren slammed the door in Trent's face. She was holding back the tears that were stinging her eyes. She would not cry because of him. He didn't even deserve her tears. She went and sat by the piano hoping to get her frustrations out in a song.**

_Four years old with my back to the door_

_All I could hear was the family you wore_

_Your selfish hands always expecting more_

_Am I your child or just a charity ward?_

_You have a hollowed out heart_

_But it's heavy in your chest_

_I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless_

_Hopeless, you're hopeless_

_Oh, I can be manipulated only so many times_

_Before "I love you" starts to feel like a lie_

_Don't you remember I am your baby girl?_

_How could you push me out of your world?_

_Lied to your flesh and your blood_

_Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?_

_How could you throw me right out of your world?_

_So young when the pain had begun_

_Now forever afraid of being loved_

_For the love of a daughter_

**Loren was about to let the tears flow when she was interrupted by a phone call.**

**Chloe: **Where the heck are you?

**Loren: **What are you talking about?

**Chloe: **The movie premiere, remember our deal?

**Loren: (frustrated) **Well I can't make it tonight I have a lot going on.

**Chloe: **You don't have a choice we have a deal.

**Loren: **Well frankly I really don't care. Everything you say is bull anyway.

**Chloe: **You are going to regret this. You don't know how much damage I can cause when I really want to.

**Loren just hung up when she heard Chloe begin to laugh on the other end. She was psycho, she belonging in a mental health ward in a straight jacket. But, the conversation with Chloe reminded Loren, that she had plenty of other things to worry about at the moment then a threat from Chloe Carter. It's not like she would have stuck to the deal anyway. Loren was interrupted out of her thoughts by Mel running through the door and sitting on the couch right next to her.**

**Mel: (nonchalantly) **So, I heard you were having twins.

**Loren: (finally allowing herself to be happy about it) **Yeah! It's amazing isn't it? I get to have one of each, just like I always wanted!

**Mel: **Oh my gosh! You are going to be one of those families that they make a TV show about or put on the hallmark commercials!

**Loren laughed at Mel's response she loved her; this is what she needed somebody who would be happy for her no matter what. Mel continued to ramble on about how both kids should be named after her, when something caught Loren's eye. She grabbed Mel's hand.**

**Loren: **You're engaged!?

**Both of the boys walked in with grocery bags and pizza when they heard Loren blurt out her accusation. Mel blushed and hurried and took the groceries from Eddie and carried them to the kitchen, with Ian following closely behind. Eddie went and sat next to Loren.**

**Eddie: (kissing the back of Loren's hand) **What's going on with those two?

**Loren: **I have no idea, but I am going to find out.

**Eddie smiled he knew Loren would figure it out. Loren returned the smile and gave him a kiss. Ian and Mel walked into the room a couple minutes later.**

**Mel: **Umm we have an announcement to make.

**Ian: **We eloped when we were in Australia.

**Loren: **Eddie help me up right now!

**Eddie immediately helped Loren off the couch. Loren turned and walked towards the stairs holding her hand on her lower back to help herself walk up them. **

**Eddie: **Give us a second.

**Eddie ran and wrapped his arm around Loren's waist for support as they walked into the bedroom. Loren was pacing back and forth in the bedroom, ranting and saying some inappropriate things till Eddie stopped her and grabbed her shoulders turning her face towards him.**

**Eddie: **Babe, I know you are upset, but I think the least you can do is hear her out.

**Loren: **My best friend got married in Australia without me and then she waits almost 3 months just to tell me, and you want me to hear her out?

**Eddie: **Yes.

**Loren threw her arms up in frustration and continued to pace. Eddie went out and walked down the stairs.**

**Mel: **How is she?

**Eddie: **Not good. I suggest you don't call her. Just be on your guard she might kill you.

**Mel nodded and walked up the stairs towards a still ranting Loren. Eddie then turned to Ian.**

**Eddie: **Why didn't you tell me?

**Ian: **I felt like it wasn't the right time. You and Loren have been really busy lately and I just wanted to let everything cool down before we broke the news.

**Eddie: (rubbing his face) **Well, I hope everything works out. Oh and congratulations by the way.

**Ian: (giving Eddie a hug) **Thanks mate!

**Mel walked into the bedroom and saw Loren pacing angrily.**

**Mel: **Hey Lo…. Can we talk?

**Loren: **What's there to talk about? My best friend gets married without me and then doesn't even bother to tell me.

**Mel instantly felt awful when she saw Loren sit on the bed and begin to cry. She went and sat next to her.**

**Loren: **It's not the fact that you eloped, it's the fact you didn't bother to tell me.

**Mel: **I didn't tell you because I wasn't sure if it was going to last.

**Loren: (shocked) **What?

**Mel: **Well we got married on a whim. It was mostly because I was upset at my parents for not approving of Ian, so that was my way of getting my anger out. I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay married or not.

**Loren: **Oh… Well why didn't you just tell me? I would have been supportive.

**Mel: **I know Lo. I feel awful, but at the time I thought I was making the right decision.

**Loren just pulled Mel into a hug. Mel hugged back tightly in relief, she was glad everything had turned out okay.**

**Max and Nora's ~**

**Nora looked down at her phone. She had been contemplating whether to call Loren for the past two hours and still hadn't done it. **

**Max: **Will you just call her already?

**Nora: **No she will be mad at me.

**Max: **Well I would like to know why you freaked out so bad.

**Nora: **Because it dawned on me that this was really happening. Loren and Eddie are not mature enough to have kids yet. Especially Eddie.

**Max: (getting defensive) **Well what is that supposed to mean?

**Nora: **What it means is Eddie is still used to his rock star lifestyle. I don't think he is ready to settle down yet.

**Max: (angrily) **Don't pretend that you know anything about my son. You have never sat down and actually tried to get to know him.

**Nora: (angrily) **I am just speaking the truth Max! I don't think either of them are ready.

**Max: **Loren was the same age Katy was when she had Eddie. We were rock stars at the time and would like to think we raised Eddie really well.

**Nora: **Max, Eddie is a great kid. But that's just it he is a kid.

**Max got up from the couch angrily. He grabbed his keys and his jacket and began walking towards the door.**

**Nora: **Where are you going?

**Max: **I am going to stay at my place tonight.

**Nora: **Well when are you coming back?

**Max: **As of right now I don't know.

**With that Max walked out slamming the door behind him. Nora sat down on the couch stunned. How could she ruin two relationships in one day?**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Some of you were requesting drama so I thought I would write some of that. Please review. The song was parts of the song "For the Love of a Daughter" by Demi Lovato. **


	16. Chapter 16 - Mistakes

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the drama last chapter! What is going to happen with Nora, Max, Nora, and Eddie? **** Hope you enjoy! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 16 – Mistakes**

**Nora just sat in her living room unsure of what to do. She overreacted with Loren and she would not take any of her calls, and Max had walked out. He had never done that before, Nora thought about what she said and realized it was harsh and it was directed at Max and Eddie. She had must up big time. What was she going to do? Nora decided to go talk to Max. She grabbed her purse and opened the front door. She stopped when she saw **someone** standing there.**

**Nora: **Trent I can't deal with this right now.

**Trent: **Nora I just want to talk.

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie, Loren, Mel and Ian were all watching "The Proposal," Loren and Mel were eating the ice cream Eddie had bought for her. Loren and Mel freaked when they saw Ryan Reynolds without his shirt on. Ian looked disgusted, but Eddie just laughed.**

**Ian: **Mate, you're okay with this?

**Loren: **Of course he is, because he knows Ryan Reynolds has nothing on him!

**Eddie smiled big as Loren got up and kissed him. Eddie pulled Loren into his lap and she grabbed a blanket, she cuddled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Ian was instantly jealous of the love between them. I mean he knew Mel loved him, but not as much as Loren loved Eddie. At least she never showed it in that way.**

**Ian: **I think I am going to step out for a minute.

**Ian walked out the door and Loren noticed Mel didn't do anything she barely acknowledged him as she continued to watch the movie. Loren got up off the couch and followed Ian out. She finally found him sitting on a bench outside the apartment building.**

**Ian noticed Loren walk up, but he just continued to stare straight ahead. Loren came and sat next to him.**

**Loren: **Ian are you ok?

**Ian: **Yeah, why do you ask?

**Loren: **Ian, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you.

**Ian smiled, but instead of answering her, he pulled her into a kiss. Loren instantly pushed away and she stood up. Ian then noticed Eddie walking up and he did not look happy.**

**Eddie: **Loren, why don't you go back upstairs?

**Loren nodded, she gave Eddie a kiss, but before she left she gave Ian a confused look.**

**Eddie: **What the heck Ian?

**Ian: **Eddie I can explain…

**Eddie: **Really because I would love to hear it.

**Ian just shook his head and looked at the ground. Eddie angrily turned around and went into the building. Ian watched him go. He was too embarrassed to tell Eddie he had kissed Loren, because he wanted to know what it would be like to have someone like her in his life. Ian was unhappy with his marriage.**

**Eddie walked into the penthouse and told Mel she should probably go and that Ian would explain everything. Mel nodded and quickly grabbed her things and left. Eddie looked over and saw Loren sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes.**

**Eddie: **Babe what's wrong?

**Loren: **Eddie I didn't kiss him I swear! I pushed him away, please don't leave me!

**Eddie: (pulling Loren into his arms) **Lo I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I am never going to leave you! No matter what obstacles come our way we will face them together.

**Loren still crying as she pulled Eddie into a kiss.**

**Loren: **I love you more than you can possibly imagine.

**Eddie: **Lo, I will love you forever nothing will ever change that.

**Nora's ~**

**Nora: **I can't I have to fix my marriage at the moment.

**Trent: **Maybe you shouldn't.

**Nora: **What are you talking about?

**Trent: **Nora, this is fate! I show up after he leaves you. We are meant to be together.

**Trent pulled Nora into a passionate kiss, she gave in for a second then stiffened and pushed him away. **

**Nora: **I love Max! I will not be the other woman to your crumbling marriage. You lost your chance with me when you walked out sixteen years ago.

**Nora pushed past Trent and got in her car and drove away. Nora did not like that she felt doubt about Max when she kissed Trent. She loved Max and intended to spend the rest of her life with him that is if he forgave her.**

**MK ~**

**Nora walked in and saw Grace behind the counter.**

**Nora: **Hey Grace, is Max here?

**Grace: **He was, but then he stormed out of here yelling that he was going to his kid's house.

**Nora: (groaned and sat down at the bar) **Grace, what should I do? I was being stupid and said things I shouldn't have; now my daughter, son-in-law, and my husband aren't talking to me.

**Grace: (putting a glass of wine in front of her) **Well first off I think you need a drink.

**Nora laughed, but then began to tear up. What was going to happen? Everything was spiraling out of control and she couldn't stop it.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren and Eddie were in bed, Eddie had his arms wrapped around Loren, when there was a loud knock at the door. Loren and Eddie looked at each other confused. Eddie helped Loren up and handed her, her robe. Eddie went downstairs in nothing, but sweatpants and answered the door.**

**Eddie: **Papa Max!

**Eddie pulled Max into a hug and pulled back inviting him in. Loren walked down the stairs and saw Max.**

**Loren: (smiling) **Hey pop, what brings you here?

**Max walked up to her smiling and gave her a big hug.**

**Max: **I love you guys! Do you know that?

**Loren and Eddie then realized Max was drunk. Max began falling over and Eddie ran up and grabbed his arm. He led him to the couch and sat him down.**

**Eddie: (concerned) **Pop do you want to explain to us why you're drunk?

**Max: **I got in a fight with Nora.

**Loren: **What? What happened?!

**Max had fallen asleep leaving Loren's question unanswered. Eddie went and got a blanket and put it over Max. He then helped Loren back upstairs. Eddie had fallen asleep instantly, but Loren couldn't stop thinking about Max and her mom. Was Nora trying to push everyone away because she was doing a good job of it. **

**Max woke up and realized he had slept over at Loren and Eddie's he sat up groaning, his head hurt. **

**Loren: **Good morning sunshine. Care for some coffee?

**Max laughed as Loren handed him a cup and then sat down next to him.**

**Max: **Sorry you have to see me like this.

**Eddie: **We are more concerned about what happened that caused us to see you like this.

**Max turned and saw Eddie walk in. He sat on the arm of the couch wrapping his arms around Loren and kissing the top of her head. Max smiled, he was so glad Eddie had Loren, but his smiled faded as soon as he remembered what happened last night.**

**Max: **Well, let's just say we had a disagreement about the two of you and I left.

**Loren was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Eddie walked over and opened it.**

**Jake: **Eduardo!

**Eddie: **Hey Jake!

**Jake walked in and gave Loren a kiss on the cheek, and Max a hug.**

**Jake: **I stopped by because I got you guys on the Lily Park show today to talk about becoming a duo and the baby announcement.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great! I will just go get changed.

**As soon as Loren walked up the stairs and closed the bedroom door, Eddie turned to Max.**

**Eddie: **Pop what happened last night?

**Jake: **Yeah I wasn't going to say it, but you look awful.

**Max laughed and told the two everything that happened last night. Eddie and Jake were both angry.**

**Jake: **I think Eddie and Loren are more than mature enough to have a family, and they are in no way kids!

**Eddie didn't say anything he just stormed away angrily walking up to the bedroom. Loren saw him walk in and watched as he angrily got changed and then flopped on the bed. Loren went and sat next to him.**

**Loren: **Babe what's wrong?

**Eddie sat up groaning, Loren began massaging his shoulders as he told her everything that happened between Max and Nora. Loren's hands continued to rub a tight spot as she spoke. Her calm voice relaxed him.**

**Loren: **Eddie, I know it looks bad, but nothing is ever as it seems. I think we should at least her mom's side of the story. I am sure she will be around soon to talk anyway.

**Eddie: **I always love your optimism. You always know how to make everything seem better.

**Loren: **Well that's my job. I need to balance you out.

**Eddie laughed as he pulled Loren into his lap and kissed her. Eddie finally pulled away after a few minutes.**

**Eddie: **I don't know what I would do without you. I love you.

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you too. We need to get going though, the sooner we get this interview over with the better.

**Loren and Eddie walked downstairs, and gave Max a hug and said they would be back soon. Jake met them outside with the car waiting for them.**

**Lily Park Show ~**

**Lily: **We are lucky enough to have Loren and Eddie Duran on the show with us today. So to start off are the rumors true that you guys are becoming a duo?

**Eddie and Loren smiled at each other.**

**Eddie: **Yes we are.

**Lily: **This is a big change for you and Loren. Do you think the fans will be excited?

**Loren: **I think if the fans really like our music they will follow. We both will still be singing our own songs, just some will be duets on the CD. I don't think it will be that big of an adjustment.

**Eddie: **We are really excited for this and I think the fans will be to.

**Lily: **Well on to other news. Obviously it has been in the news that you are expected and your growing stomach sure isn't trying to hide it.

**Loren blushed, Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren's waist.**

**Eddie: **Yes we are expected.

**Lily: **Well enough of the suspense. What is the sex of the baby?

**Loren: **Well actually its babies.

**Lily: (shocked) **Wait are you having twins?

**Eddie and Loren nodded.**

**Loren: **A boy and a girl.

**Lily congratulated them and then signed off. Loren and Eddie got up and began to leave hand in hand when they saw someone approaching them.**

**Eddie: **Why does she always have to ruin everything?

**Loren: **Eddie, we blew her off, now we are going to have to pay for it.

**Chloe walked up to them with a smile on her face, her plan was about to begin.**

**Hope you guys liked it! What should Chloe's plan be? Please review and tell me your ideas!**


	17. Chapter 17 - New Arrivals

**I still can't decide what Chloe's plan will be! Hmmm I will have to keep thinking. Hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 17 – New Arrivals**

**Eddie: **What do you want Chloe?

**Chloe: **Nothing, I just wanted to offer my congratulations.

**Loren: **Cut to the chase Chloe.

**Chloe: **Fine have it your way. You lost your chance at our little deal.

**Loren: **What, the deal that you were not going to honor anyway? Did you honestly think I would help you after what you did to Eddie?

**Chloe: **Honestly I thought you would be smarter than this Loren Tate.

**Eddie: **It's Duran not Tate.

**Chloe: (smiling) **For now.

**Loren looked like she was going to kill her. She walked straight up to her and punched her smack in the nose. Chloe fell to the ground in shock. Loren crouched down to look at her.**

**Loren: **Don't come anywhere near me or my family. Believe me when I say you will regret it.

**Loren stood back up and stepped over her. Eddie looked down smiling as he stepped over her also. They left without even a backwards glance.**

**Chloe was furious. She couldn't believe she let her guard down and that little girl had knocked her down. She needed help and she knew where she could get it, she just had to convince him that he needed her.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Max had taken a shower and was relaxing on the sofa. He felt at home for the first time in awhile. He still loved Nora, he just didn't know if it was going to work out. Max was interrupted by a knock at the door.**

**Max: **What are you doing here?

**Nora: **Max we need to talk.

**Max: (rubbing the back of his neck) **Talk about what Nora?

**Nora: **Us.

**Max: **What's there to say? Ever since we got married, it has just been fighting.

**Nora: **You don't even want to try to fix things?

**Max: **It's not that Nora; it's just that I need some time to think.

**Nora: (sadly) **So are you going to divorce me?

**Max: **No, I just think we need to spend some time apart.

**Nora: (frustrated) **Well that's just great Max, you are giving up before things even get really bad.

**Max: (angrily) **I am not giving up! Don't accuse me of that! Do you want this to work or not?

**Nora: (yelling) **Of course I want this to work! That's why I am here to fix things!

**Max: **It's not that simple!

**They were interrupted by Loren and Eddie walking in. **

**Eddie: **What's going on here?

**Max: **Nothing we are just talking.

**Loren: **Really because it sounded a lot more like yelling to me. Seriously guys we are not children, you can tell us the truth.

**Loren went and sat on the couch frustrated; Eddie went and massaged her shoulders trying to relax her.**

**Nora: **I don't know what to say or do anymore.

**Loren: **Well that's great mom. You say me and Eddie are not mature enough to be parents and you take your anger out on Max, who has done nothing but do everything for you.

**Nora went and sat in the chair putting her head in her hands.**

**Nora: **I know. I have been awful; I have just been so confused. With all these changes I am having trouble adjusting and then Trent is now back in the picture. I just don't know what to do.

**Max: **Well I am going to head out. I will talk to you guys later.

**He gave Loren and Eddie a big hug. He was heading for the door, when he stopped and kissed Nora on the forehead.**

**Max: **Goodbye Nora.

**Nora began to sob as Max walked out the door.**

**Nora: **He left me.

**Eddie: **No Nora, he just needs some space to think that's all.

**Nora began to cry harder when Eddie called her Nora. Everything was so screwed up. Loren then stood up.**

**Loren: **Mom I love you, but I just can't deal with this right now. It's too much.

**Loren had tears in her eyes as she gave Eddie a kiss and said she was going to go take a nap. Loren walked upstairs and shut the bedroom door behind her.**

**Nora: **Eddie I am sorry, I feel like everything is falling apart and I don't know how to fix it.

**Eddie: **Well, I don't know what you want me to do about it Nora.

**Nora: **Nothing you can do Eddie. Will you tell Loren to call me when she feels up to it?

**Eddie: **Sure.

**Eddie walked Nora to the door. As Eddie opened the door he saw Ian standing there. Could this day get any worse was all he could think. Nora left giving Eddie a sad smile. Ian walked in before Eddie could tell him no.**

**Eddie: **Ian what are you doing here? I am really not in the mood for this.

**Ian: **I know mate, but I need to tell you why what happened last night happened.

**Eddie: **Fine, but make it quick.

**Ian simply told Eddie the truth about how he was unhappy and was trying to understand how true love could feel like.**

**Eddie: **That still doesn't give you the right to kiss my wife.

**Ian: **I know Eddie. I was just caught up in my thoughts, and I didn't think about it. Eddie trust me when I say that I love Mel. I really do, I just don't think she feels the same way.

**Eddie: **What makes you say that?

**Ian: (sadly) **She told me so.

**Loren: **And you aren't going to fight for her?

**Eddie and Ian both jumped at the sound of Loren's voice not knowing she was listening.**

**Ian: **Really Lo? This was a private conversation.

**Loren: **Hey don't mess with me; I already took down Chloe today.

**Ian looked at Eddie and he nodded his head.**

**Ian: **Wow, pregnancy has made you crazy Mrs. Duran.

**Loren walked up and punched Ian in the arm. Eddie laughed.**

**Loren: **Do want to get hit too Mr. Duran.

**Eddie just held his hands up in surrender and Loren smirked.**

**Loren: **Seriously Ian you need to talk to her, tell her how you feel, Mel can tend to be oblivious sometimes.

**Ian: **Fine, I will try.

**Ian left and Eddie closed the door behind him, Eddie just turned and stared at Loren.**

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **How are so amazing?

**Loren: (blushing) **I don't know about amazing, I simple perfect would of sufficed.

**Eddie: (laughing) **Oh would it; well you are perfect Mrs. Duran. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a deep kiss.**

**Mel and Ian's ~**

**Ian: **Mel, can I talk to you?

**Mel: **Sure, what's wrong?

**Ian sat on the couch and told Mel all of his biggest fears and worries. Ian was beginning to tear up and Mel pulled him into a tight embrace.**

**Mel: **Ian, I love you so much, I am so sorry I haven't shown that to you. But there is a perfectly good reason for that.

**Ian felt like he was going to pass out at her next words.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie: **Babe, I just talked to Jake. We got invited to this big Hollywood party tonight, and he wants us to go to get some publicity of us becoming a duo and expecting.

**Loren: (groaning) **Fine, and let me guess Leah, Jeremy, Chloe, and Tyler will be there huh?

**Eddie: **How did you know?

**Loren made a face and Eddie laughed. He walked up to the couch and wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **Everything will be fine as long as you are with me.

**Loren: **I know.

**Party ~**

**Loren and Eddie stepped out of their limo. Everyone began to scream Leddie at the sight of them. Loren was wearing a beautiful floor length red maternity dress will Eddie wore a black jacket and tie. They looked amazing together and everyone wanted to comment on how cute they were. Jake finally got them through the crowd and into the building.**

**Jeremy: **Hey guys!

**Loren looked over and saw Jeremy walking up dragging Leah behind him. Loren really liked Jeremy he was nice, she just wasn't a big fan of Leah, and that was the nice way of putting it.**

**Eddie: **Hey Jeremy. Leah.

**Leah got as close to Eddie as she could, almost blocking Loren from view.**

**Leah: **Hey Eddie, it's been awhile, I almost thought you were avoiding me.

**Eddie: (grabbing Loren and pulling her closer) **That's because I was.

**Leah's face showed hurt for a second, but then she was distracted by someone.**

**Leah: **Hey babe!

**Leah ran up and kissed Tyler Rorke. Loren and Eddie looked confused and then turned to Jeremy who didn't look happy.**

**Jeremy: **Tyler came into the studio one day wanting to talk to Jake. Leah saw him and decided she liked him and now they are supposedly "inseparable," but I know that he is just using her for publicity.

**Loren: **Well, she will just have to learn that on her own the hard way. Like Eddie did.

**Eddie: (smiling) **But it was all worth it because I got you out of it.

**Loren smiled as Eddie pulled her in for a kiss. Eddie saw Chloe approaching and groaned. Loren turned confused and saw what he was upset about. But, to their surprise Chloe walked up to Jeremy and gave him a peck on the lips.**

**Chloe: **Hey Babe.

**Jeremy: (smiling) **Hey.

**Jeremy noticed the looks on Eddie and Loren's faces.**

**Jeremy: **Sorry I guess you guys haven't heard Chloe is my girlfriend.

**Loren: **What!

**Before anyone could say anything else Chloe grabbed Loren by the arm and dragged her out, talking to her by the elevator. Eddie and Jeremy just stared and watched them argue.**

**Chloe: **What the heck is wrong with you?!

**Loren: **Me? What's wrong with you? I thought you wanted Tyler.

**Chloe: **I do.

**Loren: **Okay now I am confused.

**Chloe: **I need Jeremy to get Tyler back.

**Loren: **Well I am not going to let you do that to Jeremy.

**Chloe grabbed Loren as she was heading back towards Jeremy and Eddie and pulled Loren into the elevator. Eddie and Jeremy pushed through the crowds trying to get to them, but the elevator doors closed shut and were followed by a loud bang and the sounds of Loren and Chloe screaming. Eddie and Jeremy ran the stairs hoping to find the elevator. **

**Elevator ~**

**Chloe: **What's going on?

**Loren: **How should I know?

**The elevator had stopped falling; Loren suddenly felt a strong pain in her abdomen. She slid to the ground crying out in pain.**

**Chloe: **What now?

**Loren: **I think I am going into labor,

**Chloe: **Well that's just great.

**Around ten minutes later Chloe and Loren heard people working on the door. Eddie and Jeremy were yelling their names.**

**Chloe: **Yes were okay! Get us out of here!

**They finally got the doors open and Eddie rushed past Chloe to see Loren lying on the ground.**

**Eddie: **Loren! Are you okay?

**Loren: **Eddie, I need to go to the hospital, I think I am in labor.

**Eddie quickly carried her to his car and the raced to the hospital, breaking all traffic laws. The doctors rushed Loren into a room and called her doctor who arrived shortly after and did some tests. **

**Doctor: **Loren, one of the babies' heart rates is almost stopped; we are going to have to do an emergency c-section.

**The doctor left to get things ready, Loren began to cry and Eddie pulled her close.**

**Eddie: **Loren everything is going to be fine.

**Loren: **Just don't leave my side.

**Eddie: **Never babe.

**MK ~**

**Nora and Max were talking at the bar when Nora got a phone call from Eddie telling them to get to the hospital right away because Loren was in labor.**

**Nora: **Max, Loren's in labor we need to go!

**Max: **Everything is okay right?

**Nora shook her head and began to cry. Max opened his arms and she rushed into them.**

**Nora: **She has to have an emergency c-section.

**Max grabbed his keys and the both rushed to the hospital together.**

**Hospital ~**

**Loren was being wheeled into the room when Max and Nora arrived. Eddie smiled sadly at them as the continued into the room. Nora and Max sat down in the waiting room. Nora suddenly turned to look at Max.**

**Nora: **Max I am so sorry for everything. I am such an idiot. I love you so much and everything I have been saying and doing hasn't showed that. The only thing I fear is that you will leave me.

**Max: (pulling Nora into a hug) **Nora, I will never leave you. I love you too much; I couldn't take it if I didn't have you.

**Nora: (crying) **I love you too.

**Max pulled Nora into a kiss. Everything that had happened between them fell away like nothing ever happened. They were interrupted by Eddie walking into the room. **

**Eddie: (smiling) **Do you want to meet your grandchildren?

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18 - New Life

**Hey guys! I am having trouble on what I want to write lately, so if you have any ideas please review! Shout out to GabrielaC12 who helped me pick the names for the babies! Hope you enjoy! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 18 – New Life**

**Nora and Max followed Eddie into the room. Loren was lying on the bed holding both babies. Eddie walked up and kissed her and took one of the babies.**

**Eddie: **Meet Noah Max Duran, and Melody Katy Duran.

**When Max heard the names he began to cry. He took Noah from Eddie, as Nora took Melody from Loren. Eddie went and sat next to the bed grabbing Loren's hand. They rested their foreheads together. Mel and Ian arrived a few minutes later. **

**Loren: **Hey Mel, I was wondering if you wanted to be the godmother?

**Mel: **Really?

**Loren: **Well you are their aunt. It just seems fitting.

**Mel began to cry and had to leave the room so she didn't wake the babies. Ian congratulated them and went to check on her.**

**Eddie: **Babe, can I get you anything.

**Loren: **No, just you.

**Eddie smiled and leaned in and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **You will always have me.

**Loren smiled tiredly, she fell asleep a few minutes later. Eddie walked up to Nora and took Melody. They all sat there for awhile just talking quietly. The nurse then came in and said that the babies needed to be fed. Nora and Max left to give them some privacy. On the way out Nora kissed Loren on the forehead.**

**Nora: **You will be an amazing mother. Way better than me.

**Loren: (smiling) **That's not possible. I love you mom.

**Nora: **I love you too.

**Nora and Max joined Mel and Ian in the waiting room. Mel was still crying. **

**Nora: **Mel are you okay?

**Mel: **No, Nora I'm pregnant.

**Nora: **What?

**Ian: **She just told me a little while ago.

**Max: **Well, I believe congratulations are in order.

**Mel: (smiling) **Thanks Max.

**Mel wasn't feeling good so they decided to go home. Mel said she would come back tomorrow to visit Loren. As they were leaving Jake walked in with Kelly trailing behind. Nora and Max jumped up angry at Kelly for showing up here.**

**Kelly: **Before you say anything, I am just here to say congratulations.

**Jake: **I'm sorry you guys I told her not to come.

**Max: **No it's fine. There room is right over there.

**Jake: **Thanks Max.

**Loren turned and saw Jake and to her dismay Kelly walk in. The nurse had taken the babies to the nursery. **

**Eddie: **Hey guys. Kelly, what are you doing here?

**Kelly: **I just wanted to offer my congratulations.

**Loren: **Well thanks I guess.

**Kelly smiled and left leaving Jake to talk to them. Loren watched her go, she knew she was up to something.**

**Jake: **Congrats Lo, Eddie! So where are the little bundles of joy?

**Eddie: **The nurse took them to the nursery.

**Jake: **Oh okay, well while you have a second. I was wondering if it would be okay if Lily Park came tomorrow morning and took some pictures and did a story on you two.

**Eddie: **Jake I don't think…

**Loren: (interrupting Eddie) **That would be great Jake. What time were you thinking?

**Jake: **Probably around 9:00.

**Eddie: **Fine, but five minutes at the most, Loren needs to rest!

**Jake: **Okay, I will talk to you guys later.

**As Jake left Loren shook her head while smiling at Eddie.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you. You are always so protective.

**Eddie: **Only when it comes to our family. I love you too.

**Party ~**

**Tyler rushed up to Chloe.**

**Tyler: **Chloe are you okay? I heard what happened.

**Chloe: **Yeah I'm fine at least someone is worried about me.

**Tyler pulled her into an embrace, he hated admitting that it scared him to think he almost lost Chloe. **

**Tyler: **Don't ever do that to me again.

**Chloe: **I won't I promise.

**Chloe smiled as Tyler pulled her into a kiss.**

**Leah and Jeremy: **What are you doing?

**Chloe and Tyler pulled away and just smiled at them.**

**Tyler: **It's over Leah. I was just using you for publicity anyway.

**Chloe: **Same goes for us Jeremy.

**Tyler and Chloe walked out. Tyler's arm rested protectively around her shoulder. Chloe finally got what she wanted.**

**Next morning ~**

**Loren woke up and Eddie went to go grab her some water. Phil and Adriana along with the Lisa and Gus had come and visited them. Adriana had given her a ton of tips which she was grateful for. Loren was allowed to leave today as long as she took it easy and stayed in bed mostly, which she knew Eddie, would make sure of. Eddie returned with the nurse who was carrying the babies. **

**Loren reached up and took Noah and Melody in her arms. After Loren had fed them Lily Park was let in by the nurse. **

**Lily: **Hey, congratulations by the way.

**Loren smiled in response, Eddie just looked at her with no emotion.**

**Lily: (sensing the tension) **Well, I am just going to take some pictures of you both with the kids and then ask a few questions.

**The photographer took some pictures of her and Eddie with the babies and then left. A guy then came in with a video camera and Lily began the interview.**

**Lily: **So Loren how does it feel to be a mom at such a young age?

**Loren: **Of course it is scary, but I think I can handle it and I will have Eddie with me every step of the way.

**Lily: **Speaking of Eddie. How does it feel to finally be married and be a dad after such a difficult break up with Chloe Carter?

**Eddie: **I don't regret anything that happened between Chloe and me, because if it didn't happen I would have never met Loren. And the answer to being a dad, I am so excited! I hope to be as great a father as my dad is one day.

**Lily asked a few more questions then smiled and thanked them for their time. After Lily left Loren sighed.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **I just thought that interview was never going to end. I am really exhausted.

**Eddie brushed her hair back from her face and kissed her forehead. **

**Eddie: **Get some sleep, I will be here when you wake up and then we can head home.

**Loren: (smiling) **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**One month later ~**

**Eddie and Loren and the babies had been plastered all over every magazine cover, and still were. Loren and Eddie felt like they had no privacy, because every time they went out there were cameras flashing in their faces. Mel had finally told Loren about her pregnancy and Loren was thrilled for her, saying if there was anything she needed she would be there. They had not heard anything from Chloe because she had gotten Tyler back, but they knew it was probably just the calm before the storm. Trent had been oddly quiet which scared Loren more than when he was always barging in all the time. And Mom and Pop had moved in to Max's old apartment above the bar.**

**Eddie walked out of the kitchen and saw Loren coming down from the twins' room.**

**Loren: **They finally fell asleep!

**Eddie: **Thank goodness.

**Eddie went and sat on the couch, Loren joined him and grabbed a pastrami sandwich off the table that Eddie had brought out for them. **

**Loren: (while leaning in to take a bite) **Pastrami my favorite!

**Eddie laughed as he dug into his own sandwich. When they were finished Loren curled up in Eddie's lap. Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. **

**Loren: (playing with his shirt) **So we have about two hours till the twins get up. What do you want to do?

**Eddie: **I have an idea.

**Loren laughed as Eddie scooped her up from the couch and walked up the stairs.**

**MK ~**

**Nora: **Hey Max?

**Max: **Yeah sweetheart?

**Nora: **How about we take the twins on Friday so Loren and Eddie can have a day to themselves. They have been so busy with work and the babies, I think they need some alone time.

**Max walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.**

**Max: **Sure! But, good luck getting Loren and Eddie to give them up.

**Nora: **Oh you don't know how convincing I can be.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was wrapped in Eddie's arms resting her head on his chest. She loved just being able to lay in the comfort of his arms. It was all she ever needed. She wrapped her arms around him and Eddie kissed the top of her head. She was falling asleep as her phone rang. Eddie and Loren both groaned. They were enjoying their alone time together, the twins would be waking up any minute.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Nora: **Hey Lo! I was wondering if Max and I could take Noah and Melody on Friday, so you and Eddie could have some alone time.

**Loren: **I don't know mom. It would be the first time that I didn't have them at home.

**Nora: **Oh come on Lo! Trust me they will be fine, and you and Eddie have been working so hard, you deserve it.

**Loren: **Okay… I guess for one night it will be fine.

**Nora: **Great we will pick them up Friday morning! Bye Lo.

**Loren: **Bye mom.

**Loren hung up the phone and curled back up into Eddie's chest. He wrapped his arms around her.**

**Eddie: **Who was that?

**Loren: **It was mom, they are going to take the twins Friday so we can have some alone time.

**Eddie: **That actually sounds really nice.

**Loren was about to respond when the babies began crying in the other room. Eddie sighed. **

**Eddie: **I will go get them.

**Loren: **Thanks babe.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter and the babies names, I really like them. Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19 - A Day Off

**Hey guys, I don't know what I want to write about. Hmmm my writers block is getting worse. Please review and give me some ideas! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 19 ~ A Day Off**

**It took Nora and Max an hour to pry the twins away from Loren and Eddie. They were so worried. It would be their first night on their own without them. Loren finally let them leave after they promised to call every hour or so.**

**Loren: **I hope the twins will be okay.

**Eddie: **They will be fine. What do you want to do today?

**Loren: **Why don't we ask Mel and Ian to come over and they can stay over and we can just stay and hang out here.

**Eddie: **That's sounds great! I will go call Ian.

**Eddie went and called Ian. Loren walked into the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. She cooked French toast and bacon. As she was cooking the last of the French toast she felt arms wrap around her waist.**

**Eddie: **Smells good.

**Loren: **What did Ian say?

**Eddie: **They will be over in a few minutes.

**Loren: **Sounds great!

**Loren put the last of the French toast on the plate. Eddie spun her around and kissed her. Loren dropped the spatula and wrapped her arms around his neck. Loren finally pulled away reluctantly. Eddie groaned making Loren smile.**

**Loren: **Come on the food is going to get cold.

**Eddie: **Okay fine.

**As Eddie and Loren were eating, Mel barged through the door. **

**Mel: **Where is the food?

**Eddie and Loren: **Kitchen!

**Mel walked straight to the kitchen and Ian came and sat next to Eddie and Loren.**

**Ian: **I have never met somebody with so many cravings!

**Loren: **At least it's cravings I had mood swings.

**Eddie: **Babe, you were just as perfect as you always were.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss. Ian rolled his eyes. Mel walked back into the room with a full plate and sat down and dug in.**

**Loren: **So, Mel…. Have you told your parents yet?

**Mel: **Nope, they don't even know we are married.

**Eddie: **What?! How long has it been since you talked to them?

**Mel: **Since before I left to Australia.

**Loren: **Mel! You have to talk to them!

**Mel: **I know, I know! I will tomorrow night, already called and said I was stopping by.

**After Mel was done eating they all sat back down to think of something to do.**

**Mel: **We could go to the beach.

**Loren: **That sounds like fun let's do that.

**Eddie and Ian: **Okay!

**Mel and Ian left to get their stuff. Eddie and Loren went upstairs to get their stuff. **

**Eddie: **Mel seems a little off today.

**Loren: **Yeah I know! I will have to figure out what is bothering her.

**Eddie and Loren finished packing and went downstairs. Mel and Ian got there a couple minutes later and they headed out.**

**Eddie and Ian were in the water so Loren took this as her only opportunity to talk to Mel alone. **

**Loren: **Mel, what's going on?

**Mel: **I don't know what you mean Lo.

**Loren: **Yes you do. What's going on with you?

**Mel: **Have you ever had regrets since your life completely changed because of Eddie?

**Loren: **Of course not! I never regret a minute of the time that I get to spend with Eddie, Melody, and Noah. I choose to live every moment like it's my last, because it may be my last.

**Mel: **I wish I was that certain.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Mel: **I don't know, just lately I have been thinking about what me life would be like if I hadn't met Ian and got pregnant.

**Loren: **Mel…

**Mel: **Loren, I felt pressured to marry Ian. I wish I could have rethought it or at least had time to process it. When I was going to talk to him about it, I found out I was pregnant, so I just settled.

**Loren: **Mel you should never have to settle.

**Mel: **I know, maybe I should talk to him?

**Loren: **Mel I think you should.

**Mel nodded, Eddie and Ian ran up, Eddie scooped Loren up into his arms.**

**Loren: **Eddie no!

**Eddie ran with Loren in his arms towards the water. **

**Ian: **Do you want to join them.

**Mel shook her head and patted the sand next to her. Ian sat down.**

**Office ~**

**Jake was working on setting up some interviews and studio time for Loren and Eddie when Kelly walked in.**

**Jake: **What do you need Kelly?

**Kelly: **I was wondering if you could help me with some scheduling for Leah and Jeremy.

**Jake: **No can do.

**Kelly: **And why is that?

**Jake: **First off they are not my clients, second, my clients don't like them. So I am not having anything to do with them.

**Kelly: **That's a little harsh, don't you think?

**Jake: **No it's not.

**Kelly rolled her eyes and walked out.**

**Beach ~**

**Loren and Eddie were splashing each other in the water. They kept glancing at Mel and Ian. Loren had told Eddie what Mel had told her, they wondered how the conversation was going, but got their answer when Ian stood up angrily. Eddie quickly dragged Loren out of the water and went to defuse the tension between the two.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys!

**Ian: **I'm sorry guys I can't do this right now.

**Ian stormed off down the beach. Mel looked at them sadly then went to catch up with Ian. Eddie sat down on the towel and pulled Loren down with him. She laid in between his legs and rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. **

**Loren: **I hope things work out for them.

**Eddie: **Me too, but I don't want anything to ruin our day together.

**Loren: **Nothing can ruin our day.

**Eddie pulled her towards him and kissed her.**

**Hey guys I know it's short, but I just can't think of what to write. Please review and give me some ideas.**


	20. Chapter 20 - New Faces

**Hey guys' thanks for the reviews on what I should write about it helped me! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please keep reviewing. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 20 – New Faces**

**Mel and Ian returned after about an hour. They seemed okay for now, from what Loren saw, but she wasn't sure. After spending the rest of the day at the beach, they returned to Eddie's penthouse. Mel went home to rest for awhile because she didn't feel good, but Ian stayed with Eddie and Loren.**

**Ian: **Is my marriage over?

**Loren: **Only if you want it to be.

**Eddie: **Marriage is about compromise. It seems to me like Mel doesn't seem appreciated. You need to show her how much you love her.

**Ian: **Your right! I think I have an idea. Thanks!

**Ian ran out the door leaving Loren and Eddie confused. **

**Loren: **Well I hope it works out for them. They really are perfect together.

**Eddie: **Yeah, but not as perfect as us.

**Loren laughed and went and sat in Eddie's lap. **

**Loren: **No one will ever compare to how perfect we are together.

**Eddie: **Well why don't we end this rollercoaster of a day perfect?

**Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie tightly.**

**Loren: (teasingly) **Well what did you have in mind?

**Eddie: **Oh I think you know.

**Eddie pulled her into a passionate kiss. Loren wrapped her legs around his torso and he picked her up off the couch and carried her up the stairs. Loren woke up the next morning wrapped in Eddie's arms. She looked at the clock and groaned waking Eddie.**

**Eddie: **Morning beautiful.

**Loren: **Morning handsome. We need to get ready to go, we are going to eat breakfast with mom and pop after we pick up the twins.

**Eddie: **Ugh, fine. I would love to just stay here with you wrapped in my arms.

**Loren: **Me too babe, I am going to take a shower, why to join me?

**Eddie jumped up and carried Loren to the shower. About an hour later they were finally ready and opened the door to leave. **

**MK ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into Nora and Max's apartment. **

**Loren: **Mom, Pop?

**Max: **In the kitchen. Noah and Melody are in the crib.

**Loren and Eddie didn't respond, they walked to the crib and picked up Noah and Melody. Nora walked out and saw them and laughed.**

**Eddie: **What?

**Nora: **Nothing. Breakfast is ready.

**Loren and Eddie reluctantly put Noah and Melody back in the crib. They walked into the kitchen and sat down to plates full of hash browns, bacon, and eggs. After breakfast they said goodbye to Nora and Max, they took the twins and headed to the office.**

**Office ~**

**Kelly looked up as Eddie and Loren walked into the office, each hand a baby carrier in hand.**

**Kelly: **Hey guys!

**Eddie: **Where's Jake?

**Kelly: **I texted you from Jake's phone, he is out of the office today. I wanted to talk to you.

**Loren: **Well why didn't you just ask?

**Kelly: **Yeah right Loren, you don't answer any of my calls.

**Eddie: **Well technically you are not her manager anymore so she doesn't have to answer your calls.

**Kelly: **Whatever, I just needed to ask you a favor.

**Loren: (sighing) **What?

**Kelly: **I was wondering if you could help Leah and Jeremy, like you both could be mentors for them.

**Eddie: **No.

**Kelly: **Why not?

**Eddie: **There is too much tension between us and them. I am not interested in causing more problems for me and Loren.

**Kelly: **You really aren't going to help.

**Loren: **Well obviously Jake doesn't approve since you are asking us, and if Jake doesn't want us to, there is no way we are going to.

**Loren grabbed Eddie by the hand and they walked out of the office. Kelly was frustrated. She knew Leah and Jeremy wouldn't make it in this business without serious help. This wasn't over. **

**Café ~**

**Loren grabbed the twins carriers and walked into the café, Eddie went to park the car so Loren didn't have to walk so far. Loren walked in and found a booth and set the babies down in their carriers. She was interrupted by someone coming up to her.**

**Person: **Loren?

**Loren turned and was surprised to see who she saw. She pulled Cam into a hug.**

**Loren: **Hey Cam!

**Cam: **How have you been?

**Loren: **I have been great! How have you been?

**Cam: **Good, I got a full ride lacrosse scholarship to the University.

**Loren: **Wow that's great! Sounds fun to be normal, Eddie and I are pretty busy.

**Cam: **You're still with Eddie?

**Loren: (confused) **Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?

**Cam: **Well I just figured since you are here by yourself.

**Eddie walked up as if on cue and wrapped his arm around Loren's shoulders.**

**Eddie: **Hey, Cam right?

**Cam: (sounding annoyed) **Yeah, I am surprised you remember me.

**Eddie: (surprised) **Why wouldn't I remember one of Loren's friends.

**Cam: (ignoring Eddie) **Well Loren, I would love to catch up sometime.

**Loren: **Yeah of course, I will let you know when Eddie and I are free.

**Cam just nodded and then left. Eddie and Loren looked at each other with a confused faces.**

**Eddie: **Well that was weird.

**Loren: **Yeah, he asked me if we had broken up.

**Eddie: **Oh I get it now.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie laughed at Loren's oblivious look and walked up to the counter to order their food. I They grabbed the babies and ran to the car. As they got into the car Eddie and Loren were laughing.**

**Loren: **Remember the first time this happened?

**Eddie: **Yeah I came to show you my new song. It was the first time I knew you were the one for me.

**Loren: (smiling) **You have a lot of catching up to do I already knew you were the one for me way before then.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss and then turned and started the car.**

**Hey guys sorry I have been busy with the end of the quarter tests and what not! I hope you liked this chapter, if you have any ideas for what I can write please review!**


	21. Chapter 21 - Big News

**Hey guys! I am going to keep writing, no worries. There are always going to be people who have to make bad comments, but I am grateful to all you guys who review and read my story regularly! Keep reviewing love you guys! Hope you like this chapter, I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 21 – Big News **

**Loren and Eddie walked into the penthouse, Eddie went up and put the twins to bed then walked back downstairs. Loren turned to him as Eddie sat down next to her and laid his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair.**

**Loren: **Babe, what did you mean early today about Cam?

**Eddie: **Lo it's no big deal!

**Loren: **Eddie please tell me.

**Eddie: **Fine, it's just that I can see Cameron still has a thing for you.

**Loren: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **Just the way he looked at you.

**Loren: **Well you have nothing to worry about; I only have eyes for you.

**Eddie: **And I only have eyes for you.

**Loren: **Maybe I should talk to Cam.

**Eddie sighed and sat up.**

**Eddie: **Babe, it's not going to change anything.

**Loren: **I know, but I feel like I need to talk to him about it.

**Eddie: **Fine, but you will talk to him here, and I will be upstairs in case something happens.

**Loren: (smiling) **Fair enough, thanks babe.

**Eddie: **Yeah, yeah.

**Loren grabbed her phone and texted Cam.**

**Loren: **_Hey Cam, I was wondering if you could stop by I need to talk to you about something._

**Cam: **_Sure! I will be there in five._

**Loren: **_See you then._

**About ten minutes later Loren went to answer the door after she had forced Eddie upstairs.**

**Loren: (letting Cam in) **Hey Cam.

**Cam: **Hey, what did you need to talk to me about?

**Loren: **I need to talk about what happened at the Café today.

**Cam: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **Well, I could kind of tell you still had feelings for me.

**Cam: **Would that be such a surprise.

**Loren: **Yes! It's been over a year since I talked to you last, why haven't you moved on?

**Cam: **Lo, I can't help it. You are the one for me.

**Loren: **Well you're not the one for me. My true love is Eddie and that's never going to change.

**Cam: **You say that because your relationship fits your lifestyle right now, what happens when that changes?

**Loren: **I love Eddie for him, not because he is a rock star. And are you forgetting that we have children together. We are definitely official if you haven't figured that out yet.

**Cam: **Just because you have kids doesn't mean you are going to be together the rest of your lives.

**Loren: **Cameron I think you should go, and please don't talk to me again.

**Cam: **You know I'm right Lo.

**Cameron left and Loren slammed the door behind him. She turned to see Eddie with his arms folded. **

**Eddie: **Do you believe him?

**Mel and Ian's apartment ~**

**Mel unlocked the door to the apartment and gasped. The apartment was lit up with candles and paper hearts littered the ground. She followed the path of hearts and found Ian at the kitchen table. A beautiful candle lit dinner was set up at the table. All of Mel's favorite foods were there.**

**Mel: **What is all this?

**Ian: **I want to show you how much I care about you. I know you think are marriage is a mistake and there is no way to get out of it, but I want to prove you wrong.

**Mel: **Ian I don't think our marriage is a mistake. Far from it, I just feel like everything is happening so fast and I don't know if I can handle it.

**Ian pulled Mel to the table and held her hand.**

**Ian: **Mel you are the strongest person I have ever met, if anybody can handle this you can.

**Mel pulled Ian into a kiss.**

**Ian: **No doubts?

**Mel: (beginning to cry) **No doubts, thank you for doing this.

**Ian: (wiping the tears away) **Anything for you love.

**Mel: **I love you.

**Ian: **I love you too.

**Mel: **I think we need to tell my parents everything.

**Ian: **Yeah I think you right. Let's go after dinner.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was shocked that Eddie would even believe that she would listen to Cameron.**

**Loren: **Of course not! Eddie I love you and only you and I know that you will always love me too. I have no doubts and never will. I just can't believe you would think I would listen to Cameron of all people.

**Eddie: **Babe, I love you so much, and I believe you. I just can't imagine my life without you.

**Loren rushed over to Eddie and pulled him close.**

**Loren: **You will never have to.

**Eddie pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her. Loren wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him even closer.**

**Sanders house ~**

**Lisa rushed to the door and pulled Mel into a hug. Mel smiled slightly and pulled away.**

**Mel: **I just came to tell you some things and then we are going to leave before you have a mental breakdown.

**Lisa: **Okay, come sit down.

**Mel: **No I want to stand.

**Lisa: **Suit yourself; can I get you guys anything?

**Mel: **No, where is dad?

**Lisa: **He got caught up at the office.

**Mel: **Okay, I guess you can tell him later.

**Lisa: **Mel, hold on. I haven't talked to you in forever. How have you been?

**Mel: (squeezing Ian's hand) **Good, better than good actually.

**Ian smiled at Mel and turned to Lisa.**

**Ian: **We do have some important news though that we need to share though.

**Mel: **We got married when we were in Australia.

**Mel held up her hand stopping Lisa from speaking.**

**Mel: **I am pregnant.

**Lisa just stood up and rubbed her face with her hands.**

**Lisa: **Where did I go wrong?

**Mel: **Excuse me?

**Lisa: **How could you be so stupid Melissa?

**Ian: **Lisa, I know you are upset, but I really don't want you talking this way to my wife.

**Lisa: **And you. How could you force my daughter into this?

**Mel: **He did not force me into anything! Don't talk to me or my husband that way!

**Mel stormed out of the house with Ian following closely behind her.**

**Gus walked into the room and saw the look on Lisa's face.**

**Gus: **What happened?

**Lisa: **How could Melissa be this stupid!

**Gus: **What are you talking about, did something happen to Melissa?

**Lisa: **Well if you consider getting married and being pregnant as something happening then yes!

**Gus: **I know this sounds bad, but did Mel look happy?

**Lisa: **What do you mean?

**Gus: **Did she look happy?

**Lisa: (reluctantly) **Yes.

**Gus: **Then we should support them.

**Lisa: **Maybe you are right.

**Next morning ~**

**Mel walked out to the kitchen and saw Phil sitting on the kitchen counter while Ian was making coffee.**

**Mel: **What are you doing here?

**Phil: **So I hear you're married and pregnant.

**Mel: **Yes I am.

**Phil: **Wow, you must be really stupid. Why didn't you at least tell mom and dad?

**Mel: **It wouldn't have made a difference. Everything I do disappoints them, and since when is this your business.

**Phil: **I am just worried about you Mel.

**Mel: **Well I can take care of myself, but thank you for being concerned.

**Phil: **You're welcome. That's what big brothers do remember.

**Phil pulled Mel into a hug. He then said goodbye because he had to go to work.**

**Ian: **I will always be here for you love.

**Mel: **I know and I love you for that.

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren got out of the shower and came down the stairs wrapped in a towel and saw Eddie bouncing the twins in their bouncers. Loren walked up and kissed Eddie on the cheek then leaned over and kissed both the twins on their foreheads. Eddie pulled Loren into his lap and she laughed. **

**Loren: **How did I get so lucky?

**Eddie: (laughing) **What are you talking about?

**Loren: **You are the best husband and dad in the world. I love you so much.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Back at ya beautiful.

**Loren laughed and kissed him. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. She was never going to let him go.**

**Loren: **I will never let you go.

**Eddie: **Same here babe!

**Hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	22. Chapter 22 - Big Changes

**Hey guys I decided to jump forward in the story a little! I hope you enjoy. I don't own any rights to the characters of Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 22 – Big Changes**

**8 months ~**

**Mel was lying in the hospital bed. She was scheduled to have a c-section today and she was nervous. Her mom had finally convinced Mel to have another wedding after she had the baby, because Lisa wanted to be there. Loren and Eddie where going to be going with Noah and Melody to Europe for a scheduled tour across Europe. Mel was interrupted by Loren and Eddie walking in carrying the twins. They both set them down on the floor in the corner and placed some toys in front of them.**

**Loren: **How are you feeling Mel?

**Mel: **I am okay, the sooner we get this over with this the better.

**Loren: **I know how you feel! At least you only have one, I had two!

**Mel: **I am glad you're here Loren.

**Loren: **Where else would I be?

**Eddie: **Lo, is right. Where else would we be then here for you Mel.

**Mel smiled, but then the doctor came in and she and Ian left to begin the procedure. Eddie and Loren grabbed the twins and walked out and sat in the waiting room. Nora and Max walked through the hospital doors. They saw Loren and Eddie sitting on the chairs and the twins were balancing and crawling up the chairs next to them. Nora walked up and kissed both the twins on their heads followed by Max who did the same. **

**Nora: **Hey guys! How is Mel?

**Loren: **She is good; she is in there right now. So we should know soon.

**Noah: **Papa

**Noah had walked up to Max and reached his arms up to be picked up. Max scooped him up and set him on his lap. Max became completely absorbed in Noah, Eddie laughed. At the sound of her father's voice Melody turned towards him and he scooped her up.**

**Loren: (laughing) **Those Duran boys.

**Nora laughed; they turned and talked to each other until the doctor came out.**

**Doctor: **Are you Melissa's family?

**Eddie: **No we are just friends, pretty much family though.

**Doctor: **Oh, do you know where her family is?

**Just then Lisa, Gus, Phil and Adriana ran through the doors.**

**Doctor: **This must be them.

**The Doctor walked away and began talking to the Sanders. Phil and Adriana walked up and sat down next to Loren, Eddie, Max, and Nora.**

**Adriana: **Hey Lo, how have you been?

**Loren: **I have been good! Very busy trying to get ready for the tour.

**Phil: **Oh yeah when is your album released?

**Eddie: (handing Melody to Nora) **We have a CD signing this weekend.

**Adriana: **That's so exciting!

**Max: **Yeah, we are very proud of them.

**Nora nodded her head in agreement then went back to Melody. The Doctor then said they could go see Melissa. Loren and Eddie stood up to go see Mel. Melody and Noah pushed off Max and Nora and ran off to their parents on unsteady legs.**

**Loren: (picking up Melody) **Well what do you think you're doing?

**Melody giggled as Loren tickled her. She then walked in carrying Melody and Eddie held her hand while carrying Noah in the other arm. Adriana was holding squirmy toddler in her arms. James shoved away and Phil said he would take him to the cafeteria to get him a snack.**

**Adriana: **Loren and Eddie are the perfect couple and the perfect family.

**Nora: **I know they really are perfect for each other.

**Adriana: **Like you and Max.

**Nora blushed as Max wrapped his arm around her and kissed her cheek.**

**Max: **Adriana, you and Phil are perfect for each other too!

**Adriana: (joking) **Oh I know.

**They all laughed.**

**Loren: **How are you feeling?

**Mel: **Alright, but I am never going to do this again!

**Loren and Eddie laughed, because they had had that same conversation. They looked at each other and were lost in the memory.**

_**Loren had just been wheeled into her room. Eddie had never let go of her hand the whole time. He sat down in the chair next to her bed and kissed her forehead.**_

_**Eddie: **__How are you feeling babe?_

_**Loren: **__Alright, but if I ever have to go through this again I will kill you._

_**Eddie: (laughing) **__Well, we only wanted one of each and now we do. Everything is perfect._

_**Loren: (smiling) **__I love you so much._

_**Eddie: **__I love you too, Forever and always!_

_**Loren pulled Eddie into a kiss.**_

**Ian: **Earth to Loren and Eddie.

**Eddie: **Sorry, we were just thinking back to when the twins were born.

**Mel: **Really, I can't wait till I can look back on this and not have to feel the pain.

**They all laughed. Loren looked at the twins and noticed they were both asleep.**

**Loren: **We better get going, it's past their bedtime.

**Mel: **Okay, come visit me tomorrow?

**Eddie: **Yeah of course we will come by.

**Ian gave Loren and Eddie a hug and they left. They walked into the waiting room and saw James running around while Phil and Adriana tried to keep him under control. Nora and Max were sitting there watching them in amusement. They looked up and saw them come out. They stood to meet them.**

**Nora: **Hey, how is she?

**Eddie: **She is good, but we are going to head out and put the twins to bed.

**Max: **Okay how about a home cooked dinner tomorrow?

**Loren: **Sounds great, I miss mom's cooking.

**Eddie: **Babe, you are just as good a cook as Momma Duran.

**Loren leaned in and gave a kiss.**

**Nora: **Okay so how about around seven?

**Loren: **See you then!

**They exchanged hugs and then left.**

**Las Vegas ~**

**Trent was pacing in his office. The hotel was going fine, great actually. He had a beautiful wife and a daughter that was Loren's age. But he still was not happy. He was determined to become involved in Loren's life. He had given up on Nora, she was too blinded by love, and every time he tried to get closer to Nora it caused more problems. He was even more upset that Loren hadn't bothered to let him meet his grandkids. He was going to change that and soon.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Eddie put the twins in their high chairs and poured some cheerios for them. He sat down at the table. Loren placed a plate of pancakes and syrup in front of him. **

**Eddie: **Thanks babe!

**Loren: **You're welcome!

**She laughed as Eddie dug into his food. She sat down and joined him. After breakfast Loren got the twins ready as Eddie cleaned up then got in the shower. After he was done she hurried and got in. After she was ready she walked to the kitchen and grabbed the twins' Sippy cups. She walked in and handed them to Noah and Melody. Noah reached his hand up and Loren picked him up and grabbed her purse. Eddie opened the door for her then followed carrying Melody. **

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Hey guys you're here!

**Loren and Eddie set the kids down on the floor. Loren walked up and gave Jake a hug followed by Eddie. **

**Jake: **So let's talk about the tour dates.

**Loren: **Well, for starters, Melody and Noah's birthday is on August 22nd. So we want to be home before then.

**Jake: **Okay, if we follow the first schedule, we should be back on August 20th.

**Eddie: **That sounds perfect!

**Jake: **Okay so you guys have your CD signing on Friday, so we will be leaving the Sunday after.

**Loren: **Wow, that's soon!

**Eddie: **We will be ready!

**Jake: **Okay I will send you guys the schedule later!

**Loren and Eddie: **Thanks Jake!

**As Loren and Eddie started talking Jake walked over to Melody and Noah and started talking to them. He really wanted kids, but he just hadn't found the right person yet.**

**Hospital ~**

**Mel was sitting in the bed holding Enna. She hoped Loren would stop by today, she and Eddie didn't get a chance to see her the other night. Ian then walked into the room and kissed Mel on the forehead.**

**Ian: **Can I get you anything?

**Mel: **No I am okay, thanks.

**Ian smiled; they sat together and just talked until they were interrupted by Lisa and Gus walking in.**

**Lisa: **There is my beautiful granddaughter!

**Lisa took Enna from Mel's arms and sat down in a chair next to Ian. Gus walked up and kissed Mel on the cheek.**

**Gus: **How are you feeling?

**Mel: **Great actually! The doctor said I can go home tomorrow!

**Gus: **That's great. Are you sure that you guys don't want to stay at our house for awhile?

**Mel: **Well, I kind of think we might. At least until I fully heal and we get the hang of things. We were planning on selling the apartment and looking for a house.

**Lisa: (excited) **Really?! I would love it if you would stay with us. As long as you guys need.

**Ian: **Thanks Lisa.

**Lisa: **Ian, call me mom.

**Ian smiled as Lisa leaned over and gave him a hug.**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Who do you think Jake should start dating? Should it be Kelly or should I do someone like Daphne or someone completely different? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23 - Family Time

**Hey guys, I found out that I have the same names for the twins as another story a fan helped me pick them, I didn't know another story had those names. I never intended to copy anyone and if this story is similar to other stories, it is just because we all kind of want the same thing to happen to Loren and Eddie. I never look at any stories before I write mine. When I write them I am thinking about what to write as I write it. So I never intentionally want to sound like other stories. I'm sorry if it is similar to some, but trust me when I say I am writing my own story and not trying to steal ideas from others. Enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 23 – Family Time**

**Loren and Eddie were going to stop by the hospital before they headed home for lunch. They walked into the hospital room just as Gus and Lisa were leaving. Gus and Lisa offered to watch the kids as they talked to Mel and Ian. Loren and Eddie handed Noah and Melody over to them, and then walked into the room.**

**Mel: **Loren, Eddie!

**Loren: **Hey Mel!

**Ian: **Well, I am going to go get something to eat down at the cafeteria do you want something love?

**Mel: **Yeah, anything is fine!

**Ian kissed her cheek and Eddie went to help him, giving Loren a soft kiss before he left. Loren walked up to the bed and took Enna.**

**Mel: **Lo, meet Enna.

**Loren: **Oh, she is beautiful. Maybe Melody and Enna can be friends.

**Mel: **Oh they will, maybe even Noah.

**Loren: **No can do. James has already claimed Noah.

**They both laughed. Eddie and Ian returned later with Mel's food. Loren handed Enna to Ian. **

**Loren: **Well we better get going we are going to get some lunch then we have to stop by the office again to do a live interview about the CD signing on Friday.

**Mel: **Okay, we are going to be staying at Gus and Lisa's for a while. So I will text you when I get there.

**Loren: **Okay sounds great.

**Loren and Eddie left, they stopped and got the twins from Gus and Lisa before heading home. As they walked out of the hospital they saw some people they didn't expect. Adam and Cameron walked up to them and smiled.**

**Adam: **Hey Lo, Eddie.

**Loren: **Hey Adam how have you been?

**Adam: **Good. I am interning at a music studio and I hope to get a job as an assistant soon.

**Eddie: **That's great, I am glad things are working out for you.

**Adam: **Thanks Eddie, that means a lot. I actually wanted to ask you a favor.

**Eddie and Adam walked away to talk while Loren sat the twins on the grass to play. Cameron placed a hand on her shoulder as she stood up. She shook it off, and turned to face him.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Cameron: **Nothing. So who are these little ones?

**Loren: **Noah and Melody.

**Cameron: **You don't have to be so cold towards me Loren.

**Loren: **I can't stop how I feel.

**Cameron: **Loren, the only reason you are acting this way is because you know I am right.

**Loren: **No the reason I am acting this way is because you actually think I would leave Eddie the love of my life for you. I know that sounds harsh, but I still have no feelings for you whatsoever. So you might as well back off now before you do something that Eddie will kill you for.

**Cameron just laughed he turned to Loren and kissed her cheek. Loren shoved him away.**

**Loren: **Don't touch me!

**Eddie: (walking up) **Is there a problem here.

**Cameron: **No, I just proved to Loren there is someone better for her than you.

**Eddie was about to punch Cameron when Adam stood in between them and pushed them away from each other. Loren quickly leaned down and picked up both the twins. Eddie wrapped his arm around Loren.**

**Eddie: **I will talk to you soon Adam.

**Adam: **Thank you Eddie for everything.

**Eddie just smiled stiffly then turned with Loren and they walked quickly to the car and driver waiting for them. Adam turned to Cameron angrily.**

**Adam: **What do you think you're doing?

**Cameron: **What do you mean?

**Adam: **Quit trying to get in between Eddie and Loren.

**Cameron: **Why? You are trying to break up Mel and Ian.

**Adam: **Yeah I know, but Eddie and Loren are amazing friends and they are perfect for each other and you know that. Even if you broke Eddie and Loren she would never give you a chance because you were the reason she can't be with her true love.

**Cameron: **Fine, I will back off. Now what are we going to do about Mel and Ian?

**Adam: **Nothing right now and you need to leave. I don't want you around if you have another agenda, especially one that might break up my friends. Please leave.

**Cameron left angrily and walked away. Adam turned and walked into the hospital.**

**7:00 pm ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into MK. The club was opening. They waved to Grace and headed to Max and Nora's apartment, ignoring the sounds and lights of the cameras following them. **

**Max: **Hey! Come on in.

**Loren and Eddie walked in setting the twins on the floor in the living room. **

**Loren: **Hey pop! Where is mom?

**Nora: **I am in the kitchen, be out in a second!

**Nora walked out five minutes later with her apron still on.**

**Nora: **Are you guys ready to eat?

**Eddie and Max brought in the high chairs and Nora and Loren sat Noah and Melody in them. Loren helped Nora put plates of mashed potatoes in front of them, they then all sat and enjoyed a meal of fried chicken, mashed potatoes and gravy. After dinner was over Nora and Loren went with the twins out to the family room while Max and Eddie cleaned up.**

**Nora: **So how are you doing?

**Loren: **I am good; I am just stressed from dealing with everything at work and the twins. It's hard sometimes.

**Nora: **I understand I was young when I had you. Loren you know I am always here if you need help.

**Loren: **I know that's why I wanted to ask you a big favor.

**Nora: **Sure honey anything.

**Loren: **I was wondering if you and pop would come on the Europe tour with us and help with the twins. Eddie and I will be really busy and I could use the help.

**Nora: **Of course I will come, I will check with Max to see if he can leave the club for that long, but I will be there.

**Loren: **Thanks mom.

**Nora: **Anything for my baby girl.

**Hope you guys liked it please review!**


	24. Chapter 24 - Movies and Relationships

**Hey sorry I have been super busy so I haven't been able to update, plus I have been having a lot of writers block, so if you have an idea of what I should write please tell me your ideas I always love it when my followers do that! Shout out to all of you that gave me ideas for this chapter keep them coming! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 24 – Movies and Relationships**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting at the table waiting until Jake was ready to let the fans in. The twins were at Max and Nora's so Loren and Eddie were free to do what they wanted today. Eddie sighed and Loren squeezed his hand. Eddie turned and smiled at her.**

**Loren: **I know babe, I am ready to get this over with too.

**Eddie: **I love the fans, I am just ready for the tour, and I have a ton of surprises for you.

**Loren: **Really?

**Eddie: **Of course you didn't think we were going to have a Europe tour and not make some stops along the way.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss. They were interrupted by Jake walking up holding hands with Kelly. Loren and Eddie looked at each other confused.**

**Jake: **Hey guys!

**Eddie: **Hey Jake, since when are you and Kelly an item.

**Kelly: **Since last night, we had a long discussion about everything that has been going on lately and we finally decided to start a relationship and see where it goes.

**Loren: **Kelly, I know we have had our differences, but I am truly happy for you and Jake. I think you guys are perfect for each other.

**Kelly: (tearing up) **Thanks Lo!

**Kelly and Loren hugged.**

**Jake: **Well, why don't we let the fans in before we have a riot?

**Loren: **Wait a second?

**Eddie: **Loren what's wrong?

**Loren: **This is where I first met you.

**Eddie smiled and pulled Loren into a kiss this is why he loved her so much.**

**Eddie: **I love you babe.

**Loren: (winking) **Back at ya.

**Eddie and Loren were still absorbed in each other when Jake and Kelly opened the doors and the fans lined up. The signed CDs till their hands cramped up and smiled in so many pictures that their cheeks would be sore for at least a week. Finally it was over, and Loren and Eddie just sighed and slouched in their chairs. Jake and Kelly walked up.**

**Jake: **So guys, we need you at the office tomorrow so we can set up last minute details, like outfits and specific vacation days throughout the tour. I also was wondering if it would be okay if Kelly helped me with you guys, to relieve some of the stress.

**Eddie: **Sure Jake that's fine and we will be there tomorrow around noon.

**Kelly: **Okay, just know it may take most of the day and then you need to be at the office bright and early Sunday morning so we can catch our flight.

**Loren: **Okay, okay. We get it, can we go and have a nice lunch now I'm starved.

**Eddie: **Of course babe, let's go to Rumor. Do you guys want to join us?

**Jake: **Sure, we have time for lunch.

**Kelly smiled. Loren and Eddie walked out hand and hand followed by Jake and Kelly doing the same. The security guards pushed back the fans and paparazzi so the couples could get in the car. The driver headed to Rumor. Eddie was surprised when Jake was so distracted by Kelly he didn't talk about anything work related, he just sat as close to her as he could get and held her hand. Eddie looked at Loren and she smiled thinking exactly what he was thinking.**

**Chicago ~**

**Tracy was sitting in her office, she was sick of this job. She felt like she got everything out of it that she possibly could. She glanced to the corner of her office. There was a picture of her and Jake on their honeymoon. She couldn't get herself to get rid of it. She still really missed Jake. It had been two years since the divorce, but she couldn't help regretting giving up on their marriage so fast. She wondered if Jake felt the same way, he hadn't gotten remarried and there was nothing on him dating anyone. Tracy suddenly stood up. She was going back to L.A. she was going to get her husband back.**

**Max and Nora's ~**

**Max was playing with Noah and Melody as Nora packed. She was packing for herself and Max since Max always forgot something. She was really excited to go on this tour with Loren and Eddie. Not only because she got to spend some much needed time with the ones she loved, but she got to see the great sites of Europe! Who wouldn't be excited to see Paris, London, France and all the other great places? Nora began to pack faster from her excitement. **

**Max glanced up at Nora and smiled. He was so happy she was excited, it had been awhile since they got to go on a long vacation like this and they needed it. He couldn't wait to spend two months with all the people he loved.**

**Rumor ~**

**Loren and Eddie sat hand and hand across the table from Kelly and Jake who were on their tablets. Loren and Eddie smirked at each other. They were both very happy for Jake. He needed someone like Kelly. They were perfect for each other. They both had loved Tracy, but her and Jake were so opposite. Jake and Kelly were both very work oriented and were so similar they could finish each other's sentences. On top of that for the first time in awhile they both seemed extremely happy. **

**Kelly: **Jake, I think we should head back to the office to finish up a few things before tomorrow.

**Jake: **Okay Kell let's go. Bye guys!

**Eddie and Loren: **Bye!

**Loren and Eddie were eating dessert talking to each other. They were relaxing after the stress of the day. Just as they were leaving an angry Leah came up to them.**

**Leah: **How could you?!

**Eddie: **Do what?

**Leah: **You two lost me and Jeremy our manager!

**Loren: **What are you talking about?

**Leah stepped toward Loren threateningly so Eddie stepped in front of Loren pushing her behind him.**

**Eddie: **If you are talking about Kelly helping with our career, you should talk to Jake about that. He is the one that convinced her to do it not us!

**Leah: **Yeah, but I am sure little Ms. Pop star had something to do with it.

**Loren shoved Eddie away and looked at Leah angrily.**

**Loren: **Leah no matter how much I hate you I would never do anything to hurt you or Jeremy especially your career. Eddie and I will always be in debt to you for what you did for him.

**Eddie: **No, I am sick of this. I have tried to be nice, I have tried to do everything I can to help you. But all you do is treat my wife like crap. I hope you enjoy your life, because I will not be there if things go wrong.

**Eddie and Loren shoved past Leah and were about to leave when they ran into somebody else.**

**Eddie: (groaning) **Can this day get any worse?

**Chloe: **Well, look who it is.

**Tyler: **Hey Eddie how is fatherhood working out for you?

**Loren was sick of their sarcastic tones.**

**Loren: **Can we help you with something or do you just find enjoyment in wasting others time?

**Chloe: **Oh valley girl, we actually do need to talk to you guys.

**Eddie: **Well make it quick we have a lot to do.

**Tyler: **Osborne wants you guys to star in a movie with us.

**Eddie: **Not interested.

**Chloe: **Not even for twenty million dollars?

**Loren: **What are you talking about?

**Chloe: **Oz knew you wouldn't want to do it, so he is going to offer you whatever amount of money you want.

**Eddie: **We are already busy enough with the Europe tour starting Sunday.

**Tyler: **Eddie this is a great movie, don't let this amazing opportunity that could benefit you and Loren pass you by.

**Loren: **What's the movie?

**Office ~**

**Kelly and Jake had been working out the details when the phone rang. They let the voicemail get it because they were too busy to answer it. They both stopped suddenly and stared at the machine when a familiar voice came on.**

**Tracy: **_Jake its Tracy. I made a mistake leaving you. I am coming to L.A. to fix things. I will be there tomorrow. I love you._

**As the beep sounded Kelly and Jake made eye contact.**

**Kelly: **Are you going to get back with Tracy?

**Jake: **No, there is a reason we got divorced. We are just too different, Kell you are perfect for me. Do you want to get a place together?

**Kelly: **Of course I do!

**Jake: **I love you.

**Kelly: **I love you too.

**Kelly immediately started looking at apartments in the area when Jake stopped her.**

**Jake: **I want to get a house; I know you are the person I am going to spend the rest of my life with so when we get married we can already have a place for our kids to grow up in.

**Kelly smiled and kissed him, she then went back to her tablet now looking for houses.**

**Kelly: **We should convince Loren and Eddie to buy a house with us so we can live closer to each other.

**Jake: **That's a great idea.

**Jake went and grabbed his phone and texted Eddie the idea.**

**Rumor ~**

**Eddie's phone vibrated but he ignored it. He waited for Chloe to tell them what the movie was.**

**Chloe: **It's called After Math.

**Tyler: **It's a movie about the survivors after a huge infection killed off almost everyone.

**Eddie: **I hate to say it, but it sounds interesting.

**Loren: **I agree, but we still have our tour.

**Chloe: **Just come meet with Oz today and we can all talk about it.

**Loren: **Why not, it doesn't hurt to see.

**Eddie: **Okay let's go.

**Eddie and Loren followed Chloe and Tyler out of Rumor and headed to Osborne Silver's office. As they were riding to his office, Eddie pulled out his phone and saw a message from Jake. He showed it to Loren and she smiled.**

**Loren: **I think that's a great idea. I want Noah and Melody to be able to have a yard to play in and a house to grow up in, not an apartment.

**Eddie: **I agree I will tell Jake that we will look with Kelly and him when we get back from the tour. We should get a vacation home in Europe so we have an excuse to go there more often.

**Loren: **I agree. How about one in the countryside of France?

**Loren and Eddie smiled at each other. Loren laid her head on his chest and he brushed the hair out of her face. **

**Eddie: **I love you beautiful.

**Loren: **I love you too handsome.

**They arrived at the office and were welcomed by Oz. **

**Eddie: **Let's get down to the details, no sugar coating anything Oz.

**Oz: **I love you Durans always getting down to business. Come on in let's talk.

**Eddie, Loren, Chloe, Tyler, and Oz walked into his office.**

**Nora and Max's ~**

**Nora looked at her phone; there was a text from Loren saying they would be at their place in time for dinner. Nora turned to Max.**

**Nora: **I am going to start making dinner.

**Max: **Okay sounds great the twins are having their nap right now, so I am going to go meet the delivery guys for the club.

**Max kissed Nora and walked downstairs. **

**Osborne Silver's office ~**

**Oz: **Now before you ask, there are no zombies or crazy people who have a disease. It is mostly about first you and Eddie are traveling around trying to find survivors. You go through what once used to be Hollywood and find Chloe and Tyler who are stuck up celebrities. You all team up to find more survivors and fight off people who are trying to survive by killing each other to get supplies.

**Eddie: **I like the story it sounds interesting, but we still have our tour.

**Oz: **Well if we could get you guys to sign the contracts we could get start the production so by the time you get back, we would be ready to start filming.

**Loren: **I would love to be a part of this film, but Eddie I think we need to call Jake and Kelly first.

**Eddie: **Yeah I agree could you excuse us for a minute.

**Eddie and Loren went out of the office and called Jake on speaker phone.**

**Jake: **Hey Eduardo.

**Eddie: **Hey Jake, Loren and I wanted to talk to you about a possible movie we could do.

**Eddie went on to tell Jake about the movie and all the details.**

**Jake: **I think that would be a great idea. It seems like a hit and we could always use more publicity for you and Loren.

**Loren: **Oz wanted us to sign the contracts today though.

**Jake: **Kelly and I will be right over.

**The call ended and Kelly and Jake arrived about five minutes later. Chloe and Tyler left because they had already signed their contracts. They all went into Oz's office and began the processing. Eddie and Loren said goodbye and headed over to Max and Nora's for dinner. Jake and Kelly headed back to the office to finish a few things up for tomorrow.**

**Kelly: **I think this movie will be good for Eddie and Loren.

**Jake: **I agree. I…..

**Jake stopped and looked at who was sitting in his office.**

**Kelly: **Tracy what are you doing here?

**Tracy: **I am here to see Jake, what are you doing here?

**Kelly: **Well I do work here.

**Tracy: **Right, well if you don't mind.

**Jake: **Anything you need to say to me you can say in front of Kelly.

**Kelly: **No it's okay I need to finish some last minute paper work at my desk before we leave Sunday. I will also order in dinner for us.

**Jake thanked her but grabbed her arm as she went to leave and kissed her. Kelly smiled as she pulled away and stepped out of the office closing the door behind her.**

**Tracy: **What was that?

**Jake: **I am dating Kelly I think I can kiss my girlfriend.

**Tracy: **Didn't you get my message?

**Jake: **Yes I did, but that doesn't change anything.

**Tracy: **How can you not want to make things work between us?!

**Jake: **I did! You were the one that gave up on us and now I have moved on!

**Kelly ran into the office when she heard yelling.**

**Kelly: **What's going on here?

**Tracy: **This is none of your business it's between me and my husband.

**Jake: **Tracy, I am not your husband anymore.

**Tracy: **For now. I got you to fall in love with me once I can get you to do it again.

**Tracy walked out of the office. Kelly looked at Jake sadly.**

**Jake: **Kell, I won't let anything come between us.

**Kelly nodded then walked back to her dress to finish her paper work.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please Review!**


	25. Chapter 25 - Preparation

**Please Review! I don't any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 25 – Preparation**

**Loren and Eddie woke up early that morning, they got ready and got Noah and Melody ready, they then went straight to Nora and Max's for breakfast. On the car ride over there Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **I really am ready to move out of that place.

**Loren: **Why it's really nice.

**Eddie: **Yeah I know it's just that it has so much history of my past life; I want a place that only reminds me of you and the kids.

**Loren: **I couldn't agree more. Are you sure about the vacation home?

**Eddie: **Yeah, Papa Max has been talking about getting a vacation home with me for ages. Why not one in the countryside of France?

**Loren: **Good point, I guess when you can afford one you might as well put it where ever you want.

**Eddie turned to look at her as he parked the car outside MK. **

**Eddie: **Are you sure you are ready for all these changes?

**Loren: **I can handle anything as long as you're with me.

**Eddie leaned in and kissed Loren but they were soon interrupted by the sound of Melody giggling. Eddie turned to look at her.**

**Eddie: **Do you find that funny?

**Melody nodded happily and smiled showing off her teeth coming in. Loren laughed, they both jumped out of the car and got Noah and Melody out of their car seats. They walked into the apartment welcomed by the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. **

**Loren: **Hey mom, pop!

**Max walked in and smiled. He pulled Loren into a hug and kissed her cheek. He then hugged Eddie and kissed both the twins on the tops of their heads. Noah was in Eddie's arms and began to squirm.**

**Noah: **Papa!

**Max: **Noah!

**Max took Noah out of Eddie's arms and brought him over to the couch. Loren set Melody on the crowd and she took off running after them. Eddie went over with Max as Loren went into the kitchen to help Nora with breakfast.**

**Loren: **Hey mom.

**Nora: **Hey sweetie.

**Loren: **Thanks again for coming with us on the tour.

**Nora: **Like it is such a sacrifice to go touring around Europe seeing all the amazing sites. I don't know how I can survive.

**Loren laughed at her mom's sarcasm as she began to set the table.**

**Loren: **Yeah, I am excited to; did you hear that Eddie and I are doing a movie together?

**Nora: **No I didn't! That sounds so exciting!

**Loren: **Yeah! We are really excited. The only down side is that Chloe and Tyler are in it.

**Nora: **I hope they don't cause any trouble.

**Loren: **That's not even the biggest thing I am stressing about. Eddie and I decided to sell the penthouse and buy a house close to Kelly and Jake who are also buying a house!

**Nora: **Wow, you guys are too busy. I can't keep up, I am getting old.

**Loren: **Oh please, you old? You look like you could be my sister. Did you know when Eddie and I first started dating; he said you were quote on quote smoking hot!

**Nora: **Really? I am going to have to tease him for that one.

**Loren: (laughing) **Please do!

**Once Nora finished making breakfast they all sat down to eat. Loren broke apart pancakes and poured syrup on them for Noah and Melody who were already sticky from head to toe. **

**Eddie: **Pop, I wanted to talk to you about something.

**Max: **Sure Eddie, what's up?

**Eddie: **You know how we always talked about buying a vacation home together. So I thought maybe we could buy one in Tuscany or Venice together over the tour.

**Max: **That sounds amazing! We could all go there every summer as a family!

**Nora: **I would love to be able to wake up in Italy.

**Loren: **Me too!

**Eddie: **Okay! So when we are in Italy when we have some vacation days we will look at some vacation homes.

**Everyone nodded in agreement then went back to their food. When everything was cleared and they had managed to clean up Noah and Melody they sat in living room. Nora turned to Eddie.**

**Nora: **So Eddie, I heard you think I'm smoking hot.

**Eddie blushed then glared at Loren who laughed.**

**Eddie: **Well I think it's about time we head to the office.

**Loren continued to laugh as Eddie walked out of the apartment.**

**Loren: **Okay well we will be back as soon as we can.

**Noah: **I want to come.

**Loren: **Oh baby, it won't be fun you will get bored really fast.

**Noah: **Please?

**Loren: **Okay, but you have to be on your best behavior.

**Noah nodded happily and lifted up his arms so Loren could carry him.**

**Loren: **Melody do you want to come?

**Melody shook her head no and continued to color. **

**Nora: **We will watch Melody, see you soon.

**Loren said goodbye then walked out to meet a not so happy Eddie.**

**Eddie: **I can't believe you told her that.

**Loren just laughed as she buckled Noah into his car seat. Eddie shook his head trying to hide a smile but failing at it.**

**Loren: **Oh come on Eddie you can never stay mad at me.

**Eddie: **I hate to admit it, but it's true.

**Loren smiled and gave Eddie an apologetic kiss. Noah clapped his hands when Eddie and Loren kissed.**

**Noah: **No fight.

**Eddie: **That's right Noah no fighting.

**Noah nodded energetically. Loren and Eddie both laughed. They got to the office about five minutes later. As they walked in Loren immediately became stressed out. There were so many different outfits everywhere and papers were scattered around. Jake and Kelly were running around not even noticing they were there. Kelly saw them and stopped.**

**Kelly: **Loren go through these racks of outfits and choose the ones you like best same for you Eddie. Try to coordinate them so they go together.

**Loren: **Noah you can help mommy choose her outfits.

**Noah giggled but nodded. About an hour later they had gone through all the clothes and had gotten enough outfits for all their concerts. Loren and Eddie collapsed on the couch in Jakes office. Noah had fallen asleep on one of the chairs sucking his thumb. Eddie placed a blanket on top of him.**

**Jake: **Okay guys, now I need to go through and verify the schedule with you and I need you to sign a bunch of things and we need to choose posters for advertisements.

**They finished a couple hours later. Jake was talking about sound and lighting for concerts when Noah came up to Eddie.**

**Noah: **Daddy!

**Eddie: **What?

**Noah: **Hungry!

**Loren: **Yeah babe, I am kind of hungry too.

**Eddie looked at the clock it was three. They had been there for four hours. **

**Jake: **Yeah, it has been a long day. Everything seems to be finished up here. Why don't you guys head out? We will see you tomorrow bright and early at the airport.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds good.

**Eddie scooped up Noah and placed him on his shoulders. Noah laughed happily, he started babbling about toys that he wanted and asking silly questions that made Eddie laugh. Loren turned and gave Kelly and Jake a hug, they then left. They got in the car and Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Back to mom and pops?

**Loren: **I want to stop by the Sanders and say goodbye to Mel and Ian. We can stop by the café on the way back and bring them dinner since they made us breakfast.

**Eddie nodded they drove towards the Sanders, when they got into the valley Loren looked out the window.**

**Loren: **It's weird to be back, it feels like ages since I have been here.

**Eddie: **It's weird for me too. But a good weird, it reminds me of when we first became friends and started dating.

**Loren smiled. They pulled into the Sanders driveway. Adriana answered the door.**

**Adriana: **Hey guys, what brings you here?

**Loren: **Just wanted to say goodbye, before we left.

**Adriana let them in and as soon as Noah saw James he ran away to go play. Mel came down the stairs and saw Loren. She gave Loren and Eddie a huge hug.**

**Mel: **I wish I could come with you.

**Loren: **Me too!

**Eddie: **Where's Ian?

**Mel: **He had some photography gig this weekend. He won't be getting back till Sunday night. I will be sure to tell him you guys stopped by and said goodbye though.

**Loren and Eddie didn't stay long, because Mel seemed really tired. After Loren pried Noah away from James they left. Mel promised to call as often as she could, Loren didn't want to leave Mel, but she realized they were still friends, but they both had their own lives and issues to deal with right now. **

**Max and Nora's ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked in and Melody came running and jumped into Eddie's arms. Loren laughed at how much of a daddy's girl Melody was. Noah was a complete momma's boy so I guess it balanced out. He was always glued to Loren's hip. Sometimes it was nice to get a break. They all ate the dinner Loren and Eddie brought back and then Loren and Eddie headed out hoping to get the twins to bed early so they could get some much needed sleep.**

**Hope you guys liked it. The tour will start tomorrow and I will have them be in Europe for awhile. Please Review and let me know what you think.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Arrival

**Thanks for the great reviews keep them coming! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 26 – Arrival**

**Loren and Eddie walked on to the plane and Noah and Melody instantly ran to their grandparents. Whenever Nora and Max were around it was like they didn't exist.**

**Brenda: **Hey Mr. and Mrs. Duran you can take your seats we will be off soon.

**Loren smiled, this was the first time Brenda called her Mrs. Duran and she liked it. Eddie didn't correct her like usual so it made her happy that he wanted people to call her Mrs. Duran. Eddie and Loren sat down on the couch. This was going to be a long flight. **

**Eddie: **Are you ready?

**Loren: **I'm not ready for a twelve hour flight.

**Eddie: (pretending to be offended) **You mean you don't want to spend twelve hours with your adoring husband?

**Loren: (laughing at Eddie's fake tears) **Like you want to spend twelve hours with me talking non-stop.

**Eddie: **I never get tired of hearing your voice.

**Loren: **And I never get tired of you sucking up to me.

**They both laughed. Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too babe.

**Kelly and Jake entered the plane both smiling at Loren and Eddie. Loren blushed making Eddie laugh.**

**Kelly sat down and Jake sat across the table from her. Kelly turned to Loren.**

**Kelly: **Loren can I talk to you about something?

**Loren: **Sure.

**Loren followed Kelly to the back of the plane.**

**Loren: **What's up?

**Kelly: **Tracy is back.

**Loren: **What?

**Kelly: **Yeah she just showed up at his office and said she wanted him back.

**Loren: **What did Jake do?

**Kelly: **He kissed me, and after she left he told me I had nothing to worry about.

**Loren: **Kelly, if Jake said that you have nothing to worry about then you don't. Jake is crazy about you, he would never hurt you.

**Kelly: **Not even to have a second chance with his wife?

**Loren didn't know what to say to that.**

**Kelly: **I just don't want to get serious, like buy a place with him just for him to leave to get back with Tracy.

**Loren: **Why don't we ask Eddie? He knows Jake better than any of us.

**Kelly nodded her ascent and Loren went and got Eddie.**

**Eddie: **What's going on?

**Kelly told him everything she told Loren.**

**Eddie: **Jake wouldn't leave you Kell. Let me talk to him and figure out how he is feeling.

**Kelly nodded and gave Eddie a hug then went back to her seat. **

**Loren: **I feel so bad, Kelly loves Jake. It's sad to see her so uncertain.

**Eddie: **I know, Kelly definitely has her faults, but I really want this relationship to work out. They really are perfect for each other.

**Eddie and Loren took their seats. Jake looked at Eddie confused when he sat down and asked if he could talk to him. Eddie nodded, he leaned over and gave Loren a kiss then walked away with Jake. Nora noticed Loren and came and sat next to her.**

**Nora: **How are you doing sweetie?

**Loren: **Okay, sometimes I just wish everything would work out for everyone, but it never really does.

**Nora: **As long as everything is going good for you, that's all that matters.

**Loren nodded and laid her head in her mom's lap. Nora began to scratch her back trying to relax her. **

**Eddie and Jake ~**

**Jake: **What's going on?

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Jake: **I mean you, Loren, and Kelly talking in the back of the plane.

**Eddie: **Jake, Kelly is scared.

**Jake: **What do you mean?

**Eddie: **She is scared you are going to leave her for Tracy. She knows how you hate having failures and you do anything you can to fix them. So she just doesn't want to get serious with you if you are going to leave.

**Jake: **I don't have feelings for Tracy anymore.

**Eddie: **Maybe not, but Kelly is still concerned.

**Jake: **Is this serious enough.

**Jake pulled out a blue box with a beautiful diamond ring in it.**

**Eddie: **Jake are you sure?

**Jake: **Eddie, me and Kelly have been seeing each other off and on since I divorced Tracy. I know she is the one for me.

**Eddie: **Then I am happy for you. If there is anything Loren and I can do let me know.

**Jake: **I may take you up on that.

**Eddie hugged Jake then went back to the front to see Loren falling asleep with her head in Nora's lap. Nora looked up and saw Eddie. She stood up and Eddie took her place, she noticed Loren instantly relax. Eddie pulled Loren into his lap and she cuddled into his chest. All her worries were wiped from her face. She looked up and kissed Eddie softly.**

**Loren: (whispering) **I love you.

**Eddie: **Back at ya beautiful.

**Nora looked at them sadly.**

**Max: **What's wrong?

**Nora: **Loren doesn't need me to comfort her anymore.

**Max: **She still needs you Nora.

**Nora: **Yeah for advice maybe. But the only person that can comfort her is Eddie.

**Max: **That's his job, he is supposed to be able to be there for her no matter what.

**Nora: **Yeah, he has always been there for her even when they didn't know each other, through his music.

**Max: **They are soul mates.

**Nora: (nodding) **I know just sometimes I wish my little girl still needed me.

**Max: **Well now your grandkids need you.

**Nora smiled looking down at Noah and Melody playing on the floor. She leaned over and kissed Max. He smiled and squeezed her hand. **

**Europe ~**

**They had finally landed in Paris. The twelve hour flight had lasted what felt like days. Loren and Eddie walked out of the plane to fans screaming their names. Nora and Max followed behind carrying Noah and Melody. Jake and Kelly were over getting the cars ready to leave. Eddie and Loren walked up and started taking pictures and signing autographs. Jake and Kelly came up and told them it was time to go. They waved to the fans and got in the car.**

**Loren: **Wow, if this is how it's going to be the whole tour it's going to be interesting.

**Eddie: **They are all here to see you.

**Loren: **Yeah right Mr. Rock star.

**Eddie smiled and leaned in and kissed her.**

**Eddie: **Really babe, you are the most beautiful, talented person I know. They are here for you.

**Loren: **I love you, you always know what to say to make me smile.

**Eddie: **Well that is my job.

**They both laughed. Melody and Noah woke up in Max and Nora's arms and reached for Loren and Eddie. Loren scooped up Melody and Eddie scooped up Noah.**

**Melody: **Home?

**Loren: **Not for awhile.

**Melody nodded tiredly and fell asleep in Loren's arms. Noah however continued to babble. He had definitely inherited Loren's motor mouth.**

**Noah: (looking out the window) **Oh pretty!

**The sun was setting and the lights of Paris were shining brightly. **

**Eddie: **It is pretty huh?

**Noah: **Not as pretty as mommy.

**Eddie: (smiling) **Nothing is as pretty as mommy.

**Loren smiled adoringly at Eddie. Kelly laughed.**

**Loren: **What?

**Kelly: **You guys are still as in love as when you first started dating.

**Eddie: **No, we are more in love. I love Loren more and more every minute that I spend with her.

**Loren: **I couldn't agree more.

**They leaned in and kissed each other. Kelly, Jake, Nora, and Max laughed. The car stopped, and everyone got out. Melody woke up but was still cuddling close to Loren. Noah was sitting on Eddie's shoulders happily pointing and getting excited about every little thing making Eddie laugh. Jake had rented out the whole top floor for them. They all rode up in the elevator together then went to their own rooms. **

**Jake: **Loren can I talk to you for a second?

**Loren nodded she handed Melody to Max, Max and Nora went and helped Eddie get the twins ready for bed.**

**Loren: **What do you want to talk to me about?

**Jake: **I was wondering if you could help me find a way to ask Kelly to marry me?

**Loren: (excited) **I would be happy to!

**Jake: **Great! I wanted to ask her in Paris. We have the concert tomorrow night, and then we have a few days her for a vacation.

**Loren: **Okay! So you want to do something romantic. Hmm… I will have to think about it.

**Jake: **Okay, well you can call me whenever day or night.

**Loren: (laughing) **Jake don't be nervous. I will think about it tonight and talk to you in the morning.

**Jake nodded and walked to his and Kelly's room. Loren walked into her room. It had a huge living room and two bedrooms and a kitchen. Loren walked into the bedroom the twins were sleeping in and kissed their heads goodnight. She closed the door behind them. She walked into her bedroom and saw Eddie lying on the bed. She went and changed into her pajamas then went and sat cross legged on the bed next to Eddie. He pulled her down and rested his forehead on hers. **

**Eddie: **What did Jake want?

**Loren: **He wanted me to help him think of a romantic way to ask Kelly to marry him.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren nodded. Eddie pulled Loren into a passionate kiss pulling her on top of him. Loren pulled away breathless.**

**Loren: **Eddie… I need your help to think of something.

**Eddie: **No more thinking, I just want to be with you.

**Loren: **That's it!

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **Jake should just do an intimate proposal with just him and Kelly.

**Eddie: **Great idea, now can we get back to what we were doing.

**Loren laughed at Eddie's one track mind. He rolled on top of her as she pulled his shirt off.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**She pulled him into another kiss.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren and Eddie groaned when there was a pounding on the door. Eddie pulled on a pair of sweatpants and threw Loren her robe. He went and opened the door and Jake barged in.**

**Eddie: **Jake you do realize it's six in the morning right?

**Jake: **Sorry Eduardo, I am just really nervous. Where is Loren?

**Loren walked out in a light blue robe that went to her mid thighs. **

**Loren: **What's going on?

**Jake: **I was wondering if you thought of anything for tonight.

**Loren: **I think you should just do something intimate just the two of you.

**Jake: **How about I take her on a picnic before the concert and ask her then?

**Loren: **That sounds great now can I go back to bed? I only got about three hours of sleep.

**Jake: **Why only three hours?

**Loren: **Ask Eddie.

**She turned and walked away. Jake turned to Eddie and he just smiled.**

**Eddie: **Talk to you later.

**Jake left and Eddie and Loren went back to bed for a few hours before the twins woke up. Mom and pop walked in too Loren and Eddie sitting on the couch eating cereal while the twins sat on the floor doing the same. Papa Max walked in and grabbed the box of cereal pouring him and Nora a bowl who sat down and joined them eating. **

**Nora: **Did you guys sleep good?

**Eddie: **Very good!

**Loren laughed. Nora looked confused for a second then just let it go.**

**Max: **Are you guys excited for your concert tonight?

**Loren and Eddie: **Yeah!

**Kelly and Jake then walked in and poured themselves a bowl of cereal and joined them. **

**Jake: **You guys have a rehearsal and sound check in about an hour. We need to head out soon.

**Loren: **Okay I will go get changed.

**Eddie: **I will help you.

**They both laughed, as Eddie chased Loren into the bedroom.**

**Nora: **I am still jealous of their love for each other.

**Max: **I think everyone is jealous of them.

**They all laughed. Loren returned in white shorts that went to her mid thighs and a red and black top that showed off one of her shoulders. She wore bright red stilettos. Eddie was wearing black skinny jeans and a tight gray v-neck with white vans. **

**Kelly: **You guys look amazing as always!

**Loren: **Thanks Kell. Well let's get going.

**Loren picked up Noah, Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**Noah: **Pretty mommy.

**Loren: **Thank you baby.

**Loren started kissing Noah's face making him giggle. They walked out followed by Jake, Kelly, Nora, and Max who was carrying Melody.**

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	27. Chapter 27 - True Love

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I hope you like the personalities of the twins; I am trying to make them more prominent now! Keep reviewing I love the feedback! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 27 – True Love **

**As Loren was up singing, Eddie was thinking about what he wanted to do for their anniversary. It will be two years tomorrow since they got married. He wanted to make it special for her, because he knew she wasn't expecting anything since they were on tour. Eddie suddenly got an idea and called Jake and Papa Max over.**

**Eddie: **So you guys know it's mine and Loren's anniversary tomorrow.

**Jake and Max both nodded.**

**Eddie: **Well, I wanted to surprise her. Do you guys remember that song I sang for you after Chloe and I broke up, the one Loren has never heard?

**Max: **Yeah I remember.

**Eddie: **Well I wanted to sing that song as a surprise at the concert tonight for Loren.

**Jake: **I think Loren would love that Eddie! We will have it be the last song of the night! Now wish me luck, I am taking Kelly out now.

**Eddie and Max: **Good luck!

**Jake and Kelly left hand and hand. Loren finished up her song and then walked over to meet Eddie.**

**Loren: **Want to go get some lunch? I'm starving!

**Eddie: **Yeah, let's go meet mom and pop they are in the dressing room with Noah and Melody.

**Loren and Eddie walked into the dressing room.**

**Nora: **Hey how did the sound check go?

**Loren: **Good, do you guys want to go to lunch with us?

**Max: **Of course, I'm starved.

**Eddie: (laughing) **Like father like daughter.

**They all laughed and left to go to lunch. They found a small café along the street and walked in. The host instantly recognized them and got them a table in the back to have some privacy. They thanked her and sat the twins in high chairs and sat down next to them. After they ordered and their food came they finally started to relax.**

**Loren: **It's nice to finally be able to sit down. That sound check took forever.

**Eddie: **I agree!

**Nora: **I am excited that we will have a few days to just enjoy Paris after today!

**Loren: **Me too!

**Max was about to say something when a voice interrupted them.**

**Person: **Max Duran?

**Max: **Daphne?

**Daphne: **Oh it is you! How have you been?

**Max: (pulling Daphne into a hug) **I have been good, you know my son and his wife Loren and this is my wife Nora.

**Daphne: (shocked) **I didn't know you got married.

**Nora: (extending her hand) **Hi, I'm Nora.

**Daphne hesitantly shook her hand.**

**Eddie: **So what are you doing in Paris?

**Daphne: **I was just meeting a friend, here he is now.

**Daphne waved at a man who walked into the café. Eddie felt Loren stiffen, he wrapped his arm protectively around her and she scooted her chair closer to him. **

**Nora: **Trent, what are you doing here?

**Daphne: **You know him?

**Nora: **Yes, he is Loren's father.

**Max wrapped his arm around Nora's waist. **

**Trent: **Hey Nora, I am here to spend some time with the beautiful Daphne.

**Daphne blushed and Nora rolled her eyes. Max and Nora sat back down at the table. **

**Trent: **Loren I didn't see you. These must be my beautiful grandchildren.

**Eddie stood up from the table, Loren followed suit. They both picked up the twins and stood there waiting for Max and Nora.**

**Loren: **Mom, pop are you guys ready to leave?

**Max: **Yeah sweetheart let's go.

**The four of them began to walk out when Trent spoke.**

**Trent: **See you at the concert.

**Loren: **Excuse me?

**Daphne: **Me and Trent got tickets to the concert!

**Eddie: **Well, we hope you enjoy it, now if you will excuse us.

**They left the restaurant when Melody looked up at Eddie.**

**Melody: **Scary man.

**Eddie looked at Loren's face as she clutched Noah tightly to her chest.**

**Eddie: **Yeah, he is.

**On the way to the hotel they stopped and got ice cream which was all over Noah and Melody's face in a matter of seconds. Loren laughed, making Eddie relax. He hated it when Loren was stressed out. They had only been at their room for a matter of minutes, before Kelly and Jake walked in. Kelly was glowing and smiling from ear to ear. She held out her hand to reveal the big, shiny diamond on her ring finger. Loren and Nora both squealed and ran up to Kelly. The guys all plugged their ears.**

**Loren: **I am so happy for you!

**Nora: **That ring is so beautiful!

**Kelly: **I know! We can celebrate later though. Loren we need to get you ready!

**Loren and Kelly hurried away, while Jake and Eddie followed after them to get ready.**

**Concert ~**

**Loren and Eddie had finished their last song when Eddie stopped Loren from saying goodnight.**

**Eddie: **I have a song that I want to sing for my beautiful wife Loren.

**The music began to play and Loren stood and listened as Eddie began to sing to her.**

_There was a time  
I used to look into my father's eyes.  
In a __happy home__  
I was a king, I had a golden throne.  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall.  
I hear the songs from the places where I was born._

Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

There was a time  
I met a girl of a different kind.  
We ruled the world;  
I thought I'd never _lose__ her out of sight.  
We were so young, I think of her now and then._

_Upon the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heartbreak.  
I still remember how it all changed.  
My father said,  
"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!_

Oh, oh, oh!  
Oh, oh, oh!

See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
See heaven's got a plan for you

"Don't you worry, don't you worry, child.  
See heaven's got a plan for you.  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now."  
Yeah!

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

**Eddie: **Loren you changed my life. You were a god send to me. My dad was right; heaven did have a plan for me because they sent me you. Happy anniversary I love you.

**Loren: (crying) **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a kiss and the fans started screaming.**

**The song was "Don't you worry Child" by Swedish House Mafia, hope you liked it please review.**


	28. Chapter 28 - Becoming Stronger

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 28 – Becoming Stronger**

**Eddie pulled Loren into a tight embrace.**

**Eddie: **Did you like your surprise?

**Loren: **Yes! Thank you.

**Eddie: **Thanks for what?

**Loren: **For being the best husband and dad in the world and doing anything and everything in your power to make me happy.

**Eddie: **Babe, you don't need to thank me. I live to do all I can for you. I don't view it as a job.

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren leaned in and gave Eddie a kiss. They were interrupted by Jake, Kelly, Max, and Nora all coming to tell them how great they were. **

**Loren: **Where are Noah and Melody?

**Max: **They are asleep in the dressing room.

**Loren: **Oh, I want to go check on them.

**Eddie: **I will come with you.

**Loren gave him another kiss and they walked hand and hand to the dressing room. Loren turned back for a second looking at Kelly.**

**Loren: **Kelly I want to hear your engagement story when I get back!

**Kelly: **Of course!

**Loren and Eddie peeked into the room, Noah and Melody were still asleep on the sofa. Eddie closed the door softly and they turned to be face to face with Trent and Daphne.**

**Trent: **You guys were great!

**Loren: (stiffly) **Thank you.

**Eddie: **Daphne did you enjoy the show?

**Daphne: **Absolutely! Eddie you were as brilliant as always and Loren you were so beautiful and talented up there.

**Loren: (blushing) **Thank you.

**Eddie: **My wife is the most beautiful person in the world, no one even compares.

**Loren smiled at him and kissed him softly. **

**Trent: (slightly rolling his eyes) **Boy Eddie you sure no all the right things to say to get what you want don't you.

**Eddie: **Excuse me? I just speak the truth and if I am being honest here. You are a…..

**Loren punched Eddie lightly on the arm stopping him from going further.**

**Daphne: **We didn't mean to cause trouble we will just go.

**Daphne turned pulling a furious Trent with her.**

**Loren: **Eddie, that wasn't the smartest thing to do.

**Eddie: **I know, I just don't want to be accused of lying to my wife. I have never lied to you.

**Loren: **Besides the time you said you were going to a press junket and you went to your dad's bungalow.

**Eddie: **Ugh! I thought you forgot about that!

**Loren: **I have, but that was the best lie, because look how well everything turned out because of that lie.

**Eddie: **I love you Loren you always look on the bright side of things.

**Loren: **I know, I am pretty amazing.

**Eddie and Loren laughed they walked back to the group.**

**Jake: **How about we all go back to the hotel and talk.

**Loren: **Sure, we have ice cream at our place!

**Max: **Well, let's head out then.

**Nora and Max were holding the sleeping twins. Loren and Kelly were on their tablets looking at houses back in L.A. **

**Loren: **Eddie, what do you think about this one?

**Eddie looked down and saw a gorgeous stone house with vines growing along the sides. It had four bedrooms, and four baths. **

**Eddie: **I love it.

**Loren: **Me too.

**Eddie pulled out his phone and began typing.**

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **I am e-mailing the realtor over that house it should be the morning in L.A.

**Eddie got a reply quickly. **

**Eddie: **The realtor said he would hold the house for us until we got back in L.A.

**Loren: (looking at Kelly) **See this is why I married him. See if there are any other houses for sale close by.

**Eddie: **He says there is a house right next door for sale.

**Kelly looked up the house that Eddie said. It was another beautiful rock house but was for of a bash stone then the warm brown on Loren and Eddie's.**

**Kelly: **Oh that is pretty! Babe what do you think of this?

**Jake: **I think it's very nice, but whatever makes you happy makes me happy.

**Kelly smiled and told Eddie to tell the realtor to see if he could hold that one too. **

**Max: **Hang on! I don't know how I feel about this.

**Eddie: **Pop what do you mean?

**Max: **Will there be a room for me and Nora, because I would like to come stay with my kids every once and awhile!

**Loren: **Of course! There always will be room for you and mom.

**Max smiled and leaned back in his seat.**

**One month later ~**

**They were finally in Tuscany, It had been a very busy month and the twins were beginning to get restless for home. Loren and Eddie were ready to go home too. They were looking for their vacation home today with Nora and Max. They were visiting a large stone villa with a beautiful clear blue pool in the back. They had ten acres of land surrounding the house. They walked out through handcrafted French doors to a stone deck that led to the pool.**

**Nora: **This is really nice.

**Max and Eddie nodded in agreement. Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Babe, what do you think?

**Loren: **I'm speechless, I don't think I deserve all this.

**Eddie: **Babe, you deserve the world.

**Eddie kissed Loren's forehead then went with Max to talk prices to the realtor.**

**Loren: **This really is amazing, I can see all of us here in the summer just relaxing by the pool.

**Nora: **I am looking forward to next summer then!

**They both laughed. Nora pulled Loren into a hug. They just stood there staring out at the green rolling hills. Max and Eddie came out later and Eddie and Max dangled the shiny new keys. They all smiled then went back to the hotel to meet Jake and Kelly and the twins.**

**Another month later ~**

**Loren and Eddie were wrapped in each other's arms asleep on couch in the plane. The twins were curled up in a chair asleep cuddled up next to each other. Jake and Kelly were busy on their tablets, they were sitting really close to each other though. Nora and Max were asleep with their hands entwined and their heads lying on the table. About an hour later the plane landed they all got out tiredly. The fans were screaming their names but Loren and Eddie just waved and continued carrying Noah and Melody to the car. **

**Eddie: **Lo, we have to go look at that house today.

**Loren: **Okay, Mom do you and pop want to stay at our place tonight and keep an eye on the twins while we go?

**Nora: **Will we get breakfast.

**Loren: **Of course!

**Max: **We'll do it!

**They all laughed. The car dropped them off at the penthouse. Eddie and Loren went and freshened up then came back downstairs. They quickly hugged Max and Nora and gave the twins a kiss then left.**

**Nora: **It sure is nice to be back in L.A.

**Max: **Yeah, forgive me if I never want to go on another tour with them again.

**Nora: (laughing) **I'm right there with you.

**A couple hours later Loren and Eddie returned. They showed off their shiny news keys to them.**

**Nora: **That's so exciting! Congratulations.

**Max: **Yeah this is a great next step for you guys.

**Nora: **When do you move in?

**Loren: **We are going to start packing tonight.

**Max: **Why don't we help you?

**Eddie: **Thanks Pop!

**Office ~**

**Kelly was sitting in Jake's office on the couch looking at bridal magazines, while he was at his desk working. They had ended up not wanting to get the house next door to Eddie and Loren, but they were in the process of buying a house a street down from them. They were both really excited on spending the rest of their lives together. Jake was so happy to find the woman he could see himself growing old with. He had loved Tracy, but he could never see himself growing old with her. With Kelly it was completely different. She was the one. Kelly spoke breaking him out of his thoughts.**

**Kelly: **Jake what do you think about an October wedding? I know it's soon, but I think we could be ready by then. Plus with an outdoor wedding it will be so pretty.

**Jake: **Babe I think that's a great idea. The sooner I get to marry you the better.

**Kelly smiled and went back to looking through the billions of bridal magazines scattered on the coffee table. Jake was about to get back to work when he heard the door open. He turned and was surprised by who he saw. He looked over at Kelly and saw a angry calm wash over her face. **

**Jake: **Tracy, what are you doing here?

**Tracy: **To see you.

**Jake: **Why?

**Tracy: **Because I want you back Jake. We gave up to soon on us, we can try again.

**Jake: **It's too late Tracy.

**Tracy: **It's never too late.

**Tracy pulled him into a passionate kiss. Jake pushed her away and turned to see Kelly heading for the door. **

**Jake: **Kelly wait!

**Kelly: **Jake, it's okay, I don't want to stand in the way of your second chance.

**Jake: **Kelly you're my second chance!

**Kelly stopped and looked at him confused.**

**Jake: **Yes my first chance failed and I can't fix it, but my second chance is now beginning and I am not letting you go this easy Kelly.

**Kelly smiled and rushed into Jake's arms. Jake pulled Kelly into a ardent kiss. Kelly pulled away breathless. **

**Kelly: **I will see you at home.

**Kelly gave Jake another kiss then walked out without looking at Tracy.**

**Tracy: **So you are going after a sloppy second because you can't have me?

**Jake: **No, you leaving made me realize Kelly was the one for me. I am never letting her go. Tracy, if you ever loved me you will let me be happy.

**Tracy seemed to be thinking about it for a second then smiled sadly. **

**Tracy: **I hope you get everything you are looking for Jake.

**Jake: **I am.

**Tracy: **I still love you Jake, but I will not stand in your way. But if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me.

**Jake: **Bye Tracy.

**Tracy pulled him into a hug and walked out.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Eddie and Loren packed the rest of the boxes. The twins were asleep up in their room. Loren looked up at the now almost empty penthouse. **

**Loren: **You know I sure am going to miss this place.

**Eddie: **Me too, but it is also time to move on.

**Loren: **I know, there are just so many memories here.

**Max: **Why don't you keep this place Eddie?

**Eddie: **What do you mean pop?

**Max: **Like Loren said, there are so many memories here.

**Eddie: **I know, but not all of those memories are ones I want to remember. I want a place that just has memories of Loren and the kids.

**Loren: **I couldn't agree more.

**Loren gave Eddie a soft kiss.**

**Loren: **Hey mom, pop can we use MK for the twins birthday on Wednesday?

**Nora: **Of course! What kind of cake do you want me to bake?

**Eddie and Max: **Chocolate raspberry chip!

**Loren and Nora both laughed, Eddie and Max were crazy about Nora's chocolate raspberry chip cake. **

**Nora: **Looks like we are going to be busy tomorrow.

**Loren: **Yeah, that means we should all get a good night sleep. I am going to head to bed. Eddie are you coming?

**Eddie: **Yeah be up in a minute.

**Loren said goodnight then walked upstairs.**

**Max: **I have a few things that I have to do at the club. We are going to head out, but we will be back in the morning for those waffles Loren promised.

**Eddie: **Okay thanks you guys for all your help.

**Nora: **Of course.

**Eddie locked the door behind them and looked at the penthouse. He felt like he was finally closing the story of his old life and starting a new one. He smiled as he thought of starting another story with just him and his family in it. He flipped the light switch and went upstairs. He got into bed and pulled Loren close to him kissing her forehead.**

**Eddie: (whispering) **I love you.

**Loren: (whispering) **I love you too.

**Hope you guys liked it. It wasn't my favorite chapter. Please review and give me some ideas of what to write in the next chapter!**


	29. Chapter 29 - Birthday Party Disaster

**Hey guys! I wanted to give a shout out to Amanda! Sorry it didn't come sooner. She gave me the idea of Kelly and Jake dating and Tracy wanting Jake back! Thanks for the help and everyone keep giving me ideas, I love to be able to put things into the story that you want to happen! Hope you enjoy, I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights.**

**Chapter 29 – Birthday Party Disaster**

**Everyone was at MK celebrating Noah and Melody's birthday. Loren and Mel had been talking since they got there talking about everything that had happened since they had been gone. Lisa and Gus were over watching the kids while Nora and Max were getting the cake ready. Eddie and Ian were sitting at the bar.**

**Ian: **So have you been mate?

**Eddie: **Good, how have you been?

**Ian: **Alright.

**Eddie: **Having a hard time adjusting to being a dad?

**Ian: **I just never thought I would be a dad.

**Eddie: **Not even once?

**Ian: **I just never pictured myself as the fatherly role model type, you know?

**Eddie: **I used to think that, but once I started having serious relationships I could.

**Ian: **Even with Chloe?

**Eddie: **I hate to say it, but yes. I am so happy papa Max stepped in and changed that. My life would be completely different right now if he hadn't.

**Ian: **Yeah, your life is kind of perfect. You guys look like you could be on a hallmark card.

**Eddie: **Maybe, but I can't help but feel like this is like the calm before a storm.

**Ian: **I hate to say it, but I think so too. Life in Hollywood should not be this good.

**Eddie rolled his eyes and Ian laughed.**

**Ian: **I have missed you mate. Even your sarcasm.

**Eddie: **Same here.

**Loren and Mel then walked up. Loren sat on Eddie's lap and gave him a kiss. Ian and Mel both groaned.**

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **I still don't understand how you too are still so lovey dovey.

**Eddie: **What can I say? I love her way to much.

**Loren: **I love you more.

**Eddie: **Nope you don't.

**They both smiled at each other and Eddie pulled her into a kiss again. Mel and Ian smiled.**

**Mel: **You guys are ridiculous.

**Loren: **Whatever Mel.

**The party was going by great Nora had made her chocolate raspberry chip cake like Eddie and Max wanted. They all were sitting around talking while they were eating cake and ice cream. The twins were in their high chairs with cake and ice cream all over them making everyone laugh. Nora and Loren had taken plenty of pictures throughout the evening. The party was soon interrupted though.**

**Person: **Well well looks like we are all having fun here.

**Eddie: **Chloe, Leah what are you guys doing here?

**Chloe: **We just wanted to stop by for the festivities.

**Chloe went and placed her hands on Eddie's shoulders which he shook off.**

**Loren: **I think you should leave.

**Leah: **It's not really your call is it?

**Max: **Yes it is. This may be my place, but Loren is my daughter if she wants you to leave then leave.

**Eddie: **Chloe, Leah just leave!

**Chloe: **Fine, but not without this.

**Chloe pulled Eddie into a kiss. Loren instantly stood and walked up to Max and Nora's apartment. Mel took off after her.**

**Mel: **Loren wait!

**Loren: **What do you want Mel?

**Mel: **Loren come on, you know that was all Chloe down there.

**Loren: **Mel I know I'm not stupid. It's just that every time something is going good, something bad always has to happen. I don't understand it.

**Nora walked in before Loren could answer.**

**Nora: **Mel can I talk to Loren?

**Mel nodded and walked out closing the door behind her.**

**Nora: **Sweetie what's wrong?

**Loren: **Nothing, I just needed to get out of there for a second.

**Nora: **I know things seem bad Loren, but life is full of bad. You just have to choose to focus on the good and move forward.

**Loren: **Thanks mom, I will try my best. It's just hard sometimes.

**Nora pulled Loren into a hug as she began to choke up. Eddie walked in and Loren pulled away from her mom and rushed into Eddie's open arms.**

**Loren: **I just wish things were better.

**Eddie: **I know babe, I am here for you, whatever you need.

**Loren: **I know I don't know what I would do without you.

**Eddie: **You will never have to wonder about that, I will always be here.

**Loren: **You are the only one that knows how to make me feel better.

**Nora slipped out quietly after hearing this. She loved Eddie, he was good for Loren. But she couldn't help feeling like she lost her daughter and she didn't know how to get her back. Nora was holding back tears. Max walked over and could tell she was upset. **

**Max: **Nora what's wrong?

**Nora: **Nothing Max I'm fine I just need a little fresh air.

**Nora walked out and began to cry as she got in her car. She drove to Rumor and was ordering a drink when someone came up behind her.**

**Person: **Nora? Are you okay?

**Nora: **Trent I am fine, can you please just leave me alone.

**Trent sat down next to her and looked at her, Nora sighed annoyed.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie and Loren came down from upstairs. Mel was helping Max clean up while Ian was sitting with the twins and Enna. **

**Loren: **Where's mom?

**Max: (sighed) **She said she needed some air that was about an hour ago. I went out to check on her and she was gone and so was her car.

**Eddie: **Why did she leave?

**Mel and Max shrugged sadly.**

**Loren: **I will call her.

**Loren called and Nora finally picked up.**

**Nora: **What Loren?

**It came out a little harsher then she had intended and Loren started to get upset.**

**Loren: **Mom where are you?

**Nora: **I am having a couple drinks at Rumor why?

**Loren: **Well it is your grandkids birthday. You know how important this is to me.

**Nora: **You have Eddie there you don't need me.

**Loren: **Really mom? How can you even say that? Yes I need Eddie; I need someone by my side that loves me. But don't say I don't need you I have never said that!

**Loren hung up the phone. **

**Loren: **Eddie I want to go home.

**Eddie: **Okay babe I will go get the driver.

**Loren: **No I will.

**Loren stormed out with Mel trailing at her heals. Max, Eddie and Ian all looked at each other confused.**

**Eddie: **Who knew a birthday party could turn into such a disaster.

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	30. Chapter 30 - The End of a Love?

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 30 – The End of a Love?**

**Mel walked back into MK and told Eddie what happened. Eddie quickly grabbed the twins saying goodbye and ran outside to find Loren.**

**Max: **That doesn't sound like Nora. Something else has to be going on.

**Mel: **I don't know Max. Why don't you go and talk to her? Ian and I can clean up everything.

**Max: **Really? Thanks.

**Max kissed Mel on the cheek and ran out of the club. **

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren walked into the apartment and threw her purse down on the chair and sat on the couch. Eddie put the sleeping twins in their cribs then walked back downstairs and sat next to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Babe, Mel told me what happened, will you please talk to me?

**Loren: **I just can't believe how my mom acted. Why would she be jealous of you? She has Max!

**Eddie: **I don't know Loren. Maybe you guys have just been spending too much time together. Why don't you just take some time away from each other to think about things?

**Loren: **Maybe you're right.

**Loren laid her head in Eddie's lap. He brushed the hair away from her face and rubbed a tense spot on her back. Loren's breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Eddie picked her up and carried her up to bed. He kissed her forehead, but Loren pulled him close and kissed him on the lips.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too. Come hold me.

**Eddie got into bed and pulled Loren close. She cuddled into his chest and they both fell asleep instantly.**

**Rumor ~**

**Nora: **Trent, I don't want to talk to you.

**Trent: **Nora, I know you. You need to talk to someone and I am here.

**Nora began to cry. Trent pulled her close and she cried into his chest. As she began to pull away to take another sip of wine, Trent pulled her in for a kiss. She was taken by surprise and didn't pull away at first. **

**Max: **Nora?

**Nora instantly wished she had stayed at the club and talked to Max instead of coming here.**

**Nora: **Max, it's not what it looks like.

**Max laughed as Trent wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Nora shook it off and took off after Max as he walked out of the restaurant.**

**Nora: **Max wait please!

**Max turned to look at her. The look on his face broke her heart. All she saw was hurt and utter betrayal.**

**Nora: **Max I can explain everything.

**Max: **I know he forced himself on you. Yeah I have heard it before Nora. I know that you are telling the truth, but I can't deal with this right now. I am going to stay in a hotel.

**Nora: **No I will. It's your apartment anyway. I will just go pack some bags.

**Max watched her go he then got in his car and drove to Loren and Eddie's house.**

**Penthouse ~**

**Loren woke up to a knock at the door. She looked at the clock it was midnight. She got out of bed and went to answer the door. **

**Loren: **Hey pop, come in.

**Max: **Thanks.

**Loren: **What's going on?

**Max told her sadly everything that happened. **

**Loren: **Well my mom and I are not exactly on speaking terms either. You are more than welcome to stay here tonight. We are moving into the new house tomorrow.

**Max: **I will help you guys out tomorrow. Anything to avoid the club and Nora.

**Loren nodded she went and got some pillows and blankets and set them on the couch. She and Max sat on the couch.**

**Loren: **I am sorry about everything that has been going on.

**Max: **No one's life is without drama I suppose.

**Loren: **Yeah, something has to be going on with my mom though. She never acts like this. I don't understand it.

**Max: **I don't know either. I love Nora so much, but I just can't see it working at this point.

**Loren: (nodding sadly) **I understand, as long as you are still my dad.

**Max: **Loren you will always be my daughter nothing will ever change that.

**Eddie walked down the stairs. He looked and saw Loren and Max hugging on the couch. **

**Eddie: **Hey pop, what's going on?

**Loren: **Max is going to be staying with us for awhile.

**Eddie nodded, Max then told him what happened. Eddie sat down and rubbed his face with his hands. Loren began to massage his shoulders relaxing him.**

**Eddie: **I hate drama and that is all everything seems to be right now.

**Loren and Max nodded sadly in agreement.**

**Chloe's house ~**

**Tyler: **Chloe why are you doing this?

**Chloe: **Leah asked me for help and she knows people in the business from the time Kelly was her manager. This can help me to be famous again and ruin Loren.

**Tyler: **Wow Chloe I thought you had changed.

**Chloe: **Tyler I have!

**Tyler: **Not that I can see.

**Chloe: **Well what can I do to show you that I have changed?

**Tyler: **Stop this stupid scheme, this movie we will be doing with Loren and Eddie will get us to the top. We will be the actors in demand.

**Chloe nodded frustrated. He kissed her forehead and smiled. I guess she was going to have to tell Leah she wouldn't help her. She needed Tyler; she would end up back in Fresno with her mom if he left her again.**

**MK ~**

**Nora had received a short text from Eddie saying Max would be staying with them for awhile. She decided she would stay at the apartment since Max would be with Loren and Eddie. The tears welled up and spilled down her cheeks. She had just ruined her relationship with her entire family. What was she supposed to do now?**

**Next Morning ~**

**Mel had agreed to watch the twins while Loren, Eddie, and Max were moving everything into their new place. The last of the new furniture was moved in by the movers. Eddie grabbed Loren around the waist and plopped down on the couch pulling Loren into his lap. Max was unpacking things in the kitchen. **

**Loren: **We need to finish unpacking the living room.

**Eddie: **Fine.

**They finished unpacking everything around six that evening. Loren called Mel and invited her and Ian over for dinner and to bring the twins back. Mel happily agreed. **

**Max: **Hey do you guys mind if I go get some stuff from the apartment to put in the guestroom if I am going to be staying here?

**Loren: **Of course! Eddie why don't you go with him? I need you to pick some stuff up from the store for me.

**Eddie: **Okay I will let me go grab my wallet.

**Eddie gave Loren a kiss and Max gave her one on the cheek and they left. About ten minutes later Mel and Ian arrived with the twins and Enna.**

**Noah and Melody: **Mommy!

**Loren grabbed them both and kissed them on the top of their heads. She showed Mel and Ian around the house they then went to the living room. A plasma screen TV was on the wall. Loren sat Noah and Melody in their play pen set up in the corner of the gigantic living room. Ian sat on the couch holding a sleeping Enna and turned on the TV. Loren and Mel went to the kitchen to get dinner started. Mel stood in awe at the huge kitchen. It had stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops. There was also a huge island in the middle and Mel sat down at one of the bar stools. **

**Mel: **It is going to be hard to get used to this.

**Loren: **What?

**Mel: **You being this big domestic woman.

**Loren: (laughed) **Eddie always calls me his domestic goddess every time he sees me in the kitchen.

**Mel laughed.**

**Mel: **That sounds like Eddie.

**Loren laughed as she pulled out a big pot and began boiling water.**

**Mel: **So what are you making domestic goddess?

**Loren: (laughed) **Fettuccini Alfredo.

**Mel: **That sounds amazing!

**Loren: **Yeah if Eddie and Max ever get back with the chicken.

**Mel: **What about Nora?

**Loren shook her head sadly and Mel nodded knowing they would talk about it later.**

**MK ~**

**Nora turned and saw Eddie and Max walk into the apartment. She walked out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. Eddie looked at Nora sadly while Max went straight to the bedroom and started packing a bag.**

**Nora: **Would you like one?

**Eddie: **No we can't stay long. Loren is waiting for me at home.

**Nora: **How is the new house?

**Eddie: **It's great, we love it.

**Nora: **Well I insist you take a plate of cookies back home. I know you guys love them.

**Eddie nodded and Nora went into the kitchen to put some on a plate for him to take with him. Max came out with two bags packed. Nora walked out and saw the bags. Eddie could tell she was trying to hold back tears. Max went to put his bags in the car. Eddie took the plate and kissed Nora on the cheek then left.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Please review!**


	31. Chapter 31 - Threats and Lies

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I worked hard on it and I am proud of it. Thanks to all the loyal followers who always review and give me feedback. I want to give a shout out to JordanG14 who gave me some great advice! I tried to follow it in this chapter I hope I succeeded. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights. **

**Chapter 31 – Threats and Lies**

**Max was waiting by Eddie's car. Eddie walked up with his arms folded. **

**Eddie: **Go talk to Nora.

**Max: **I don't think that's a good idea.

**Eddie: **Yes it is. Did you not see her face? She feels like she did when Trent walked out.

**Max: **I am not leaving her. I just need some time.

**Eddie gave Max a look and Max threw up his arms in surrender and walked back into MK. He opened the door to the apartment. Nora was sitting on the couch sobbing.**

**Nora: (wiping her eyes quickly) **Max what are you doing back?

**Max: (sitting down by Nora) **Nora, I'm not leaving you. I have never even thought about that once. I just don't understand what has been going on with you.

**Nora: **I don't know either Max. I am so frustrated. I am jealous of Eddie, I am trying to adjust to Loren being a mom and not needing me that much, and I am worried every day that you might walk out on me.

**Max: (grabbing her hand) **I would never leave you.

**Nora: **I know Max, it's just everything that Loren and I have gone through has made me wary.

**Max: **I understand, but Nora if you want this to work you have to let me in.

**Nora: **I know, I just don't know if I am ready yet.

**Max: **Nora come stay at Loren and Eddie's with me.

**Nora: **I don't know Max…

**Max: **Well at least come for dinner.

**Eddie: **Nora, why are you jealous of me?

**Max and Nora both jumped at the sound of Eddie's voice.**

**Nora: (blushing) **Eddie I didn't know you were standing there.

**Eddie: **Sorry, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay. I guess I walked in at the wrong time.

**Nora: **Eddie no. Please sit down.

**Eddie sat down across from Nora.**

**Nora: **Eddie the reason I'm jealous of you is because you and Loren are so perfect. All she needs is you and she forgets about everything and is instantly relaxed. I used to be that person. The one she needed to help her make it through the day. She doesn't need me anymore.

**Eddie: **Nora, Loren still needs you. Maybe not for the same things she needed you for before, but she still needs you. She needs your help with the twins and your advice and expertise of being a mom. No she isn't your little girl anymore, but she will always need you. Things have changed, you have five people who need you now, especially pop.

**Nora: (smiling sadly) **Thank you Eddie. You can even make me feel better. It must be a special talent.

**Eddie: **Oh, I am pretty special.

**Nora and Max laughed at Eddie's sarcasm.**

**Nora: **You are a keeper Eddie.

**Eddie winked at her. **

**Eddie: **Same goes for you…. Mom.

**Nora began to cry when Eddie called her mom.**

**Nora: **I don't know how I got so lucky to have met the Duran boys.

**Eddie smiled, Max smiled slightly but Nora could still see the pain in his eyes. She hated herself for doing this to Max, he was so good to her and she kept screwing things up. She knew she had to fix things she just didn't know how.**

**Eddie: **Well let's go back to my house for dinner.

**Nora finally nodded and got up grabbing her purse. They all went down and got into Eddie's car driving to his house.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren was in the kitchen, while Mel was setting the huge dining room table. Eddie walked into the kitchen setting the grocery bag on the counter and wrapping his arms around Loren.**

**Eddie: **Look at you my domestic goddess.

**Loren: (laughed) **Déjà vu I distinctly remember you saying the same thing when we were at the bungalow.

**Eddie: **That seems like a life time to go.

**Loren: **Oh really? It seems like yesterday to me.

**Eddie: **Hey don't be mean to me. He pulled away from Loren and sat down on the counter.

**Loren walked up to him and sat her hands on his knees.**

**Loren: (sarcastically) **I'm so sorry.

**Eddie laughed. Loren leaned up and pulled Eddie into a kiss.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Let's hope you still do after this.

**Loren looked at Eddie confused then turned to see Nora standing hesitantly in the doorway. **

**Eddie: **I will give you guys a second.

**Eddie kissed Loren quickly on the cheek then walked out before she could stop him. Loren looked at Nora then went straight back to getting dinner ready. **

**Nora: **Loren please look at me.

**Loren: **What do you want mom?

**Nora: **Please Loren.

**Loren set the spoon down on the counter and turned to look at her mom.**

**Loren: **What?

**Nora: **We need to talk.

**Loren: **There is nothing left to say.

**Nora: (shouting) **LOREN LISTEN TO ME!

**Loren was shocked she had never heard her mom yell before. Loren just stared at her mom as she continued.**

**Nora: **I made a mistake, quite a few actually. I was jealous of Eddie and your relationship. I screwed things up with Max and I don't know if they can be fixed. I don't deserve any of you. I have been such an idiot!

**Loren: **I agree you have made mistakes and you are an idiot. How can you get mad at me because of my relationship with Eddie? I will not apologize for what we have and you shouldn't want me to.

**Nora: **I don't want you to apologize! I want to apologize because I have been an idiot. I love you all of you.

**Loren: (sadly) **I love you too. But I can't keep having these ups and downs with you mom. You are supposed to be my rock. The one that is always steady and strong.

**Nora: **I know. I haven't been a good mom lately. But Loren, you are an amazing mom. You are such a better mom than I will ever be.

**Loren: **Well I hope I am a good mom. I love Noah and Melody so much. I just want things to be the way they were before.

**Nora: **I wish things were back to normal to, but I think things are going to be difficult for awhile.

**Loren: **I am just waiting for things to get even worse. Usually when one bad thing happens other things follow close behind. But mom I am telling you now, you are not forgiven until you put things right with papa Max.

**Nora: **I will try my best.

**Loren nodded going back to getting things ready for dinner. Eddie walked in and Nora took that as her queue to leave. Loren set her spoon down when she saw Eddie and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. **

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Thank goodness!

**Loren laughed at Eddie's comment. She then had him put everything on the table for her. After dinner Nora insisted on helping Mel with the ice cream sundaes. Loren put the twins to bed and Enna was asleep in her baby carrier. Ian was walking around taking photos of their house to submit to a magazine for money. Loren went and sat by Eddie at the piano. As she sat down Eddie began to play "One Day at a Time" they both sang together. Max came and leaned on the piano smiling. When they were done they heard applause from Mel and Nora behind them. Eddie laughed when he saw the video camera in Mel's hand. She still carried that everywhere. Everyone grabbed their ice cream and sat on the big wrap around couch. They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing.**

**Eddie: **What are you doing here?

**Person: **That's not a nice way to great someone.

**Eddie: **Fine Leah what do you want?

**Leah: **I want you Eddie. I thought that big kiss from Chloe would break you and Loren up for sure.

**Loren: **I should have known you were the one that planned it.

**Loren walked up to the door angrily. Mel silently turned her video camera on to catch the action.**

**Leah: **OH so you finally figured it out. I thought you would be smarter than that.

**Eddie: **Don't talk to my wife that way.

**Leah: **Eddie you know you are not happy. You told me so when you saw me the other day at the twins' birthday party. Why won't you just admit it to yourself and Loren that your marriage is over.

**Loren didn't want to believe it but Leah sounded so convincing. Eddie saw the hurt in Loren's eyes.**

**Eddie: **Loren she is lying.

**Loren: **I wish I could be sure Eddie. I was upstairs before she left.

**Eddie: **Loren please.

**Loren shook her head and walked out of the house with the car keys.**

**Eddie: **Dad where are your keys?

**Max: **Right here. Where are you going?

**Eddie: **After Loren, I know exactly where she is going.

**Max threw Eddie his keys. He shoved Leah out of the way and ran out the door. **

**Nora: **Why are you still here?

**Leah: **I am waiting for Eddie to get back.

**Ian: **Get it through your thick head blondy, Eddie doesn't want you and he never will.

**Max: **Get out!

**Leah didn't budge. Mel stood up from the couch and walked threateningly toward her. Leah quickly headed for the door saying this wasn't over. Mel slammed the door behind her. As she was going to go sit back down the doorbell rang again. Mel opened the door and tried to shut it again but the door was stopped.**

**Person: **I wouldn't do that if I were you.

**Mel: **And why not?

**Person: **We will be seeing a lot of each other, I don't think we should start off on the wrong foot do you?

**Mel: **What are you talking about Adam?

**Adam: **Eddie is helping me out with getting an internship in the music bis and Kelly and Jake agreed to let me intern at Madsen Management.

**Mel: **I know Eddie is just doing this because he is a good person, but really Adam you don't think I can see right through your little game?

**Adam: **I don't know what you're talking about.

**Mel: **Whatever, just know you lay one hand on me and you will have to answer to Ian.

**Adam looked over at Ian and saw the expression on his face. If expressions could kill was all Adam thought. He would have to tread about this carefully and keep Ian off his trail.**

**Adam: **I don't want to cause any trouble. Yes Mel I still care about you, but I want us to be friends. I miss seeing you and Loren. Even though there is no future for us I want to be able to call you my friend.

**Mel smiled. Adam seemed very genuine and she knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Maybe she could give him a chance. **

**Mel: **Of course you can still be my friend. Come in, do you want an ice cream sundae?

**Adam: **That sounds great.

**Mel: **Come on I will show you to the kitchen.

**Adam smiled at everyone and followed Mel into the kitchen.**

**Ian didn't like this. He knew Adam was up to something. Of course Mel was oblivious to it, but he could tell by Adam's face that he was lying to her. He had something up his sleeve and Ian was going to figure it out. **

**Secret Spot ~**

**Loren had only been at her secret spot for a few minutes before Eddie showed up. **

**Loren: **Eddie I want to be alone.

**Eddie: **I know, but I am not letting you think into this. You know how people like Leah and Chloe are. They manipulate people into believing things that are not true. Loren I only have eyes for you. I couldn't live without you.

**Loren: **Eddie I believe you. It's just that Leah was so convincing it is hard to not believe her.

**Eddie: **I know but Loren I love you so much. I would never do anything to hurt you. If I wasn't happy I would talk to you about it not talk to someone like Leah.

**Loren: **Are you unhappy?

**Eddie: **Babe of course not. You have made me the happiest person in the world.

**Loren: (smiling) **Then I love you too.

**Eddie smiled and sat down next to her pulling her onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. They sat for awhile wrapped in each other's arms looking at the stars.**

**Loren: **I think we need to get back, they are going to be wondering where we are.

**Eddie: **Okay, but babe are we okay?

**Loren: **Eddie we are better than okay.

**Eddie smiled and hugged Loren twirling her around. Loren laughed and protested until he put her down.**

**Loren: **I love you babe.

**Eddie: **Back at ya beautiful.

**They kissed for a few minutes before they broke apart reluctantly and got into the cars and drove back home. **

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Everyone was sitting on the couch watching the tape from Eddie and Loren's first concert at MK, when Loren sang a duet with Eddie and sort of opened for him in the middle of his show. **

**Loren: **Wow that feels like ages ago.

**Everyone jumped at the sound of Loren's voice they smiled at them then turned back to the TV. Eddie sat down on the couch pulling Loren down next to him. **

**Eddie: **I will never forget that night.

**Loren: **Me either, it was the first time you stopped being a wimp and called me your girlfriend.

**Eddie: **I was not a wimp I was just waiting for the right moment to say it.

**Loren: **Oh whatever.

**Everyone laughed. Loren then noticed Adam sitting on the couch.**

**Loren: ** Adam! How have you been?

**Adam: **I have been great Lo, I have missed seeing you.

**Loren: **Same here. So does this mean you are going to start hanging out with us again?

**Adam: **Absolutely.

**Loren smiled and they watched the rest of the video. Once it was over everyone left. Nora had refused to spend the night since her and Max were still not on speaking terms unless absolutely necessary, but with some pleading from Nora she agreed to come back for breakfast. Eddie left to take Nora home and Loren went and sat down on the couch next to Max.**

**Loren: **Pop is everything okay.

**Max: **Yeah everything is fine.

**Loren: **Max you don't have to sugar coat things for me. How are you?

**Max: **Well the truth is I am absolutely miserable. I mean I want to fix things, I don't want this marriage to fail. But at the same time I don't want to deal with it right now. I just want things to work themselves out.

**Loren: **Well maybe that's what you should do.

**Max: **What?

**Loren: **Let everything work itself out. Let the pieces of the puzzle fall where they may and keep moving forward. Stop letting yourself get stuck in this rut of depression. Pop you are the best father a girl could have. Please do this for me if not for yourself.

**Max could never disagree with Loren. He nodded sadly and Loren pulled him into a tight embrace.**

**Loren: **I love you pop.

**Max: **I love you too.

**Loren's phone began to ring, she figured it was Eddie.**

**Loren: **Hello?

**Person: **Loren.

**Loren: **Trent what do you want?

**Trent: **I just want to talk to you.

**Loren: **Not going to happen.

**Trent: **Do you want me to leave your mom and your family alone or not?

**Loren: **Fine what do you want?

**Trent: **Like I said I just want to talk to you.

**Loren: **Why should I believe you?

**Trent: **Loren look how much trouble I have caused when I have not even been trying. You don't want to see the damage I can cause.

**Loren: **Are you threatening me?

**Trent: **Yes I am.

**Loren was stunned she exchanged a look with Papa Max. They both nodded at each other. She took a deep breath.**

**Loren: **When and Where?

**Hope you guys liked it! Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Moving On

**Sorry guys I feel awful that I haven't posted in awhile! I promise I will post one more chapter today besides this one to make up for it! I will post a chapter every day the rest of this week I promise! Enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 32 – Moving On**

**Loren was driving to meet Trent. She was furious with herself that she let Trent affect her. She thought back to her conversation with Papa Max before she left.**

_**Max: **__Loren don't do this, you know going to see Trent will not solve anything._

_**Loren: **__Pop he threatened my family of course I have to go!_

_**Max: **__Well let me come with you or wait for Eddie._

_**Loren: **__No he said I needed to come by myself. Pop I will be fine._

_**Max: **__I don't feel good about this. Where are you supposed to meet him?_

_**Loren: **__I can't tell you then you will follow me or send Eddie._

_**Max: **__Loren! _

_**Loren: **__The last thing I need is an overprotective Eddie running after me and causing more problems with Trent. I will be back soon._

_**Max: **__Loren please tell me._

_**Loren: **__I can't, it's too dangerous._

_**Loren ignored Max's pleading expression and walked out the door.**_

**Loren slammed her hands on the steering wheel angrily. This wasn't supposed to happen. Trent was not supposed to be in the picture. She needed to do something. Loren was regretting not telling Papa Max and Eddie where she was going. She already had got several calls and texts from Eddie, Nora, and Max. She had ignored all of them. She could tell Eddie was getting desperate cause he was the only one that hadn't given up yet. Loren pulled up to her and Eddie's secret spot. She couldn't believe he wanted to meet here. She didn't want this place to be tainted with bad memories. Loren got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.**

**Loren: **What do you want Trent?

**Trent: **Why so eager? Ready to head back to the rock star and his alcoholic dad?

**Loren: **Don't you dare talk bad about Eddie or Papa Max. He may have had a drinking problem, but never that bad. Your one to talk.

**Trent: **Enough of this stupid arguing. I will tell what I want and you are going to give it to me.

**Loren gritted her teeth and set her jaw ready to defend herself as Trent continued.**

**Trent: **I need money.

**Loren: **You need money? Mr. Big shot who owns like five billion dollar hotels in Las Vegas.

**Trent: **I am getting a divorce, and I need money to get my ex-wife off my back.

**Loren: **So you want me to help you so another daughter can spend her life without her dad?

**Trent: **This is different.

**Loren: **No it's not. I am not going to help you ruin another girl's life.

**Loren turned away from Trent and began to walk away he reached out and grabbed her arm. She yanked her arm away from his grasp. **

**Trent: **Don't do this, you will regret it.

**Loren: **No you will if you come anywhere near me or my family.

**Loren got in her car and drove away. As she walked through the door of the house Eddie stormed up to her.**

**Eddie: **Are you crazy!?

**Loren: **No I'm not!

**Eddie: **Then explain why you went to meet Trent and not tell anyone where you were going?

**Loren: **For this reason! You always go into your overprotective mood when someone threatens me. I needed to deal with this on my own. If you would have come you would have just made things worse.

**Eddie: **I just don't want anything to happen to you. I can't lose you.

**Loren: **You will never have to lose me.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a tight embrace. He just needed to feel her in his arms. Loren tightly held onto Eddie. She couldn't lose him again.**

**Loren: **Don't ever leave me.

**Eddie: **Never babe.

**Loren smiled as Eddie pulled her into a kiss. She remembered the night they first saw each other after Eddie had been presumed "dead". It had been the first time Eddie told her he loved her.**

**Loren: **I love you so much.

**Eddie: **I love you too babe, forever and always.

**This time Eddie smiled as Loren pulled him into a kiss. They were broken up by Max.**

**Max: **If you ever do that to me again I will kill you.

**Loren: (laughing) **I won't I promise.

**Max: **You're lucky you got to miss Eddie pacing back and forth worried sick about you. I don't think I have ever seen him so upset.

**Loren: **I know I'm sorry. Forgive me?

**Max: **Only because you are my favorite daughter!

**Loren: **I am your only daughter.

**Max: **What are you talking about I don't have a daughter.

**Max and Eddie laughed as Loren narrowed her eyes at them.**

**Loren: **Wow you Duran boys really don't let things go do you?

**Eddie: **Nope, and your punishment is you have to spend every waking moment with me and or Papa Max.

**Loren: **I think I can handle that.

**Eddie and Loren smiled at each other.**

**Max: **Loren you better call Nora and tell her you are ok.

**Loren nodded and walked out of the room.**

**Eddie: **Thanks Pop for always being there for me when I really need you.

**Max: **Always son, no matter what.

**Rumor ~**

**Kelly walked into Rumor. She walked up to the bar and sat down.**

**Kelly: **Why did you ask me to meet you here Tracy?

**Tracy: **I want you to give me and Jake another chance.

**Kelly: **Why on earth would I do that?

**Tracy: **Jake was mine first; a part of him will always be mine.

**Kelly: **That may be true Tracy, but I am through giving up on things. I am sick of having to restart my life. I love Jake. You made the mistake of leaving him and I am not going to make that same mistake.

**Tracy: **I am not giving up on this. He was my husband first.

**Kelly: **Yeah and he cheated on you with me! You think your marriage was healthy? He doesn't love you Tracy.

**Tracy: **You have always been so blunt Kelly. You say what you think without worrying about it. But I know Jake. He still has feelings for me. Just wait Kelly, in time he will leave you.

**Tracy stood up and left leaving a stunned Kelly at the bar. Would Jake really leave me was all she could think as she ordered a drink. Kelly's phone rang interrupting her. She looked at who was calling as saw it was Jake.**

**Kelly: **Hello?

**Jake: **Kelly what's wrong?

**Kelly: **Nothing, why?

**Jake: **I'm not stupid Kelly I can tell by your voice when something is bothering you.

**Kelly: **Jake I'm fine.

**Jake: **Where are you?

**Kelly sighed frustrated; she knew Jake wouldn't let it go until he found her. **

**Kelly: **I'm at Rumor.

**Jake: **I will be there in five.

**Jake hung up and walked out of his office. He knew something was bothering Kelly and he knew it had to do with Tracy. He thought it was funny that Tracy seemed to be turning into Chloe. **

**Jake: (mumbling to himself) **I guess there is two sides to everyone.

**Café ~**

**Chloe walked into the café she saw Leah sitting at one of the booths. She walked up and sat down.**

**Chloe: **What do you want Leah? Tyler is waiting for me in the car.

**Leah: **I want to know why you bailed on me.

**Chloe: **Leah I may hate Loren, but I am sick of the life I used to live. I am trying to move forward with Tyler. Things are finally going good for me and I am not ruining that for some stupid farm girl who requests my help.

**Leah: **Wow I thought you would be better than this. You are supposed to be the master of all lies.

**Chloe: **I was, and I did a good job of it. I fooled Eddie Duran. I could easily slip back into those ways, but I prefer not to end up like my mother in Fresno.

**Leah: **Well what am I supposed to do!?

**Chloe: **Go back to your stupid farm in Ojai. You don't have what it takes to live in this town.

**Chloe stood up and began to leave when she stopped and turned to look at Leah.**

**Chloe: **What did you say?

**Leah: **I can be very persuasive when I want to be Chloe. Do you want to be with Tyler or not?

**Chloe: **You really don't want to make an enemy of me little girl.

**Leah: **Who do you think Tyler will believe a model whose past is all about lies or an innocent farm girl?

**Tyler: **Well that statement pretty much answered that question.

**Leah: **Tyler! I didn't see you there.

**Tyler: **I'm sure you didn't, wow you're just as bad as Chloe was. But the difference between you and her is she is trying to change.

**Chloe: **Do what's good for you. Go home; you don't want me and Tyler as enemies.

**Chloe and Tyler left. Leah was angry, but she couldn't help thinking maybe she should go home. She really didn't belong here. She picked up her phone.**

**Person: **Hello?

**Leah: **Jeremy!

**Jeremy: **Leah! How are you?

**Leah: **Not good. Can you come get me, I want to come home.

**Jeremy: **I would Leah, it's just we might not have a home soon.

**Leah: **Why not? Eddie gave us that money to help save our farm.

**Jeremy: **Yeah, but the money has run out and with dad's medical bills we are going to have to sell the farm to pay for them.

**Leah: **I know how to fix that. Just come get me tomorrow. I will have the money. How much do we need?

**Las Vegas ~**

**Emalee stared at her mom Marci in disbelief as she ranted about how she was going to take everything from Trent for leaving them. **

**Emalee: **Mom, why does it matter? He was never a good dad anyway.

**Marci: **Don't you see? He is going to regret leaving us. He is not going to have anything left when we're through with him.

**Emalee: **You mean when your through with him?

**Marci: **What?

**Emalee: **I don't want to stoop to your level. I can't do this anymore; I am heading to L.A. in the morning.

**Marci: **Why L.A.?

**Emalee: **To find my half sister, maybe I can finally find somebody who understands the real me.

**Marci: **I understand you.

**Emalee: **Obviously not if you don't understand why I am going.

**Marci: **Why would she want anything to do with you? You are the child that her father left her to be with.

**Emalee: **Well I guess I will find out when I talk to her. Goodbye mom.

**Emalee left the room getting her bags and getting into her heading for L.A. It was time to meet her famous half sister.**

**Rumor ~**

**Jake walked into the restaurant and spotted Kelly at the bar. He walked up and sat down next her. Kelly looked up at him when he sat down then went back to her drink.**

**Jake: **Babe what's going on?

**Kelly: **Why don't you ask your psycho ex-wife?

**Jake: **I figured she had something to do with it.

**Kelly: **I don't know if I want to be in the same position as Loren was in having to deal with Chloe. I may be a really determined and strong person, but I don't think I can handle this.

**Jake: **Kelly she is not going to come between us.

**Kelly: **Maybe, but I can't deal with that doubt that she might. I love you Jake, I just don't think I can do this anymore.

**Jake: **Kelly you don't mean that.

**Kelly: **I'm sorry Jake.

**Kelly set the ring on the counter and walked out. Jake was furious, this was the last straw, Tracy had ruined everything good in his life. He was going to get rid of her. Nothing was going to come between him and Kelly.**

**Hope you liked this chapter please review! What do you think of me adding Trent's other daughter Emalee?**


	33. Chapter 33 - A New Face

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Shout out to JordanG14 for the Max and Nora idea and thanks for all your help of giving me ideas you help me out a lot to find new things to write about! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights. **

**Chapter 33 – A New Face**

**Loren: **I hope you guys work things out on your trip.

**Nora: **Me too, it took me forever to convince him to take this trip with me. Are you sure you guys will be okay while were gone?

**Loren: **Mom I'm not a little kid anymore we can take care of ourselves.

**Nora: **I know. I just won't be here to help with the twins while you guys start filming your movie.

**Loren: **We will be fine. Mel and Ian will be onset to help us.

**Nora: **Okay.

**Nora turned and zipped up her suitcase pulling it off the bed.**

**Eddie: **Let me get that for you!

**Eddie grabbed the suitcase from Nora and headed down the stairs. He went and put it in the car then walked back in talking to Max.**

**Eddie: **Thanks again for letting us have our first meeting for the movie at MK pop.

**Max: **Of course, just don't let Chloe in the apartment. We don't want another incident.

**Eddie grimaced at the memory.**

**Loren: **Don't worry we will keep an eye on her.

**Max: **Well we better get going.

**Nora and Max hugged them then left. Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Well I am going to go back upstairs and check on the kids they should be up from their nap soon.

**Eddie: **Okay I will get things ready down here.

**Office ~**

**Jake went to the office to find Kelly gone and her two week notice on his desk. He wished she would have been there so they could have talked, but she wasn't going to get away this easily. He had given up on his first marriage he wasn't going to do that again, Kelly was his soul mate like Loren was Eddie's. Jake looked up and saw Tracy standing in the doorway.**

**Tracy: **You wanted to see me.

**Jake: **Yeah, I want you to leave.

**Tracy: **Why?

**Jake: **Tracy there is no future for us. You and I had are time. We are done finished, let me and Kelly have our time.

**Tracy: **You really don't want to give us a shot? I know you still love me Jake.

**Jake: **I loved you Tracy, I would have loved you for the rest of our lives. But you left, you ended things. I don't love you anymore, Kelly is my soul mate. I can see myself with her forever. I love her more than anything and I am not going to let you ruin things for us.

**Kelly had walked in to the office during their conversation and heard everything Jake had said. Tears began to fall from her eyes. How could she have given up that easily when Jake loved her that much. She felt awful.**

**Kelly: **Do you really mean that?

**Jake and Tracy jumped at the sound of Kelly's voice. Jake rushed up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.**

**Jake: **I was worried sick about you! Don't ever do that to me again, I love you so much.

**Kelly: **I am so sorry Jake, I love you too. I promise I will never leave you again.

**Jake pulled her into a kiss, Tracy cleared her throat and they pulled and saw her with tears in her eyes.**

**Tracy: **I'm sorry you guys. I didn't realize how much you loved each other. I will leave you guys alone.

**Jake: **Thanks Tracy. I hope everything works out for you and you find your own soul mate like I have.

**Kelly wrapped her arms around his waist and he pulled her close. Tracy nodded sadly and she left. She got to her car and got in. She was going back to Chicago. The L.A. lifestyle was not good for her. She had turned into another Chloe and she had just realized it, she was about to destroy a soon to be marriage. She felt terrible as she drove away. She hoped they would always be happy together.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie and Loren were sitting at a both with Oz, Chloe and Tyler. The twins were running around MK.**

**Oz: **So we have to close off sunset for the day to film the part where you and Loren find Chloe and Tyler. We got permission to do it tomorrow. So study your lines and we will meet tomorrow to start filming. I have some last minute stuff I have to finish up, so see you then.

**Oz stood up and left followed by Chloe and Tyler.**

**Loren: **We need to start practicing our lines! I can't believe we start filming tomorrow.

**Eddie: **Yeah I am actually really nervous.

**Loren: **Eddie Duran nervous?

**Eddie: **Very funny, what about you Loren Duran are you nervous?

**Loren: **Nope, I am never nervous.

**Eddie: **That cannot be further from the truth.

**Loren: (laughing) **I know.

**Eddie pulled Loren onto his lap and kissed her. Noah and Melody ran over. Adriana and Phil walked into MK and saw this and smiled. Adriana got jealous sometimes of Loren and Eddie's relationship, it just seemed so perfect. They really were soul mates.**

**Adriana: **Oh get a room you two!

**Noah and Melody saw James and ran off to play. Adriana and Phil came and sat down across from them. Loren still sat in Eddie's lap.**

**Loren: **Hey how have you guys been?

**Phil: **Good! We missed hanging out with you guys and James missed his play mates so here we are.

**Eddie: **Well we always love hanging out with you guys.

**Adriana: **Thanks Eddie. So how is the movie coming along?

**Loren: **Good we are going to start filming tomorrow.

**Adriana: **That's so cool! Can I come watch?

**Eddie: **Of course! You and Phil are both invited. Even James can come the twins could use a playmate. Mel and Ian will be there too.

**Noah ran up to Eddie.**

**Noah: **Daddy can I have a cookie?

**Eddie: (laughing) **Sure. Come on let's go get cookies. Noah, Melody, and James all squealed happily and followed Eddie up to the apartment. Adriana went to help him.

**Phil: **So how has my other little sis been lately?

**Loren: **Good, a lot has just been going on that's all.

**Phil: **You know you can talk to your big bro about anything right?

**Loren: **Thanks Phil, I…..

**Loren was interrupted by a girl with curly blonde hair and tan skin walked in. **

**Loren: **May I help you?

**Girl: **Yes actually I was looking for you.

**Loren: (confused) **I'm sorry, but do I know you?

**Girl: (blushing) **Oh sorry, I am Emalee your half sister.

**Loren instantly tensed up. **

**Emalee: **I wanted to meet you. I thought maybe we could get to know each other.

**Loren: **Why would I want to do that? You and your mom are the reason Trent left me and my mom.

**Emalee blushed again from embarrassment and Loren stood up in agitation. Eddie came down from upstairs and noticed Loren was upset. He came up from behind and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she visibly relaxed and leaned into him. **

**Eddie: **Hi, I'm Eddie.

**Emalee: **Hi, I'm Emalee, Loren's half sister.

**Eddie: **Oh…

**Phil excused himself and went upstairs to join Adriana. **

**Emalee: **I know I have no right to be here, I just wanted to meet you. I figured we could be friends since we both had a dad that left us.

**Loren: **Yeah, but at least you grew up with a dad I never had one until I met Eddie.

**Emalee: **Oh trust me, you did not miss out on much. He was gone ninety percent of the time and when he was home he pretty much ignored me. You also didn't have a mom who spent all her money on plastic surgery who wouldn't even notice if you were gone for a week.

**Loren instantly felt bad for not even giving Emalee a chance.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry maybe we can try and get to know each other.

**Emalee: (smiling) **Really? That would be great. Well I am going to go try and find a hotel.

**Loren: **You can stay with us, my mom and dad are on vacation in Tuscany right now and won't be back for a couple weeks.

**Emalee: **Are you sure? I don't want to intrude.

**Eddie: **It's no problem. We are heading out now anyways.

**They were interrupted by Noah and Melody running up. **

**Noah: **I brought you a cookie mommy!

**Noah held out his hand. A vanilla oreo was sitting in his pudgy hand.**

**Loren: **Oh thank you sweetie!

**Loren leaned down and gave him kisses all over his face he giggled. Loren took the cookie and took a bite. Noah smiled satisfied, Loren picked him up. Melody was sitting on Eddie's shoulders.**

**Emalee: **These must be your kids.

**Eddie: **Yeah this is Noah and Melody.

**Emalee: **Wow such pretty names. They are very cute.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**They all left and headed for Loren and Eddie's. Phil and Adriana were going to meet them at dinner at Rumor that night. They pulled into the driveway and Emalee's jaw dropped. She had seen pictures of their house, but none of those pictures captured how big and beautiful it really was.**

**Emalee: **Wow, this house is really gorgeous.

**Eddie: **Thanks, we really love it.

**As they walked through the front door Noah and Melody instantly ran to a side room that was full of all their toys. Eddie took Emalee's bags and Loren followed showing her to the guest room. **

**Emalee: **Thanks for letting me stay here.

**Loren: **it's no problem. I really do hope that we can get to know each other, but I can't help still feeling uncertain about you.

**Emalee: **I understand, I would feel the same way if I were in your position. I just am happy you were willing to give me a chance.

**Loren nodded and smiled. **

**Melody: **MOMMY!

**Loren left to go check on Melody. Eddie turned to Emalee.**

**Eddie: **You are welcome to stay here, but don't do anything to hurt Loren. She has been through enough and she has had to much drama lately she doesn't need you to add to it.

**Emalee: **Eddie I sware I just want to get to know you and Loren. You guys are the only family I have left.

**Eddie: **Okay, I have always thought of myself as the kind of person that sees the good in people. You seem like you genuinely just want to get to know Loren.

**Emalee: **Thank you Eddie! I promise I won't let you down.

**Eddie nodded and left the room. Loren had Melody on the kitchen counter and was cleaning a cut on forehead. Melody had tear streaks on her face, but was now happily eat a cookie. **

**Eddie: **What happened?

**Loren: **She fell and hit her head on the coffee table. Do you think she needs stitches?

**Eddie walked up and examined Melody's cut.**

**Eddie: **I don't think so.

**Loren: **Okay, can you get me some bandaids?

**Eddie nodded he went and grabbed some bandaids and brought them to her. After they had bandaged up Melody they went into the living room and put on a movie for them to watch. Melody wanted to stay with Loren so she sat down on the couch with Melody in her lap. Eddie sat down next to her and she laid her head on his shoulder. Noah was sitting right in front of the TV transfixed by the movie playing. **

**Plane ~**

**Nora: **Thanks for doing this, I know you really don't want to.

**Max: **It's not that I don't want to, I just don't feel like we should be going on vacation together when we haven't even fixed anything yet.

**Nora: **That's why I wanted to take this trip so we could take the time to fix things.

**Max: **Maybe your right. It could be a chance to get to know each other all over again.

**Nora: (smiling) **Thanks for giving me another chance.

**Max: **You are just lucky I love you.

**Nora: **I know. I love you too.

**Hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	34. Chapter 34 - Becoming Friends

**Hey guys, hope you like this chapter keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 34 – Becoming Friends**

**Loren had just finished getting ready for dinner. She was wearing a tight sparkly black dress that hugged her curves it went to her mid-thigh. She had on red spiked stiletto heels and her hair was curled. Emalee looked up and saw her and her jaw dropped.**

**Emalee: **Wow you look gorgeous. No wonder you are famous besides the fact that you a talented musician.

**Eddie had walked down the stairs behind Loren. He was wearing black jeans with a black suit coat with a gray shirt underneath with gray vans. **

**Eddie: **Loren is the most gorgeous and talented person in the world. She didn't have to practice to get her talent like I did. It's all natural.

**Loren: **Of course I did have a great mentor though.

**Eddie: **Oh yeah we can't forget him.

**Loren: **I never have.

**Eddie pulled Loren in and kissed her softly. Emalee seemed a little stunned by their affection. She tried to hide it but Loren noticed.**

**Loren: **What?

**Emalee: **I just haven't seen a couple that has been married as long as you have show that much affection.

**Loren: **Oh…. We just always have, I didn't know it was unusual.

**Eddie: **It's not; we love each other more every day.

**Loren leaned her forehead against Eddie's. **

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Back at ya beautiful!

**Loren laughed as Eddie went to grab her coat and her purse.**

**Emalee: **Thanks for letting me stay here Loren.

**Loren: **Sure, I'm not sure when we will be back, but make yourself at home.

**Emalee: **Thanks that really does mean a lot.

**Loren: **Well, the twins are already asleep, so if you could just check on them every once and a while that would be great.

**Emalee: **Of course, could I have your and Eddie's number just in case **something** happens.

**Loren nodded they exchanged numbers. **

**Loren: **Sorry I can't really talk tonight, but you are welcome to come on the movie set tomorrow.

**Emalee: **Really?

**Loren: **Yeah, some of our friends are going to be there.

**Emalee: **Okay, maybe I will.

**Emalee suddenly pulled Loren into a tight embrace. Loren was shocked at first, she patted her back in return. Emalee pulled away suddenly blushing from embarrassment. **

**Emalee: **Sorry I just got a little carried away.

**Loren: **It's fine Emalee. I will see you when we get back.

**Eddie slid on Loren's coat and gave her, her purse. They walked out leaving Emalee alone. **

**Driving ~**

**Eddie and Loren sat in the back of the car. They had told the driver to drive to Rumor. **

**Eddie: **It seemed liked you and Emalee were getting along.

**Loren: **I suppose, I just can't get over that resentment of Trent leaving us for them.

**Eddie pulled Loren close to him and wrapped his arms around her; she leaned into his chest and began to cry. **

**Eddie: **Loren why don't we skip dinner and just go to our spot.

**Loren: (wiping her eyes) **No I will be fine.

**Eddie: **Loren…

**Loren: **No Eddie, really let's just go and we can talk more when we get home.

**Eddie: **Babe Phil and Adriana will understand.

**Loren: **I don't want to blow them off. I will be fine.

**Eddie ignored her and pulled out his phone calling Phil. They had a short conversation. Eddie turned to Loren after he hung up.**

**Eddie: **Phil said I would be the worst husband in the world if I made you go to dinner when you were feeling like this.

**Loren: **I'm fine!

**Eddie turned and told the driver to drop them off at their house to pick up their car. After they got their car and started driving to their spot.**

**Loren: **How come you always know what I need?

**Eddie: **Loren, I love you so much. I know you better than you know yourself.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren and Eddie sat up there just talking about trivial things like lyrics and melodies. After about an hour Eddie finally brought it up.**

**Eddie: **Babe, let's talk about Emalee and the situation.

**Loren: (sighing) **I know she seems nice and she just wants to get to know me. But I can't help it. That resentment is still there.

**Eddie: **I know Lo; you wish that Trent hadn't of left.

**Loren: **I part of me does, but just a small part. If he hadn't of left I wouldn't be the person I am. I most likely wouldn't have met you or Papa Max. Everything would have been different.

**Eddie: (sadly) **So a part of you wishes everything was different.

**Loren: **No! I would never change my life or meeting you. I love you so much; I don't even want to imagine what my life would be without you.

**Eddie: (relief showing on his face) **So what do you want to do?

**Loren: **I think I should at least hear her out and try to get to know her. But I just don't know how it will turn out.

**Eddie: **Well the least you can do is try.

**Loren: **Yeah, well let's head back so I can talk to her.

**Eddie nodded he lifted Loren up and they walked to the car together.**

**Tuscany ~**

**Nora woke up and saw that Max was already awake. She got up and walked into the kitchen to the smell of bacon and eggs.**

**Nora: **That smells great.

**Max: **Thanks!

**They ate together in silence, when they were done Max reached over and took Nora's hand in his. **

**Max: **Nora I love you and I want this to work. It's just that everything that has happened is hard to move forward from.

**Nora: **I know Max, I feel like such an idiot. I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much. I just wish I could take those mistakes back but I can't.

**Max: (nodding) **I know, I know we can work this out Nora. I know Katy sent you and Loren to me and Eddie. I don't know if I could stand losing you.

**Nora: (tearing up) **You will never have to.

**Max pulled Nora into a kiss. They were not thinking about anything else besides this moment. **

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**They walked in and saw Emalee watching a movie and eating a bowl of ice cream on the couch. Eddie gave Loren a kiss on the cheek then walked upstairs to give them some alone time. Loren went and sat down on the couch.**

**Emalee: **Hey, your back early.

**Loren: **We ended up not going. What are you watching?

**Emalee: **The Last Song, I love this movie plus Liam Hemsworth isn't bad looking either.

**Loren: (laughing) **I agree; don't tell Eddie I said that though!

**Emalee: (laughing) **My lips are sealed.

**Loren relaxed, maybe Emalee wasn't so bad. She was just a normal girl who could be her sister if she just let her.**

**Emalee: **Want some ice cream?

**Loren: **Sure.

**Emalee handed Loren a spoon and they shared her bowl of ice cream. They watched the movie in silence together. Eddie had been writing some lyrics down that had been running through his head when Loren walked in. She went and put on a tank top and shorts and laid down next to him. **

**Loren: **What are you doing?

**Eddie: **Just writing some lyrics down.

**Loren: **Can I read them?

**Eddie: **Nope!

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie closed the book and put it in his nightstand. Loren narrowed her eyes at him.**

**Loren: **I can't believe you won't even share your lyrics with your wife.

**Eddie: **I will when I'm finished.

**Loren: **Oh I see what's going on.

**Eddie: **What?

**Loren: **I am not talented enough to help you with your song writing. I must not be at your level.

**Loren rolled over on her side away from him. She was teasing him and he loved it. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She pulled away quickly and just smirked at him. **

**Eddie: **I love you babe.

**Loren: **Uh huh your just saying that to avoid sharing your lyrics with me.

**Eddie pulled her on top of him. She looked down at him quizzically.**

**Eddie: **You are so perfect.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie: **You are the most perfect, beautiful, and talented person.

**Loren: **Oh please, I am far from perfect.

**Eddie: **You are perfect for me.

**Loren smiled. Tears started to fill her eyes. **

**Loren: **Why are you so amazing?

**Eddie: (wiping her tears) **I just am.

**Loren laughed at Eddie's sarcasm.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **Forever and Always.

**Loren leaned in and kissed him passionately. He rolled over on top of her. Never breaking the kiss, they were not going to get any sleep tonight.**

**Morning ~**

**Loren woke up and saw Eddie still sleeping. She was starting to get up when he pulled her to him tightly. She turned in his arms and looked into his eyes. She kissed him softly. **

**Loren: **We need to get up.

**Eddie: (groaning) **I just want to stay like this all day.

**Loren: **Me too, but we need to get ready to start the movie today.

**Eddie: **Okay let's get ready.

**They got up and got ready, then got the twins ready to head to the set.**

**Hope you guys liked it, please review!**


	35. Chapter 35 - Creating a Bond

**Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter please keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 35 – Forming a Bond**

**Emalee sat down in a chair with Noah and Melody at her feet while Eddie and Loren were getting ready to start filming. Mel and Ian walked in with Emma. Mel noticed a blonde girl with Noah and Melody and walked up to her.**

**Mel: **Hi, I'm Mel.

**Emalee: **Hi I'm Emalee, Loren's half sister.

**Mel: **What! I didn't know Loren had a half sister.

**Emalee: **Neither did she until yesterday.

**Ian: **Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Ian.

**Emalee: **Hi Ian nice to meet you both. Loren invited me to watch them today and I told her I would watch Noah and Melody for her.

**Mel: **Oh… I see.

**Emalee could tell Mel was uncomfortable, but before she could say anything Loren and Eddie came out. Loren was wearing a pair of light blue skinny jeans that had holes in them and looked old and worn. She had brown army boots and a brown leather jacket with a ratty green tank top underneath. Eddie had on camo pants and brown army boots and an army jacket with a ratty brown shirt underneath. **

**Ian: **Wow mate I didn't know you could pull of the army look. I am so used to the pushover rock star look.

**Eddie: **Very funny Ian.

**Ian: **I try.

**Loren: **Oh Ian you always know how to make someone's day less appealing.

**Ian: **Ouch love that hurt.

**Mel: **Well you have to admit you were asking for it babe.

**Ian pretended to look hurt, Loren and Mel laughed. Mel rushed up to Loren and started adjusting her outfit.**

**Loren: **I love you Mel you always take good care of me.

**Mel: **I love you too Loren. What are sisters for?

**Loren: (smiling) **Thanks for always being there for me Mel. Why don't we go get Lunch when I have a break?

**Ian: **Only if you let me and Eddie come.

**Mel: **I suppose you can come.

**Eddie: **Sounds great! Come on babe we need to get on set.

**Eddie led Loren away. Mel and Ian went and sat down in chairs close to Emalee. When the twins saw them they rushed over to them. **

**Noah: **Aunt Mel!

**Melody: **Uncle Ian!

**They both scooped them up and gave them hugs. Soon Phil and Adriana showed up with their son James and joined the group. Emalee silently slipped away. She walked off the set quickly. She wished she had been able to grow up with all those people around to love you. The truth was she really didn't have anyone. As she was walking she accidently crashed into someone. **

**Emalee: **Oh my gosh! I am so sorry.

**Man: **It's fine. Don't worry about it.

**Emalee: **Well sorry again.

**Man: **It's fine! What's your name?

**Emalee: **Emalee McCall, you?

**Man: **Adam.

**Emalee: **Well it's nice to meet you Adam.

**Adam: **Same, who were you here on set for?

**Emalee: **Loren and Eddie Duran. I am Loren's half sister.

**Adam: **Really? Loren is one of my really close friends. I didn't know she had a half sister.

**Emalee: **Yeah, she just found out yesterday.

**Adam: **Wow that must be quite a shock for her.

**Emalee: **Yeah, well if you see Loren. Tell her I may see her around.

**Adam: **What do you mean?

**Emalee: **I just don't fit in here.

**Adam: **And you think I do? I used to date Mel. Now she is married to Ian, and now there is Phil and Adriana so they all have pretty much become a group of couples. So I am pretty much an outcast to.

**Emalee: **Yeah but it is probably best if I just go.

**Adam: **Hey how about we exchange numbers. I would love to talk to you again.

**Emalee: **Sure.

**They exchanged numbers. As Emalee began to walk away, Adam stopped her.**

**Adam: **Emalee, you can always talk to me if you need to.

**Emalee: (smiling) **Thanks Adam.

**Emalee left the set heading back to Loren and Eddie's to pack her stuff. She needed to find a place of her own. But first she needed to get a job. She knew what she was going to do. When Emalee got back she found a phone book and looked through all of the modeling agents in town. She finally found a well known agent and called. The agent agreed to see her at Rumor in an hour. She ran up to her room and looked through her closet. She found a one strap red sparkly dress that went to her mid-thigh. She put it on with black peep toe heels. And curled her hair and redid her make-up.**

**Rumor ~**

**The agent took one look at her and was really pleased. His name was Marcus.**

**Marcus: **Wow, I didn't expect you to look this good.

**Emalee: **Well if I didn't have the confidence I do, I don't think I would have called you.

**Marcus: (nodded) **Well Emalee, I would be happy to represent you. Let me make a few calls and see if I can get you some gigs today.

**Emalee: **Sounds great, do you know any good apartments in the area? I have been staying with my half sister, but I should probably get a place of my own.

**Marcus: **Yeah, here is a card of my really good friend. He is the best realtor in town.

**Emalee: **Thank you.

**Marcus: **Sure, I will call you when I find out some more details, but first I need you to sign these contracts.

**Emalee read through the agent contracts then signed them.**

**Emalee: **Thank you Marcus for giving me a shot.

**Marcus: **Sure, just don't let me down.

**Marcus left and Emalee pulled out her phone and called the realtor.**

**Realtor: **I have a few places in mind. Do you have someone that can come with you?

**Emalee: **Sure I can find someone.

**Realtor: **Okay I will meet you there.

**He gave her the address. Emalee quickly called Adam.**

**Adam: **Hey Emalee.

**Emalee: **Hey Adam, I was wondering if you would come apartment hunting with me?

**Adam: **Sure!

**Emalee gave him the address to meet her there. She then headed out.**

**On Set ~**

**Loren was so frustrated they had been running through the same scene for what seemed like the thousandth time because Chloe couldn't get it right. When she screwed up her line again Loren snapped.**

**Loren: **Oh my goodness! Can we please take five?

**Chloe: (angrily) **I'm trying okay! Maybe they should just change the line.

**Loren: **Or you could get it right!

**Eddie pulled Loren away before she and Chloe could lunge at each other.**

**Eddie: **Sorry guys, probably just too much sun.

**Eddie pulled her offset and into their dressing room.**

**Loren: **Sorry, Eddie.

**Eddie: **its fine, babe what's going on?

**Loren: **I just never thought I would have to spend this much time with Chloe and Tyler and then she couldn't get her line right, and I just snapped.

**Eddie pulled Loren into a hug. **

**Eddie: **It will be fine, but we need to get this scene done, then we will be done for the day.

**Loren nodded and they walked back onset. Chloe finally got their line right so they could go home. With they joined everyone; Loren finally noticed that Emalee wasn't there. **

**Loren: **Where is Emalee?

**Mel: **She left a long time ago.

**Loren: **Why didn't you tell me?

**Mel: **I didn't think it would matter.

**Loren rolled her eyes at Mel and pulled out her phone calling Emalee.**

**Emalee: **Hello?

**Loren: **Hey Emalee its Loren.

**Emalee: **Hey! Sorry I left, I just felt out of place with your friends. I just don't want to get in between you and Melissa. You already have a sister you don't need me.

**Loren was sad that Emalee felt that way. Loren actually wanted Emalee around. They were finally starting to get along.**

**Loren: **You should never feel that way. What are you doing right now?

**Emalee: **I am looking at apartments with Adam. I got an agent! I am going to start modeling!

**Loren: **That's great Em; I know you will do great at it!

**Emalee: **Thanks Lo, I was wondering if you wanted to stop by and see the place, I want your opinion.

**Loren: **Of course what is the address?

**Emalee gave Loren the address.**

**Loren: **Em?

**Emalee: **Yeah?

**Loren: **I am really glad you came to L.A. I finally have a real sister.

**Emalee: **I feel the same way Lo, I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too. See you soon.

**Loren hung up the phone and picked up Noah. **

**Loren: **Sorry rain check on lunch Mel. Em needs me to come look at her apartment.

**Mel: **Oh…. Ok….

**Loren: **Eddie let's go.

**Eddie scooped up Melody and followed Loren out.**

**Eddie: **It looks like you and Emalee had a break through?

**Loren: **Yeah! I am really glad too. I finally get to have a real sister.

**Eddie: **You have Mel.

**Loren: **I know, but this is by blood. I don't know I just feel like I have a bond with her.

**Eddie: **Well I am happy for you!

**Loren: **Thanks Eddie!

**As they pulled up to the apartment complex Eddie parked the car and leaned over and kissed Loren. She deepened the kiss and reluctantly pulled away after a minute.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**They got out and were met by Emalee and Adam. Loren went in with Emalee to look at the apartment. Eddie and Adam waited outside with the twins.**

**Loren: **Wow, Em this is really nice!

**Emalee: **Thanks Lo, I am really excited. I finally get to make a name for myself.

**Loren: **I'm proud of you. So…

**Emalee: **So?

**Loren: **What's going on with you and Adam?

**What do you guys think? Do you think Emalee and Adam should get together? Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36 - True Family

**Sorry I guys that I haven't been posting. I just can't decide what I really want to write about, but I will try my best. Shout out to all of you who gave me these ideas about Emalee. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 36 – True Family**

**Several months later ~**

**Loren and Eddie had completed the movie. The twins were now almost two and were crazy toddlers who never sat down. Adam and Emalee had started dating. Jake had hired him as a full time assistant, and Mel and Ian were still going strong. Mel didn't talk to Loren as much because she felt like an outsider with Loren and Emalee which may be exactly what Emalee wants.**

**Eddie: **Loren we need to get going! The movie premiere is in an hour!

**Loren: **I'm coming hold your horses!

**Loren walked down a couple minutes later in a floor length tight but elegant red dress. Eddie was wearing a tux.**

**Nora: **You guys look amazing!

**Loren: **Thanks mom and thanks again for watching the twins for us.

**Nora: **Of course! We will see you guys soon.

**They said goodbye to Nora and Max and left. In the limo Eddie turned to Loren.**

**Eddie: **Are you excited for tonight?

**Loren: **Yeah I guess…

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **Well I just wish Mel could be here…

**Eddie: **I thought Emalee and Adam were coming.

**Loren: **They are, I just miss Mel. She was my sister and best friend when nobody else was… Lately I feel like Emalee is trying to take her place or something.

**Eddie: **Well maybe you should call her.

**Loren: **Maybe you're right.

**Loren pulled out her phone and dialed Mel's number.**

**Mel: **Hello?

**Loren: **Hey Mel, its Loren.

**Mel seemed shocked to hear Loren's voice.**

**Mel: **Hey, don't you have that big premiere you are going too?

**Loren: **Yeah, we are going right now. But I wanted to call you first…

**Mel: **Why is everything okay Lo?

**Loren began to cry. **

**Loren: **No it's not. I miss you Mel. You don't know what it has been like these past months without you.

**Mel: **Oh Lo… I thought you didn't need me anymore. You have Emalee.

**Loren: **You were my sister and best friend before anyone else is and you still are.

**Both Loren and Mel began to cry.**

**Mel: **I'm so sorry Lo I should have been there for you these past weeks.

**Loren: **You're sorry? No Mel I'm sorry. I should have noticed what I was doing to you.

**Mel: **Well let's just say we were both pretty stupid.

**Loren: (laughing) **I agree.

**Mel: **Well how about I get ready really fast and meet you at the premiere?

**Loren: **Really you would do that for me?

**Mel: **Of course anything for my sister.

**Loren: (smiling) **We will stop by your place in ten minutes.

**Mel: **That's not a lot of time, but I'm Mel, I can get it done.

**About 15 minutes later Mel was sliding into the limo with Ian. Loren and Mel instantly embraced and started talking each other's ears off like nothing ever happened. Eddie and Ian looked at each other and both shook their heads.**

**Premiere ~**

**Mel and Ian got out first and of course got the star treatment because they were friends of Leddie. Then Loren and Eddie got out of the limo and took the normal pictures. They eventually made their way into the theater and sat next to Mel and Ian. Loren and Mel linked arms. Eddie was so happy that they were friends again, because truth be told, he didn't like Emalee. He felt like she wasn't telling the whole truth and was trying to take Loren away from her friends. He knew Mel and Ian didn't like her either. He noticed that after tonight Loren had finally seen what Emalee was doing. He hoped that she would set Emalee straight, because if she didn't than he would have to. No one messed with his wife and got away with it.**

**Mel: **That movie was amazing!

**Ian: **You guys did great! I'm glad we ended up coming.

**Loren: **Me too! I missed you guys.

**Ian: **Well we missed having our best mates around. We're family remember.

**Loren: **I can't believe that I actually forgot that for awhile.

**Eddie: **Everyone makes mistakes Lo.

**Mel: **Well I think this calls for a night of celebration. We are staying over at your place.

**Loren: **Agreed!

**Eddie and Ian both laughed. As they got up to leave they saw Emalee standing there with Adam and she didn't look happy. **

**Emalee: **Where were you guys?! And what are they doing here?

**Mel flinched at the way she talked about them like they were old trash that needed to be thrown away.**

**Loren:** We were here enjoying the movie and we invited our family to come watch it with us. What's wrong with that?

**Emalee: (angrily) **You already have family.

**Loren: **Do I? As of right now the only family I have are standing behind me.

**Eddie, Loren, Mel, and Ian shoved past them. If looks could kill Mel knew she would be dead. She knew there would be consequences of what happened tonight, but she had already lost her sister once, she wasn't going to do it again.**

**Later that night ~**

**After stopping at Mel and Ian's to pick up Emma from the baby sitter and get their overnight things they went back to Loren and Eddie's. Mel and Loren put the kids to bed and sat on the couch. Eddie and Ian were looking at pictures he had been taking since they had last spoken at the table. **

**Loren: **Sorry about tonight Mel.

**Mel: **I have had to deal with worse people than Emalee.

**Loren: **I know but she reminds me of someone…

**Mel: (looking at Loren's shocked expression) **What?

**Loren: **Mel! Emalee has turned into a Chloe.

**Mel: **Oh my goodness! She even looks like her too. But the tables have turned now. It's me and you that she is trying to come in between.

**Loren: **Well we are not going to let her.

**Mel began to tear up relieved that Loren had her back.**

**Mel: **Thanks Lo.

**Loren: **Of course Mel! I am not going to lose my best friend again.

**Mel: **I'm starved are you hungry?

**Loren: **Aren't I always?

**They both laughed and went to the kitchen and got bowls of ice cream for everyone. They place the bowls in front of Eddie and Ian. Eddie grabbed Loren's arms that were wrapped around him so she couldn't get away. She kissed him on the cheek and rested her chin on his shoulder. **

**Mel: **Why don't we watch a movie?

**They all agreed and went to watch a movie. Loren snuggled up close to Eddie while Mel snuggled up close to Ian. Loren and Eddie had had nights like these with Emalee and Adam, but it wasn't the same as it was with Mel and Ian. It felt right to have their family together again.**

**Next morning ~ **

**Loren woke up to Mel staring at her from the side of the bed. Loren jumped waking Eddie who nearly fell off the bed.**

**Eddie: **What the heck Mel! You gave us both a heart attack!

**Mel: **Sorry guys! So what do the Duran's have planned for today?

**Loren: **Nothing that I know of.

**Mel: **Great! That means that Ian, Enna, and I can kidnap you guys for the day.

**Eddie: **Should I be worried?

**Mel: **Always rock star! Now get up and get ready we have a big day ahead of us!

**Mel ran out of the room.**

**Eddie: **Is she always like that in the morning?

**Loren: **Yup, always.

**Eddie: **How much coffee did she drink?

**Loren: **None.

**Eddie: **Well she isn't allowed to drink coffee in our house anymore.

**Loren laughed. She got up and helped Eddie out of bed. They got ready and walked out to their two and a half year old toddlers Noah and Melody jumped on their bed.**

**Loren: **And what do you think you guys are doing?

**Noah and Melody sat down on the bed innocently like they weren't doing anything. Loren and Eddie went and tickled them.**

**Noah: **Jumping is fun.

**Loren: **Oh really? It's not as fun as when mommy and daddy jump with you.

**Noah and Melody squealed happily when their parents scooped them up and started jumping on the bed.**

**Loren: (stopping) **Okay one of us is going to get hurt.

**Eddie: **Yup and it will probably be me.

**They both laughed. They got off the bed and set Noah and Melody down who went running out of the room giggling. **

**Eddie: **I love you babe.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**They kissed softly then followed their crazy toddlers downstairs to the kitchen.**

**Ian: **Finally! We were starting to get worried about the Brady Bunch family.

**Eddie: **Oh very funny.

**Loren laughed. She poured Noah and Melody some cereal, then sat a bowl in front of Eddie. Before she walked away Eddie grabbed her arm and pulled her down into a kiss, Noah and Melody giggled. Loren pulled away and rested her forehead on Eddie's.**

**Eddie: **You are amazing.

**Loren:** Why thank you.

**She kissed him on the cheek then walked back into the kitchen. Mel had Enna sitting on the floor with her toys while she got cereal out for them to eat. **

**Mel: **Sorry about scaring you guys this morning.

**Loren: **Oh you're fine, but when Eddie found out that that was how you are naturally he said you are no longer allowed to have coffee in our house.

**Mel laughed. She and Loren sat down at the barstools and ate their cereal. Melody came running into the room. Loren scooped her up and started placing kisses all over her face. Melody giggled happily. **

**Melody: **Love you mommy.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Melody: **Can I be pretty like mommy today?

**Loren: **How about you can be prettier than mommy today?

**Melody: **No I want to look like mommy.

**Loren smiled she went and grabbed Noah and took them upstairs to get them ready. Eddie cleaned up the dishes from breakfast and went to go help her.**

**Mel: **They really are the picture perfect family.

**Ian: **I told you! But we are a close second.

**Mel: **I say we're tied.

**Ian kissed her.**

**Ian: **I love you.

**Mel: **I love you too.

**Hope you guys liked it. I know it's short but I wanted to post since it has been such a long time! Please review.**


	37. Chapter 37 - Plotting

**Hey guys! Enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 37 – Plotting**

**Loren and Mel sat on the beach watching Ian and Eddie play with the kids in the water.**

**Loren: **This was a great idea. We needed to get away from it all.

**Mel: **Yeah I could tell, that's why I suggested to Ian that we kidnap you guys today.

**Loren: **I kind of get sick of the celebrity life.

**Mel understood what Loren was saying just at the beach Loren and Eddie had been confronted by plenty of fans already asking for autographs and just when they were sitting on the beach fans had been coming up to her.**

**Mel: **I can see why. It must be hard being in the lime light all the time.

**Loren: **It has its ups and downs, but I don't regret anything. I love my life just the way it is.

**Mel: **I couldn't agree more.

**Eddie and Ian returned from the water. Eddie sat Noah and Melody down to build a sand castle. Ian handed Enna to Mel. Who wrapped a towel around her. Eddie lay down on top of Loren who shivered because of his cold skin against her warm skin.**

**Loren: **Eddie your freezing!

**Eddie: **You're warming me up!

**Loren: **Yeah, but now I'm cold!

**Eddie smiled and leaned down and kissed Loren.**

**Mel: **Get a room!

**Loren and Eddie laughed. Eddie slid off Loren and lay down next to her. She laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Mel saw that people were taking pictures of them, but they didn't seem to notice. Mel stood up with Enna.**

**Mel: **I'm getting hot, I want to go cool off.

**She offered her hand to Ian and they ran off to the ocean. **

**Noah: **Mommy, daddy come build castles with us.

**Loren and Eddie sat up and started building their own sand castles which turned into a competition for them of course. **

**Eddie: **Where's your creativity?

**Loren: **Creativity? You can't even tell what yours is.

**Eddie and Loren narrowed their eyes at each other and went back to their sand castles.**

**Emalee's ~**

**Emalee answered the door.**

**Man: **I didn't think you were ever going to need my help.

**Emalee: **Well shouldn't you be so proud dad. Do you want to help me or not?

**Trent: **Of course, as long as I get to benefit off Loren's career and take her away from those Duran's, then yes.

**Emalee: **Come in.

**Trent: **So what is your plan?

**Emalee: **To put Loren's "family" in their place. Loren is my half sister and if anyone is going to benefit from her it's me.

**Trent: **Well we have a deal, I will help you, if you help me.

**Emalee: **How much do you need?

**Trent: **I say five thousand for helping, and if I succeed another five thousand.

**Emalee: **Fine, but you better be worth it.

**Trent: **Oh I am. You know you really are your father's daughter.

**Emalee: (pulling out her check book) **Yeah, yeah.

**She handed Trent the check. When he stood up to leave Emalee noticed Adam standing there in the doorway looking unhappy.**

**Trent: **Who is this?

**Emalee: **My boyfriend Adam.

**Adam: **Actually Ex – Boyfriend.

**Emalee: **Excuse me?

**Adam: **You are going to hurt the people I love. You think I would still want to date you?

**Emalee: **Adam, don't make this mistake. This could benefit you too.

**Adam: **Leave me and my family alone Emalee, I'm warning you.

**Adam stormed out of the apartment.**

**Trent: **What about him? Do you want revenge on him too?

**Emalee: **NO! I will talk to you see, get started on causing drama.

**Trent: **My pleasure.

**Trent walked out of the apartment. Emalee sat down on the couch and let the tears flow. She knew she had changed from when she first got to L.A. but she really did like Adam. Plus he helped her get through all her problems. He was so loyal no matter what she did, she knew he would always be there, and now he wasn't. She wiped away her tears, no she couldn't show weakness anymore. She was going to go on with her plan and benefit from it. She knew Adam would come crawling back. After all he was in love with her, he had told her a few weeks ago but she didn't return the favor. Not yet anyway. But if something better came along she would take it. Loren's "Family" better look out.**

**Beach ~**

**Mel: **Loren's!

**Eddie: **What?!

**Loren looked at him with satisfaction. They turned to Ian.**

**Ian: **Eddie's.

**Eddie: **ha-ha!

**Mel: **Ian!

**Ian: **What? I got to stick with my mate.

**Loren: **Fine. It's a tie. But this is not over Duran!

**Eddie: **Bring it on Duran!

**They ended up packing up and heading back for home. They stopped for ice cream and the twins ended up getting it all over their faces. Loren took pictures before they cleaned them off and sent them to Nora and Max.**

**MK ~**

**Nora and Max both looked at their phones and answered. They turned to each other and smiled.**

**Nora and Max: **Screensaver!

**Nora: **I can't believe how cute our grandbabies are.

**Max: **That's because they got Duran blood in them.

**Nora raised her eyebrows at him making her laugh.**

**Max: **And Tate blood of course.

**Nora: **Wise choice Duran.

**Max: **Well what can I say… I would prefer not to be on your bad side.

**Nora and Max both turned and saw Loren and Eddie walk in with the twins. Noah and Melody ran to their grandparents. **

**Eddie: **Wow… They have corrupted our kids to like them better.

**Loren: **Well you can't blame them. They have Tate blood in them. And you know Tate's can't resist Duran's.

**Eddie: **Oh I know… Believe me.

**Loren: **Wow… A little full of yourself?

**Eddie: **Only for you babe.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Nora: **So how was the beach?

**Loren: **Good, but I do want to get out of this swimsuit.

**Eddie: **Why don't Loren and I go change and will pick of dinner and bring it back her.

**Max: **Sound's great! We can watch the twins.

**Loren: **Thanks, we will see you guys in a half hour or so.

**Nora: **Okay!

**Loren and Eddie left. **

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**Loren pulled off her swimsuit cover up when she was going to change Eddie wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her neck.**

**Loren: (sighing) **Eddie… We need to get ready.

**Eddie tucked her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Loren groaned, she turned in his arms and kissed him fiercely.**

**MK about an hour later ~**

**They were all sitting down eating take out, there was a knock at the door. Max got up to answer it.**

**Max: **Mel, Ian, Adam, what's up?

**Mel: **Are Loren and Eddie here?

**Max: **Yeah, come on in. Loren! Eddie!

**Loren and Eddie walked into the room. They looked confused when they saw the three of them standing there.**

**Loren: **What's up?

**Mel: **It's about Emalee…

**Eddie: **What?

**Adam: **Well I stopped by her apartment and heard her talking to someone. It ended up being Trent. Their planning something Lo… They are planning to get rid of us.

**Loren: **Well we aren't going to let that happen. We need to stick together.

**Ian: **We will love. I'm pretty sure, we can withstand some drama. We just wanted to warn you.

**Loren: **Thanks… I think I need some time to digest this Eddie can you take me home?

**Eddie: **Of course babe, let's go.

**Max: **Hey how about you guys leave Noah and Melody here tonight. You guys have enough going on I think you need a night to yourselves, you haven't had one for awhile.

**Loren: **Thanks Pop, are you sure?

**Nora: **Of course we are sure! Get out of here, relax and have a night to yourselves.

**They all left. They said goodbye to Mel and Ian in the parking lot. Loren turned to Adam.**

**Loren: **Thanks for the warning Adam.

**Eddie: **How are you holding up? I have been in the same position as you before.

**Adam: **I'm alright, it will take some time, but I am just glad I found out now before later on when I would be starting to think about proposing.

**Loren: **It's really too bad that everything ended up this way. I would have loved for you to be my brother. But I guess you already are.

**Adam: (smiled) **Thanks Lo… It means a lot coming from you.

**Eddie: **You're our family Adam, if there is anything you need just let us know.

**Adam: **Thanks I will… I think I am going to head home for a little while though, get my head straight.

**Loren: **Okay… See you soon Adam?

**Adam: **Yeah… See you soon.

**Adam left and Loren and Eddie headed for home. When they were in the car Loren ended up bursting into tears. Eddie reached over and squeezed her hand while he was driving. Once they got home Loren went upstairs and changed into a pair of Eddie's sweatpants and a t-shirt. She was laying on the bed when Eddie came up and gave her a cup of tea. He kissed the top of her head. He went to change really fast and went and joined her. **

**Loren: **Thanks for taking care of me.

**Eddie: **Of course… Lo are you okay?

**Loren: **Yeah… I am just trying to understand how the Emalee I first met changed into the Emalee now.

**Eddie: **Sometimes this town changes people.

**Loren: **It didn't change me.

**Eddie: **That's because you saw how it can affect you firsthand. You stood your ground and stayed true to yourself. That's why you didn't change.

**Loren: **Only because you were there every step of the way helping me.

**Eddie: **And I will continue to always be there.

**Loren: **You're so great.

**Eddie: **I know.

**Loren laughed and lightly smacked him on the arm.**

**Loren: **I love you, you always make me feel better.

**Eddie: **I love you too babe.

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry the chapters are short, but I don't know what to write after awhile. Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 38 - Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys just wanted to thank you guys for being such loyal followers and reviewers. I love the story when things get tough, but I have been really busy lately and I am taking a break from writing for awhile. I love you guys, and I hope you will still be there when I get back! Love, Breanna**


	39. Chapter 39 - Collision

**Hey guys I'm back! I have a harder time writing this story, but I also have another fan fiction call once in a Life Time if you want to follow that one I update it daily. Enjoy this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 39 – Collision**

**Loren woke up to the smell of breakfast. She put a robe on and went downstairs to see what was going on. She saw Eddie sitting at the counter laughing and talking to Max, while Nora was cooking breakfast. The twins were in the living room watching their usual morning cartoons.**

**Nora: **Good morning sweetheart.

**Loren: **Morning, what are you guys doing here?

**Nora: **We figured you could use some cheering up.

**Loren: **Well your cooking always seems to do the trick.

**Nora smiled and went back to her cooking. Loren went over to the guys she gave Max a kiss on the cheek and gave Eddie a kiss. She sat down on his leg. They all enjoyed a nice breakfast together.**

**Nora: **Let's go do something. I don't want to sit around all day.

**Loren: **Okay what did you have in mind?

**Nora: **Let's go shopping!

**Loren: **Okay!

**Eddie: **Well I am coming with to make sure nothing happens.

**Max: **I'm coming too.

**Loren: **Sounds good, we can drop the kids off at Lisa's I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching them.

**About an hour later they had dropped the kids off and were on their way to the mall. Besides the occasional pictures and being confronted by a few fans for autographs it was a pretty quiet day which seemed to put Loren more on edge than if it wasn't. When they were done they decided to stop by rumor for dinner.**

**Rumor ~**

**Loren, Max, Eddie, and Nora were all sitting at the table.**

**Loren: **Thanks again you guys I needed this.

**Nora: **Of course sweetie we are here for you.

**Loren was about to say something when she saw someone walk into Rumor that she wanted to say some really nasty things to. Emalee smirked and walked up to the table.**

**Emalee: **Well I must by interrupting a cute little family outing aren't I?

**Max: **In fact you are, I think you need to leave.

**Emalee: **Hey you can't tell me I can't eat here. Remember Lo this used to be our favorite restaurant.

**Loren: **Don't call me that. Only family and friends get to call me that.

**Emalee: **Oh right because apparently your own sister isn't family anymore.

**Loren: **Not after what you did, I don't even know how we can be related.

**Emalee: **Oh just wait Loren you are going to end up bitter and alone. I will make sure of that and when you are devastated I will be waiting for you to crawl back with open arms.

**Eddie: **I will never let that happen.

**Emalee: **You're one of the reasons Loren wants nothing to do with me. You all better watch your backs.

**Emalee smiled and flipped her hair off her shoulder and walked out of the restaurant. Loren rushed out of the restaurant visibly upset. **

**Eddie: **Wow it's like déjà vu this feels like the exact same thing that happened with Chloe on my birthday except now I am in Loren's position.

**Max: **It does feel exactly the same.

**Eddie: **Well I got to get going.

**Nora: **Okay I will stop by later to check on her.

**Eddie: **Okay sounds great.

**Eddie rushed out after Loren.**

**About an hour later ~**

**Eddie went to answer the door and Nora rushed in sobbing. **

**Eddie: **what's wrong mom?

**Nora: **Max got in a car accident I need you to drive me to the hospital.

**Eddie: **Okay let me grab Loren.

**Eddie rushed up the stairs.**

**Eddie: **Loren pop got in a car accident!

**Loren jumped out of the bed.**

**Loren: **What happened?

**Eddie: **I don't know, but we need to get to the hospital.

**Loren: **Okay!

**Loren rushed to the twins' room and grabbed them. They all got in the car and rushed to the hospital. When they got there they rushed to the front desk.**

**Nora: **Where is Max Duran?

**Doctor: **Are you family?

**Nora: **I am his wife, and these are our kids.

**Doctor: **He is in surgery right now.

**Nora: **What?! What happened?

**Doctor: **He was in a head on collision. He had internal bleeding in the brain and abdomen we had to stop the bleeding before it could cause any more serious damage.

**Nora: **You mean it has already caused serious damage?

**Doctor: **It's hard to tell with head injuries it all depends on how fast we are at catching it and how it heals. I will let you know as soon as he is out of surgery Ms. Duran.

**The doctor walked away and Nora fell to the ground sobbing.**

**Nora: **This is my entire fault.

**Loren:** How is this your fault?

**Nora: **I asked him to come with me, he got a call from the club and I told him to go back and handle it. It's my fault that he got in the accident.

**Loren: **Mom it's not your fault, it was just a freak accident.

**Loren helped Nora over to the waiting room. She saw Eddie sitting there just staring at his hands. She went and kneeled in front of him. **

**Loren: **Eddie are you okay?

**Eddie choked back tears as he spoke.**

**Eddie:** I already lost my mom to a car accident, I can't lose my dad too.

**Loren felt her eyes sting as tears began to build up.**

**Loren: **Eddie everything will be fine. Pop is strong he will pull through this, but we need to be strong for him.

**Eddie nodded. Loren grabbed both of his hands in hers and squeezed them. Loren had called Mel to come take the twins home to stay with her and Ian. About an hour later the doctor came back.**

**Nora: **How is he?

**Doctor: **Well they got the bleeding to stop, but his brain is still swollen and some of his organs are damaged. We also discovered he has five broken ribs and a broken arm and leg. All I can say is he is lucky to be alive period. We took him to the ICU, we put him in a medicated coma to see if we could get the brain to go back to normal. We will see in the next couple days if he is making any progress.

**Nora: **Can we see him?

**Doctor: **Yes you can.

**ICU ~**

**They all walked into Max's room. Loren's heart dropped. He looked terrible. His hair was matted down from blood. He had stitches across his temple, his chest was wrapped, and his arm and leg were casted. He had little lacerations all over his body along with blue and purple bruises. Nora began to sob which Loren knew was not helping Eddie get through this. Eddie walked up to the bed and looked at his father in that fragile state.**

**Eddie: **I can't do this.

**Eddie walked out of the room. Loren rushed out after him. Eddie was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall with tears running down his cheeks. Loren sat down next to him and grabbed his hand.**

**Loren: **Eddie I know it looks bad, but we got to have faith that he will get better. I don't believe that it's his time to go yet.

**Eddie leaned his head on her shoulder.**

**Eddie: **I really hope your right.

**Loren: **I know I am. Now are you ready to go back in or do you want to sit here a little while longer?

**Eddie: **Can we just sit here for a minute?

**Loren: **Of course take all the time that you need.

**Eddie kissed the back of Loren's hand as she wiped away his tears with the other. A few minutes later Eddie stood up and helped her up.**

**Eddie: **If something goes wrong… and pop…

**Loren shushed him.**

**Loren: **We are not going to think like that. He is going to be okay.

**They walked back into the room. Nora was adjusting Max's pillows and then sat back down and held his hand and kissed it. Loren walked over to her mom and hugged her. She finally let the tears flow and the both slid unto the floor crying. Eddie walked over to them and hugged them. **

**An hour later ~**

**The doctor walked into the room.**

**Doctor: **I'm sorry but it is time for you guys to leave. Visiting hours are over and we cannot allow people to stay in ICU rooms with patients over night.

**Nora: **When is the earliest when can come see him?

**Doctor: **visiting hours start at eight.

**Nora: **Okay thank you for everything.

**Doctor: **of course if there is anything else you need just ask for Dr. Nickels.

**Loren: **Thanks.

**The doctor smiled and walked out. Loren grabbed her purse. She walked over to Max and kissed his forehead. She leaned close and whispered knowing he couldn't hear but hoping that he could.**

**Loren: **You get better. We are all waiting for you to come back to us Pop.

**Loren grabbed Eddie's hand.**

**Loren: **Mom come stay with us tonight. I want you to stay with us until pop gets better.

**Nora nodded not wanting to be alone anyway. Before she closed the door she looked back at Max.**

**Nora: **I love you Max. Please come back to me, I can't lose you. Not now.

**Nora shut the door and followed Loren and Eddie down the hall.**

**Emalee's ~**

**There was a knock at the door. She pulled on her robe and went to answer it.**

**Emalee: **Dad what are you doing here this late?

**Trent: **I came to talk to you about something.

**Emalee: **What? Please get on with it I want to get back to bed. I have a big modeling gig tomorrow. Did you start causing drama yet? Because I saw them at rumor and they seemed perfectly fine.

**Trent: **Well if you would shut up and let me talk you would know that I had caused some drama.

**Emalee: **Okay I'm curious what did you do?

**Trent: **I caused Max Duran to have a little accident. With him out of the way it will be easy to tear the rest of them apart.

**Emalee: **Oh no… No, no, no, no!

**Trent: **What?

**Emalee: **Please don't tell me that you caused Max Duran's car accident?

**Trent smiled.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Awake

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 40 – Awake**

**Eddie sat with Loren in the cafeteria. They both were just pushing their food around on their plates. It had been a week and Max had shown a little improvement but not much. The three of them had pretty much lived at the hospital. They had moved him out of ICU so Nora had been staying at the hospital with him. She had not moved from his bedside once.**

**Loren: **I know it sounds bad, but I'm starting to lose hope.

**Eddie squeezed her hand tightly and brushed the hair out of her face.**

**Eddie: **Loren everything will be okay.

**Loren: **As long as you're with me I'm okay.

**Eddie: **Always.

**Loren kissed him. Eddie looked up to see Nora walking up to them. She sat down and Loren pulled her into a tight embrace. At that moment Eddie realized something. He couldn't shut down like last time. He had a family that he needed to be strong for and take care of. **

**Eddie: **Nora everything is going to be okay. Papa Max is the strongest guy I know, he won't give up this easily.

**Eddie choked up on the last words and Loren reached over and squeezed his arm. Nora nodded. She walked over to grab something to eat. Loren scooted over and pulled him into her arms. **

**Loren: **I love you, thank you for being here for both of us.

**Eddie nodded and kissed her softly Mel walked up with the twins, Ian and Enna. The twins rushed up to them and the scooped them up in an embrace. **

**Mel: **Any improvement.

**Eddie: **He's out of ICU that's about it.

**Ian: **I'm so sorry mate.

**Eddie shrugged and wrapped his arms around Loren's shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder. **

**Mel: **Lo can I talk to you for a second?

**Loren: **Sure.

**She stood up with Noah in one arm and holding Melody by the hand. They walked to the other side of the cafeteria.**

**Loren: **What's up?

**Mel: **How is Eddie really?

**Loren: (sighing) **Truly he is really struggling I can tell. I don't know what will happen if he loses Papa Max too. But he is being strong for me and my mom which I love him for. He is the best guy in the world. But I personally think that he needs to let himself grieve.

**Mel: **Yeah he is doing the best he can. If he didn't have you he would probably be an absolute wreck right now.

**Loren: **If it wasn't for me Papa Max wouldn't be in this situation right now.

**Mel: **What do you mean this isn't your fault?

**Loren: **Nothing, I just have my suspicions.

**Mel: (angrily) **It was Emalee wasn't it?

**Loren: **I don't know, but I have a feeling she had something to do with it.

**Mel: **What do we do?

**Loren: **First off don't say anything to Eddie. We don't want anything else bothering him right now. But I think we should pay a little visit to my "sister" Emalee.

**Mel: **I couldn't agree more.

**Emalee's ~**

**Emalee: **Dad you need to come clean. If you don't tell the police I will!

**Trent: **Why they don't have any leads and it has been a week!

**Emalee: **If you don't turn you in I will.

**Trent: **Oh please Em if you can't follow through with the threat don't make it.

**Emalee: **I plan on following through.

**Trent: **If you do I will have to leak some valuable information to the police.

**Emalee: **What are you talking about?

**Trent: **I will just have to tell them who my accomplice was.

**Emalee: **I wasn't even in the car!

**Trent: **Yeah, but you sure hired me to get revenge.

**Trent smirked and walked out the door. Emalee grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. **

**Emalee: **Oh Trent you just made a big mistake.

**Emalee grabbed her phone.**

**Hospital ~**

**Ian came running up to Loren and Mel.**

**Ian: **Lo he's gone!

**Loren: **Who?!

**Ian: **Eddie he just took off!

**Loren paused for a second.**

**Loren: **I know where he is.

**Mel: **Where?

**Loren shook her head.**

**Loren: **Could you wait here with the twins? I will be right back?

**Mel: **Sure.

**Loren rushed out of the cafeteria heading for the hospital.**

**MK ~**

**Loren: **Grace is he here?

**Grace: **Yeah upstairs.

**Loren: **Thank you!

**Loren rushed upstairs and threw open apartment door. She saw Eddie sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his eyes were closed but tears were streaming down his face. Loren felt her heart breaking at the sight. She walked over slowly and sat down next to him. Eddie noticed her and immediately started wiping the tears away.**

**Eddie: **Oh hey Lo. Sorry just needed a break from the hospital.

**Loren: **Eddie you don't have to hide your emotions from me. Don't feel like you have to be strong.

**Eddie began to tear up again and collapsed into Loren's arms.**

**Eddie: **I already lost my mom I can't lose him too.

**Loren: **You aren't going to lose him.

**Eddie: **What about you?

**Loren: **What are you talking about?

**Eddie: **What if he doesn't make it and you just can't handle it anymore?

**Loren: **Eddie that will never happen. I am never going to leave you.

**Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss and Loren wrapped her arms around him tightly as he pulled her onto his lap. He pulled away after a few minutes and Loren rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her like a vise.**

**Emalee's ~**

**Emalee: **I need your help.

**Person: (laughed) **Now you need my help?

**Emalee: **Long story short I need to make sure that someone seems like they no longer exist.

**Person: **Hmm… I am an expert on this.

**Emalee: **When can you meet me?

**Person: **Tonight Rumor eight 'o clock.

**The person hung up the phone. Emalee heard a knock at the door. She opened it to see Nora Duran standing there.**

**Emalee: **Nora?!

**Nora: **Why did you do this to my husband!?

**Emalee: **I don't know what you are talking about Nora. But I am deeply sorry for what happened to Max and I hope he makes a full recovery.

**Nora: **Oh please stop this bull crap! You are one of the most evil people I have ever met!

**Emalee: (wincing) **Nora I know you are hurting but don't take it out on other people.

**Nora: **Oh please you will regret this!

**Nora walked out slamming the door behind her. Emalee paced around the room. What was she supposed to do? How was she not going to get caught?**

**MK ~**

**Loren's phone rang. Eddie released her from his arms and she answered the phone. He heard loud talking on the other end. Loren hung up and looked at Eddie in disbelief.**

**Eddie: **What?!

**Loren: **Papa Max is awake!

**Eddie looked at her in shock unsure what to do.**

**Eddie: **Let's go.

**He grabbed Loren's hand and they ran out of the apartment heading for their car.**

**Hospital ~**

**Loren and Eddie ran towards Max's room. They stopped and stood next to Nora in the hall.**

**Loren: **What's going on?

**Nora: **I don't know I stepped out to go do something and when I got back they said he was awake, but they still haven't let me see him!

**Before Eddie could say anything the doctor walked out of the room up to them.**

**Doctor: **He is awake, but still weak. You can talk to him but don't do or say anything to upset him.

**Nora: **Is he going to be okay?

**Doctor: (laughed) **I assume so every time I tried to see if he could remember anything he would demand to see his wife and children. So I think you guys should get in there.

**They all laughed and cried at the same time because they were so happy and relieved. They walked into the room to see Max staring directly at them.**

**Max: (smirking) **Gosh guys I have been in a coma for a week and the moment I wake up you guys aren't here. I am really feeling the love right now.

**Nora laughed and tears fell down her face as she rushed over to him. She laid her head on his chest and cried. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her close.**

**Nora pulled away and let Loren take her place. Max smiled when she hugged him as tight as she could without hurting him.**

**Loren: **Don't ever scare me like that again!

**Max: **I love you too.

**Loren laughed and kissed his cheek. They walked out of the room to give Eddie some time alone with Max.**

**Max:** Aren't you going to give your dad a hug?

**Eddie: **I thought I lost you. If you hadn't of made it I don't know what I would have done.

**Max: **But you didn't lose me.

**Eddie: **Pop… I… I wasn't strong like you told me to be if something like this happened.

**Max: **And that's okay Eddie. You don't have to be, that's why you have Loren.

**Eddie nodded and hugged Max. Max held his son tightly shocked at how close he was to losing everyone he loved.**

**A few hours later ~**

**Max woke up and saw Loren reading by the window.**

**Max: **Where is everybody?

**Loren looked up at him and smiled.**

**Loren: **Eddie had a meeting with Jake and mom had to go deal with something going on at the club.

**Max tried to sit up.**

**Max: **What's going on at the club?!

**Loren rushed over and pushed him back down gently.**

**Loren: **Pop you just got out of the ICU a few days ago. You barely woke up a few hours ago. Mom can handle it. Just relax and get better.

**Max: **Yeah, but now that I am awake I want to do something.

**Loren: **Goodness you Duran boys and your stubbornness.

**Max laughed, Loren kissed him on the cheek.**

**Loren: **I will go talk to the doctor.

**Loren walked out of the room. She returned ten minutes later.**

**Loren: **The doctor said they want to monitor you for the rest of the day and night and if you are doing good they will send you home tomorrow afternoon.

**Max: **That's great. But Loren I need to tell you something… I…

**Loren's phone rang and she looked at it. **

**Loren: **It's Mel, I should probably take this.

**Max grabbed her arm when she went to walk out.**

**Loren: **Pop what's wrong?

**She sat down on the edge of the bed and held his hand.**

**Max: **I know who was in the car that hit me Loren.

**Loren: (nervously) **Who was it?

**Max: **Maybe I shouldn't tell you.

**Loren: **Pop who did this to you?!

**Max hesitated, Eddie walked in and stood next to Loren. **

**Loren: **Pop tell me!

**Max: **Loren it was Trent. Trent McClain.

**Loren felt like she was falling. Eddie caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground.**


	41. Chapter 41 - Help!

**Hey guys' thanks for all the great reviews I want to give a shout out to hhfan13 you are AWESOME! Thanks for all of your reviews you are great! Anyways enjoy this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 41 – Help!**

**Eddie: **BABE! LO! LOREN DON'T DO THIS!

**Loren ignored him as she stormed down the hospital hallway with Eddie chasing after her. He caught up and grabbed her by the shoulders.**

**Eddie: **Loren please stop!

**Loren: (angrily) **Why!? Trent deserves everything that's coming to him.

**Eddie: **Yeah but how is killing him going to fix anything!?

**Loren: **It's not! But I can sure get some great satisfaction out of it!

**Eddie: **Loren please!?

**Loren: **Fine!

**Eddie: **Thank you.

**Eddie turned to head back to the room and he looked back and saw Loren running down the hall. Eddie sighed exasperated.**

**Loren: **I'm sorry but I have to do something!

**Eddie ran and grabbed her hand in his.**

**Eddie: **Then I am coming with you!

**Loren smiled at him.**

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Eddie: **Of course, plus if you get the first swing I get the second.

**Loren kissed him on the cheek and they continued to head toward their car.**

**Hotel ~**

**Trent heard a knock on his hotel room door. He figured it would be Emalee or Don. He opened the door and was shocked to have a fist connect with his face. He tumbled to the ground to see Loren shaking her hand and Eddie smiling proudly.**

**Trent: **What the heck Loren!?

**Loren: **That's for trying to kill my dad!

**Trent stood up angrily and wiped the blood away from his lip.**

**Trent: **How dare you do that to me! I am your father whether you like it or not.

**Loren: **No you're not! By blood maybe but that's it.

**Eddie: **Why did you try to kill our dad?!

**Trent: **Don't accuse if you don't have proof Eddie Duran.

**Loren: **Oh cut the crap Trent why did you do it?

**Trent: **Oh sweetheart you are so naive you really think you can beat me?

**Before Loren could respond Eddie's fist connected with Trent's face. Loren looked at Eddie in surprise as Trent tumbled to the ground.**

**Eddie: **Sorry I told you I got the second punch and his sarcasm was starting to get on my nerves.

**Loren: **Let's get out of here. You were right he is not worth it. We will let the police handle it.

**Trent: **Whoa whoa whoa! There is no need to call the cops!

**Loren and Eddie just shook their heads and walked out of the hotel room.**

**Hospital ~**

**Nora was pacing Max's hotel room and rushed up to Loren and Eddie when they walked into the room.**

**Nora: (angrily) **What were you thinking!? Are you crazy?!

**Eddie: (sighing) **Can you even phrase that as a question?

**Loren: **Sorry mom I was just so angry.

**Nora: **Well did you get him to admit to anything.

**Loren: **No… But he got two fists to the face.

**Max: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **Hey Loren hit him first!

**Max: **Heck Yeah!

**Nora: **Max! Loren!

**Max laughed and Loren blushed.**

**Eddie: **Hey I am proud of my wife!

**Max: **And I am proud of my daughter.

**Nora: **You guys are ridiculous.

**Nora tried to look stern but she couldn't help but smile.**

**Nora: **So Loren, how hard did you hit him?

**Loren: (smiling) **Let's just say he didn't know what hit him.

**Next day ~**

**Max: **Get me out of this stupid chair!

**Nora: **Oh and what you will just walk with a broken leg, arm, and five broken ribs.

**Max: **Hey I'm talented I could manage.

**Nora: **Uh-huh just sit in that chair and be quiet.

**Max: **Fine, but I'm not going to be happy about it.

**Nora: **Somehow that doesn't bug me.

**Max pouted as Nora pushed him down the hospital hallway in his wheelchair. The doctor met them by the entrance.**

**Doctor: **Someone doesn't look happy to be in that wheelchair.

**Max just grunted and Nora laughed.**

**Doctor: **Max you might as well accept it; you are going to have to be in that wheelchair for quite a few months.

**Max: (sighing) **I will survive.

**The doctor and Nora laughed.**

**Doctor: **Well Max it has been a pleasure having you here. Call us if you need anything.

**Nora: **We will. Thank you for everything you have done for us we really appreciate it.

**Doctor: **Of course.

**The doctor helped get Max in the car.**

**Nora and Max's place ~**

**Max smiled when they pulled up and saw a banner that read "WELCOME HOME PAPA MAX!" All of his friends and family were there. Eddie and Ian rushed over to help him get out of the car into his wheelchair.**

**Max: **You didn't have to do this.

**Loren: **Of course we did pop.

**Loren smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She took over pushing the wheelchair into the house.**

**Eddie: **Pop are you sure you don't want to stay with us.

**Max: **Yeah I would rather be at home, plus I have Nora. She will take good care of me.

**Nora smiled as she and Loren took Max's stuff to his room.**

**Hotel ~**

**Emalee: **What happened to your face?!

**Trent: **Nothing.

**Emalee: **Well those bruises and cut lip don't seem like nothing.

**Trent: **Just a misunderstanding that's all.

**Emalee: **A miss understanding with who dad?!

**Trent: **Loren.

**Emalee: **Loren did this to you?

**Trent: **The cut lip yes. The rest is the handiwork of Eddie Duran.

**Emalee: **Well you have to admit you had it coming. So I am guessing they know?

**Trent: **Of course they know they are not stupid. We just have to figure out a way to convince them otherwise.

**Emalee: **And how do you suppose we do that? They hate us both we can't even get near them without things blowing up.

**Trent: **Well figure out a way Emalee. Remember if I go down you go down with me.

**Emalee walked out slamming the door behind her. She was not going to prison and she knew exactly where she had to go.**

**Nora and Max's ~**

**Max was letting the twins doodle on his cast with markers. Nora sat next to him while she laughed as Loren and Eddie tried to keep the twins from doodling all over everything.**

**Loren: **These two get carried away when they do anything. They must get it from their dad.

**Eddie: **I don't think so.

**Loren: **I do. It took all my energy to keep you under control when we were dating.

**Eddie: **Well good thing it's your favorite job.

**Loren rolled her eyes and gave Eddie a peck on the lips. The doorbell rang. **

**Nora: **I'll get it.

**Nora got up and walked to the door.**

**Nora: **What are you doing here?!

**Emalee: **I came to see how Max was doing.

**Loren: **That's not really your business now is it!

**Max: **Hold on Loren. Let's just see what she has to say.

**Eddie: **Pop?!

**Max: **Eddie please just let the girl talk.

**Emalee: **Thank you.

**Max didn't respond he just raised his eyebrows.**

**Emalee: **I know that what I have done in the past hasn't been that great. But I need your help.

**Loren scoffed.**

**Emalee: **Please! You guys are right it was Trent in the car. He told me. I swear on my life I wasn't with him. Yes I admit that I asked him to help because drama for you guys because I wanted my revenge. But I promise I never wanted him to do this.

**Loren and Eddie looked at each other curiously. **

**Max: **Well for some reason I have no idea why, but I believe you.

**Emalee: **So you will help me?

**Loren: **Help you with what you haven't even told us?

**Emalee: **Trent said that if I didn't help him try to cover this up he would take me down with him. I don't want to go to jail!

**Emalee began to cry. Nora patted her shoulder awkwardly.**

**Eddie: **I don't know how we can help.

**Emalee: **Please I will do anything!

**Even with all the stuff Emalee had done Loren felt her heart aching for her.**

**Loren: **Look we will do what we can to help you I have no idea why though because of all the things you have done to us.

**Emalee: **I'm so sorry Loren. You're my sister and I feel terrible. I met with Chloe last night and I think I may have just brought back up stuff that she has let go yet. I expect that you will be meeting with her soon.

**Loren: **Great!

**Emalee: **I promise I will stand by you this time. I will help you guys kick some Chloe Carter butt. Thank you for giving me another chance.

**Eddie: **Welcome back sis we have missed you.

**Emalee smiled in relief.**

**Emalee: **I have missed you guys too!

**Emalee pulled Loren and Eddie into a hug.**

**Nora: **I'm sorry I didn't believe you Emalee when you said you had nothing to do with it.

**Emalee: **It's okay Nora I know why you didn't.

**Eddie: **Speak of the devil.

**Loren: **What?

**Eddie showed her his phone and she read it out loud.**

_**ChloeCarter101: Can't wait to catch up TheReal_EddieDuran # love you**_

**Loren squeezed the phone in her hand.**

**Loren: **I thought that this was finally going to be over.

**Eddie: **When is anything ever over in our lives?

**Loren was about to respond when Eddie's phone beeped again, she read it out loud.**

_**TylerRorke88: When is enough, enough? TheReal_EddieDuran # I would keep an eye on LorenDuran if I were you**_

**Eddie didn't respond he just stood up and stormed out the door. Loren chased after him yelling.**

**Loren: **Eddie wait!

**Emalee looked at Max and Nora with wide eyes.**

**Emalee: **What is he going to do?!

**Max: **Hopefully he doesn't kill him.

**Hope you guys liked it. Do you think Emalee is sincere? **


	42. Chapter 42 - Viral

**I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 42 – Viral**

**Loren followed Eddie as he stormed through the hallway of Tyler's building pulling her along by the hand. **

**Loren: **Eddie this is stupid. What is getting mad at him going to do he is going to do what he wants.

**Eddie: **He is trying to get payback because Chloe left him again.

**Loren: **I know Eddie I'm not stupid.

**Loren stopped and yanked her hand out of his. He turned around and put his hands on his shoulders.**

**Eddie: **Of course you're not stupid!

**Loren: **Then please don't do this. It is pointless and stupid.

**Eddie: **You're right.

**Loren: **Then let's go.

**Eddie: **Lo please just let me do this. I won't be able to relax until I say something.

**Loren: **I am not going to stop you from doing what you want. But please just be careful.

**Eddie: **I know Loren I'm not stupid.

**Loren: **Really because I am not seeing it right now.

**They both smiled.**

**Eddie: **Thanks Lo.

**Loren:** Yeah, yeah. Hurry it up so we can get back to the twins.

**Eddie nodded. He pounded on Tyler's door loudly with Loren behind him. He was going to knock again but Tyler opened the door and it connected with his face. He fell to the ground covering his gushing nose.**

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **I didn't mean to he opened the door!

**Tyler: **Why can't you just be happy with what you have? You have a wife and two kids who love and adore you but no you always need more!

**Eddie: **What are you talking about!? I did not ask for Chloe to dumb you and come after me again. I don't control her.

**Tyler: **Maybe. But you ruined everything good in my life so I am going to ruin everything good in yours.

**Eddie: **Tyler stay away from me and my family! I mean it you will regret it if you do. You don't even deserve to be in the same room with Loren let alone talk to her.

**Tyler: **Oh and you do?

**Eddie: **I didn't say that she just chose to love me and I am the luckiest person in the world that I got her. Back off Tyler I mean it. You will regret it if you don't trust me.

**Loren smiled as Eddie kissed her forehead and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked out the door.**

**Loren: **That was really sweet the way you defended me back there.

**Eddie: **Well you are my wife and no one is going to take you away from me.

**Loren: **Did you really mean that? The stuff you said about Tyler not even deserving to be in the same room as me?

**Eddie: **Loren you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are so amazing and so innocent none of us deserve to be in the same room as you. I am just glad you chose me so that I get to be with the woman I love more than life itself for the rest of my life.

**Loren stopped and turned to look at him. She put her hands on his chest and leaned up to kiss him. Eddie wrapped his arms around her. She put her head on his chest.**

**Loren: **Thank you for being you.

**Max and Nora's ~**

**Max: **How did it go?

**Loren: **I tried to convince Eddie to just let it go but he wouldn't have it. So I just followed him to make sure he didn't kill him.

**Loren and Eddie both sighed as they sat down. Noah and Melody rushed up.**

**Noah: **Where did you go?

**Loren: **We had to go visit someone.

**Noah: **Was it Aunty Mel and Uncle Ian?

**Loren: **No trust me it is someone you will never meet.

**Noah looked confused but then got distracted by Loren's necklace and started playing with it. Melody was tracing the Tattoo on Eddie's wrist as he told her why he had it.**

**Melody: **Where is grandma?

**Loren: **She is in a better place. But she is always with you in here.

**Melody giggled as Loren poked her in the stomach.**

**Melody: **Not in my tummy mommy.

**Eddie: **Oh her mistake maybe it was here or here.

**Eddie started tickling Melody and she laughed harder.**

**Nora came in with her laptop. She smiled when she saw them both finally relaxing with the twins they hadn't been able to do that in a long time.**

**Nora: **I'm guessing you guys haven't seen the video.

**Eddie: **What video?

**Nora sighed and placed the laptop in front of them pushing play. It was showing them going to Tyler's apartment. Loren and Eddie instantly covered the twins' eyes so they couldn't see Eddie punch him even if it was an accident. When the video ended everyone turned to look at them.**

**Eddie: **I didn't mean to punch him.

**Max: **Well obviously you can tell you didn't mean to. But now this little confrontation is all over the internet. People are going to use this to their advantage and that's not a good thing.

**Loren: **Well I am sure Jake and Kelly will be here any minute on damage control.

**As if on cue the doorbell rang. Max got up to answer it and let Jake and Kelly in.**

**Jake: **First off I want to thank Eddie for punching Tyler in the face even if it was on accident.

**Kelly: **We need to do some damage control on this. We cannot have both of our star clients be ripped apart by the press.

**Loren: **You guys we have handled stuff like this on a few more than one occasion.

**Jake: **We know Loren but a viral video is different. That's the problem it goes viral and there is no way we can stop it.

**Kelly: **You guys are in for it for a few days. Just try to lay low and live life as normal.

**Eddie: **I have no objection to lying low.

**Loren: **Well we will get going then.

**They picked up the twins and said goodbye to mom and pop before they left.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**That night as they were watching a movie Loren pulled up the video. It already had 50,000 views. She showed the phone to Eddie. He took it in shock and scrolled down to see the comments. Some were positive others were negative.**

_Wow I didn't know that Eddie Duran was such a bully._

_Obviously he didn't mean to punch him!_

_He just was trying to keep Tyler away from his family._

_Yeah that is true, but he had no right to just barge into someone else's home and punch them. _

_Yeah it was very immature of him to do._

_We don't know the whole story we can't judge their actions if we don't know what Tyler did to cause it._

_Yeah we all know Tyler likes to cause drama._

_But Eddie has been known to act out on anger._

**Loren yanked the phone away so he would stop reading the comments.**

**Loren: **There is no use making the situation worse by reading what other people think of our actions.

**Eddie: **Yeah I know. But I was stupid I should have listened to you.

**Loren: **You were just trying to protect me and our family.

**Eddie: **Maybe Lo, but I was also really mad at him.

**Loren: **I know. But we will figure this out like we always do.

**Noah put down his crayons at the sound of his mother's voice and crawled into her lap.**

**Noah: **Are you sad mommy?

**Loren: **No of course not.

**Noah: **You and daddy seem sad.

**Eddie scooped Noah up.**

**Eddie: **How can we be sad when we have you?

**Noah giggled as Eddie kissed his forehead. He turned around and rested his head on Eddie's chest as he watched the movie. Melody feeling left out came over she sat between Loren and Eddie sucking her thumb. Loren took a picture. She posted it on twitter.**

_**Loren_Duran: **__Nothing like family time! # love them_

_**Melissa567: **__So cute! Tomorrow night we are crashing! # Love you all # Miss my niece and nephew._

_**Loren_Duran: **__Agreed Melissa567 # can't wait._

**Loren shut off her phone and grabbed Melody kissing her cheek as she scooted closer to Eddie. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. **

**Next morning ~**

**Jake: **Hey guys what's up?

**Eddie: **I know we are next store neighbors Jake but that doesn't mean you can come over at seven in the morning.

**Jake looked into the apartment and saw Noah and Melody running around chasing each other while giggling loudly.**

**Jake: **It seems like everyone is up to me.

**He pushed through the doorway and Noah and Melody squealed when they saw him.**

**Noah and Melody: **Uncle Jake!

**They ran up to him and he scooped them up one in each arm as he walked toward the kitchen. Loren was making crepes.**

**Jake: **Smell delicious Loren.

**Loren: **Thanks Jake. Will you be joining us?

**Jake: **Well if you insist.

**Loren laughed as she continued to make them. Jake set the twins down and they ran off.**

**Eddie: **So what's up Jake?

**Jake: **Nothing. I just wanted to stop by and see how you guys are doing?

**Loren: **We're fine. Where's Kelly?

**Jake: **She is at the office talking to the record label. I figured I would let her handle that on her own.

**Eddie: **Good call.

**Loren: (worried) **are they mad?

**Jake: **No we just figured we should collaborate with them on what our next move should be so that this video won't change your guys' image or career.

**Loren: **Hmm that doesn't make me feel any better for some reason.

**Eddie walked up and massaged her shoulders. **

**Eddie: **Everything will work out Loren.

**Loren: **I hope so. I don't want the twins to be affected by this. They start pre-school soon.

**Eddie: **We will fix this like we have fixed everything else in the past.

**Loren: **Maybe. But I am just waiting for a problem to arise that we can't fix Eddie. Not everything can work out perfectly.


	43. Chapter 43 - Unlikely Allies

**Hey guys sorry you will not believe how busy I have been and on top of that my laptop only works when it wants to. The end of school is coming soon so I will be writing a lot in the summer! Enjoy this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 43 – Unlikely Allies**

**Eddie went up to Loren and started rubbing her arms. She struggled to make eye contact with him.**

**Eddie: **Hey we can do anything as long as we have each other. We have nothing to worry about.

**Loren: **I don't know Eddie.

**Eddie: (sadly) **So you are giving up?

**Loren: **On us? I don't want to. I just don't know if I want to live in the limelight anymore…

**She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked up the stairs to their room.**

**Eddie: (angrily turned to Jake) **How do I fix this?

**Jake: **Honestly we will just have to see how this plays out.

**Eddie: (angrily) **I did this! I caused all this drama because I was being stupid. Now Loren is starting to doubt everything!

**Jake: **I know Eduardo, I'm sorry. But we just need to wait and see for the records label's reaction and the press' reaction.

**Eddie: **No I know what I have to do. I know who can help me! I will be back soon. Tell Loren not to give up yet.

**Eddie walked out the door before Jake could protest against it. Loren came down a little while later.**

**Loren: **Did Eddie leave?

**Jake: **Yeah he said he knows what he has to do to fix this and walked out.

**Loren: (smiled sadly) **Well I am going to mom and pop's for awhile. Call if you hear anything.

**Jake: **Loren he told me to tell you not to give up yet.

**Loren simply shrugged as she picked up the twins and left. Jake grabbed his phone.**

**Jake: **Kelly please tell me you have good news because we are going to need it, and quick!

**Apartment Building ~**

**Eddie knocked on the door. Tyler opened it and smirked.**

**Tyler: **Come to punch me again? Because I really could use some more publicity.

**Eddie: **I need your help.

**Tyler seemed confused then covered it with a sarcastic smile.**

**Tyler: **The great Eddie Duran needs my help?

**Eddie: **Well I am not enjoying this.

**Tyler: **I am really enjoying this.

**Eddie: (rolling his eyes) **Can you hear me out for two seconds?

**Tyler: **Fine. This is going to be good.

**Tyler pushed the door open and Eddie walked in.**

**Mom and Pop's ~**

**Max: **Loren what are you doing here?

**Loren set the twins down and walked into Max's arms crying.**

**Max: **Oh sweetheart what's wrong?

**Loren just shook his head and hugged him tighter. Nora walked in and was shocked at the sight of Loren sobbing. She sat down on the couch letting Max handle it.**

**Loren: **I can't do this anymore.

**Max: **Do what?

**Loren: **Be in the limelight!

**Max: **Is this about the video?

**Loren sat down on the couch between Max and Nora. She shrugged.**

**Loren: **It's not just that. Everything has been building up. All the drama and publicity, I just can't deal with it anymore.

**Nora: **Honey I know it's hard. But you also knew what you signed up for.

**Loren: (sighed) **I know I love Eddie and my life so much. But the drama and stress has been starting to get to me, and after this video I just sort of snapped.

**Max:** Well stay here for awhile and out of the public eye. You sound like you need a break.

**Loren: (laughed softly) **It's that obvious huh?

**Nora: **Lo sweetie life is not easy, especially marriage. But it is twice as hard for you guys because you are in the public eye. The forces always seem to be against you. But I would not have let you marry him if I knew that you guys couldn't make it. You two have something special something that very few people actually have. Don't give that up.

**Max: **You should listen to your mother Loren. I have learned he is a very smart lady.

**Loren: **Yeah I know,

**Nora: **Go get some rest. You need it.

**Loren smiled and nodded. She went into the other room so she could lie down.**

**Noah: **Where is daddy?

**Max: **I wish I knew buddy.

**Noah seemed to contemplate this before he walked into the other room to find Loren.**

**Noah: **Can I lay with you mommy?

**Loren: **Of course sweetie.

**Noah crawled onto the bed and touched her wet cheeks.**

**Noah: **You're sad.

**Loren: **Yeah, but I will be okay.

**Noah: **Is that why daddy isn't here.

**Loren was shocked by the questions from Noah. He was only three years old, but he was becoming more and more like her each day.**

**Loren: **No sweetie I am sure he will be here soon. He is always there for us.

**Noah nodded and curled up into her arms. Melody came in a few minutes later and joined them on the bed.**

**Melody: **Mommy can I come in too?

**Noah pulled Melody over and scooted so that they could both be in Loren's arms.**

**Tyler's ~**

**Tyler: **Why would I help you?

**Eddie: **Because I will do whatever you want in return. I can't lose my family.

**Tyler: (sighed) **Fine. But you have to do whatever I say.

**Eddie: **I know. Just tell me what you want.

**Tyler: (smiled) **No need to be hasty. I want Jake to be my manager, a movie deal, and you need to help me take down Chloe once and for all.

**Eddie didn't even hesitate.**

**Eddie: **Deal.

**Tyler: **Well I believe we have a deal then.

**He stuck out his hand for Eddie to shake. Eddie shook it reluctantly.**

**Tyler: **Well I will call Lily Park and tell her the truth.

**Eddie: **Fine. Once that is fixed I will help you.

**Tyler: **How do I know you won't back out?

**Eddie: **Trust me Tyler I don't break my promises. Plus I hate Chloe as much as you do and would love to have her leave me alone.

**Tyler looked at him skeptically but then nodded. Eddie turned and as he began to walk out the door, he heard Tyler say one more thing.**

**Tyler: **You better be telling the truth.

**Eddie paused before he walked out the door. He needed to find Loren and fix things.**

**Mom and Pop's ~**

**Loren opened her eyes when she felt the bed move. She looked and saw Eddie sitting on the bed. Noah and Melody hopped up and hugged him.**

**Melody: **Daddy you're back!

**Noah: **We missed you! Mommy is really sad.

**Eddie: **I know. Can I talk to mommy for a second?

**The twins nodded and ran out of the room to find Nora and Max. Loren sat up and folded her hands in her lap. She looked at Eddie trying to read the emotions on his face.**

**Eddie: **I spoke with Tyler today. He is going to help us out.

**Loren: (scoffed) **Oh please, Tyler Rorke help us?

**Eddie: **Yeah I know it's a long shot. But I made a deal with him.

**Loren: (worried) **What kind of deal?

**Eddie: **It doesn't matter. All that matters is that he is going to tell the truth.

**Loren: **Eddie!

**Eddie: **Fine! He wants me to get him a movie deal, Jake to be his manager, and to help him take down Chloe.

**Loren: **I want you to have to do that… Eddie I…

**Eddie shushed her. He put a finger to his lips before he continued.**

**Eddie: **Loren don't you get it? I would do anything and everything for you!

**Loren didn't respond she just pulled him into a fierce kiss. The twins peeked through the doorway and giggled when they saw Loren and Eddie kissing. They went back to their coloring.**

**Melody: **Mommy and Daddy love each other.

**Noah giggled. He picked up his crayon and began to color. Melody giggled and poked him in the chest. Noah poked her back. They giggled again. Max came out and shook his head before he sat down on the couch. They both crawled onto his lap, one on each knee.**

**Noah: **Are mommy and daddy soul mates?

**Max: **Why do you ask?

**Noah: **That's what daddy said they were.

**Max: **Then I guess they are.

**Noah nodded and then looked at Melody and giggled.**

**Max: **What?

**Melody: **What's a soul mate?

**Max laughed.**

**Sorry it's short! Please Review.**


	44. Chapter 44 - Putting out the Flames

**Hey guys! Finally able to write again! My laptop hasn't been working and school and after school activities have kept me way busy! Hope you guys like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 44 – Putting out the Flames**

**Loren: **Tyler…Come in.

**Loren pushed open the door for him and walked toward the kitchen.**

**Loren: **Babe Tyler is here!

**Loren walked into the kitchen as Eddie came down the stairs.**

**Tyler: **Someone didn't seem excited to see me.

**Eddie: **Well what did you expect, a warm greeting with hugs and slaps on the back?

**Tyler: **No need for the sarcasm. I just came by to show you the statement that I posted online.

**Eddie nodded they walked over to the living room.**

**About an hour later ~**

**Eddie walked into the kitchen and saw Loren scrubbing the sink. She reached up and brushed her hair out of her face with her gloved hand before she noticed Eddie standing there.**

**Loren: **Is he gone?

**Eddie: **Yeah and he followed through on his end of the deal.

**Eddie sat on the counter. Loren took off her gloves and set them on the counter next to him. She stood between his legs and put her hands on his chest. **

**Loren: **I'm sorry I got upset. It's just that I worry about you. And I worried about Tyler but if you said he followed through and you trust I will too.

**Eddie: (sighed) **I don't trust him; I just know we needed to get out of this mess as quickly as possible. He was the only one that could help us.

**Loren: **That makes sense. I get that we needed his help. I just wished that all this hadn't even happened.

**Eddie wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer.**

**Eddie: **I'm so sorry. I have been such an idiot.

**Loren: **Eddie you are human you make mistakes. That just makes me love you more.

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie pulled her into a fierce kiss.**

**Loren: **I should never have doubted you though.

**Eddie: **Yeah you should trust me more. Haven't you learned that by now?

**Loren laughed and smacked him playfully.**

**Eddie: **I have to go meet with Jake about Tyler, will you come?

**Loren: **Yeah I should probably go change first.

**Eddie: **Go change I'll wait down here.

**Loren: **Okay.

**She gave him a quick kiss before she turned to go, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her close kissing her again. She pulled away smiling.**

**Office ~**

**Jake: **Hey guys how did you get Tyler to tell the truth?

**Eddie: **We made a deal.

**Jake: **Well I am impressed that's all I have to say.

**Eddie: **Well about that deal…

**Jake: **Oh no do I want to know what you agreed to…

**Eddie: **I promised I would get you to be his manager…

**Jake: **WHAT?!

**Eddie: **And that you could get him a movie deal…

**Jake: **EDDIE!

**Eddie: **And…

**Jake: **AND! Eddie you have got to be kidding me!

**Eddie: **And I have to help him get back at Chloe.

**Jake was about to blow up when Loren interrupted him with an angry voice.**

**Loren: **HEY! Don't take this out on Eddie! He is just trying to protect the people he loves and I think he is doing an amazing job at it!

**Eddie smiled as Loren stood in front of him protectively.**

**Jake: **Fine! I will help find him a manager, but I refuse to work with him.

**Eddie: **That's all I ask.

**Jake sighed and went over to his desk to make some calls.**

**Loren: **Can we go?

**Eddie: **Yeah, where to?

**Loren: **I don't know, but I just need to get away from everything for awhile.

**Eddie: **Okay.

**They both left leaving Jake to figure out the details.**

**Secret Spot ~**

**Loren got out of the car and breathed in the fresh air letting out a sigh.**

**Loren: **I haven't been up here for a long time. It feels nice to come back like it is still the old days without all the drama.

**Eddie: **Before you met me?

**Loren: **I didn't say that.

**Eddie: **Well you have to admit your life has been pretty dramatic since you met me.

**Loren: **That's true, but I don't regret anything. You changed my life when I met you. Everything became new and I was thrust into this life. But if none of this happened what would we be doing? I would probably still be at brown becoming a lawyer because it seemed like the right thing to do. You would probably be married to Chloe trying to make it work. You probably wouldn't be talking to your dad either. Noah and Melody wouldn't be here. I regret nothing Eddie. This is my life and I love it. Don't ever doubt that.

**Eddie: **That's a whole long way just to say you love me.

**Loren: **Any thoughts?

**Eddie: **I love you too Lo. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never regret anything that has happened to me, because they have all been blessings.

**Loren: **You are a man of few words Mr. Duran.

**Eddie: **Well I'm not done yet.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss.**

**Adam's ~**

**Adam went to answer the door. **

**Adam: **Emalee what are you doing here?

**Emalee: **I need to talk to you.

**Adam: **Why would you need to talk to me?

**Emalee: **Please just hear me out?

**Adam: **Fine come in.

**Adam pushed the door open and let her in. She sat down on the couch and Adam still just stood there.**

**Emalee: **Please sit down. I'm not going to talk until you do.

**He sighed frustrated and sat down.**

**Emalee: **I want to prove to you that I'm a good person. I love you Adam. You were here for me when no one else was. You helped me become the person I am, a successful model. You are my best friend and I can't do this without you. I need you.

**Adam: **I don't know Emalee…

**Emalee: **You don't have to say anything right now. Just let me prove it to you before you make up your mind.

**Adam smiled.**

**Emalee: **What?

**Adam: **You must really like me if you are going to all this trouble.

**Emalee: **I really love you Adam.

**Adam: **Okay one dinner.

**Emalee: **Thank you!

**Adam shook his head and stood up. **

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**There was urgent knocking at the door. Loren and Eddie opened the door quickly. Emalee rushed in excitedly.**

**Loren: **What's up?!

**Emalee: **Adam took me back!

**Loren: **OH MY GOODNESS REALLY!?

**Emalee: **I KNOW!

**Eddie looked out the door and saw Adam walking up from the car. He walked out to meet him.**

**Eddie: **Em is a little excited.

**Adam: **I'll say.

**Eddie laughed.**

**Eddie: **So how did she get you to take her back?

**Adam: **She kept giving me compliments and she kept telling me she loved me.

**Eddie: **That girl sure doesn't give up. It's a family trait obviously since Loren never gives up either.

**Adam: **Yeah, would it be crazy if I asked her to marry me?

**Eddie: **Whoa! Really?

**Adam: **Yeah, I mean no girl has ever fought this hard for me or ever loved me this much. I love her more than anything and I know she is the only girl for me.

**Eddie: **Then go for it!

**Adam: **Do you think she will say yes?

**Eddie: **Please if she is fighting this hard for you right now, she will definitely say yes.

**Adam: **Well we better get in there.

**Eddie nodded as they walked back into the house to meet with the girls.**

**Chloe's ~**

**Chloe was frustrated. She hadn't been able to get anywhere near Eddie or Tyler because of all the paparazzi, plus Tyler avoided her for that reason, he didn't want her to get any publicity which she found harsh. She had only dumped him and it wasn't the first time she had done it either. He was dragging her reputation down with his and she couldn't let that happen. She needed to get back into the Duran limelight. I mean people like Mel, Ian, and Adam got in even though they weren't famous. And let's not forget that Emalee, Chloe hated her. She stole all her modeling jobs and was as sweet as can be so of course the modeling agencies always choose her. She had a bone to pick with a lot of people in this town. But first she needed to get Eddie back on her side this was far from over.**


	45. Chapter 45 - Betrayal

**Hey guys sorry I have been so busy! Finals and training for my races take up a lot of my time! But school is over now so here comes the next chapter! Please Review. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 45 – Betrayal**

**Loren: **Hey pop how are you doing?

**Max sat grumbling in his wheelchair refusing to respond. Loren kissed him on the cheek.**

**Eddie: **I take that as not good.

**Loren laughed as she walked over to the counter to talk to Nora.**

**Loren: **What's up with pop, mom?

**Nora sighed as she kept cleaning the glasses behind the bar.**

**Nora: **He's mad because he can't work because he is in that wheelchair so he thinks he is worthless and refuses to speak to anyone today.

**Eddie: **Sounds like pop he is so stubborn.

**Max: **Hey I'm not always stubborn!

**Eddie whispered in Loren's ear.**

**Eddie: **It worked.

**Loren smiled but didn't respond.**

**Max: **And another thing, don't you two have jobs you are never doing anything I swear!

**Loren: **Well it's a job to look after you isn't it?

**Max immediately stared daggers at Nora.**

**Max: **You didn't! You actually called babysitters for me?!

**Nora: **Sorry Max, but I have to work and run errands today and I'm not leaving you by yourself. I will be back in a few hours. Thanks again you guys.

**Nora kissed Max on the forehead before she left.**

**Loren: **I will go make some lunch. Noah keep an eye on grandpa for me.

**Loren held out her hand and Melody ran up to take it following her upstairs. Eddie laughed when Noah came and sat right in front of Max's wheelchair and stared at him. Eddie sat on the counter. Max looked at Eddie with the look of death.**

**Eddie: **What? They take things literally.

**Max: **I don't need babysitters, especially two that are actually babies!

**Eddie: **Quit your grumbling. We are here so you might as well accept it.

**Max: **Whatever…

**Eddie laughed. Loren walked down with sandwiches. She gave one to Max and kissed him on the forehead. She then turned to Eddie handing him his. Eddie set the sandwich down and pulled her into his arms kissing her.**

**Max: (smiling) **Nothing better than eating a sandwich and seeing your two favorite kids kissing.

**Eddie and Loren laughed.**

**Loren: **We're your only two kids pop.

**Max: **Exactly… so just be happy that you're my favorite.

**Loren smiled. Her phone rang and she walked away to answer it.**

**Loren: **Hey mom, what's up?

**Nora: **Hey Loren I am going to be a little later than I thought.

**Loren: **That's fine mom no problem. Noah is keeping a good eye on pop so he will be fine.

**Nora: (laughed) **Okay thanks, see you soon Lo.

**Nora hung up and sighed.**

**Nora: **This better be good.

**Don smiled as Nora turned to look at him.**

**MK ~**

**Loren came back over and stood between Eddie's legs. **

**Max: **Who was that?

**Loren: **Mom she is going to be a little longer than expected.

**Max sighed in relief causing Eddie and Loren to look at him with surprised expressions.**

**Eddie: **Is something going on between you two?

**Max: **No… I am just tired of her being so protective and I can tell she is hiding something from me and she has become increasingly more distant since the accident.

**Loren: **Huh that's weird… I wonder what's going on with her.

**Eddie: **What are you doing here!?

**Loren turned to see who he was talking to and immediately tensed up. Eddie wrapped his arms around Loren from behind tightly. Noah and Melody noticed their parents discomfort and rushed over to them hiding behind their legs.**

**Person: **I know I am the last person you want to see. I know we all ended on a bad note.

**Loren: (scoffing) **That's a bit of an understatement.

**Eddie laughed at Loren's biting tone.**

**Eddie: **Seriously Leah what do you want?

**Leah: **I need money… It's Jeremy…

**Master's home ~**

**Nora: **Well what do you need to talk to me about?

**Don: (hesitating) **Nora I know we broke up a long while ago, but I still think of you as a friend.

**Nora: (suspiciously) **Well that's nice of you to say, but what are you getting at?

**Don: **I need money Nora.

**Nora started laughing until she noticed Don was serious.**

**Nora: **Don I don't know how I can help you with your money problems.

**Don: **You better find a way or I will tell Don about your weekly lunches with your ex-husband Trent.

**Nora immediately tensed up. **

**Nora: **You wouldn't.

**Don: **Nora is that something you are willing to risk?

**Nora: **How much do you need?

**Hospital ~**

**Loren pushed Max in his wheelchair while Eddie carried the twins into the room. Jeremy was lying in the bed. He smiled weakly and waved as they walked in.**

**Jeremy: **Hey guys long time no see.

**Loren walked up and placed her cool hand on his forehead.**

**Loren: **No kidding. Jeremy what's going on Leah won't tell us.

**Jeremy: (sighed) **They found a tumor in my brain.

**Eddie: (shocked) **Is there any way to fix it?

**Jeremy: **Yeah, but we don't have the money… I told Leah not to go to you guys… After the way she treated you she has no right to ask for money…

**Eddie: **Jeremy have you forgotten what you did for me? This is nothing.

**Jeremy: **But…

**Loren: **Jeremy this isn't about Leah this is about you and we will help you in any way that we can. You are family.

**Eddie nodded his agreement.**

**Eddie: **I'll go talk to the doctor.

**Eddie gave Loren a quick kiss and squeezed Jeremy's shoulder before he walked out. He walked out into the hall and almost slammed into Leah.**

**Eddie: **Excuse me.

**Leah made no intention of moving.**

**Leah: **So how have you been Eddie?

**Eddie: **Fantastic, especially without you in the picture.

**He shoved past her and started walking over to the desk. Leah followed him.**

**Leah: **I would have thought you would have moved past this.

**Eddie: **I don't let things go when someone intentionally hurts my family.

**Leah: **Well thanks for doing this for me it means a lot.

**Eddie stopped and turned around furious.**

**Eddie: **You think I am doing this for you?! Please I am doing this for Jeremy. He is family. You are just the scum he can't get off his shoes.

**Eddie turned back to the desk and started talking to the nurse. Leah felt as if she had been slapped.**

**MK ~**

**Nora was sneaking into MK. **

**Max: **What are you doing?

**Nora jumped and turned to see Max wheeling into MK.**

**Nora: **Nothing why?

**Max: **Well you wouldn't be sneaking around your own club if you weren't trying to hide something.

**Nora: **Don needs money.

**Max: **And you want to help your ex-boyfriend why?

**Nora: **Because… He has something over me.

**Max: **What…

**Nora squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke. She knew Max needed to know.**

**Nora: **I have been having weekly lunches with Trent.

**Nora opened her eyes and saw pain and anger fill Max's eyes. A tear fell down his cheek as he spoke his next words.**

**Max: **It's over Nora… I want a divorce.

**Max turned and went to leave when Nora rushed in front of him.**

**Nora: **Max you don't mean that!

**Max: **Now I get what they meant by saying there is only one person out there for you.

**Nora stood up. His comment had stung. Eddie walked in and wheeled Max out. Nora turned and saw Loren standing there.**

**Loren: **Yeah betrayed everyone.

**They all walked out. Nora collapsed to the floor sobbing.**


	46. Chapter 46 - Healing

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Please review! I don't own any rights to the characters and Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 46 - Healing**

**Loren and Eddie had gotten max situated in one of the guest rooms at  
their house. Mel and Emalee had stopped by who had now mysteriously  
become friends.**

Loren: thanks again for watching the kids. We will be right back.

**Emalee:** don't worry about it lo it's no problem.

**Loren smiled as she and Eddie walked out.**

Nora's ~

Loren and Eddie walked into the house. Nora wasn't there luckily so  
they just started grabbing all of Max's things. When Loren looked at  
the house now devoid of max she began to cry. Eddie pulled her into  
a tight embrace.

**Loren:** everything is going to change now.

**Eddie:** yeah it is going to be hard. But we can get through this  
together. We need to stay strong for pop.

**Loren nodded they were about to leave when Nora walked in.**

Nora: can I talk to you Loren.

**Eddie looked at Loren who nodded. Eddie gave her a quick kiss.**

Eddie: I will wait for you in the car.

**Once Eddie had left Nora turned to look at Loren.**

Loren: just answer me one question. Why in the world would you be  
having weekly lunches with Trent?

**Nora: (sighed)** because when max was in a coma I ran into him and he  
was there for me. He helped me get through it and make me feel not as  
alone.

**Loren:** we were there mom we could have helped you through it. Why you  
would turn to Trent I have no idea.  
**  
Nora:** I didn't want to put all my emotions on you. You guys were  
dealing with enough on your own.

**Loren:** still mom it was a stupid decision but then you go making it  
worse by continuing your lunches after pop is okay. There was no  
reason to see Trent and on top of that lie to all of us.

Nora: I know it wasn't smart...

**Loren:** Well now you have ruined your marriage was that what you wanted?

**Nora:** no but...

**Loren:** I just don't get it.

**Nora threw her hands in the air.**

Nora: I don't know why either. I am so confused but maybe this is for the best.

**Loren: (angrily)** how could you say that?! How could you just give up  
on someone you love so easy? I would never do that to Eddie, no matter  
how bad a situation was.

**Nora: (frustrated)** well I guess that's the difference between you and  
me. But you think I'm not hurting? I am I love max. But I just can't  
see us together at this point.  
**  
Loren:** Well you should have told him before and saved him the heart  
ache of learning his wife was cheating on him while he was in a coma  
fighting to get back to her. But not with some random guy but with the  
psycho who tried to kill her husband.

**Loren walked out without another word. She was right, she should have  
dealt with this a completely different way. She would have to explain  
herself to everyone, but not until everything had cooled down first.**

Hospital 2 weeks later ~  
**  
Loren and Eddie were waiting with max as the doctor cut his cast off  
his arm and leg.**

Doctor: we are going to give you a cane just for support since it has  
been so long since you have put wait on the leg. We also have some  
exercises we need you to do every day along with going to therapy.

**Max nodded Loren took the list from the doctor.**

Max: (laughed) this my caretaker so anything you need me to do just  
tell her cause she will make sure I get it done.

**Loren: (smiled)** well I just want my dad to be back to his old self again.

**Eddie:** oh he will be in no time. Its papa max we're talking about here.  
**  
Max smiled broadly the first time Loren had seen him do that in ages.**

**Max:** I just realized I left no one in charge of the club after what happened.

**Loren:** don't worry I left it in the more than capable hands of Lisa  
and Gus Sanders.  
**  
Another doctor came walking into the room. He walked up to Eddie and  
whispered something to him.**

**Eddie:** Jeremy is awake. The doctor said his surgery went well but they want him to stay so they can monitor his condition and make sure nothing changes. We can see him.

**Loren:** you go. I will stay here with pop.

**Eddie nodded he kissed her softly before he walked out. Loren turned and saw max standing up almost not needing the support of his cane. Tears glistened in both  
their eyes. Max pulled her into a tight embrace before he kissed her forehead.**

**Max: **Thank you for standing by me during all of this. You didn't have to do that.

**Loren: **Of course I did. You are my dad. I will stand by you through thick and thin.

**Max: **See I don't need to be married or constantly have companionship. I have you and Eddie that's all I will ever need.

**Loren: **And you will always have us especially the twins. Pop you aren't moving out though. I want you to stay with us. Our house is huge and we don't need that much room I want you to stay.

**Max: **Loren I don't know…

**Loren: **Please pop it will mean the world to me and Eddie.

**Max: **Okay I will stay awhile and see how it goes.

**Loren smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she grabbed his jacket and walked out with him standing close to make sure she was there if he lost his balance.**

**Jeremy's room ~**

**Eddie: **I'm glad everything went okay.

**Jeremy: **Thank you so much Eddie for everything.

**Eddie: **Well it's not over yet. Once you get the okay to get out of here you are going to have to learn all the basic things over again.

**Jeremy: **I know… But all I care about right now is being alive.

**Eddie smiled and squeezed his shoulder. Loren walked into the room and Eddie pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arm around her waist.**

**Loren: **Jeremy I'm glad you are okay. You don't look half bad without any of your lush golden locks.

**Loren winked and Jeremy laughed.**

**Jeremy: **You got an amazing girl here Eddie don't ever let her go.

**Max: **He sure does.

**Loren turned and saw Max in the doorway and smiled. Eddie didn't respond to them he just pulled her into a kiss as if trying to prove to her how much he loved her.**

**Max: **Could we stop at MK on the way back I want to see how the club is doing.

**Loren: **Oh yeah we have to check on your baby.

**Eddie and Jeremy laughed.**

**Eddie: **We will see you soon. Call if you need anything else.

**Jeremy: **I will.

**Eddie nodded and walked out with his arm still wrapped tightly around Loren.**

**MK ~**

**Lisa: **Max I'm so glad to see that you are okay!

**Max: **I'm just glad to be out of that wheelchair.

**Lisa laughed and kissed Max on the cheek. He looked around the club in amazement. It was more organized than he had ever seen it even when Nora was in charge or it. Max paused when he thought about Nora. He thought maybe he was making progress since when he thought about her there was no emotion at all.**

**Max: **Hey Lisa do you want to come on as the club manager? I need a new one and you seem to do an amazing job.

**Lisa: (smiled) **I would love to. But you can't pay me I just want to help you out.

**Max: **No I insist on paying you, because after about a day of working with me you are going to be like why in the world did I say I didn't want any money.

**Lisa: (laughed) **Oh please Max. Anytime I spend with you is time well spent.

**Max smiled as Lisa gave him a hug and went back to work. Emalee walked in with one of the twins on each hip. She sent them down and they instantly ran to their parents. They tackled Eddie and he pretended to be knocked to the ground. He yanked Loren's hand and she fell down with him. Emalee laughed as she walked over to them. **

**Emalee: **Hey Lo I got to tell you something.

**Loren sat up and looked at her. Emalee nonchalantly ran her left hand through her hair revealing a stunning diamond ring. Loren squealed jumping to her feet.**

**Loren: **Oh Em its gorgeous! But why aren't you with Adam?

**Emalee: **Oh he is at the office with Jake. That guy Steven ended up quitting and so Jake is giving Adam the job so he can get hands on experience as a manager before he tries to go out on his own.

**Loren: **Oh that's great Em!

**Emalee: **Yeah you should have seen him he was bouncing off the walls in excitement. Well is it okay if I just leave the twins with you? I have a modeling gig I need to get to.

**Loren: **Oh of course and congratulations again Em.

**Eddie: **Bye Em tell Adam I said he did good!

**Emalee nodded she gave Loren a hug and walked over to the twins.**

**Emalee: **You guys be good today. Not everyone can be as cool as your Aunt Emmy here.

**Noah and Melody gave her a hug.**

**Noah: **Bye Aunty Emmy.

**Melody smiled shyly as she hid behind her brother. Emalee smiled and left. Eddie grabbed Melody from behind making her giggle as he began to tickle her.**

**Eddie: **Are you being all cute and shy today.

**Melody giggled and shook her head no as Eddie continued to tickle her. Loren smiled and shook her head. Eddie really was the best dad in the world.**

**Modeling Shoot ~**

**Emalee was in getting her makeup done when she heard someone come up from behind.**

**Person: **So you think you can steal all my gigs and my life do you?

**Emalee: **Chloe… What brings you here?


	47. Chapter 47 - Chloe's Rage

**Hey guys finally able to sit down and write a chapter for this story! Hope you guys like it and keep reviewing! I don't own any rights to Hollywood Heights or the characters.**

**Chapter 47 – Chloe's rage**

**Chloe: **You know why I'm here!

**Emalee: **Actually I don't. If you could enlighten me that would be great.

**Chloe: **Oh my gosh you are so full of yourself.

**Emalee: **Look who's talking! And I have a modeling gig to get to so if you don't mind.

**Chloe: **No I do mind.

**Chloe spun Emalee's chair away from the mirror so she was facing her.**

**Emalee: **Why are you here?!

**Chloe: **Because you don't deserve any of this I do!

**Emalee: **You are just mad because they went for someone younger and nicer!

**Chloe: **That can't be further from the truth!

**Emalee: **Nobody can work with you Chloe! You think you are better than everyone else!

**Chloe: **Oh please that's because I am!

**Emalee: **Now that can't be further from the truth.

**Chloe screamed in frustration and Emalee just looked at her calmly.**

**Emalee: **I think you need to leave.

**Chloe: **This is not over! I am going to destroy you!

**Chloe stormed out and Emalee just let out a deep breath before she went back to getting ready.**

**Loren and Eddie's ~**

**There was a loud knock at the door. Eddie answered the door. Chloe stormed in pushing him out of the way.**

**Chloe: **WHERE'S LOREN?!

**Eddie: (smirking) **Having a bad day?

**Chloe: **Shut up Eddie!

**Loren walked in from the other room with wide eyes. **

**Loren: **What's going on?!

**Loren noticed Chloe and glared at her.**

**Loren: **What do you want Chloe?!

**Chloe: **Get rid of your sister before I do!

**Loren: **Excuse me?

**Chloe: **Not only have you stolen almost everything from me. But now your sister has taken my career too!

**Loren: **It's not possible to steal someone's career Chloe! Have you ever thought that it was you that ruined your own career?!

**Chloe: **Oh please! The only reason you are famous is because you are married to Eddie Duran.

**Loren was about to angrily say something when Eddie stood next to her wrapping his arm around her waist.**

**Eddie: (yelling) **GET OUT!

**Chloe: **Excuse me?

**Eddie: **Don't come into our home and say that to my wife! You are unbelievable! After all the trouble you have given us and all the pain you have caused, can't you just leave us alone!?

**Chloe acted like she didn't hear him and turned to Loren.**

**Chloe: (calmly) **Like I said before. Get rid of your sister or I will.

**She turned flipping her hair over her shoulder and walked out with a satisfied look on her face.**

**Loren: **Well that was unexpected.

**Eddie: **Well at least her fire isn't directed at you.

**Loren: **Yeah but it is directed at Emalee now.

**Eddie: **She can handle herself. I am worried about you. You are my priority.

**Loren: (smiled) **And you're mine.

**Eddie smiled he pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms tightly around him as he pulled her closer.**

**MK ~**

**Lisa: **I will see you tomorrow then?

**Max: **Of course. Thank you so much for all your help.

**Lisa: **Oh it's no problem. Are you sure you don't need a ride home?

**Max: **No Eddie is coming to pick me up.

**Lisa: **Okay.

**Lisa was about to leave. She turned to see Nora walking in. She looked at her weirdly. She turned to Max.**

**Lisa: **Do you want me to stay?

**Max: **No it's okay. I will see you tomorrow.

**Lisa nodded she gave Max a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she walked out. She looked at Nora as she left with no emotion on her face.**

**Nora: **Can we talk?

**Max: **Well since I can't get home by myself I don't really have a choice now do I.

**Max was surprised by his voice. There was no emotion in it. Nora seemed shocked as well.**

**Nora: **I wanted to see how you are doing?

**Max: **I'm fine. Thanks for the concern I really appreciate it.

**Nora: (wincing) **I know I made a huge mistake. But you don't have to be so sarcastic.

**Max: (getting angry) **You have no right to tell me how I should act! You cheated on me with the man who tried to kill me!

**Nora: (calmly) **I didn't cheat on you.

**Max: (shocked) **Excuse me?

**Nora: **I never did anything with Trent. I never touched his hand or kissed him. I just had a few lunches with him and talked. How is that cheating?

**Max: **You are unbelievable. If you can't see how you hurt me, then there really is no point in us being together.

**Nora: **Max… I know I hurt you.

**Max: **That's not good enough Nora.

**Nora: (frustrated) **I know Max! And I know that you must really hate me right now!

**Max: **That's a bit of an understatement.

**Nora: **Max I don't want a divorce! I thought it would be for the best. But I can't let you go!

**Max: **Well you should have thought about that before you had "lunch" with Trent.

**Nora: **Max please just hear me out…

**Max was about to say something when Eddie walked in. He folded his arms when he saw Nora.**

**Eddie: **Pop you ready to go? Or do you need a few more minutes?

**Max: **No I have said all I needed to say. And the divorce still stands Nora. My lawyer will be in contact with you.

**Max turned to go when Nora grabbed his arm.**

**Nora: **You are really going to end it after everything we have been through?

**Max: **I would have spent the rest of my life with you. You chose to end it.

**Max yanked his arm away and walked past Eddie heading for the car. Eddie turned to follow him.**

**Nora: **Eddie wait!

**Eddie turned and looked at her.**

**Nora: **Do you hate me?

**Eddie's expression softened when he saw the expression on her face.**

**Eddie: **I could never hate you Nora. You are my mother-in-law and nothing will change that.

**Nora: **Thank you Eddie.

**She rushed forward and hugged him tightly.**

**Eddie: **sometimes relationships don't work out.

**Nora: **Eddie I can't let Max go he is the best thing that has ever happened to me and Loren told me not to give up so easily.

**Eddie: **Nora, I know how determined the Tate women can be. But please just let this go. Let him move on.

**Nora: **I wish I could.

**Eddie: **Please Nora; Max will always love you, but just not enough for it to work anymore.

**Eddie kissed her cheek.**

**Eddie: **See you around.

**Eddie began to walk out.**

**Nora: **Eddie I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too mom.

**Nora: **Tell Loren I love her too?

**Eddie: (smiling slightly) **Of course.

**Nora kissed Eddie on the cheek.**

**Hope you guys liked it. I have been watching some Hollywood Heights videos to get some inspiration, but I want your opinion! Let me know what you think should happen!**


	48. Chapter 48 - Tour

**Hey guys! So I got this review from a guest about what I should write about. It involved a possible tour and a new guy? Maybe… ha-ha anyways I loved it. So shout out to who gave me that feedback and expect it to be coming up soon! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 48 – Tour**

**Eddie: **I can't believe we get to go on tour again!

**Loren: **I know me either! I am so excited though.

**Eddie: **Me too especially since we get away from all the drama.

**Loren: **Tell me about it!

**Eddie laughed when Loren fell on their bed after that statement. He lay down next to her. **

**Eddie: **I'm going to miss this though.

**Loren: **Yeah but it's only for a little while.

**Max: **What's only for a little while?

**They both jumped and Max laughed.**

**Max: **Sorry Melody and Noah wanted to see you guys.

**Loren: **They did?

**Noah and Melody started jumping on the bed.**

**Eddie: **Pop are you sure you don't want to come with us on tour?

**Max: **Yeah I have had my fair share of experiences on the road. Plus I think I need to get out on my own. It has been almost a month. I think I am going to move back into my old apartment above MK.

**Loren: **Are you sure pop we love having you here.

**Max: **And I love being here and being with you guys, but I need to be on my own, I need to get back to the old grind and move forward.

**Eddie: **That makes sense we will miss you pop.

**Max: **I will miss you guys too, especially those two little bunnies over there.

**Noah and Melody giggled they both jumped off the bed into Eddie's arms.**

**Later that day in the office ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked into the office with Noah and Melody.**

**Jake: **Look it's my two favorite kids!

**Noah and Melody: **Uncle Jake!

**They ran up and he scooped them up. Loren and Eddie were standing in the doorway smiling. Loren looked over and saw a guy sitting on the couch. She squeezed Eddie's hand and pointed with her eyes.**

**Eddie: **Jake who is this?

**Jake looked away from Noah and Melody setting them down.**

**Jake: **Oh sorry guys this is Andrew.

**Andrew stood up and walked over. **

**Andrew: **Nice to meet you guys.

**He shook Eddie's hand and then Loren's, but he didn't let go right away. Eddie noticed Andrew's thumb rubbing Loren's hand. She pulled away hesitantly and she immediately wrapped her around Eddie's waist as he pulled her closer, kissing the side of her head.**

**Jake: **Andrew is going to be opening for you on your tour.

**Eddie: **Really? How did you find Andrew?

**Jake: **He came to Kelly and me here at the office.

**Loren: **Wow if only it had been that easy for me.

**Eddie: **Yeah but that's because you had to use all your talent to get recognized.

**Andrew: **And I didn't?

**Loren tension was palpable in the air. **

**Loren: **Well I'm sure you are great. So Jake when do we leave?

**Jake: **Tomorrow morning.

**Eddie: **Okay we will see you then. Noah, Melody let's go.

**Noah and Melody rushed out of the room. He grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her out of the room. Loren waved goodbye as Eddie pulled her out. Once they got in the car Loren turned to Eddie.**

**Loren: **What was that about Eddie?

**Eddie: **I don't know what you are talking about.

**Loren: **Eddie…

**Eddie kissed her passionately and Loren decided to let it go it was probably nothing.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie and Loren were carrying boxes up to Max's apartment, when Nora walked in.**

**Nora: **What's going on?

**Loren: **Pop is moving back into his old apartment.

**Nora: **Oh… I figured he would stay with you until we worked things out.

**Loren: **Work what out? Pop already made his decision.

**Nora: **He will change his mind.

**Loren: **Whatever, but I doubt it. Mom I love you, but I was wrong before. Just let this go and move on you guys are both better off.

**Nora: **You don't mean that.

**Loren: **I hate to say it but I do.

**Eddie: **Let's just finish unpacking we need to get some sleep before we leave tomorrow.

**Nora: **I am going to miss you guys.

**Loren: **We'll miss you too.

**Loren and Eddie unpacked the last few boxes. They all went downstairs when Max walked in with the twins.**

**Loren: **Did they like the park?

**Max: **Oh yeah I thought I would never get them to leave.

**Noah and Melody had fallen asleep in Loren and Eddie's arms. **

**Eddie: **Well thank you for wearing them out. Much appreciated.

**Max: (laughed) **It was my pleasure.

**He was smiling until he saw Nora. He stopped smiling.**

**Max: **Nora what brings you here?

**Nora: **I thought we could talk.

**Max: **No thanks I have to finish up upstairs but maybe another time. See you guys in a few weeks. Have a safe trip.

**Max hugged them both then went upstairs. Nora watched him go before she turned back to them.**

**Loren: **Bye mom.

**Nora: **Bye sweetheart, bye Eddie good luck.

**They gave her a hug and left. Nora sat down at the bar and put her face in her hands.**

**Person: **Looks like you could use a drink.

**Nora: **Grace… How have you been?

**Grace: **I've been good. I heard you and Max aren't doing so well.

**Nora: **Yeah… You could say that.

**Grace poured her a drink and pushed it over to her.**

**Nora: **Why are you being nice to me?

**Grace: **Because, even though you aren't the best person for Max. You are still a good person.

**Nora: **Thank you Grace.

**Grace nodded.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren and Eddie met Jake, Kelly, and Andrew at the airport, they all boarded the plane and sat down.**

**Jake: **Are you guys ready for this?

**Eddie: **Yeah, it's not like it's our first time Jake.

**Jake laughed. Noah and Melody were asleep on the couch since it was still early. Eddie was sitting next to Loren. He glanced in Andrew's direction and noticed he was staring directly at Loren who seemed to be oblivious to it, but mostly because she was falling asleep in his arms. Eddie looked at him weirdly and he winked at him before he closed his eyes falling asleep.**

**Sorry it's short please review!**


	49. Chapter 49 - Jealousy

**Hey guys so I won't be able to post another chapter until Sunday at the earliest because I am going to be out of town. So anyways hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 49 – Jealousy**

**Loren was still getting ready, Eddie walked out of the dressing room and saw Andrew waiting to go on stage. Eddie walked up to him.**

**Eddie: **You seem really familiar have I met you before?

**Andrew: (smirked) **No, but you know my twin brother Tatum. He was in your contest.

**Eddie: **Oh right. I knew you looked familiar.

**Andrew: **You know my brother doesn't sing anymore because he didn't win the contest he feels like he doesn't have any talent because of you.

**Eddie: **It wasn't my intention to make him feel that way.

**Andrew: (sarcastically) **Yeah I'm sure it wasn't.

**Eddie: **What's your deal?

**Andrew: **Nothing. I am just going to make sure I get everything I want and not let other people get in the way of my goals.

**Eddie: **And what is it you want?

**Andrew stared directly at Loren when he said the next words.**

**Andrew: **Everything.

**Andrew then smiled and went on stage. Loren walked up to Eddie.**

**Loren: **What was Andrew talking about?

**Eddie: **Nothing. You look beautiful.

**Loren: (smiling) **Thank you.

**Eddie pulled her into a kiss, wrapping his arms around her tightly. A few minutes later Andrew came off and Loren and Eddie walked out on stage. The cheers erupted through the audience.**

**Eddie: **Hey guys it's great to be back!

**Loren: **We are going to start off with an oldie!

**Eddie: **Actually I want to start with something different.

**Loren looked at him confused. One of Eddie's songs started playing and Loren smiled. Eddie started to sing to her.**

_I'm coming home to you _

_Every night_

_I'm the colorless sunrise_

_That's never good enough_

_I'm the wind that's in your hair_

_That ruffles you up_

_If you could find a reason _

_You can let me know_

_I won't blame you_

_I'll just turn and go_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_My mind is made up _

_Nothing can change that_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Searching to find myself_

_But all I find is you_

_I can hardly stand myself_

_So what am I to you?_

_If you can find a reason_

_You could let me know_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_My mind is made up_

_Nothing can change that_

_In coming home to you_

_Every night_

_No matter, no matter_

_No matter what we're facing_

_It don't matter, don't matter_

_Cause the reason that I'm here _

_Is the same through all these years_

_Not changing, not changing_

_Anything at all_

_I'm coming home to you_

_Every night_

_Coming home to you_

_Every night_

_My mind is made up _

_Nothing can change that_

_I'm coming home to you _

_Every night_

**Loren had tears in her eyes as Eddie finished. He kissed her softly and the crowd cheered loudly. They sang a few more songs then walked off stage. Loren hit him in the arm softly.**

**Loren: (smiling) **What was that about?

**Eddie: (smiling) **Nothing I just wanted to show you how much I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie kissed her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.**

**Loren: **Eddie I need to talk to you…

**They were interrupted by some fans that had backstage passes.**

**Fan 1: **You guys did amazing! I am such a big fan.

**Fan 2: **You guys are so perfect together!

**Loren: **Thank you!

**Eddie: **I'm glad we have such supportive fans.

**The girls blushed. Jake ushered them away a few minutes later.**

**Loren: **Can we head back to the hotel we need to talk…

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren: **Nothing, I just want to talk to you.

**Eddie: **Okay, yeah let's go.

**Hotel ~**

**Eddie: **What's up?

**Loren: **I was about to ask you the same question.

**Eddie: **Okay now I'm really confused.

**Loren: **Eddie I loved the song tonight. I love that you have been showing me even more how much you love me. But something is wrong.

**Eddie: **What do you mean?

**Loren: **Babe! I know you well enough to know something is bothering you! Please tell me what is wrong?

**Eddie: (sighed) **Fine… But you are going to think I'm stupid.

**Loren: **Nothing you say is stupid.

**Eddie: **Andrew likes you. He admitted it to me at the concert when he was talking to me. I know you can't see it because you are so nice and you just want to be welcoming…

**Loren: (smiling) **You are jealous aren't you?

**Eddie: **What? No…

**Loren: **Eddie…

**Eddie: **Okay I am…

**Loren: **You have nothing to worry about Eddie. I love you. I have been married to you for five years I'm pretty sure some guy I just met couldn't take me away from you.

**Eddie: **I know I know I'm stupid.

**Loren: **No you're not! I think you are amazing. Jealousy looks good on you, it's cute.

**Eddie: **I cause I want to come off as cute.

**Loren: **Better than jealous.

**Eddie laughed. Loren leaned in and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **Eddie I love you and nothing anybody says or does is going to change that. Forever and always remember?

**Eddie: **I love you too Loren so much. But if Andrew makes a pass at you I am killing him.

**Loren: **As long as you don't get caught I'm fine with it.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again.**

**Eddie: **You are the most amazing wife in the world.

**Loren: **Oh I know.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Oh really?

**Loren: **Oh yeah. But I don't mind being reminded.

**Eddie shook his head and smiled. Loren leaned in and kissed him both could feel the smile on the other's lips.**

**Next morning in LA ~**

**Emalee was walking down the street with Adam hand in hand when she saw a car approaching them. She saw that Chloe was driving.**

**Emalee: (whispering) **Don't believe anything she says she is going to try to get under our skin we just need to ignore her.

**Adam: (whispering) **What is she going to say?

**Chloe: **Well well well if it isn't Emalee and her puppy?

**Adam: **Excuse me?

**Chloe: **Oh I'm sorry. You do know Emalee only keeps you around because you do everything she wants right?

**Adam narrowed his eyes at her.**

**Emalee: **Oh please Chloe. Do you have nothing better to do then try to get a rise out of others? Why don't you just leave us alone?

**Chloe: (smirking) **As soon as you stop stealing everything from me, then yes I will leave you alone.

**Emalee: **I didn't take anything from you!

**Adam: **Em let's just go she isn't worth it.

**Adam grabbed Emalee's hand and they both walked away. Chloe slammed her hands angrily on her steering wheel. **

**Reporter: **Ms. Carter do you have anger issues?

**Reporter 2: **Are you trying to break Emalee McCall and her fiancé Adam up?

**Reporter 3: **Do you think she is the cause of your misfortune?

**Chloe looked around panicking paparazzi were everywhere snapping pictures of her and asking questions. This was going bad. Her rep was going even further downhill. She hated to admit it but she was no worse than Tyler and his rep was already down the drain. She needed to get out of this town clear her head. She hated to admit but she needed her mom. She put the car in drive and headed for Fresno.**

**Next morning on tour ~**

**Loren walked out of the room with Noah and Melody. She stood out in the hall waiting for Eddie. She tensed up when she saw Andrew approaching. **

**Andrew: **Loren you look beautiful today!

**He looked down and smiled at Noah and Melody who instantly ran back into the room. Loren thought they had pretty good judgment for four year olds.**

**Loren: **Thanks. Did you need something?

**Andrew seemed confused by Loren's irritated response.**

**Andrew: **Did I do something?

**Loren: **Look Andrew I know you have a thing for me.

**Andrew: (smiling) **Is that such a bad thing?

**Andrew took a step forward and Loren stepped back.**

**Loren: **Stay away from me! I love Eddie and only Eddie.

**Andrew: **Things change and trust after spending time with me you will leave that stupid rock star in a heartbeat.

**Loren: **I would never leave Eddie, Especially for someone who is as cocky and full of himself as you.

**Andrew: **I am so much better than Eddie Loren! Why can't you see that?

**Loren: **You are an average singer, not a good performer and you are full of yourself. In what way are you better than Eddie because I'm not seeing it?

**Loren walked back into the room and slammed the door behind her. Andrew better stay away from her because she might kill him before Eddie could get to him.**


	50. Chapter 50 - Revisiting the Past

**Hey guys sorry I have been busy! Hope you like this chapter. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 50 – Revisiting the Past**

**Max was cleaning off the bar trying to pass the time until Loren and Eddie called him. When had everything gone so bad? Why was he struggling so much with being single? He had been single before and he was fine… Well as good as he could be. **

**Person: **You okay?

**Max jumped. He looked up and to his surprise saw Daphne walking up to the bar.**

**Max: **Daphne! How have you been?

**Daphne: **Good! Better than you I can see.

**Daphne stared at his hands that were gripping a rag so hard his hands were white. He looked down and released the rag.**

**Max: **I guess that's what happens when you are trying to get over a serious relationship while your family is gone on tour.

**Daphne: **Yeah I heard about that. I'm really sorry Max.

**Max: (shrugged) **So what brings you back here?

**Daphne: **Well I was wondering if I could get my gig back at the club.

**Max: (almost disappointed) **Sure, it's yours.

**Daphne: **Thanks… Okay that's not the only reason I came back.

**Max: **So why did you?

**Daphne: **I thought you could use a friend during all this. I still care about you Max. I want to be here for anything that you need.

**Max: **Thank you Daphne that means a lot.

**Daphne: **Sure Max. So is there anything you need help with?

**Max: **You could start cleaning the glasses.

**Daphne: **Okay!

**She took of her jacket and purse. She walked around the bar and grabbed a rag and began cleaning glasses as Max continued to clean the bar. **

**Nora walked into MK but stopped in the doorway when she saw Daphne and Max together. What was Daphne doing here? She hadn't been in the picture since before Max and her had started dating. She perked up when she heard her name.**

**Daphne: **So I'm sorry it didn't work out with Nora.

**Max: **It's okay. Marriages don't always work out you go into them knowing they could end this way you just hope they don't.

**Daphne: **I'm surprised you didn't fight for it to work.

**Max: **You don't know the whole story.

**Daphne: **Yeah I guess I don't. I don't want to sound pushy but would you tell me? I really want to know.

**Max smiled at this. He was glad he just had a friend that he could talk to.**

**Max: **Well we have always had issues in our marriage. We would fight a lot just because our personalities clash. But after the accident… You heard about my accident right?

**Daphne: **Yeah it was a car accident right? I heard it was really bad.

**Max: **Yeah it was. Her ex-husband Trent had crashed into my car on purpose. I was in a coma for a few weeks, and a little while after I woke up I found out she had been having lunches with Trent the whole time.

**Daphne: (shocked) **She was having lunch with the guy who tried to kill you?

**Max: **Pretty much. I know she wasn't cheating on me, but it felt that way because it was with him you know? I just can't see myself ever forgiving her for that even if I gave her a second chance we would both be miserable because I can't let this go.

**Daphne squeezed his arm in comfort and Max smiled sadly.**

**Daphne: **Everything is going to be okay. You have been through so much I know you can get through this too. Plus I will be here to help you and so will Loren and Eddie when they get back.

**Max: **Thank you for coming back.

**Daphne smiled he gave her a hug but they were interrupted by his phone ringing. **

**Max: **It's Eddie I got to take this.

**Daphne: **Sure.

**Max walked upstairs talking to Eddie on the phone. Nora took that as her queue to walk in.**

**Nora: **Daphne. What are you doing here?

**Daphne set down her rag and looked at Nora.**

**Daphne: **I came back to see how Max is doing.

**Nora: **More like you came here to steal him away from me!

**Daphne: (surprised) **That wasn't my intention! I just wanted to help!

**Nora: **Well you aren't helping! You are making it worse!

**Max: **Nora stop!

**They both turned and saw Max walking over to them.**

**Daphne: **Max I think I should go.

**Max: **No wait a second. Nora I think you need to leave.

**Nora: **Max please just listen to me for a second.

**Max: **No I'm done listening. I'm done with your stupid excuses. You had lunch with Trent because you couldn't stand being alone!

**Nora: **No I met with him the first time to figure out why he did what I did. But when I was in a tough spot he comforted me he was there for me and I forgot what he did in the moment.

**Max: **So you started off with good intentions so I should just forgive you?

**Nora: **Max I…

**Max: (interrupting) **Here I have something for you.

**He pulled out a stack of papers from the bar and handed them to her.**

**Nora: **What is this?

**Max: **The divorce papers. Please sign them. Do something that's good for me for once.

**Max watched as Nora walked out holding the papers. Daphne then opened her arms up and Max hugged her.**

**Tour ~**

**Loren and Eddie were walking around the streets in Germany with Noah and Melody in their arms. Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and kissed it. Loren smiled and kissed him softly.**

**Loren: **I can't believe we're in Germany.

**Eddie: **It's just nice to be away from the drama for awhile.

**Loren: **I hate to break it to you, but I think drama just follows us wherever we go.

**Eddie: **True. But at least there is never drama between me and you.

**Loren: (smiled) **Good point.

**Eddie kissed her again. Noah and Melody got down out of their arms and started running down the street. Loren and Eddie sighed before they ran after them. **

**Back in LA ~**

**Max: **So Loren and Eddie asked me to meet them in Norway.

**Daphne: **Really? That's great!

**Max: **Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to come.

**Daphne: **I don't know Max are you sure?

**Max: **Yes you are being such a great friend and I want to have someone there with me while Loren and Eddie have other things that they have to do.

**Daphne: **Well I would be ecstatic to come.

**Max: (smiling) **Great!

**Tour ~**

**Eddie hung up the phone with his dad and turned to Loren.**

**Loren: **So what did pop say?

**Eddie: **Well he is going to meet us in Norway…

**Loren: **That's good.

**Eddie: **Yeah, he is bringing a friend.

**Loren: **And does this friend happen to be a lady friend?

**Eddie: (laughed) **Yeah its Daphne.

**Loren: **Wait ex-girlfriend Daphne?

**Eddie: **Yeah.

**Loren: (curiously) **Well is this the start of something?

**Eddie: **I have no idea. I mean he says she is just a friend. But you never know I guess.

**Loren: **Yeah those Duran boys sure call girls they like friends a lot.

**Eddie: **Very funny. How do you feel about this?

**Loren: **Well it isn't anything right now. But if it turns into something more than ultimately I will be happy if he is happy.

**Eddie: **I agree. Thank you for being so cool about this. I know you wanted the relationship with your mom to work out.

**Loren: (sighed) **Maybe I did at first. But they have so many problems I just want them both to find someone that will make them happy.

**Eddie: **You are so great. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Eddie leaned in and gave her a kiss.**

**Fresno ~**

**Jackie heard a knock at the door and was surprised when she saw Chloe standing there. She looked close to tears. Jackie opened her arms and Chloe hugged her tightly. Jackie walked her over to the couch.**

**Jackie: **Chloe, sweetheart what's wrong?

**Chloe: **I'm ruined! Everyone thinks I'm crazy!

**Jackie: **Oh honey you're not crazy!

**Chloe: **Can I stay with you?

**Jackie: **Stay as long as you need.

**Chloe: **Thank you. I'm going to go lay down.

**Chloe walked out of the room. Jackie grabbed her phone calling the only person she could think of.**

**Jackie: **Tyler! You need to get down here and fast. You were the only person that I could think of to call. It's Cynthia.

**Tyler slammed his phone shut at that and grabbed his keys. What was wrong with Chloe? Things only got worse and worse with her. But she needed him and no matter how many times he tried he couldn't stay away from her. She was the love of his life after all.**


	51. Chapter 51 - Norway

**Hey guys so I am gone until Sunday going backpacking with the family! So I will update when I get back. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 51 – Norway**

**Tyler: **Where is Chloe?

**Jackie: **In her room.

**Tyler nodded he walked towards her bedroom.**

**Jackie: **Thank you Tyler.

**Tyler: **Of course Jackie I'm always here for her.

**Tyler walked into her room and saw Chloe lying on her bed hugging a pillow and crying. She saw him and sat up.**

**Chloe: **Tyler! What are you doing here?

**Tyler: **Your mom called she said you needed me. What happened babe?

**Chloe began to cry. Tyler sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms.**

**Chloe: **I'm ruined! I let my revenge get the best of me and now I have nothing left there. What am I supposed to do now?

**Tyler: **Come to New York with me.

**Chloe: **What?

**Tyler: **I am going to New York to try working in the theatre again, come.

**Chloe: **What would I do in New York?

**Tyler: **Oh I don't know model or try to get into the theatre or just stay at home and I will take care of you.

**Chloe: **Okay.

**Tyler: **Really?

**Chloe: **Why not? I love you and I have nothing to lose.

**Tyler looked at her like she grew two heads.**

**Chloe: **What?

**Tyler: **You told me that you loved me.

**Chloe: **I just want to be honest. I do.

**Tyler: **I love you too.

**Chloe pulled him close and kissed him.**

**Norway ~**

**Loren and Eddie had just gotten to the airport when Max and Daphne got their luggage and met them at the front.**

**Eddie: **Pop!

**Max: **Eddie!

**They gave each other a hug. Max saw Loren and pulled her in to so that she as squished between Max and Eddie. **

**Loren: **Can't breathe!

**She shoved out of their arms but Eddie pulled her close before she could get away from him. Max motioned for Daphne. She walked up.**

**Max: **Eddie you know Daphne.

**Daphne: **It's nice to see you again Eddie.

**Eddie: **You too.

**Max: **And this is my lovely daughter Loren.

**Daphne: **I've heard a lot about you. It's great to finally meet you.

**Loren: **It's nice to meet you. Any friend of pop is a friend of ours.

**Daphne smiled at this.**

**Max: **Where are my cute grandkids?

**Eddie: **In the car if we let them out to wait we would have never been able to find them again.

**Max laughed. Eddie helped him with the luggage. Once it was loaded in the car they all got in the car as the driver headed back to the hotel. Noah and Melody had squealed excitedly when Max had gotten in the car. **

**Loren: **Noah, Melody, this is Daphne a friend of Pop pop.

**Pop pop was what Noah and Melody always called Max.**

**Noah: **Hi!

**Melody ducked her head shyly and smiled. Loren smiled, Noah was exactly like Eddie and Melody was a lot like Loren.**

**Eddie: **Melody is super shy, but adorable. Exactly like her mommy huh?

**Melody nodded excitedly she always tried to be exactly like Loren. Loren kissed Eddie on the cheek when he said this. Melody sat on Loren's lap while Noah sat right next to Daphne and started talking her ear off.**

**Noah: **You're really pretty you have blonde hair. Nobody in our family has blonde hair just boring brown. But mommy is pretty isn't she?

**Daphne: **Yes your mommy is very pretty.

**Noah: **Yeah everybody thinks so, especially daddy. Do you like Pop pop?

**Daphne: **Yes your pop pop is a good guy.

**Noah: **What's this?

**Noah looked at her necklace it was a simple sterling silver music note.**

**Daphne: **I got this from my daddy at my first concert.

**Noah: **You are a singer?

**Daphne:** Yes I am. Not a very good one.

**Noah: **I doubt that everyone who says that is good because my mommy says that all the time and she is amazing so does pop pop.

**Daphne: **Well I can't argue with that can I?

**Noah: **No. Are you going to stay with us the whole time?

**Daphne: **No just a couple of days.

**Noah: **Oh that's too bad cause I like you.

**Loren: **Noah enough interrogating.

**Noah giggled and went and sat on Eddie's lap. Daphne looked at Max and he was smiling at her. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled and looked out the window.**

**Eddie and Loren's room ~**

**Noah and Melody were watching cartoons.**

**Eddie: **Noah liked Daphne that's a good sign.

**Loren: **Yeah but Noah likes everybody he is just like his dad.

**Eddie: **What can I say? My boy wants to be like his dad.

**Loren: (laughed) **Yeah I know he does.

**Loren turned to Melody and started French braiding her hair. Melody always relaxed when Loren did her hair. She closed her eyes and sat there as Loren braided her long dark brown hair. **

**Noah: **Daddy I want to go swimming!

**Loren: **Why don't you take him down and we will meet you down there.

**Eddie nodded he gave Loren a kiss and stood up. Noah clapped happily, Melody didn't even flinch at her brother's loudness she kept a clam expression on her face as Loren continued to braid.**

**Eddie walked out in the hall with Noah and saw Andrew. He immediately tensed which caused Noah to look up at him warily. Eddie tousled his hair and smiled at him. Noah grabbed Eddie's hand silently.**

**Andrew: **Hello there, haven't seen much of you these past few weeks.

**Eddie didn't want to say anything mean in front of Noah because he didn't want to teach him to talk to people that way.**

**Eddie: **We have been busy my dad and his friend are staying here so we have been getting things ready for them.

**Andrew: **Yeah sorry to hear that your dad has moved on from Nora so quickly.

**Eddie smirked he knew he was trying to get a rise out of him and he wasn't going to let him. **

**Eddie: **Sometimes things don't work out. But Loren and I are doing great if you were wondering.

**Andrew: **Yeah as far as everyone knows.

**Noah: **My mommy and daddy love each other. You aren't very nice.

**Andrew narrowed his eyes at Noah but Eddie scooped him up and they walked past him. Andrew knew this wasn't good he definitely hadn't made a good decision because if Noah hated him Loren would never be interested.**

**He was shaken out of his thoughts when Loren came out in a black bikini with hot pink stitching and a sheer cover up. Melody was in hot pink one piece that matched her mom's swimsuit. When Melody saw Andrew she reached for Loren to pick her up who did knowing her daughter was nervous.**

**Andrew: (smiled) **Loren you look beautiful as always.

**Loren raised her eyebrows at him and stepped to the side to walk past but he stepped in her way.**

**Andrew: **This isn't how it's going to be the whole time is it?

**Loren: **You made it that way. You chose to be a…

**Loren glanced at Melody.**

**Loren: **Just stay away unless we are at concerts and I will be as civil as I can be. I can't say that Eddie will be that nice though.

**Andrew was getting frustrated he wasn't going to let her leave until he got the answer he wanted. But when Max Duran and Daphne stepped out of their room Andrew knew this couldn't be good.**

**Max: **What's the matter sweetheart?

**Loren: **Nothing Melody and I were just going to meet Eddie and Noah at the pool, but Andrew here won't let us pass.

**Max: **So this is Andrew huh? Why don't you two go down to the pool I will handle this.

**Loren nodded and walked around Andrew with Melody still in her arms.**

**Max: **Andrew stay away from my daughter or you will be finished in this business and in LA. Do you understand?

**Andrew: **I understand sir.

**Max stared at him for a second before he grabbed Daphne's hand and they walked past him leaving him in the hall alone.**

**Jake and Kelly's room ~**

**Jake: **You're pregnant?!

**Kelly: **Yes!

**Jake: **I can't believe it, we have been trying forever and now you finally are!

**Kelly: **I know I can't believe it!

**Jake picked her up and spun her around.**

**Kelly: **Are you happy?

**Jake: **I'm so happy!

**Kelly kissed him softly but they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Jake answered it and saw Andrew standing there.**

**Kelly: **You came to tell us you are leaving huh?

**Andrew: (surprised) **How did you know?

**Jake: **Well you have pissed off a lot of people.

**Andrew: **Yeah I know that. I'm sorry but I just don't think this is the right place for me.

**Jake: **I agree. Wish you all the best.

**Andrew: **Thanks.

**He shook Jake's hand and left. He had hoped to be able to get everything that his brother hadn't, but obviously that wasn't possible.**

**Pool ~**

**Loren put arm floaties on Noah and Melody then let them jump into the pool. Max and Eddie got in with them. Loren was laying out when Daphne came and sat by her.**

**Daphne: **Loren can I ask you something?

**Loren: **Sure.

**Daphne: **I'm sorry if me being here makes you uncomfortable. I know that you probably wish it was Nora.

**Loren: **Well I always want my mom around but with Max I don't.

**Daphne: **What do you mean?

**Loren sat up and put her sunglasses on top of her head.**

**Loren: **I mean, I love my mom and I love my dad. But I don't love them together all they do is fight. I haven't seen my dad this happy and relaxed in a long time.

**Daphne smiled.**

**Loren: **Is there something going on between you two?

**Daphne: **No we are just friends.

**Loren: **For now I can tell pop has a thing for you. And you got me and Noah on your side which is a bonus plus Melody always sides with me and so does Eddie.

**Daphne: **Thank you for being okay with this. But I didn't come back to have a relationship with him well at least I didn't intend for this to happen. I thought he just needed someone to help him. But if he wants something to happen he will have to make the first move.

**Loren: **Those Duran boys always need a little bit of a shove to do what they want. But I will help you out.

**Daphne: **Thanks.

**Loren: **Of course.

**Loren grabbed Daphne's hand and squeezed it as if in welcome.**


	52. Chapter 52 - Norway Continued

**Hey guys so I got a request to say the age of Noah and Melody, they are four and Loren is twenty four and Eddie is twenty seven since he is three years older. So if you haven't yet check out Cody Longo's she said music video it is amazing! I am wanting to put she said into one of my stories so vote on this story or my other stories what story you want that song to be in so don't forget to VOTE! Enjoy this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood heights.**

**Chapter 52 – Norway Continued**

**Loren smiled as she watched the twins still paddling around with their arm floaties. Eddie motioned for Loren to come in. Loren smirked at Daphne before she walked over to the edge and jumped in. She popped back up and Eddie wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Melody jumped on Eddie's back and he laughed still holding onto Loren, Max walked over and sat next to Daphne.**

**Max: **They are such a cute family aren't they?

**Daphne: **Yeah they are. It makes me wish that that had happened to me when I was young, but it's too late now.

**Max: **It's never too late.

**Daphne: **It's too late to have kids and that is the one thing I regret. It was the one thing I always wanted when I was younger. I always wanted to be a mom.

**Max didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't know what it felt like he had always been a dad and then Loren became like a second child to him, plus his two grandkids. He didn't know what to think. To his relief they were interrupted by Noah coming up to them.**

**Noah: **Pop pop watch me do a cannon ball!

**He went over to the edge and jumped in a ball into the water. Max, Daphne, Loren, and Eddie all cheered loudly. Noah smiled proud of himself. Melody was starting to shiver so Loren lifted her out of the pool and started to get out when Eddie pulled her close again and kissed her. She rested her forehead on his for a second before she finally pulled away and got out. She wrapped Melody in a towel and sat with her on her lap.**

**Loren: **It's so nice just to be able to relax for a couple days before we are off again to perform. I think Noah and Melody are starting to get home sick. More Melody, Noah just loves the attention he is getting from everyone. I think Melody secretly does too she just doesn't want to admit it huh?

**Melody giggled and cuddled up closer to her mom.**

**Daphne: **I remember those days on the road. It gets exhausting after awhile. Once I had free time between concerts I didn't know what to do with myself!

**Loren: **That's how Eddie and I used to be before we had the twins. But they sure keep us on our toes constantly but I love it.

**Daphne: **Have you ever thought about having more kids?

**Loren: (paused) **I don't know maybe… Eddie and I haven't really talked about it.

**Max: **Hmm more grandkids would be music to my ears.

**Loren: (laughed) **I'm sure it would be.

**Eddie: **What would be?

**Max: **More grandkids.

**Eddie: **Is there something I should no Loren?

**Loren: (laughed) **No Daphne just asked if we ever thought about having more kids. I said we never really talked about it. And Max is already picking out baby names apparently.

**Eddie smiled but seemed lost in thought.**

**LA ~**

**Nora was scrolling through pictures of Max and Daphne in Norway with Loren and Eddie. Everyone was speculating that they were a couple. It made Nora angry. She knew there might be something there but she was hoping Max still wasn't over her yet but obviously she was easy to get over. She needed something to get her mind off of things. She needed Loren, but Loren wasn't here. She decided she needed a drink and she headed to the only place she felt comfortable, MK.**

**MK ~**

**Grace saw Nora walk in and smiled.**

**Grace: **How are you doing?

**Nora: **I'm hanging in there.

**Grace: **I'm guessing you saw those pictures of Max and Daphne online huh?

**Nora: **Yeah. I am just surprised he is over me that fast.

**Grace: **He isn't over you. It's more like he is trying to get over you. When you love someone it doesn't go away that quickly. He is just friends with Daphne nothing is going on between them right now. He just invited her to go with him so he didn't have to go alone. He has been lonely without Loren and Eddie here to keep him company.

**Nora: (sadly) **I didn't know this was going on with him. I guess because he refuses to talk to me.

**Grace: **Give him time. It takes awhile for someone to get over someone they love. He knows you are Loren's mom and you will have to be at least decent to each other when you see each other so he is trying his hardest right now to move on.

**Nora: **That makes sense I guess I should give him more space shouldn't I?

**Grace: **I think that would be the best idea. I mean it's not that he hates you, far from it I think he is upset because of how much he still loves you even after what you did to him.

**Nora: **You don't know how much I regret what I did if I could take it back I would.

**Grace: **I know that, and Max knows that too. But he just can't be with you in that way anymore. You will always be a part of each other's lives Nora. Just maybe not in the way you want.

**Nora looked down at her hands sadly she knew Grace was right.**

**Nora: **Thanks for being here Grace. I feel like you are the only one I can talk to when Loren is not around.

**Grace: **Well feel free to stop by anytime, just probably would be best for you to come when Max isn't here.

**Nora: **Yeah probably.

**Grace squeezed Nora's hand before she went back to work.**

**Norway ~**

**Loren and Eddie were sitting on the couch watching a movie. Melody and Noah were already asleep. Loren snuggled up closer to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Finally sometime to be alone just with you. I love this time that we have just to be together.

**Eddie: **Yeah we don't get much of it do we?

**Loren: **No but I love our lives just the way they are.

**Eddie: **Me too. Can you believe how much better pop is doing?

**Loren: **I know I think he is finally starting to get over everything that has happened, well as best as he can anyway.

**Eddie: **It's nice that Daphne is here for him just as a friend too. I don't think he could handle a new relationship right now.

**Loren: **Yeah I don't think so either. He really just needs support right now. I think it will be awhile before he starts dating again.

**Eddie: **I hope so. I don't want him to rush into anything that he is not ready for just because he feels like he has too.

**Loren: **Can you believe that our marriage outlasted theirs? You think two people who have been married already could make it work a second time. But us who got married so young and had kids young are able to make it work even with all the drama and problems we face.

**Eddie: **Well we are different. Our relationship was fate. We were destined to find each other. I think Max and Nora just felt like they needed someone to be there for them and it turned into something else really quickly and I personally don't know if pop was ready for another marriage. He still misses my mom like crazy.

**Loren: **I'm not surprised she sounded like an amazing woman.

**Eddie: **She was. And you remind me a lot of her. You are so amazing Loren.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss. He pulled away hesitating.**

**Loren: **What's wrong Eddie?

**Eddie: **It's nothing.

**Loren: **No it's not nothing it something. Tell me what's bothering you Eddie.

**Eddie: **It's probably not even a big deal, but I wanted to know what you seriously thought.

**Loren: **Thought about what Eddie?

**Eddie: **When you were talking to Max and Daphne today…

**Loren: **Yeah…

**Eddie: **Well just the thing Daphne said…

**Loren: **You mean when she asked if we ever thought about having kids. Did it upset you or something?

**Eddie: **No! It didn't upset me; it actually got me thinking…

**Loren: **About what…

**Eddie: **What do you think about it?

**Loren: **Think about what?

**Eddie: **Loren if we had the chance would you want to have more kids?

**Loren hesitated she didn't know what to say… Did she want to have more kids?**

**Hope you guys liked it. What do you think about Daphne? Or Loren and Eddie having more kids?**


	53. Chapter 53 - Concert in NY

**Hey guys! So I have been getting a lot of reviews about Daphne. But I decided that I don't want Max to be in a relationship right now so as of right now they are just FRIENDS so don't worry haha! Anyways hope you like this chapter I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 53 – Concert in NY**

**Loren: **To be honest I wouldn't mind having more kids but not right now… We already are crazy busy all the time and the twins still take up so much time. I just don't feel ready right now…

**Loren looked at him she hoped that he wouldn't be mad. But suddenly a smile of relief came over his face.**

**Eddie: **Thank Goodness! I was hoping you would say that.

**Loren: (laughed) **Why?

**Eddie: **Because I can't handle another kid right now! I have the hardest time being a good dad to Noah and Melody.

**Loren: **Eddie you are a great dad! Don't ever think otherwise that is just crazy!

**Eddie: **And you are a great mom. But you are an even better wife.

**Loren smiled and gave him a kiss.**

**Loren: **Let's just enjoy what we have right now and not worry about the future.

**Eddie: **I agree. I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren and Eddie finished the leg of their international tour and were now back in the states. They were performing in New York City in Central Park.**

**New York ~**

**Eddie: **I feel like New York is almost our second home we are here a lot.

**Loren: **I love New York but it just makes me miss LA.

**Eddie wrapped his arm around her. She was carrying Melody and Noah was sitting on Eddie's shoulders. They walked past some stores as they walked towards Central Park for their sound check.**

**Person: **Well look who it is.

**Eddie and Loren turned to see Chloe and Tyler coming out of a shop.**

**Eddie: **Chloe. What are you doing here?

**Chloe: **I'm living here now… With Tyler, we are dating now.

**Loren: **That's great Chloe.

**Chloe stepped closer to Tyler.**

**Chloe: **Yeah we are in love. It's the first time I have ever been in love did you know that Eddie.

**Eddie: **Well that's great. But if you will excuse we have a sound check we have to go to.

**Loren: **Wish you guys the best of luck. Our concert is tonight in Central Park if you want to stop by.

**Loren and Eddie smiled then kept walking down the street hand in hand.**

**Tyler: (glared) **What was that Chloe?

**Chloe: (innocently) **Nothing I promise. Oh we are going to that concert tonight by the way.

**Chloe walked down the street dragging Tyler behind her by the hand.**

**Central park ~**

**Loren saw Mel, Ian, Adriana, and Phil standing by the stage when they walked up, she squealed excitedly and rushed over to them. Noah and Melody saw Mel's daughter Enna who is three and Adriana's son James who is five they ran over to them and they started chasing each other around central park.**

**Loren: **I'm so glad you guys came!

**Mel and Adriana pulled her into a hug.**

**Adriana: **We wouldn't miss this!

**Mel: **We are family come on!

**Ian and Phil slapped Eddie on the back.**

**Loren: **Noah and Melody have missed their buddies.

**Adriana: **James has missed Noah like crazy he kept asking where he was all the time!

**Mel: **And of course Enna missed Melody she pretty much idolizes her.

**Loren laughed. Distracting Noah and Melody from what they were doing for a second then they went back to playing what looked like a weird game of tag.**

**Enna: **your hair is pretty.

**Enna started playing with Melody's hair.**

**Melody: **Thanks my mommy did it.

**Enna: **My mommy does my hair.

**Melody was about to respond when Loren called her over. She jumped up from off the ground and ran over to her. Enna followed after her. Melody jumped up into Loren's arms. **

**Loren: **Do you want to watch mommy's sound check.

**Melody nodded excitedly. Loren set her on the stage and Noah ran up and sat next to her. James followed suit. Enna walked over and Melody patted her lap and Enna sat down on it. Loren smiled at Mel who smiled back.**

**Airport ~**

**Nora had just gotten out of the baggage claim when she ran into Max and Daphne.**

**Nora: **Max I didn't think you were coming since you visited them in Norway.

**Max: **I wouldn't miss their first concert back in the states.

**Nora: **Oh right I guess I should have figured.

**Max: **Are you heading straight there?

**Nora: **Yeah.

**Max: **Why don't you catch a ride with us we are heading there anyway?

**Nora: **Oh I don't know Max…

**Daphne: **Come! There is no reason why you shouldn't right?

**Nora: **No I guess not.

**Daphne smiled and pulled a reluctant Nora along with them.**

**Central Park ~**

**The sound check went good so they were all just hanging out on the stage until Loren and Eddie had to leave to get ready. Loren looked up and saw Nora, Max, and Daphne walking up; she elbowed Eddie and nodded in their direction. He looked up then looked at her confused. Why were Max and Nora together?**

**Loren: **Hey mom, hey pop! Daphne it's great to see you!

**Daphne: **You too Loren!

**Eddie: **Mom, pop what are two doing here together?

**Nora: **Oh I ran into Max and Daphne at the airport.

**Max: **And there is no reason why we couldn't come here together?

**Loren: **No we are just surprised that's all.

**Jake and Kelly: **Come on guys it's time to get ready.

**Loren and Eddie followed them. Noah and Melody trailed after them. Loren and Eddie sat in their chairs. Noah was on the ground playing with an extra guitar. Melody was sitting in Loren's lap.**

**Loren: **You were so nice to Enna today.

**Melody: **Yeah.

**Loren: **I'm proud of you.

**Melody smiled. She watched as the hair stylist did her mom's hair. When Loren was finished with hair and make-up Melody looked at her through the mirror.**

**Melody: **You look very pretty mommy.

**Loren smiled and kissed the top of her head.**

**Loren: **Thank you sweetheart.

**Loren flinched when she heard what sounded like nails on a chalk board. She turned to see Noah trying to strum a guitar. She and Eddie laughed. Eddie walked over and helped him strum a few cords. Noah smiled broadly.**

**Eddie: **You will be playing on your own in no time!

**Noah: **I want to be just like you daddy!

**Eddie: (smiled) **You will be son.

**Noah clapped in excitement. Jake walked into the room.**

**Jake: **You guys are on! Come on Noah and Melody you can come and hang out with me and Aunt Kelly.

**The twins stood up excitedly and ran out with Jake. Loren grabbed Eddie's arm before he could walk out.**

**Eddie: **What's wrong?

**Loren pulled him close and kissed him passionately.**

**Eddie: (breathless) **What was that for?

**Loren: **You are the best dad in the world.

**Eddie smiled and kissed her again.**

**Eddie: **I love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**They walked out and saw Emalee rushing in with Adam. **

**Emalee: **We aren't too late are we?!

**Loren: **Hey Em of course not! We are just heading out there you guys can go meet up with the others.

**Emalee nodded and rushed away to meet up with everyone else. Adam smiled and followed her out.**

**The concert went great they were going to sing one more song to wrap up the night.**

**Eddie: **You guys have been a great audience tonight!

**Loren: **We are going to sing one last song for you, and we expect you all to sing along!

_Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

**The audience screamed at the familiar tune and started singing again.**

_Woke up on the right side of the __bed__  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Freaked out, dropped my _phone__ in the pool again  
__Checked__ out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**The audience cheered again Loren and Eddie said goodnight and walked off stage. Everyone was talking to them when they heard someone start clapping slowly. They turned to see Chloe standing there.**

**Chloe: (sarcastically) **Loren I'm blown away by your talent it just keeps growing every day.

**Eddie: **Wow is someone a little jealous Chloe since you couldn't make it in one city so you have to move to another?

**Chloe glared at him.**

**Loren: **Where's Tyler? If you are so in love with him shouldn't he be here.

**Chloe: **For your information he is working.

**Eddie: **Well for your information we are all having a good night so if you could please leave that would help out a lot.

**Chloe narrowed her eyes at him but walked away without saying anything.**

**Daphne: **She seems lovely.

**Loren: **Oh yeah the best.


	54. Chapter 54 - Preschool

**Hey guys! Kind of having a little writers block so I am going to have them come back from the tour so I can start some new things. Sorry if some of you are disappointed. Anyways hope you like this chapter. Please Review. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 54 – Preschool**

**Melody and Noah: **Yay were home!

**Melody and Noah immediately ran up to their rooms. Loren and Eddie laughed. Loren went and laid down on the couch sighing. Eddie went and laid down on top of her.**

**Loren: **I'm glad we're home.

**Eddie: **Me too I admit I was homesick, probably more than the twins.

**Loren: **I seriously doubt that.

**Eddie: **You're right as long as you're with me I feel like I'm home.

**Loren: (smiled) **You are such a suck up.

**Eddie: (laughed) **Excuse me?

**Loren: **You heard me.

**Eddie: **Wow…

**Eddie smirked and stood up he started walking towards the stairs.**

**Loren: **Where are you going?

**Eddie: **Away from you.

**Loren laughed she stood up and rushed over and jumped on Eddie's back. He just started running up the stairs with her holding on laughing.**

**Later that night ~**

**Loren was tucking Melody in with Eddie before they went in and tucked Noah in.**

**Loren: **Are you ready to start pre-school tomorrow?

**Melody: **No I want to stay with you and daddy.

**Eddie: **You will be fine sweetheart it's only for a few hours.

**Melody: **What if I don't like it?

**Loren: **You will honey don't worry.

**Melody: **Mommy will you sing me a song?

**Loren: **Of course. What song do you want me to sing?

**Melody: **Mars!

**Loren smiled. Her daughter asked her to sing this song almost every night. Eddie grabbed a guitar that he left in her room. He had a guitar in both of his kids' rooms so they could sing them to sleep at night. Eddie started playing and Loren began to sing. She grabbed Melody's hand and Melody closed her eyes as she listened.**

_They tell me it's nice this time of year, down on earth.  
But my heads been in the clouds I'm acting weird.  
And lost for words.  
Falling like the stars I'm,  
Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach.  
I could be here but you wouldn't see me,  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me,  
In the same room, a smile away feels,  
Miles from where you are, Might as well be Mars.  
Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now.  
You have made a human out of me,  
And brought me down.  
Falling like the stars I'm  
Falling fast and hard for something I can't reach. __  
__I could be here but you wouldn't see me,  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream,  
Oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me,  
In the same room, a smile away feels,  
Miles from where you are, Might as well be Mars.  
I could be here but you wouldn't see me,  
Hover in the air like I'm just a __daydream__,  
Oh.  
Why does it feel so far?  
__Close__ enough to touch but you're looking through me,  
In the same room, a smile away feels,  
Miles from where you are.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars.  
Might as well be Mars._

**Loren kissed her daughter's forehead.**

**Loren: (whispered) **Goodnight sweetheart I love you.

**Melody: **Love you too mommy.

**Eddie kissed her cheek.**

**Eddie: **Goodnight sweetheart.

**Melody: **Night daddy I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Loren turned on her lap. Eddie shut of the light and shut the door behind them. They walked into Noah's room. Noah was still wide awake. They always had a hard time getting him to sleep.**

**Eddie: **it's bedtime buddy.

**Noah: **I'm not tired.

**Loren: **Well mommy and daddy are really tired and you have school tomorrow.

**Eddie: **Aren't you excited for school?

**Noah: **Yes!

**Loren: **Well you can't go tomorrow if you don't go to sleep.

**Noah immediately laid down and closed his eyes. Loren and Eddie laughed. Loren pulled up his sheets and brushed back his hair kissing his forehead. Eddie gave him a kiss. **

**Loren: **Goodnight baby.

**Eddie: **Goodnight buddy.

**Noah didn't respond he closed his eyes tighter proving he could go to sleep. Loren shook her head smiling. Eddie turned on his lap and shut off the light. They closed the door. Loren ran into their room and fell on the bed. Eddie laughed and jumped onto the bed next to her.**

**Next Morning ~**

**Loren was doing Melody's hair while Eddie was getting Noah ready. **

**Loren: **Melody you look very pretty.

**Melody smiled at her mom. She held up her arms and Loren picked her up carrying her out.**

**Preschool ~**

**They got to the preschool and walked inside. The teacher met them by the door.**

**Teacher: **Hi, my name is Ms. James.

**Noah: **My cousin's name is James!

**Ms. James: **It's a small world isn't it?

**Noah nodded he peered around her legs into the classroom and saw the other kids. He ran into the room without saying goodbye to his parents.**

**Eddie: (laughed) **That's Noah for you he is a big social butterfly.

**Ms. James: **That's good to know. That means this must be Melody.

**Melody buried her face in her mom's neck.**

**Loren: **Sorry she is very shy.

**Ms. James: **its okay, a lot of kids are nervous on their first day sweetie it will be fine.

**Melody looked at her through her fingers. Loren went to set her down but she wouldn't let go of her neck.**

**Loren: **Babe a little help here.

**Eddie smiled and pulled Melody away setting her down on the ground. Loren and Eddie squatted in front of her.**

**Loren: **You will be fine sweetheart.

**Eddie: **They are all going to love you as much as we do.

**Loren: **Just stay with your brother.

**As if on cue Noah came back out and grabbed Melody's hand.**

**Noah: **Come on Melly!

**Noah dragged her in. **

**Ms. James: **Don't worry Mr. and Ms. Duran I will take good care of them.

**Loren: **Oh of course…

**Eddie grabbed Loren's hand and pulled her away.**

**MK ~**

**Eddie walked into MK almost dragging Loren in.**

**Max: **What's up?

**Eddie: **Loren is having a hard time dealing with Noah and Melody starting preschool.

**Loren: **They are growing up so fast! I am so old now!

**Eddie: **Loren you are only twenty three, almost twenty four.

**Loren: **How did the past four years go by so fast?! It feels like just yesterday they were born!

**Max: **Looks like somebody could use a drink!

**Eddie: **NO! How about just some coffee?

**Max: **Okay sure.

**Loren was drinking coffee when Nora walked in.**

**Nora: **Hey guys what's up?

**Eddie: **Nothing much.

**Nora: **Loren are you okay?

**Loren: **No my kids are all grown up!

**Nora: **The twins started preschool today didn't they?

**Eddie: **You guessed it.

**Nora: **Loren I went through this same thing when you started preschool. You will be fine; it's always hard the first time you have to let them go.

**Loren just nodded. She stood up and walked out. Nora watched her go.**

**Eddie: **See you guys later.

**Eddie rushed after Loren. He ran up to her outside.**

**Eddie: **Loren are you okay?

**Loren: **Yeah, just getting a little too hot in there.

**Eddie: **Babe you know your mom was right, right?

**Loren: (sighed) **Yeah I know, I just wish that time didn't move so fast.

**Eddie: **Well let's just enjoy the moments now and not worry about the future or time going bye. Let's focus on now.

**Loren: (smiled) **Thank you, you always know how to make me feel better.

**Eddie: **Hey it's what I'm here for!

**Loren laughed and gave him a kiss.**

**Preschool ~**

**Loren and Eddie were waiting for Noah and Melody. Melody came running out and jumped into Loren's arms. Loren hugged her tightly.**

**Loren: **Did you have a good day?

**Melody nodded and smiled.**

**Melody: **I missed you mommy.

**Loren: **I missed you too sweetie. Where is your brother?

**Melody shrugged. Noah came running towards them.**

**Noah: **Daddy, Mommy look what I made today?

**Noah showed them a picture of their family.**

**Loren: **Oh that's beautiful honey.

**Eddie: **A true artist.

**Noah giggled. Eddie picked him up and they walked towards the car heading home.**

**Sorry its short hope you liked it.**


	55. Chapter 55 - Career Day

**Hey guys finally able to update! Hope you guys like it. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights. Song is Stay ft. Mikky Ekko**

**Chapter 55 – Career Day**

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said show me something_

_He said, if you dare come a little closer__  
__Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__  
__Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay__  
__It's not much of a life you're living_

_It's not just something you take, it's given__  
__Round and around and around and around we go_

_Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know__  
__Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay__  
__Oohh the reason I hold on_

_Oohh cause I need this hole gone_

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving__  
__Not really sure how to feel about it_

_Something in the way you move_

_Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

_It takes me all the way_

_I want you to stay.. Stay..._

_I want you to stay, oohh oohh_

**Jake: **That was amazing guys! New single done! Thanks for staying on top of things guys!

**Eddie: **Well if it weren't for Loren things wouldn't be on schedule.

**Jake: **Yeah we all know that Eddie.

**Loren: (smiled) **Yeah that's for sure.

**Eddie pretended to look offended but laughed and gave Loren a kiss.**

**Loren: **Oh I forgot to tell you that Melody and Noah are having parent career day tomorrow and they want us to come.

**Eddie: **Now who isn't on top of things?

**Loren: **Oh be quiet.

**She giggled as Eddie smirked at her.**

**Jake: **That's fine, but don't sing the new single!

**Eddie: **Jake they are four year olds I don't think they will record it and put it online.

**Jake: **No I am saying the parents might! Honestly Eddie!

**Eddie: (laughed) **Okay we won't!

**Loren: **We got to go the twins are getting out of school soon. See you later Jake.

**Jake: **See you guys!

**Kelly walked in as they were leaving. Her stomach was getting bigger.**

**Kelly: **Hey guys!

**Loren: **Hey Kell you look amazing as always!

**Kelly: **Aww thank you Loren.

**Loren and Eddie left, she walked into Jake's office.**

**Kelly: **Sorry I couldn't get here sooner it took me awhile to get on my shoes I need to start switching to flip flops and flats.

**Jake: (smiled) **its fine. You look beautiful today sweetheart.

**Kelly smiled and gave him a kiss before she went and sat down on the couch.**

**Preschool ~**

**Loren and Eddie drove up and saw Ms. James waiting with Noah and Melody. They got out of the car to meet them. Noah and Melody rushed over to them.**

**Loren: **I'm so sorry we are late, we got caught up at the office.

**Ms. James: **It's fine and thanks again for agreeing to do parent career day. A lot of the parents are excited to see you perform they are big fans of yours.

**Eddie: (smiled) **It's no problem! It will be a blast.

**Noah opened the door to the car and crawled in followed by Melody.**

**Loren: **We will see you tomorrow.

**Ms. James waved as they drove away.**

**Next Day (Career Day) ~**

**Loren and Eddie were standing in the back of the classroom with some of the other parents. A woman with light brown hair approached them with a man with blonde hair.**

**Woman: **Hi my name is Mary and this is my husband Mark.

**Loren: **Nice to meet you. I'm Loren and this is my husband Eddie.

**Eddie shook Mark's hand.**

**Mary: **Oh I know I am such a big fan of you guys.

**Eddie: **Wow that's so nice of you to say.

**Mark: **So you have a kid in this class?

**Loren: **Yeah our twins. Noah and Melody, they are up sitting in the front.

**Mary and Mark looked and saw two kids sitting in the front with dark brown hair and both had big brown eyes. **

**Mary: **Oh those are beautiful children.

**Eddie: **Thanks they take after their mom.

**Eddie kissed her softly. Loren smiled and wrapped her arm around him. **

**Mary: **How old are you if you don't mind me asking…

**Loren: **Oh no it's no problem. I'm twenty three almost twenty four.

**Mark: **Wow you are so young.

**Eddie: **Yeah we both are.

**Eddie glanced at Loren and she returned his odd look. These people seemed kind of strange.**

**Ms. James: **Now we will hear from Noah and Melody's parents, Loren and Eddie Duran.

**Loren and Eddie smiled as they walked up. Noah and Melody got up and sat next to them as they played. Loren had decided she wanted play demons but she wanted Eddie to sing it and she would play the guitar.**

_When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold  
When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale_

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl  
So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth  
No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go  
Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide 

**The parents cheered the most 'cause they had heard their music before but the kids clapped excitedly too. After their performance they ended the school day. Loren was helping put his guitar in his case when Mary and Mark walked up. **

**Mary: **That was a great song!

**Loren: **Thanks I wrote it a long time ago.

**Mary: **Maybe we can set our kids up on a play date sometimes.

**Eddie: **Yeah maybe we just got back from tour and are working on a new single so we are pretty busy.

**Loren: **We will let you know.

**Mark: **Thanks here is our number.

**Eddie took the number and put it in his pocket. He picked up his guitar. **

**Loren: **Noah, Melody let's go.

**Noah and Melody each grabbed one of Loren's hands and they left.**

**In the car ~**

**Loren: **That was weird.

**Eddie: **That's a bit of an understatement.

**Loren: **Noah who was that little boy with Mary and Mark that were talking to us?

**Noah: **Jaden.

**Loren: **Oh is he nice?

**Noah: **He is weird.

**Loren: **Huh, I figured.

**Eddie: **Well we probably won't see them again, let's not worry about it.

**Loren's phone rang.**

**Loren: **Hey Kell what's up?

**Kelly: **This rapper's agent called and asked if you would be willing to work with him on a new song.

**Loren: **Who is the rapper?

**Kelly: **Eminem

**Loren: **Oh I know him. Sure why not. What's the song?

**Kelly: **The song's called love the way you lie.

**Loren: **Sounds interesting, when does he want to meet?

**Kelly: **Later today would that work?

**Loren: **Sure I will see you at the office in an hour?

**Kelly: **Okay awesome!

**Loren hung up the phone they had gotten to the house and were walking inside.**

**Eddie: **What did Kelly want?

**Loren: **Eminem wants me to feature in one of his songs.

**Eddie: **The rapper Eminem?

**Loren: **That's the one.

**Eddie: **That's awesome babe! I am so happy for you.

**Loren: **Thanks Eddie.

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss.**

**Demons by Imagine Dragons**


	56. Chapter 56 - Eminem

**Hey guys! Sorry I have been updating this story I have been having some writers block so I am still trying to figure out to write. I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 56 – Eminem**

**Loren walked into the office and saw Kelly sitting across from who she assumed was Eminem. She had never really listened to his music, she wasn't a big fan of rap she liked the songs where you could hear the emotion and truth in their words. **

**Kelly: **Loren this is Eminem, Eminem this is Loren.

**Eminem: **Not hard to know who you are you Duran's are plastered all over everything.

**Loren just smiled and offered her hand. He shook it. She looked at him he was only wearing a tank top so it showed off his tattoos down both arms. He had piercing bluish gray eyes that made Loren uneasy.**

**Loren: **Well it's nice to meet you.

**Eminem: **Where's the Mr. Duran?

**Loren: **He is at home. He doesn't come to all the same meetings I do. We sing on our own too, we don't do everything together.

**Eminem: **Okay I get it. Why don't we just talk about this song?

**Loren: **Yeah why don't we?

**Kelly could tell that neither one was a huge fan of the other. **

**Kelly: **Okay well I have the lyrics sheets so why don't we just run through the words?

**Loren: **Fine.

**Loren took the lyric sheets and waited to begin.**

_Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Eminem:  
I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off her love, drunk from her hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she f****** hates me, and I love it, wait

Where you going, I'm leaving you, no you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snapped "who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem:  
You ever love somebody so much,  
you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet, and neither one of you, even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah them chills used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin', f***in' sick of lookin' at 'em

You'd swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others' face,  
spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push pull each others' hair, scratch claw bit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em, so lost in them moments when you're in 'em

It's the rage that took over, it controls ya both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways,  
guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over  
It's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over

But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it _window pane___

Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem:  
Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
Then we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded, baby please

Come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship, isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall

Next time, there will be no next time, I apologize,  
even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of  
The games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to f***in' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**Loren: **Okay so I say the same thing every time?

**Eminem: **Yeah that's why you are featuring.

**Loren ignored his sarcasm.**

**Loren: **When do you want to get in the recording studio?

**Kelly: **How about this afternoon?

**Loren: **Okay but I will have to call Eddie.

**Eminem: **I thought you said you don't do everything together?

**Loren: **We don't. But my husband should probably know where I am shouldn't he?

**Eminem just smirked and shrugged his shoulders. Loren rolled her eyes and walked out of the room calling Eddie.**

**Eddie: **Hey babe! How is it going?

**Loren: **Fine, but he is a jerk I don't like him.

**Eddie: **Wouldn't be the first artist in Hollywood to be a jerk. Want me to come down there?

**Loren: **No it's okay, we are going to head down to the recording studio. Will you come pick me up from there?

**Eddie: **Of course see you soon. Love you.

**Loren: **I love you too.

**Loren walked back into the office and folded her arms.**

**Loren: **Let's go.

**Kelly: **Yes let's.

**Eminem smiled and stood up following them out.**

**Recording studio ~**

**They were just finishing it up when Eddie walked in and sat down with the twins. Once they were finished Loren walked out into Eddie's arms. He pulled her into a kiss.**

**Eddie: **You sounded amazing.

**Loren: **Thank you.

**Loren reached down and picked up Noah.**

**Loren: **Let me know what we do next soon Kell.

**Kelly: **Okay I will bye Loren.

**Loren: **Bye.

**Loren could feel his eyes staring into her back as she walked out with Eddie's arm wrapped around her.**

**Later that Night ~**

**Loren had been in the shower for almost a half hour when she came out in a tank top and sleep shorts with her hair freshly blow dried.**

**Eddie: **Feel better?

**Loren: **Yeah I don't know today was just a weird day.

**Eddie opened his arms. Loren crawled onto the bed and wrapped her arms around him gratefully. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head.**

**Loren: **I love you.

**Eddie: **I love you too.

**Music Video Shoot ~**

**Loren was in her dressing room getting ready. She didn't want to do a music video for this song especially because of what she had to wear. Loren looked in the mirror with disgust. She was wearing tight black shorts that barely covered her but a red sparkly bra top with her hair curled. She had dark make up around her eyes and bright red lips.**

**Eddie walked in and laughed at Loren's expression.**

**Loren: **It's not funny I look terrible.

**Eddie: **I think you look sexy.

**Loren: **Yeah but you are the only person I want to see me wearing stuff like this!

**Eddie: **And for that I am grateful.

**Loren: **Eddie I am serious.

**Eddie walked up and wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her cheek.**

**Eddie: **its one song then you never have to wear that outfit again, well except for tonight.

**Loren: (smiled) **And why do I have to do tonight that involves this outfit?

**Eddie: **This.

**He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Kelly came in to get her. When Loren went to leave she whispered in his ear.**

**Loren: **I can't wait.

**Eddie shivered making Loren smile. She walked out of the room with him trailing behind her. She started running and he caught her from behind and lifted her off the ground. She started laughing. He put her down and she gave him one more kiss before she walked away.**

**They were on set it was in front of a blackened house that they built. They were going to set it on far as they sang. They zoomed in on Loren as she started singing with the house blazing in the background. Eminem came up behind her really close and started to sing. She pulled away from him and as he was singing they were fighting. They stayed this way until the verse were he pleaded with her to stay he got on his knees and grabbed her legs. He stood up and they zoomed in on their faces as Loren sang the last verse then he pulled her into a kiss. **

**Director: **Cut! You guys did great!

**Loren pulled away from him and walked over to Eddie.**

**Loren: **Nothing compares to you.

**Eddie went to kiss her put she stopped him.**

**Loren: **Can I rinse my mouth out first?

**Eddie smirked and nodded. She walked off to her dressing room. She came out a few minutes later with the outfit still on as she went and sat on Eddie's lap. This time when he pulled her in for a kiss she didn't resist.**

**Eminem: **I hate to admit it but you were pretty amazing out there.

**Loren pulled her lips away from Eddie's and turned to look at him in surprise.**

**Loren: **Wow I didn't think you would ever say that.

**Eminem: **Well I know talent when I see it. You are a lucky man Eddie. Loren I will call you next time I need someone to feature.

**Eminem walked out with his management team following him closely behind.**

**Eddie: **Wow…

**Loren: **Huh… well let's go home so I can get out of this outfit.

**Loren winked as she walked away. Eddie groaned and got up chasing after her. She giggled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder practically running out.**


	57. Chapter 57 - You and Me

**Hey guys I haven't updated in forever I'm sorry! Anyways hope you like this chapter R & R! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights!**

**Chapter 57 – You and Me**

**Loren was backstage with Eddie and the twins when Eminem and young blonde girl approached them. Loren and Eminem had been invited to perform and talk about their new single on a talk show.**

**Eminem: **Loren it's nice to see you again, and Eddie it's a pleasure to meet you in person!

**Eddie: **I can say the same thing about you.

**Eminem: **Loren I wanted to apologize for the other day. I was having some family problems and I took my frustration out on you.

**Loren: (smiled) **It's no problem I can understand family drama!

**Eminem: (smiled) **Well I would like you to meet my daughter Hailie.

**Loren: **Wow that's a gorgeous name.

**Eddie: **It's nice to meet you.

**Hailie: **Thanks! I am such a big fan of you both!

**Loren: **Thank you that means a lot!

**Loren and Eminem were called onstage Loren gave Eddie a kiss before they left.**

**Host: **Everyone welcome Loren Duran and Eminem!

**Loren and Eminem walked out and waved before they sat down.**

**Host: **So why don't we start off by talking about this single. Eminem what influenced you to choose Loren to feature in your song?

**Eminem: **Well she is the most influential female singer right now, so it was a great way to get publicity for the song. But she is also very talented.

**Host: **So Loren is this the start of you branching off in a solo career?

**Loren looked at the host weirdly.**

**Loren: **No I don't see why I would.

**Host: **Well you just proved you are so talented not only with Eddie but by yourself.

**Loren: **Yeah I would like to think I could sing by myself if I hadn't met Eddie, but I did and I only want to sing with him.

**Eminem interrupted the two who were now staring each other down.**

**Eminem: **Why don't we just sing the song?

**Loren: **Fine.

**They stood up and walked over to where they were supposed to perform.**

_Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie_

Eminem:  
I can't tell you what it really is, I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife, in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight, while I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off her love, drunk from her hate, it's like I'm huffin' paint  
And I love her the more I suffer, I suffocate  
And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she f****** hates me, and I love it, wait

Where you going, I'm leaving you, no you ain't  
Come back, we're running right back here we go again  
It's so insane, 'cause when it's going good it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed  
I snapped "who's that dude?", I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem:  
You ever love somebody so much,  
you can barely breathe when you're with 'em  
You meet, and neither one of you, even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feelin', yeah them chills used to get 'em  
Now you're gettin', f***in' sick of lookin' at 'em

You'd swore you'd never hit 'em, never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each others' face,  
spewing venom in your words when you spit 'em  
You push pull each others' hair, scratch claw bit 'em  
Throw 'em down pin 'em, so lost in them moments when you're in 'em

It's the rage that took over, it controls ya both  
So they say you're best to go your separate ways,  
guess that they don't know ya  
'Cause today, that was yesterday, yesterday is over  
It's a different day, sound like broken records playin' over

But you promised her, next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance, life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again, now you get to watch her leave out the window  
Guess that's why they call it _window pane___

Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Eminem:  
Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean  
Then we fall back into the same patterns, same routine  
But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same as me  
But when it comes to love, you're just as blinded, baby please

Come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship, isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much, to walk away though

Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity, in my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the dry wall

Next time, there will be no next time, I apologize,  
even though I know it's lies, I'm tired of  
The games, I just want her back, I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to f***in' leave again,  
I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

Loren:  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's alright because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

**They went off stage after they sang. Eddie walked over to Loren.**

**Loren: **I think I found my Lily Park.

**Eddie: **its fine Lo everyone is allowed to have a moment every now and again.

**Loren smiled and kissed him softly. She turned to Eminem.**

**Loren: **Sorry. I didn't know she would be asking stuff like that.

**Eminem: **It's okay Loren. We will see you guys around.

**Hailie: **And if you ever need me to babysit give me a call. Your kids are so cute.

**Eddie: **Thanks.

**Loren left with Eddie and the twins.**

**Eddie and Loren's ~**

**Loren: **I have an idea for a song.

**Eddie: **Really?

**Loren: **Yeah it's a duet.

**Eddie hesitated.**

**Loren: **Why are you hesitating?

**Eddie: **Well it's just that I wanted to make sure you still wanted to be a duo.

**Loren: **Eddie of course I do. You are the only person I want to sing with.

**Eddie: **No regrets?

**Loren: **No regrets!

**Eddie smiled and gave her a kiss.**

**Eddie: **Okay let's sing it!

**Loren: **Wait I want to live stream it to our website then everyone will know we are always going to be a duo!

**Eddie: **Sounds great.

**Loren put the computer in front of them and pushed record.**

**Loren: **Hey guys! I'm sure you saw my interview today where I got a little upset.

**Eddie: **We just wanted to show you guys that even with all the criticism we are getting we are always going to be a duo!

**Loren: **We want to play a new song for you guys today hope you like it!

_Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me and You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World._

What I know right now is I came so far  
To my heart you got a key.  
I was lost then you found me.  
Through all the glamour.  
That's the lights and the _cameras__.  
Honestly, all you saw was me.  
You didn't care what they said.  
You stood by me instead.  
Together, we're a stronger team, oh._

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

I know in my dreams, they say I'm crazy.  
No matter what, when you're around  
It feels like we both are certain  
It's the real thing,  
Nothing _beats__ the feeling.  
Only our hearts can know.  
Who cares what they say?  
They can't get in our way.  
Two dreamers just dreaming o-o-on._

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

We fight together.  
We're down forever.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We stick together and it gets better.  
Me And You Against The World.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we won.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.

Put your heart in it.  
You can go the distance.  
Me And You Against The World.  
Sky is the limit.  
Push to the finish.  
Me And You Against The World.  
We did it for love.  
We tried and we _won__.  
We'll never give up.  
It's Me And You Against The World.  
_

**You and Me against the world by Max Schneider and KeKe Palmer, I know it's short but I wanted to make sure I updated today!**


	58. Chapter 58 - First Date

**Hey guys hope you like this chapter! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 58 – First Date**

**Lisa: **Hey Max how are you doing this morning?

**Max: **Hey beautiful I am doing great how are you?

**Lisa: (laughed) **I'm great. Our family is having a barbeque tonight; I would love for you to come. Loren and Eddie will be there too.

**Max: **I don't know…. You know what why not?

**Lisa: **Okay great!

**Lisa kissed him on the cheek then went back to work.**

**Max: **I got to go pick up Melody and Noah from school.

**Lisa: **Okay see you later then!

**Preschool ~**

**Max walked into the classroom. Noah and Melody saw him and ran up.**

**Noah and Melody: **Pop Pop!

**Max: **My little munchkins! He picked them both up and started kissing their faces.

**Ms. James walked over smiling.**

**Ms. James: **Hi you are Max Duran aren't you?

**Max: **Yes I am.

**Ms. James: **Wow I am a big fan of yours!

**Max smiled this woman was very pretty. She had wavy strawberry blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes.**

**Max: **Thanks it's always nice to get a compliment from a beautiful lady like yourself.

**Ms. James: (blushed) **Thank you, you are so sweet.

**Max: **My family and I are going to a barbeque tonight; would you like to come with me?

**Ms. James: **Oh I don't know.

**Noah: **Come Ms. James!

**Melody: **Yeah come please?!

**Ms. James: **Okay I would love too. She wrote down her address and number and handed it to him.

**Max: **Thank you Megan I will see you soon.

**Megan James: **See you tonight.

**Max kissed her hand before he walked out with the twins.**

**Noah: **Pop pop has a crush!

**Melody: **I know!

**Max: **Shush!

**Noah and Melody both giggled as Max got them in his car.**

**MK ~**

**Noah and Melody came running in. Lisa smiled when she saw them.**

**Lisa: **How are you guys!?

**Melody: **Good!

**Noah: **Pop pop has a crush!

**Lisa: **Oh really? Who?

**Melody: **Ms. James.

**Lisa: **The school teacher huh?

**Max: **Stop! I just asked to join me at the barbeque tonight that's all!

**Lisa: **Oh I figured you would have asked Daphne.

**Max: **Daphne got an amazing gig down in Las Vegas so she is down there for awhile.

**Lisa: **Oh I am sorry to hear that.

**Max: **It's alright no worries. Now don't make a big deal out of this date!

**Lisa: **It is a big deal! You are finally taking the next step of moving on after Nora.

**Max: **Yeah the only problem is she still hasn't signed the papers.

**Lisa: **Just give it time.

**Max: (nodded) **Come on you two let's get you a snack!

**Noah and Melody ran upstairs with Max.**

**Recording Studio ~**

**Jake: **Okay guys let's run through this song one more time.

_You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me away no  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try_

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your _Broadway show__  
I heard a voice say please don't hurt me  
You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But i'm gonna try_

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now boy, take it off now boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Ohhh, Tonight

See beneath, See beneath,  
I...Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top of your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and you'll, you'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's okay  
Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight  
Tonight, see beneath your beautiful  
Oh tonight, we ain't perfect, we ain't perfect  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight

**Jake: **Okay that sounded great! Your new album will be done in no time.

**Loren: **Great!

**Eddie: **We got to go we have a barbeque we were invited to.

**Jake: **Okay I will see you guys soon keep working on those songs.

**Loren: **Will do!

**MK ~**

**Loren and Eddie walked up to Max's apartment and saw Noah and Melody eating Mac and cheese and coloring while watching cartoons.**

**Loren: **Hello you two!

**Loren and Eddie gave them both a big kiss. Max walked in.**

**Loren: **Hey pop thanks for getting them today!

**Eddie: **Are you coming to the barbeque.

**Max: **Yeah I am.

**Noah: **Pop pop has a date!

**Loren: (surprised) **Really?

**Max: (blushed) **It's no big deal!

**Eddie: **Wow pop.

**Max: **I won't if you guys don't want me to.

**Loren: **Oh pop we are fine with it!

**Eddie: **May I ask who it's with?

**Melody: **Ms. James!

**Loren and Eddie both looked at Max surprised.**

**Loren: **Ms. James huh?

**Max: **Her name is Megan.

**Eddie: **hmm… Well I guess we will see you two tonight.

**Loren and Eddie smirked and took Noah and Melody leaving.**

**Megan James's House ~**

**Max walked up and knocked on her door nervous. He had dated in awhile he didn't know what to expect. He opened the door and was stunned by how beautiful she looked. Her strawberry blonde hair was in lose curls and she was wearing a white Maxi dress and flip flops.**

**Max: **You look amazing.

**Megan: (blushed) **Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself.

**Max held out his arm and she took it with a smile as he lead her to the car.**

**Sander's ~**

**Noah, Melody, James and Enna were all playing outside while Loren, Eddie, Mel, Ian, Phil, Adriana, Lisa, and Gus were all sitting on the porch. **

**Loren: **This was so nice of you to do this Lisa.

**Lisa: **Of course, I love having family over.

**Loren smiled. They heard the doorbell. **

**Eddie: **That must be pop… and his date.

**Lisa: **Whoa! Max brought a date?

**Loren: **Yup.

**Mel and Ian looked shocked as Lisa went to answer the door.**

**Lisa: **Hey Max.

**Max: **Hey Lisa. This is my date Megan James.

**Lisa: **Well it's a pleasure to meet you Megan.

**Megan: **Pleasure to meet you.

**Lisa: **Well we are all sitting out on the porch why don't you join us?

**Max: **Let's.

**They walked out on the porch and everyone said hi as Max introduced Megan.**

**Nora's ~**

**Nora was on her laptop when she saw an article. The title got her eye **_**Max Duran moving on after split from Nora Tate? **_**Nora clicked on it and saw pictures of Max with a pretty woman with strawberry blonde hair walking up to what she recognized as the Sander's house. She couldn't believe this. Without thinking she grabbed her keys and rushed out the door.**

**Sorry it's short but I haven't updated in a while so I wanted to load a chapter. Song was Beneath your Beautiful by Labyrinth and Emeli Sande.**


	59. Chapter 59 - Second chance at Love

**Hey guys I am loving the reviews for this story! I am going to write a little differently you will see what I mean. I hope you like this chapter R & R! I don't own any rights to the characters or Hollywood Heights.**

**Chapter 59 – Second Chance at Love**

Loren came and sat down next to Megan who was watching Max and Eddie who were playing with the kids. "You look beautiful today Megan. You should look like this more often. Not that you look bad normally."

Megan laughed and Loren's red face, "Oh I know what you meant, but it's just that when you are working with four year olds everyday you get kind of gross I would like to keep my nice clothes nice."

Loren smiled relaxing, "I get that. I have to keep my interview clothes and performance clothes out of reach of those two crazy kids. I swear they get crazier everyday! Megan laughed. "Do you have kids of your own?"

Megan smiled, "Yeah I have a son he is actually a firefighter in LA."

"Oh I love a man in a uniform!" Loren blushed and covered her face in embarrassment, "Oh please don't tell Eddie I said that! You don't want him jealous."

Megan laughed, "Oh I won't, but I am really proud of him."

Loren took a sip of her iced tea, "And his father?"

Megan sighed, "Still alive we separated when Michael was fifteen so ten years ago, he lives in San Francisco he is some big shot Lawyer down there with a wife and two kids."

Loren set her drink down, "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"Oh don't be! He is a jerk, doesn't really have anything to do with Michael or I so it's not that big of a deal. What about you? I mean your parents that is."

Loren sat back crossing her legs. "My dad left me and my mom when I was four. He tried to get back into my life after I was famous and he actually tried to kill my dad Max."

Megan shocked,"Are you serious?"

Loren smiled sadly, "Yeah and Max married my mom Nora around four years ago, and then Max filed for divorce almost a year ago and my mom is so certain they are going to get back together when Max really just wants to move on."

Megan was surprised by Max still being married but she understood. "Makes sense, when I filed for divorce my ex-husband got upset and moved to San Francisco and didn't sign the papers till I went with a lawyer two years later to force him to."

"Yeah Max doesn't want to make a big deal about it. They are legally separated but the divorce can't be finalized until she signs the papers." Loren looked around and held up her hand hiding her mouth. "Personally I don't think she is over him yet."

Megan was about to say something when she heard a voice laced with disappointment. "So I guess I missed the party." She turned to see a woman with long brown wavy hair with her arms folded. Max rushed up as if he were embarrassed by her.

Max grabbed the woman's arm. "What are you doing here Nora?" Nora looked over and stared daggers at Megan.

Megan tensed up a little bit, "I don't think she is either!" Loren looked over and squeezed Megan's hand before she walked over.

Nora looked over at Max angrily, "So the rumors were true? You are on a date with this woman…" Megan wasn't happy by the way she said this woman.

Max looked over at Megan and smiled relaxing her.** "**Yes I am. That is if you don't scare her off! Please Nora just move on! I want to be friends but you are refusing to let me! Please just sign the dang papers!"

Nora didn't respond she just kept staring at Megan who she had to admit was really pretty. Loren stepped in front of her "Mom can I talk to you?" Loren grabbed her mom's arm and dragged her back into the house. "Mom what are you doing?!"

Nora rubbed her temples. "I don't know I wasn't thinking!"

Loren looked at her in exasperation "Well mom I am starting to think you are going a little crazy!"

Nora sighed, "I don't blame you! I'm starting to think so too!"

Loren looked at her visibly upset.** "**Mom just go home, get some rest you look like you need it!"

Nora looked at her apologetically,** "**I have to apologize!"

Loren softly,"I will tell them. Please just go!" Loren started to walk back outside.

Nora yelled, "Wait! I have something for him." Nora pulled out the divorce papers and started signing them. She then handed them to Loren. When she spoke again she had tears in her eyes."Give these to Max for me, and tell him I still love him and all I want is for him to be happy.

Loren looked at her sadly, "I will." Nora just nodded and walked out. Loren walked back out onto the porch Eddie walked over and kissed her forehead. She smiled and wrapped her arm around him as she handed the papers to Max.

Max looked at her confused, "What's this?"

Loren smiled,"The divorce papers she finally signed them."

Max was completely stunned. "Wow I can't believe it's finally over."

Megan looked at him confused, "It's what you have been waiting for right?"

Max smiled at her, "Yeah, I just am amazed that she actually signed them."

Megan smiled at him, "Well I hate to say it but I got to get home."

"Okay I will drive you, see you guys later." Loren and Eddie smiled and waved as they left.

…

Max walked Megan to her door, "I'm sorry about all the fireworks tonight."

Megan laughed,"I had a great time even with the fireworks!"

Max smiled in relief,"So does this mean you would like to do it again sometime?"

"I would love to." Megan smiled and kissed his cheek before she went inside.

Max was smiling broadly as he walked to his car. He got in and sat there and touched his cheek, it still felt warm from where she had kissed him.

…

Eddie opened the door to see Max standing there with a big smile on his face. "What's up Pop? You seem really happy about something."

"I wanted to talk to you about something, want to go grab a drink?"

Eddie's looked at him curiously, "Sure let me tell Loren and get my jacket." Eddie walked out and returned a few minutes later with his jacket. "You driving?"

Max smiled, "Yeah let's go? Rumor fine?"

"Sounds good!"

…

"So how are things going with you and Loren?"

Eddie smiled; he knew Max was avoiding what he wanted to talk to him about. "Great as usual, but I know that, that was not what you wanted to talk to me about."

Max laughed, "Yeah no it's not, I am just nervous."

Eddie smirked, "and does this nervousness have something to do with Megan?"

Max took a sip of his drink ignoring Eddie's growing smirk. "Enough with the smirking, and yes it does."

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Do you like her or something?" Max looked down trying not to blush. Eddie smiled, "You do like her, awe pop has a crush!" Max glared at him. "Okay I'm sorry let's have our man to man talk, oh man this is going to be fun being on the other side of this conversation!" Max starting rubbing his face in frustration, "Now pop are you sure you like her or are you just confused about your feelings, because you don't want to lead her on. This girl is special not just something model. Oh wait I'm sorry I am reliving another time period. Wow déjà vu!"

"Eddie will you please just shut up!" Max groaned in frustration causing Eddie to laugh, "this is different I am a grown man not a boy like you were and I didn't just get out of a relationship a few weeks before!"

"Oh my bad because technically you just got out of a relationship today." Max shoved Eddie's head who shoved him back.

"You aren't taking me seriously are you?"

Eddie raised his hands in defense. "Actually I am, sorry pop I just couldn't help teasing. I say if you like this woman and you can see something happening with her then go for it!"

Max smiled, "You really think I should?"

Eddie smiled, "you know I never stand in the way of someone's chance at true love."

Max couldn't help but be sarcastic at that comment. "Wow I am really touched. I didn't know you were such a softy Eddie."

Eddie shook his head and smiled. "Just shut up." Max looked at him innocently. "Just stop."


End file.
